


铭刻在心（Written on the Heart）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Dreams, Blaise Zabini's dubious porn collection, Clubbing, Coming Out, Community:hd_erised, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Famous Harry Potter, HP:EWE, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Muggle Fine Dining, Muggle Studies, Pining, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Slytherins, Soulmarks, Teasing, UST, Unexpected friendships, copius swearing, flangst, getting drunk, sucking cock, wanking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 163,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Harry不介意这么多和他同年级的斯莱特林一起回来完成他们的NEWTs考试，真的一点也不。只是——他们一定要这么友好吗？他对此没有偏见，真的没有。但——他们肯定盘算着什么，对吗？众人的关注让Harry感到心烦，可说实话，斯莱特林绝不在其中。霍格沃茨发生了巨大的变化，Harry只望自己能开心地度过这一年，除了那唯一的变数：Draco Malfoy是真的很讨厌他。被一个非法的爱情咒语击中后，Harry发现比起Blaise Zabini是否真心想和他做朋友，还有更值得他担心的事。如果任何因这咒语而获得一个刻有自己灵魂伴侣名字的魔法纹身的人都是三生有幸——从Malfoy的表情看来也可能是恶咒，身上什么痕迹都没有的Harry又意味着什么？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. 有请Blaise Zabini，流氓之王

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written on the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065263) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

######  ****Chapter**** ** **1****

######  ****-**** ** **有请**** ** **Blaise Zabini**** ** **，**** ** **流氓**** ** **之王****

_九月一日，星期六，_ _10_ _：_ _55am_ _（自霍格沃茨大战后过了一年零四个月五小时十二分零七秒）_

Blaise Zabini以惊人的速度进入霍格沃茨特快列车的车厢，Harry几乎没反应过来到底是谁，这个流氓就坐到了他的腿上。

“让一下，可以吗？”Zabini以一种突然发现自己是坐到别人腿上的愤愤不平语气道。

这让Harry心里感到极度不平衡，至少——如果他没在忙着消化Blaise Zabini ** **坐在自己腿上**** 的事实，他会的。这个混球看起来简直像是由锋利的刀刃和铅块做成的。

“Greg中途拉屎去了，梅林才知道Millicent转到哪去了——把Pansy揍得再也不能胡说八道，很可能——但他们马上会和剩下的人加入我们。”Zabini继续说，挪了个位置，但他们的距离还是很近，Harry如坐针毡。“你他妈为什么坐在黑暗里，Potter？”他又道，靠近Harry，猛拉了一下卷帘的绳索。

“要是我绝不会，Zabini。”Hermione冷冰冰地说。

刚被揭开的窗户几乎被鼻子给霸占，随着窗帘的升起逐渐展露出大张的嘴巴。哪怕隔着一层玻璃，亢奋的尖叫声也足以震耳欲聋，折磨人的掌声接连响起。站台上的人离车厢是如此之近，Harry觉得他们没掉进缝隙里真是个奇迹，他甚至无情地希望他们掉进去，但那样列车就不能准时开走。至少在它开动时，到达苏格兰之前都只有他、Ron和Hermione三个人。

他、Ron、Hermione，还有 ** **Blaise**** ** **他妈的**** ** **Zabini**** ，他在心里暗暗纠正道。

Zabini的胳膊肘几乎怼到了Harry鼻子跟前，他低低发出一声厌恶，利索地卷下帘子，靠了回去。

不过，Harry还没来得及高兴面前终于不用晃荡一只胳膊肘，脸皮比毒角兽的屁股还厚的Zabini在座位上 ** **张开了双腿**** ，似乎准备迎接漫长的旅程。

但是，Harry可不准备忍气吞声，他会……他要……远远逃离Blaise温暖结实的大腿，就好像斯莱特林会传染人一样。挪动的过程中，Harry的胳膊肘咣当咣当敲打着窗户，宛若一个无可救药的白痴。

“噢，”Harry试图挽回整个局面，无声地看向Hermione寻求帮助，Ron看样子已经被这场面吓傻了，显然只能让她来叫Zabini滚蛋。

Hermione看了一眼Harry，他觉得自己只有一英寸高。她挺起肩膀，笔直而坐。“很抱歉，但你究竟来这做什么？”她用最蛮横同时也是最响亮的声音道。

窗外的尖叫声已经平息，但掌声还在继续，怪诞姐妹乐队最新的热门单曲《他拯救了我们所有人（He saved us all）》的片段穿透玻璃窗，歌声的狂热完全盖过了音乐本身的出众。

Ron目瞪口呆地看着Zabini，三魂七魄都快因Hermione的突然出声而飞到九霄云外，差点因此摔下座椅。他试图让自己的动作潇洒起来，夸张地伸展四肢、扭动脖子，仿佛只是坐僵了有些不舒服，事实上都是徒劳。Harry想，Hermione听起来确实有点像他们吃饭迟到时的Weasley夫人，从女朋友的嘴里听到母亲大人的训斥肯定会让人有一瞬间的精神错乱。

“我爱你，Harry！”一个女孩在外哑着嗓子狂热叫喊。

Harry不为所动，毕竟早已身经百战。

Hermione从袖子里抽出魔杖，熟练地朝窗户挥了一下，这节车厢就以肉眼可见的速度安静了下来，她难以置信地看了眼Ron。

“什么？”Ron声音尖锐，交叉起双臂。

Zabini清了清嗓子，Hermione和Ron同时转身瞪向他。Harry也想加入，但要怒视一个坐在旁边而且占据自己私人领地的人绝非易事，他觉得只要一转头，他的脸就会毫无悬念地怼进Zabini完美定型的爆炸头里。

“你刚刚说你很抱歉，Hermione？请别这样。”Zabini风轻云淡地说。Harry偷偷斜瞄了他一眼，发现他正笑看着Hermione，然而与其说是微笑，倒不如说是一个无声的爱情咒语——Hermione的脸真切地红了起来，星星点点的绯红从脖颈悄然蔓延至耳尖。

当然，Harry怀疑也可能是Zabini把她吓得说不出话来，他不确定Zabini能否注意到已经在座位上蠢蠢欲动的Ron，不知道Ron跟他打起来是好是坏——Zabini无疑是活该，但在霍格沃茨特快列车行驶出站台前就与斯莱特林发生斗殴事件，对所有人来说都不是件好事。

令Harry有点失望的是，Zabini收回笑容的速度比迎面飞来的一只游走球还要快。“喂！这呢，Pans！”他冲着敞开的车厢门大喊着，注意力瞬间转移到了外头，故作轻松的外表下实则时刻紧绷着。

Hermione瞬间僵在原地，Harry也一样。每当他想起Pansy Parkinson——如果可以控制，那并不经常——他对她只有鄙夷不屑，反过来这让他浑身难受，他不愿自恃高人一等。那她就不应该那么卑鄙无耻，一个小小的声音在他脑海里补充道，他始终没办法理性地面对她。

仿佛被阿兹卡班的噬魂怪追赶一般，Pansy横冲直撞地飞奔进来，砰地一声把门关上。Harry被吓了一大跳，结果就是胳膊肘再次撞向了墙壁，他想他肯定会喜获一大块淤青。Pansy的手正抓着魔杖，为稳妥起见，Harry不得不用手死攥住裤子，以防自己对她施出一个除你武器。

Zabini有所察觉，瞥了眼Harry的手，但不知何缘由装作一副没看到的样子，迅速压下脸上的不悦移开目光，没有讽刺格兰芬多的道貌岸然，也没撕开他们之间虚伪的信任。

Harry对Zabini不甚了解，但在同一所学校待了六年后，他也不是一无所知。他是个典型的斯莱特林——和其他人一样傲慢自大，讽刺刻薄。

“快快禁锢。”Pansy上气不接下气地念出咒语，朝门挥了挥魔杖——Millicent Bulstrode恰好在此时出现，剪短的头发尖尖竖起，活脱脱的一个风流金发女郎，她的鼻孔翕动着，使劲晃着门把手，从玻璃小窗的另一面朝里瞟。

Pansy仍面向着车厢门，小心翼翼后退了几步，扬起下巴，露出狡黠的神色——梅林啊，Harry不喜欢她——但她显然没料到地板上还有个Hermione的手提包，被绊了一跤径直向后倒去，她惊呼出声，重重踩了脚Harry，撞上窗户。

她没有扯下整个卷帘可真是个奇迹。Millicent不耐烦地挥一挥魔杖，用如同吼叫信一般的声音冲车厢叫喊：“让我进来，你个臭婆娘死泼妇，不然我就把你的脑袋掰下来喂伏地魔夫人！”

Pansy猛地一惊，一瞬间她仿佛和窗帘融为了一体。

“他妈的什么情况……？”她道，看了眼外面的景象后，把自己从窗户上扒拉下来，重重一坐——在Ron的身上。

车厢外人头攒动。为看得更清楚，他们全都踮起了脚尖朝车厢里张望，嘴巴一张一合的，疯狂挥舞着手臂。Hermione的安静咒还在发挥效用。这些人肯定没有恶意，但还是让人莫名背后一凉。

Harry不自然地笑笑，笨拙又迅速地挥了挥手，移开视线。毫无疑问，他们是在对他招手，除了他还能有谁。从好的方面想，他们互相挤成一团，不太可能有机会拍照，但他郁闷地想明天有半打新闻会就他与Pansy之间的确切距离和她坐在Ron腿上的事实，推测他们要么是三角恋，要么Harry已经和她在背地里订婚了。典型的歪曲事实。

她穿的是超短裙，于是乎放眼望去全是腿，他妈的只会给整件事火上浇油！

“后面的是你妈么，Pansy？”Blaise不怀好意道。

“滚蛋。”Pansy说。

Harry目不转睛地盯着车厢地板——这破旧的地毯真的该换换了。他不认为Pansy的妈妈会真的在外面，只是他很多同学的妈妈会，为自己的幼小心灵着想，他果断采取眼不见心为净的策略。如果是一帮陌生人，那无所谓——反之如果是他认识的人，那又是另外一回事了。如果他们没有该死地在那高声尖叫试图摸他的胳膊仿佛他是个人形福灵剂，他可能真的会尊重甚至喜欢他们。

当他抬起头时，Pansy依旧坐在一动不动的Ron的身上，后者仿佛石化了一般定在那里，血液似乎全涌向了耳朵。她把魔杖塞回袖子，窗帘被再次合了起来，车厢又回到了昏暗的状态。

“我希望你他妈的没有忘记我还在外面时刻准备人道毁灭你，Pansy？”Millicent Bulstrode心情甚好地在门另一边大叫，吓了所有人一大跳。

Zabini冷哼一声：“你的恶行终于招来恶报了，不是么，Pans？”听起来他很是自得其乐。

Pansy的脸涨得通红，心有余悸地瞥了眼Harry。

其实，Harry还没想起被她出卖给伏地魔的事——他真的想就此翻篇，而且客观来说他知道她到底有多害怕，也听到了那场似乎永无止境的审判里的声声啜泣，这一切完全能合理地解释她为何毫无勇气、道德和人性——但他现在已经回想起来了！羞愧、恐惧和赤裸裸的毒辣鄙夷在她脸上交替变换，想必她也记起了那件事。他希望，虽然就一丁点，他已经死了，这样就不会毫无防备。

尽管如此，当他们四目相对时，他清楚内心的嫌恶早已在脸上表露无遗（他的经验告诉他，她那副表情昭示着一场即将到来的哭泣，但他还是无法施舍半点同情。他到底变成了怎样的一个混蛋？），心底涌起一股无名的躁怒，他突然想起，来世的火车站比想象的还要多，也就是说，即使是死亡也不能让他摆脱这个烂摊子。

但他还是得说点什么，打破这可怕的死寂。该说什么？高尚点的，或许他应该撒谎，告诉她他原谅她了，这是个善意的谎言，他希望事实就是如此。她的眼眶已经濡湿，无法自已地颤抖着身子，他觉得他几乎在无意间达到了真正的目的。

脆弱适合她，Harry心想，他突然觉得自己很累，也很无情——如果他眯起眼来，他几乎可以假装她就是个人，而不是某个试图用魔法世界的安危来换取自己性命的人。

或许他应该说——

“ ** **伏地魔夫人**** ？”Ron在Pansy身下突然道，很明显憋到了极限，与此同时Hermione的自制力也随之破裂，以一种饱含深意的方式清了清嗓子。另一个破裂的东西是门，它瞬间裂成了两半与碎玻璃一起落向地面，列车驶出站台的刺耳汽笛声远不足以盖过车厢内的骚乱。

“胡说八道。”Millicent出现在一团木屑中，“伏夫人怎么了？”她狐疑道。

Ron张开嘴想回答，却突然不自制地咳嗽起来。

Millicent眯起眼睛，仿佛Ron的咳嗽暗藏侮辱，转而不善地笑看向Pansy，倨傲一瞥，把她的腿、表露无遗的脆弱和湿润的眼睛尽收眼底。“我知道你为了让你妈高兴想搜罗一个纯血的结婚，Pansy，但我没想到你会掉价到 ** **Ron Weasley**** 这个地步。”

神奇的是，Millicent的恶毒话语似乎让Pansy恢复过来。“搜罗？”Pansy不屑道，“烂透的摄政言情小说看多了吧，你这暴力狂。它们把你脑子变得跟糨糊一样，我只不过是在把Weasley当椅子罢了，他也就这点用处。”她站起身，用力抻了抻裙子：“哦，还有操你丫的！”她的声音大到完全盖过了Ron愤怒的碎碎念，然后她挤到了Zabini身旁。

Zabini朝Harry靠近给她挪出位置。Harry开始对自己的内脏感到担忧。

Zabini暗暗地贴近Harry的耳朵，Harry不得不硬着头皮一动不动，否则他会把自己摔出窗户。

“伏地魔夫人是暴力狂的新猫咪。”Zabini说，显然乐在其中。

“简称小伏。”Millicent踩过嘎吱作响的碎玻璃，不管三七二十一，慢悠悠且不容反对地坐到Hermione身边。Harry从Hermione的表情可以想见Millicent Bulstrode跪地求饶的下场，但她随即如移形换影一般挤到了Ron身上。“我改主意了，”Millicent坐在那自鸣得意，“我才不拿你喂她，她八成会闹肚子的，真是可怜。”

“我不过是说——说……”Pansy道，起初气势十足，怒火中烧，但很快平复了下来。

“暴力狂的新发型让她看起来像比伏地魔还要丑的姐妹？”Zabini贴心地说，但被Millicent瞪了眼，他朝她吐了吐舌头。

“猫伏地魔，还是黑魔王伏地魔？”Hermione的语气充满恐惧，仿佛无法控制自己的反应。

“猫，还用问吗！”Pansy道。

Millicent狠狠地看了她一眼，若有所思地用手指抚摸她的魔杖，Pansy继而咬牙切齿地说：“她是只超级漂亮的猫！天呐，暴力狂，我不知道你会这么介意。如果是 ** **Draco**** ，你肯定——”

“诅咒他到下星期二。”Millicent黑起脸，但还是收起了她的魔杖，“你大可自行判断小伏有多好看，Granger。”她补充，语气格外地不自然：“等她回来—她正在列车上散步，你懂的，在笼子里待太久会让猫咪不舒服。”

Zabini冷哼一声，倾身向前，探出脑袋看向门口：Greg在哪？别告诉我他还在厕所，这人可以独自拉出整个英格兰，毫无疑问。”

“真恶心，”Pansy低声恶寒。

“并不，Pans，可别瞧不起一个良好的消化系统。”Zabini停顿下来，耐心等待着。

Ron的脸上闪过痛苦的神情——既因为这个粑粑笑话而忍俊不禁，又因为它是出自Blaise Zabini之口而闷闷不乐，所以无论如何都不能让自己成为群嘲对象。

Harry发现不论是这笑话还是Ron正经受的显而易见的折磨都不能让他感到笑意，顶多值得他的一声嘲笑。

他感到格外心烦意乱，更糟的是他知道原因。

不是因为Blaise Zabini坐得离自己如此之近，Harry的脸可以感受到他的呼吸。

不是因为Millicent Bulstrode给她新猫咪取名为伏地魔，他也真不得不把手压在屁股下面，以防自己告诉她，曾几何时Hermione意外地用复方汤剂把她自己变成了她的宠物之一，而那仿佛发生在一个世纪前。

不是因为他对Gregory Goyle的厕所习惯比他想要的——或者说比任何人想要的更为了解，据目前这形势，他估计Goyle要么冲进来站着，要么坐在他的大腿上。

更不是因为他越来越怀疑为什么没有人来查明这声爆炸的原因。

而是Pansy偶然提起的Draco该死的Malfoy。

Harry知道Malfoy今年也会回霍格沃茨——McGonagall在他那间位于魔法部的临时办公室里详细地告知了这件事，她的眼里闪着难以理解的光芒，好像她觉得他无法应对，或别的什么，他妈的谁知道——但这显而易见，这……明摆着。Harry的手心突然冒出薄汗，他在裤腿上擦了擦，试图不去回想起最后一次见到Malfoy的场景，还有他那恐惧，无助与愤怒的神情。

当他意识到自己其实表现得差强人意时，Hermione突然开口：“不是说我不喜欢这场聊天……”她顿了一下，充满深意，她总能像读书一样读懂他——考虑到她究竟读透了多少本书，他有时分不清这是福是祸。

“我很高兴。”Zabini一副诚心诚意的样子，再次露出‘我的眼里只有你一个女孩，Hermione Granger’式笑容。

Harry自愧不如，毕竟要成为这样一个狡诈、善操纵人心的人渣肯定得付出不少努力和练习。

“给我听好了，流氓——”Ron刚开口又迟疑地停了下来。所有的斯莱特林似乎都患上了选择性失听，面朝过道翘首以盼。

Harry猛然发现自己在用指甲抠弄掌心，抓出一道道半月形的凹痕，他立即停了下来。

“那是什么恶臭？”Zabini轻描淡写地说，用手在面前扇了扇，皱起鼻子。

“是你，擦擦屁股吧。”Gregory Goyle机灵道，缓慢而沉重地穿过车厢门，恶狠狠地扫视一圈寻找空位，“谁搞烂了这门？”

“暴力狂，”Pansy说，过于迅速。

Millicent不屑：“小人。”

Harry开始想Zabini是不是设了一个定时器，斯莱特林学院的全体学生打算每隔五分钟挤进这间车厢。

“哼。”Goyle更加凶狠地瞪起眼。

“看在梅林的份上。”Hermione突然厉声道，“极限扩大。”她念出咒语，娴熟地用魔杖轻轻点了一边的座椅，再是另一边。火车车厢的椅子开始发出不详的嘎吱声，向周围延伸，扩出一个出原本不存在但并无不妥的空间。

Goyle咕哝一声，可能是句 ** **谢谢**** ，抑或不是，他风风火火地在Hermione用毫无必要的力度施出修复如初时冲了进来，差点和重新复原的门合为一体。

“该死的你们这帮人到底还剩下多少？”Harry见Hermione已经放弃抵抗，愤愤道。现在，Malfoy随时会出现，然后把Harry的生活搅得天翻地覆。他到底哪根筋搭错了觉得自己能做到？他究竟为什么允许Kingsley说服自己，让他觉得在做了一年的非正式傲罗之后回到霍格沃茨完成NEWTs考试是个好主意？

这阵短暂的沉默似乎持续了很长时间。真的，几乎和列车开往苏格兰这段路程一样漫长。Harry有生以来第一次想知道既然这火车是靠魔法运行的，为什么还要花如此长的时间？他完全不介意它在下一秒就把所有人都带到目的地，这样他就可以逃回格兰芬多城堡。如果他决定在休息室里吃饭，运气好的话，他敢断言接下来的一年他都不用碰见一只斯莱特林。

“你们这帮？”Millicent重复道，顿了顿，仿佛过了千百万年，然后冷漠地说：“让我看看，你要知道，Vince还是死的，他可能不会出现。再不然，恐怕就剩下我们那些关在阿兹卡班的父母了，Potter，你应该比谁都清楚——是你把他们关进去的。”

“ ** **Millie**** ！”Zabini狠戾道，愠怒的语气和这声爱称凑在一起有种异样的违和感。

“好，好，Blaise，我知道。”Millicent平静地说。

好吧，这可真有趣，Harry想，他的眼睛感到一阵火辣刺痛。去他妈的，不，去他妈的和突然闯入脑海的夜骐。为什么遭这份罪的人是 ** **他**** ？所有不需要进监狱的食死徒就 ** **他妈的不是食死徒**** 。他们不太可能是意外摔了一跤，不小心撞到黑魔印上的，不是吗？

他又想起了Malfoy和他父母在受审时候的神情，总在他不想要的时候侵占他的思绪。

“ ** **不只是**** Harry，”Hermione愤愤不平地说：“他不过是五十名威森加摩的成员之一！这不是他一个人能做主的，况且，”以一种非常级长的口气接着道：“他只是去见证正义得到伸张，你不能因此而责怪他！”

虽然是事实，Harry郁闷地想，空气变得越来越凝重，仿佛能置人于死地。Hermione的辩解毫无用处，她没有将心比心她的听众。

门倏地被打开，阻止Hermione继续说出逆耳的实话，或滔滔不绝地表示他这个年纪就被召入威森加摩是莫大的荣幸，Harry几乎感到有点开心。当然，这近乎感到的开心还是夹杂着Malfoy相关的冰冷恐惧。适当的恐惧是生活的调味剂，真的，他相信这点。

Harry从来没有像现在这样高兴见到Theodore Nott，这人就像兔子和红花菜豆的变种杂交体，但他从来就没有因为见到Nott而真心感到欣喜若狂，所以这显然是一个相当低的标准，但不是重点。就算作用微乎其微，这点分心也是分心。

Nott环顾一圈车厢，似乎除了Harry没再看见别的人。

而Harry，正努力不屈服于Nott如死水一般漠然的目光里，他想起来……好吧，没错，根据魔法部的裁决，Nott的父亲就是目前为数不多的免受阿兹卡班牢狱之灾的食死徒之一，但那主要是因为他正处于魔法引发的昏迷当中，被认为无法活着转移出圣芒戈。

“我们真的要这么做？”Nott视线一动不动，说出的话明显不是针对Harry。

Ron怒喝一声，仿佛刚刚发现了一个阴谋。

“一点。”Zabini愉快地补充：“虽然进展不尽如人意，是吧，Harry？”他用胳膊肘抵上Harry的腰，仿佛他也掺和进了这个笑话，“过来坐下，Theo。”

Nott没有坐下。“我去把Draco找来，”他说。

Harry确信自己的脸做出了相应的反应——他不确定那是什么，但可以感受到面部肌肉的牵扯。Nott转而露出傲慢的表情，一副了然的模样。显然不论Harry脸上到底是什么表情，都对他毫无利处。

“ ** **坐下**** ，”Zabini语气突然不再友好，“Draco知道我们在哪，他得先把屁股挪下飞天扫帚，然后按计划来。”

****计划**** ？Harry心想，愤怒地意识到这背后肯定有某种阴谋，这还用问吗？尽管到目前为止只是‘跟Potter说话’和‘不要给他下咒’。

Nott还是坐了下来。Harry发现自己再难集中自己的注意。Nott还在 ** **看着**** 他，不再目空一切，也不带任何怒意，只是回到了最初的表情，然而不知为何这只让一切变得更加糟。过去的一年里，Harry在许多人的脸上也见到过这种茫然的神情，不仅仅是敌人。

他觉得他不应该把他的斯莱特林同学当作敌人，他尽可能不去这样，多数情况下也可以做到——除了深更半夜的时候，他相信没有人能斥责大脑在凌晨三点时冒出的想法。

Ron清了清嗓子，所有人都看向了他，他的脸唰地一红。“呃，很好，”他扬起下巴，装出一副无所畏惧的样子，“你们打算现在就滚蛋，还是怎样？”

这确实很勇敢，或多或少。Harry有些佩服，但Ron的说法大错特错。现在Zabini随时会说……

“不。”他说，语气亲切而真诚，成功挑起了Harry怒火，让他想给这混蛋施一个全套的捆绑咒。他以前怎么没注意到Zabini到底有多烦人？“我想我们可以玩爆炸牌。”他继续道，语气洋溢着阳光和独角兽般的热情：“但我们最好再等等Draco。你们知道的，我们如果不让他当老大，他的脾气会有多臭。”

Hermione冷哼一声，Harry断定自己在心甘情愿和Draco Malfoy玩爆炸牌之前，早已面如死灰。

“我们可以玩爆炸Weasley。”Pansy低声道，Zabini向她投去警告的一瞥，她翻了个白眼。

Harry偷偷瞄了眼Ron，他的皮肤确实变成了某种程度的深红色，如果有人翻开一本他不由自主涨红脸的可能性的赌注记录，押两个加隆绝对能回本。

“不是，但是。”Ron道，又作出了一次英勇、但毫无疑问是徒劳的尝试——施图让斯莱特林做出正确的决定然后乖乖离开，“你们说你们这帮人打算和我们一路坐到霍格沃茨？认真的吗？”

“你的思维这么敏锐，没有刮伤自己真是个奇迹。”Pansy咕哝。

“那是什么意思？”Ron声音响亮而不自知。Pansy直起肩膀，张嘴欲说——

门被人滑开。

Harry试图呼吸，却懊恼地发现这尤为困难，他的心脏疯狂跳动着似要打破纪录，他的胃则想抛下所有剩下的身体移形换影到澳大利亚。无须看他就知道那是Malfoy，他的视线不受控制地飘向门口，一点一点拼凑出Malfoy的样子——一闪而过的金发宛若全白一般，鞋子擦得锃亮，衣服剪裁利落，锋芒毕露，皮肤却苍白得毫无生气。

“振作起来，Draco。”Millicent意义不明道，“过来坐我边上。”

Harry不想看他，但克制不住。如果他不小心点，很可能会对上Malfoy的视线。并不是说Malfoy有在看 ** **他**** ——他小心翼翼地避免看向Harry的所在之处。

恼火的是，这丝毫不能让人感到安心。

“别 ** **磨蹭**** 了，你个白痴，坐下。”Malfoy宛如雕像一般令人不安地在原地怔了片刻，Zabini开口道。

Malfoy 故作的镇定陡然坍塌，他侧身瞪向Zabini——但错过目标，最终与Harry面面相觑。

Harry仿佛被抽了一鞭子般飞快地别开视线，但Malfoy脸上瞬间被厌恶给残酷取代的神情还是刻进了Harry的脑海里。

Harry郁闷地想他一定喜欢和自己过不去，并且享受痛苦，不然他怎么又情不自禁地看向了Malfoy？眼睛就像被蛊惑了一般有自己的想法。Malfoy……他在颤抖？就在Harry决定没错，他就是，如果Malfoy生气到明显颤抖起来，提前掏出魔杖或许是明智的选择时，Malfoy踉跄地后退一步。

“我做不到。”他道，先不论他说的话，光是语气就带着不可思议的寒意，他飞快走出车厢，进入走廊，魔杖不知何时被他攥在手里，他用它猛点了下门，阔步走出去后，门猛地合了起来。

Harry注意到那是根新的魔杖，他试图压住心底的怒火，他明明把Draco的魔杖还回去了！他为什么需要一根新的？难道他觉得被Harry用过后就脏了还是什么吗？

在想清楚前，他已经站起身离开了座位。

“别管他。”Pansy声音尖锐：“如果他想被人可怜，Potter，随他去吧。”

“你没资格这么说！”Harry狠狠道。

Pansy笔直站起来：“我人就在这，不是吗？而且我已经在尽我所能了！”

“没错，但问题是 ** **为什么**** ，”Hermione插嘴：“拜托，你们都一样——到底在耍什么把戏？”

“把戏？”Zabini迅速说道，露出一个变幻莫测的虚假笑容：“我们只是想交个朋友，还不明显吗？”

Harry感觉自己腹背受敌，寸步难行。里面，一伙讨厌的混蛋假装和他交朋友；外面，一个讨人厌的混蛋即使身上着火了也不会鸟他一下。

他的脚早就替他做了选择，现在，他已经身在走廊。‘如果有需要直接喊我们，Harry’（Hermione，忧心忡忡）和‘如果你还要你的小命的话，别去最近的厕所！’（Zabini，阴阳怪气）在他身后响起。他甚至还没想明白为什么要追Malfoy，如果Malfoy还在那，该死的他到底要说什么。

Malfoy当然不在。

只有一个Luna。她盘腿坐在地上，背靠墙壁，左手举着一本厚厚的卷轴，上面写满了密密麻麻的字，右手拿着魔杖，从魔杖尖端流出的光线耀眼的宛若有实体一般，升到天花板，然后落在她的两边。Harry意识到，她正为走廊两边设下某种屏障，阻止任何人进入这里面。

任何人，除了那些该死的被她放进来的人。

Luna抬头，如天使一般笑看向他。“你好啊，Harry，”她道，“这个夏天过得好吗？”

“嗯。”Harry犹疑地说，他会毫不犹豫地承认他喜爱Luna——但有时他无法判断她是否真的愚蠢，或者（更有可能）她认为他很愚蠢，她想指明某些东西，却不直接说出口。

整个夏天在无数的审判间悄然溜走，这是长达数月准备以来的高潮，恶人得到应有的惩罚，正义得到伸张，并被公之于众。这是对的吗？Harry觉得如此，多数情况下。

“我想是，呃，你在这做什么，Luna？”

Luna对他的问题感到意外：“不过是在读Rolf给我写的一封信，你知道。”

Harry差点想问他妈的Rolf是谁，他和这些有什么关系，但Harry还是驾轻就熟地避开了这圈套：“不——我是说这个咒语。”

“哦！这个？”Luna说：“我只是帮一个朋友的忙。”

Harry耐心等待。

“你需要什么吗？”Luna问，歪起脑袋，仿佛在聆听Harry未说出口的话，“他会原谅你的，Harry，你得知道，你只需要给他点时间。”

Harry不知道她说的是谁——如果是Malfoy的话那就再气人不过，他心想，所以真是该死，她指的正是Malfoy。

“我在找Malfoy。”他说，尽量不让自己被愤怒左右。

“是，我知道。”Luna环顾四周，仿佛Malfoy就躲在哪个角落。“但他不在这，”她道，有些多此一举。

“他会原谅我？”Harry重复说，瞬间火冒三丈，涨红了脸。

“你难道不想吗？”Luna严肃道。

Harry艰难地吞了口唾沫，试图咽下似乎要永远哽在喉头的情愫：“Malfoy可以就这样滚蛋。”

“是，我相信他会。”Luna一本正经道：“但——Harry，你想他这样？”

他重申一遍，正因为是Luna，所以Harry才不确定她是否是真的忘记了最初施出的魔咒，还是说打算给Harry上一堂晦涩难懂的课。

Luna终止了屏障魔法。

Harry正努力接受似乎整个魔法界都在这趟火车上的事实，整个走廊挤满了乌泱乌泱的人，全都瞅准时机准备扑向他。Harry一把抓过Luna，逃也似地飞回车厢里，嘭地一声把门合上。

Zabini以惊人的速度和洞察力作出反应，几乎在Harry施魔法前就站起身，加强Harry的锁定咒，还模糊掉了门上的玻璃，他责难地看了眼Luna。

“别这样看我，Blaise。”Luna淡然道，然后转向Harry：“你要知道，他们只是想打个招呼，”她坐在Pansy身旁。“他们只是人而已。”

“但大部分我都不认识。”Harry说，这是实话。他几乎不认识外面的任何人，这让他有空停下来细细琢磨，他突然意识到他在学校里最熟悉的人几乎全在这节车厢里。

“你还不认识他们呢。”Luna欢快地说，“有那么多的人为见你转到了霍格沃茨，这难道不好吗，Harry？”Harry还没来得及抗议一点也不好之前，她就举起了魔杖。“坐在黑暗里不好，Harry，这会助长有自主意识的影子。”说着她变没了窗帘。

窗外，点缀着羊儿的小山呼啸而过，深灰的云朵掠过更暗沉的天空，一个骑着飞天扫帚的女巫身披防水斗篷，脸颊通红，努力跟上疾驰的火车，试图用一只手拍他们的照片，另一只拼命抓住摇摇晃晃的扫帚。

这一天本应该遭得不能再遭——除去它才刚刚开始的事实，甚至还没到中午——Blaise Zabini迅速上升到‘Harry最讨厌的人’榜首，他漫不经心道：“我们不妨让她有东西可写，是吧，Harry？”随即转身，亲上了Harry的嘴唇。


	2. 不友好宴会

“嗯，真有意思。”Hermione道，他们正疾速穿过泥泞的道路，挤进候在前方的马车里。大雨滂沱而下，Harry已经浑身湿透，甚至连内裤都没有幸免于难。如果有个年度轻描淡写奖，她肯定能轻而易举地夺下，Harry疲惫地想，摘下眼镜，试图在长袍上找到一点还算干的地方擦干它。

“是的，是的，滑稽又可笑。”Ron尝试活动活动胳膊，身旁雨点飞溅，其中一滴打中了Harry的眼睛，“我尤其喜欢我们尴尬地坐在那鸦雀无声的两个小时。”

Hermione皱起眉头思忖：“我想那大概有三小时。”

“你可能是对的。”Ron说，肚子发出了一声响亮而漫长的咕咕声，“真是可惜，他们还得回去拿行李，所以我们就在这么多的人里面把他们甩丢了，嗯？如果他们追上我们，我们可能还在闭嘴坐着。”

Luna看着窗外的瓢泼大雨，回过头，很是正经：“是的，有时候不去聊天休息一下也是不错的，不是吗？”

“但根本就不安静。”Hermione体贴地说：“听声音你倒很是享受你的三明治。”

Ron脸唰地一红。“至少我没有亲Blaise Zabini，好吗！”他无情无义道。

Harry死死瞪着他。好的一面是，照片一得手，那个女巫记者就立即离开了。坏的一面是，她之所以立即离开是因为她得到了一张 ** **他被Blaise Zabini强吻的照片**** ！他还是无法决定到底是这张照片的存在本身，还是做出这种龌龊事情后用手背擦了擦嘴，故作一声干呕，像地痞流氓一样笑着说了句“呃啊！能建议你下次来个薄荷糖吗？”的Zabini更让他无法忍受。

“我没有亲Blaise Zabini！”Harry的声音可能有些过于响亮。还 ** **下次**** ！这家伙可真是走运Harry没有起身直接拧断他的脖子，再说法院不会给他判刑。

Ron笑起来：“不，伙计，他亲了 ** **你**** 。”

“一点也不好笑，Ron。”Hermione皱起鼻子，“所有的一切都不好笑！雨下个不停，我全身都湿透了，斯莱特林肯定在图谋不轨。伏地魔都已经没了，可这帮该死的斯莱特林还在该死的图谋不轨！”她双臂交叉，昂首挺胸仿佛准备迎战。

“哦！你不喜欢被淋湿吗？”Luna道：“我很喜欢雨，它让我变得多愁善感。”她从长袍里抽出魔杖，干燥咒带来的温热很快就暖上Harry全身。“回到霍格沃茨我也很紧张，Hermione。”她又说，收起魔杖。

Hermione跟扎破的气球一样耷拉起脑袋。

“一切都会变得奇怪。”Luna开心道，年度轻描淡写奖又多了一位强有力的参赛选手，“但我还挺喜欢奇奇怪怪的东西，你呢？”

“Zabini亲Harry的时候绝对很奇怪。”Ron拧着他的眉毛。

“就是啄了一下！”Harry拼命抹杀掉这个罪恶的瞬间，可惜运气不太好，而Ron一点忙都没帮。“他根本没碰到我！”他又额外补充道，因为这是 ** **真的**** ，看在他妈的份上！

“Ron只是在招惹你，Harry。”Hermione哼了一声，看上去似乎恢复了些，但手还在抠着大腿，根本没有放松下来。“别理他。”

“你就这么说你的爱人的吗？”Ron假装受伤，在Hermione一拳挥去揍他的胳膊的同时闪了开来。

“看！我们快到了。”Luna打开窗户，探出脑袋，大雨倾盆而进。“真美，不是么。”她说，回眸莞尔一笑，一滴雨水滑落鼻梁。

确实。入夜之后，霍格沃茨亮起了成千上万的窗户，如星河般灿烂，称得上世间的奇景。Harry凝望窗外如注的大雨，奇怪于人们习惯事物的速度之快。过去一年，霍格沃茨对他意义非凡，它是收集邪恶犯罪的证据之地，是众多不眠之夜和纪念逝者之所，是未来的希望之塔。英国巫师届倾注一切魔法来重建这片废墟，不知何时，他曾在此就读的事实就已变得无足轻重。

但现在，马车稳稳地停在通往城堡的石阶旁，Harry的心底涌起一股熟悉的兴奋，他爱霍格沃茨，就在这，他第一次有了家的感觉，第一次有了家人。

***

Harry讨厌霍格沃茨，他真的非常、非常讨厌。

一走出马车车厢，Harry就被一群兴奋过度，湿答滴水的同学们层层包围，他的好心情顿时烟消云散。有人热情高涨地从背后拽他的围巾，差点让他窒息。有人用手扯他的头发，他的头皮随即传来一阵刺痛。人群是如此拥挤，他根本没办法拿出魔杖，就算可以，他能施什么魔法？这只是一帮学生！

他突然记起，他也是个学生。

连续几周以来因为返校而感到的不安再次涌上Harry心头，这一次来势汹汹。他最害怕的就是开学第一天，分院仪式在他诸多忐忑不安的梦魇中占了主角地位，而现在，第一天就在眼前，他发现他并不能从中感到多少宽慰。

无需借助Trelawney（特里劳妮，占卜课教授）的力量，他就能预想到分院仪式会朝略微棘手的方向发展。学校已经停学一年，更别提从别校转来完成学业和同样待分院的新生们，这将会是加倍的新生，以及加倍的斯莱特林。就目前这形势，Harry料想即使是最鲁莽的纯血小孩也会因为分到斯莱特林而惶恐不安。并不是说成为斯莱特林有什么错——Snape就是其中之一，他也的确是个混蛋。暂且把Harry对他时时刻刻的厌恶放到一边，Snape最后实是一个格兰芬多，一个勇敢、自我牺牲、不折不扣的英雄。撇开Snape不说，Harry觉得若是由于这个学院因培养出的强大巫师试图统治世界但最终失败而名声在外，就认为它理想的完美学，那就要让人失望了。的确是邪恶的化身，但能力有限——还不好看。

“闪开。”一个熟悉的冷漠声音狠厉地划开人群，人群散开，又逐渐收拢——

毫无疑问，是他。Harry看不到Malfoy的脸，只是一个背影。一声不屑的‘大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter’如冰水一般灌进Harry的耳朵，他甚至不知道Malfoy是真的大声说了出来，还是他的自行脑补。

“走吧。”Hermione上气不接下气，突然出现在他身旁差点撞倒他。她的长袍皱乱不堪，她的表情在说她现在极为不满。她一把抓过Harry，把他手腕拽得生疼。Ron在挣扎过程中完全弄丢了外袍，他从后方冲上前来，猛地一拍Harry后背，把他拍得差点跪下。

在二人百无一用的帮助下，Harry穿过了拥挤的人群，走上石阶。通往门廊的偌大橡木门正大敞着，尽管宽阔亮堂的大厅能让人感到舒心，但每一个画像人似乎都来欢迎Harry的事实让他恨不得找个地洞钻进去，这些人疯狂挤进几近爆棚的画布里，颜料都因为胳膊的互戳而剥落了下来。

然而，让Harry隐隐作怕的不只是分院仪式。

Harry发现——要忽略很难——霍格沃茨大战一结束，他就从声名狼藉变成了可怕的赫赫有名。过去一年，他就一直住在那间位于魔法部的办公室里，睡折叠床，叫猫头鹰送外卖，除了公务都尽量避免外出。他总会无意间引起骚乱，自上次他最后一次认为自己能平安无事地到对角巷买一些不是魔法部文件的东西起，至今还有三个十几岁的女孩在圣芒戈里，遭受缓慢愈合的碾压伤所带来的痛苦。

他甚至不得不雇秘书之类的人来帮他处理粉丝来信，虽然Alastair已年近八十而且与Hagrid一般高，他还是给人一种早上吃岩石晚上吃刀具的错觉，他眼里的可疑光芒让Harry想躲到桌底下去，甚至担心Alastair也想偷偷崇拜他。一想到Hagrid，他就想家了，一个他从未拥有的家。Hagrid的新工作在布斯巴顿，他在那担任魔法生物的客座讲师。Harry为他高兴，真的，他只是……希望Hagrid能在这。如果有他在，一切都会好过点些。

Harry想，如果人们是真心想和他交谈，忍受这些不必要的关注会更容易，但他清楚地知道他们想要的不过是预言家日报里那个无私英雄。即便如此，他还是学会了微笑，心存感激和控制脾气。他期望这种新鲜感能很快退去，因为抛去一切他还是Harry，不是吗？魔法界很小，人们很快就可以意识到这点。

Harry快步走进大堂，来到格兰芬多桌前，却被试图坐在他身边的人挤得半死不活，他想这些人要是再靠近点，就可以达到他们的目的把Ron和Hermione碾成渣渣。越来越多的人开始不情不愿地入座，他发现远在桌子另一头的Neville也被围了个水泄不通。对Neville来说，这一切才是有意义的，Harry想，与对方交换了一个尴尬的点头——寡言迟钝的Neville成为了一名战士，用一把剑杀死了一条该死的巨蛇，如果这种英雄崇拜有任何存在的必要，也就这些了。

当所有人都坐下，并盯着Harry的同时——他希望他们所有人都能得脖子病——校长McGonagall从占座稀疏的教师席里站起身，清清嗓子，少数几人瞥了眼她……然后看回Harry。他拼命不让自己摔下座位，双手在桌下紧握，以防自己忍不住拨弄头发盖住伤疤，然而不知为何，他不觉得现在藏起疤痕能带来任何效果。

Harry希望她能立刻把新生叫进来，这样他们就可以被分院（解决走）。越早开始，越早结束。看在老天的份上，他都想一个个提醒他们他是Harry，他们需要忘掉他歼灭黑魔王的事，不然他们会耽误他的考试，另一个忧虑突然冒出：如果他做不到该怎么办？

他还没来得及细想，就完全将其抛之脑后了，因为McGonagall校长并没有举行分院仪式，或者说，她有，只不过有些不同。她宣布，仿佛没什么大不了一般，今年会有些与众不同，不仅仅是新生需要被分院。

McGonagall说出这话的那一刻，Harry就已经知道结局。如果他没和众人一样气愤，他真的会佩服McGonagall的过人气魄。

McGonagall甚至没打算假装这是公平的——因为分帽院根本没有参与其中。她只是低头看着面前的一张纸，说：“七年级的返校人数并不多，因此我决定把他们分成两个学院：格兰芬多和斯莱特林。Terry、Justin、Pansy和Millicent——请站起来，和你们的新同院同学一起坐到格兰芬多。”

整个校都倒吸了一口气，烛光甚至也摇曳了起来，忽明忽暗。Harry正背对着斯莱特林长桌，他竭尽全力不回头看，但他不需要特地转身不是吗？他斜眼瞟了瞟格兰芬多长桌，见Terry Boot和Justin Finch Fletchley挤进桌子另一头，可Pansy Parkinson和Millicent Bulstrode在哪？Harry匆匆瞥了眼桌子另一端，眼见这两人跟宿醉的蜗牛一样慢吞吞地走上前来。他发现远在她们身后，一缕白金的头发一闪而过，他瞬间转过身子，梅林啊，背真疼。

奇怪的是，Malfoy在火车上说的话又在他的脑海回响，语气冰冷。

我做不到。

做不到什么？对Harry客气？和他待在同一间该死的屋子里？

很好，一切终归会好起来的。

“Pansy Parkinson和Millicent Bulstrode来格兰芬多！”Hermione在Harry耳边咬牙切齿：“我的老天，她们会在我睡觉的时候吃掉我的。”

Harry紧握住她的手，她用力回握。

掌声礼貌性地响起，所有人都已就坐。

Harry顺着桌子望去，Millicent Bulstrode看起来有点像被一只煎锅打中了鼻梁，而Pansy则高高抬起下巴，很像是在目视天花板。

Harry的脑袋在飞速运转，无比希望他最担心的事情兴许不会发生。今年返校的男生共有九人——加上Terry和Justin就是五个格兰芬多，四个斯莱特林。五个在这间学院，四个在另一间——这就可以了，不是吗？没有必要把他或者Ron分到另一个学院，完全没有。

“现在还剩下一个新斯莱特林。”McGonagall道——Harry的心一沉，像失控的古灵阁手推车一样冲向金库深处。

“Harry Potter，请和你的新同院同学一起坐到斯莱特林。”

他该做什么？Harry不禁想，他觉得他可以就这么坐着。他年纪大了，不宜被拖去任何地方，而且他认为如果他强烈反对，她就会被迫让步。各种情愫涌上喉头，他似乎随时会因此窒息。他经历的破事还不够多吗，现在还得被迫离开他的朋友，去……去……

事实是，他不知道后半句话到底结在何处，被迫和他不太喜欢的人坐一起？有点可悲，真的。他面对死亡都可以毫不动摇——他同样可以应对……应对……

和Draco Malfoy睡同一间屋子。

“至少Parkinson和Bulstrode只会吃你。”他冲Hermione幽愤道，直起随时可能跪下的双腿，Hermione似乎不愿松开他的手：“Malfoy会把我开膛破肚，然后笑着看我的内脏一个个掉出来。”

“不，他不会。”Hermione不是很自信。

“伙计，你不必这么做。”Ron道，把脑袋搁到Hermione头顶——她的头发因为大雨变得更加蓬乱。“McGonagall肯定疯了，让我们去拖住她，把她送进Janus Thickey的病房，这都是为她好。”他又说，使劲点起头来，没把鼻子甩掉真是个奇迹。

McGonagall清了清嗓子，坚定不移地说：“今天，此时，此刻，对所有人来说都是个绝佳的机会：我们可以重新开始。今天开始，我们可以为霍格沃茨打造一个更加辉煌美好的未来，抛弃过往的成见，在各学院直接建立起新的、更加牢固的纽带。我们都应为传统的体育竞技堕入黑暗而感到羞愧。”她的声音尖厉起来：“而且，不会再有！我们都处在同一屋檐下，要想保留学院制的系统，我们都需要以大局为重，认真审视自己的感情，决定到底什么更为重要：是个人的欲望，还是更伟大的利益，从现在开始。”

“哦，该死。”Ron的声音有些响亮，因为桌子另一头，Millicent很不淑女地哼了一声。

“我想，和这两人一起吃饭没那么糟糕。”Hermione模棱两可道，可以看出她在努力抑制身体的颤抖，手抓Harry的力度已经达到疼痛难忍的地步。

好吧，Harry绝不让人有理由念叨他不懂暗示。他死气沉沉地龟速起身，挣脱开Hermione的死亡魔爪，逼迫自己走向斯莱特林的桌子，他只想盯自己的脚，忽视周围的一切。大堂里一片寂静，只有他皮鞋踏在石板上的声音。这转变令人新奇，遗憾的是Harry没法好好欣赏。

沉默一直持续到Blaise Zabini，流氓之王，大喝一声：“喂，Potter，到这儿来！”

Harry一抬起头，就看到Blaise Zabini眉飞色舞地朝他挥舞手臂。Harry从未见过有人能以这种被动攻击的方式来挥手，但转念一想，凡事都得有第一次。“欢迎来到我们这个大家庭，Potter。”Zabini道，这混蛋还给他抛媚眼！

***

总而言之，不论世界如何变化，令人欣慰的是有一点从未改变：Draco Malfoy是真的、真的很讨厌他。

分院仪式苦不堪言。斯莱特林的桌子四分之三都是空的，而Harry的同学们却是你挤我我推你。尽管他本能地警告自己别当一个彻头彻尾的白痴，他还是没有控制住：Zabini把Goyle推到一边，而Harry——这个彻头彻尾的白痴——坐到了他们两人中间。Malfoy就在他正对面，可不就是他，坐在Nott身旁，后者再次用那种茫然且令人烦躁的眼神盯着Harry。

烛光给Malfoy苍白的尖脸打上奇怪的阴影，Harry几乎不敢看他——也不敢移开视线。

距离Harry能够准确道出他对Malfoy的感觉已过去许久，令他不安的是他现在并不知道答案。但他越是细想，他就愈发心乱如麻。他不是很喜欢他，关于这点他很有自信，但偶尔他不禁觉得想要跟Malfoy说话，想从他那得到他永远也不会问的问题的答案会不会把他逼疯。

Malfoy有黑魔印，光是这想法就让Harry感到不适。

尽管如此，现在Harry想他很高兴能被Malfoy视而不见——好吧，希望能。但Malfoy选择了更为糟糕的方式：他一边无视Harry，还一边对空气不停发表他对分院仪式的看法。

“Esmerelda Snart——斯莱特林！”分院帽发出低沉洪亮的一声。

“哀悼他那被一个傲罗的诅咒击中的兄弟。”Draco再次小声道，再次没有针对具体说话对象。“我想，有人会说那是罪有应得。”

这时分院帽又来了句“Zander Montgomery——斯莱特林！”Draco冲着空气表示Zander的父母最近离婚了——他们的婚姻远远不能承受创伤后紧张症带来的冲击——Harry再也无法忍受。“是的，很好，Malfoy，我能想象到，”他毫不客气道。

Malfoy终于屈尊看向了Harry——而Harry宁愿他没有，他的表情简直臭到要命：介于蔑视与愠怒之间，Harry在板凳上不安地扭捏起来。

“你怎么了，Potter？你是螃蟹吗？”Zabini毫不留情道，然后给他来了一个肘击。Harry瞬间想戳瞎他的眼睛作为回礼，后知后觉地意识到他可能是在表示一种别样的精神上的支持。“消停会儿，Draco，”Zabini继续道，压低声音不让另一张桌子的人听见。“让我们一团糟的罪魁祸首又不是Harry，不是吗？看在梅林的份上，别一个人在那顾影自怜，给我打起精神来。”

Malfoy阴狠地看了眼Zabini，Harry瞬间有些同情Zabini，但转眼发现Zabini看起来根本不在乎。

“事实上，”Zabini接着道，在不幸的Zander靠近时，把声音放得更低。“我有充分证据表明，那个小少爷Montgomery的父母是因为Mr Montgomery和一个麻瓜搞上才离婚的。如果你打算散布恶心人的谣言，真的，多上点心，Draco——你会发现那样做更有意义。”他转向Harry：“你得知道，Potter，我母亲就是个谣言女王。”

他谦虚地颔首：“我师承高人。”

好吧，Harry不知道该说什么——他脑子里唯一的想法就是传播流言不太好，而且他能想见自己大声说出后的场面。但至少，这让Malfoy闭嘴了片刻。分院仪式还在继续，Malfoy依旧沉默，沉默着，而后不屑地勾起嘴角。Harry发现自己再无法安然坐着，无法不看Malfoy，尽管自己的每一瞥都让Malfoy的心情变好起来——每当他与Harry四目相对，他那恶毒的嘲笑几乎又回来了，就像过去一样。

斯莱特林的新生几乎没有一个选择坐在他们附近，Harry不确定这是因为他们不想和他扯上关系……还是和那些有罪的食死徒。这一年里，媒体上有关Malfoy的流言报道几乎和Harry本人一样多——不过没那么友好。

分院之后就是校长的演讲——这正是Harry期望的，有关友谊和合作，但也同时让他又喜又忧，因为他正因一个全新的原因而坐立不安。“真恶心，不是吗？”Zabini压低了声音。

“并不，那很棒。”Harry说着违心话，试图把自己转换成Hermione，正牌的那个可能正在逐字逐句揣摩，而且做着笔记以供日后参考。但是他郁闷地觉得Zabini能够看穿他，因为他已经勾起嘴角，露出了那个算计狡猾的微笑，扬起了眉毛。

Harry认为最恐怖的部分是McGonagall教授哑着嗓子进行传统的开学讲话时，顺带简短却极为可怕地代表整个学校对他表示由衷的感谢。他可以感受到Malfoy的视线焦灼在自己身上，但他定定地看向Malfoy身后的遥远地方，避免了第一起‘死于讽刺怒视’案件。但平心而论，接下来的宴会也同样让人胆战心惊。就算他有胃口，也因为Malfoy如同被冒犯了一般搅拌盘子里的食物给破坏了，但Harry还是强迫自己吃下了一点烤牛肉和约克郡布丁。不吃东西的另一个选择就是尴尬沉默地坐在那，而Harry今天一天已经受够了这感觉，这辈子都不想再体会一遍。

等到餐饭结束，感觉至少过了一万年。Slughorn教授摇摇晃晃走到他们桌前，笑容满面。

“看来老鼻涕虫这一年过得不错。”Zabini在Harry耳边低声道：“吃——我的意思是，不停的那种，他最喜欢的就是这个。”

这话刺中了Harry的内心——Slughorn在霍格沃茨战役中的勇敢众所周知，如果这人他妈的打算通过吃馅饼长胖来庆祝他从战争中幸存下来，见鬼的那有什么错？“很高兴见到你，先生。”他道，发现这是真的。如果他不得不被困在斯莱特林，至少院长会是他尊重的人。

Slughorn朝他眨了眨眼睛。“我也是，孩子，我也是。非常高兴你在斯莱特林。目前我还不打算再举行鼻涕虫俱乐部的会议，希望你不会因此感到失望，但或许你可以和一些精心挑选的学生一起偶尔来喝杯茶？”

Harry点点头，主要是因为不这么做非常没礼貌，他努力不去在意Slughorn还没有邀请他周围的任何人。他们肯定会注意到，而这只会加快他最终被Malfoy开膛破肚的进程。

“这周的暗号是‘胜利’，”Slughorn说：“想怎么来就怎么来，孩子们。”他继续沿着桌子走下去，长袍绷得紧紧的。

令Harry松一口气的是，现在就连Zabini都厌倦了这种尴尬的沉默。“那么，来吧，Potter——该睡觉说再见了。”他道。

Zabini起身，开始走出餐厅，Harry跟了上去。他知道斯莱特林的地堡在哪，但暴露这点似乎不太明智。再说他自己还从来没有去过宿舍——走廊上要是没有埋藏纯粹为了好玩而设立的陷阱，他才会大吃一惊。

Harry的起身似乎成了其余所有人的暗号，他们也跟着站了起来——‘不小心’撞他一下，试图和他攀谈。就在Harry以为他真的会摔个狗吃屎，然后被所有过分友好的人踩成肉饼时，他得救了。

被 ** **Malfoy**** 。

“让我看看，著名的Harry Potter又在大出风头。”他低声道，语气里满是鄙夷不屑，修长的手抓上Harry的前臂，猛地一拽。

Harry成功没让自己摔倒，人群也散了开来——Harry恼火地意识到他们似乎对踩扁 ** **Malfoy**** 没有多大兴趣。这一点也不公平。

Malfoy催促着Harry离开餐厅，一路推着他走向通往地堡的楼梯，一走远，他就松开了Harry的手臂。

“额，谢谢。”Harry说。

Malfoy只是冷哼一声。

Zabini在潮湿的石墙走廊半道上等着，不耐烦地用脚点着地面。“注意点，Potter，”他道，仿佛事关重大。

Harry决定他已经受够了被人当作白痴，他走向记忆中正确的那面墙，也就是那块石头道：“胜利。”他感觉自己像个蠢货。果不其然，一条通道嘎吱作响地出现在眼前。

“你怎么知道该站在哪，Potter？”Zabini问：“只是出于好奇。”

“运气好猜的，”Harry冲进过道，试图阻止任何探问。

里面的装潢如他记忆中的一样全是绿色，简直荒谬。很明显，设计师英勇地尝试用深绿色皮革来布置整个房间，最后看来颇为成功，就连墙壁都可疑地像是皮革做的。某面墙上挂着一块褪色的巨大挂毯，上面斑驳着不少暗红的印迹，Harry打心底拒绝任何进一步的查看。这个设计师还装饰了不少头骨，肯定是为了装饰，为了让气氛活跃起来，没错就是这样。

Harry真的、真的无比希望那是动物的骨头。

“气氛不错。”他不由挖苦起来，这一天可真是漫长。“非常温暖舒适。”

此时，Malfoy的皮肤染上了绿色，他又哼一声，看了眼Harry，没有上次那般仇恨满满，但十有八九是在说‘我希望你早就死了’。

“好了，我带你去你的房间。”Zabini非常礼貌道：“好吗？还是说你早就知道路了，Potter？”没等回答，他沿着一条打着绿光的狭窄通道走下去，顺带介绍其他的宿舍。他们一直走至长廊尽头，Zabini打开最后的那一扇门，Harry跟他走了进去。

他的床在这间长而宽阔的房间末尾，距门最远，离偌大的高至天花板的落地窗最近，窗外淡绿的湖水在温柔翻涌。

对床是Malfoy，还能有谁。

谢天谢地，Harry的行李箱已经放在床尾，他扑了上去，仿佛这是他唯一的朋友。他拿出睡衣和盥洗袋，把它们抱在胸前，然后全力施出一个快快禁锢，他可不想一离开室友就对他的袜子下咒。

有人发出了嘲弄的一声，Harry努力不去猜是谁。“浴室？”他问Zabini，后者笑着看向他，仿佛他蠢得要命，誓要捉弄他一番。

“隔壁。”Malfoy背对着Harry，弯腰拨弄他行李箱上的锁。箱子倏地弹开，一堆东西倾泻而出，稳稳落在床头柜上。Harry注意到这当中有一个装着Lucius和Narcissa的乳白色巨大相框，他们瞧见Harry时，顿时不悦地皱起了眉头。

有那东西在对床，他一定能睡得很香。他尽量不去想这相框是否真的是用麻瓜骨头做成的，那可是疯魔的前兆。

“我想浴室是空的。”Harry走到一半时，Malfoy礼貌而尖酸道：“要知道，我们在小时候就学会了如何用魔法来解决基本的卫生需要。”

Harry不得不用尽全力来克制自己，才能忍住不把牙膏怼进Malfoy眼睛里。

这间宽敞的公共卫浴室很明显是空的，所以Harry在给门上锁时完全不觉得有多自私。他不会花很长时间，而且他不觉得自己有勇气在全身赤裸的情况下碰上他的任何一个新同院同学。他拽下自己的衣服，飞快穿好睡衣，这可能是有史以来最快的记录。这边的窗户也能看见碧绿浑浊的湖水，他不知道他在人鱼当中是否同样出名，不过他宁愿不知道，毕竟他的小兄弟还暴露在外。他边刷牙边看向镜子，倒映出的他是绿色的，他有些担心。

回到卧室时，他发现Malfoy床上的帷幔已经紧紧合了起来，他几乎松了口气。

然而，混蛋Zabini正坐在他自己的床边，身上只穿一条低腰睡裤，他妈的还对Harry眨了眨眼。“好梦，Potter。”他笑了起来——正是今天早些时候他对Hermione的那种笑，就好像Harry让他所有的梦想都成真一样。

这叫人心里发毛，Harry也心知这就是问题的关键。

他蹦上自己的床，一挥魔杖，床帏就粗鲁地被拉了起来，整个房间顿时陷入黑暗之中，“荧光闪烁，”他压低声音，把魔杖塞到枕头底下。朦胧的闪光如同一盏小夜灯，给这个绿色的世界投下绿色的影子。Harry注意到，不过太迟了，这床帏也算是挂毯，离他最近的那人的表情令人难受，身体和头还分开了几厘米。

****好梦个鬼！**** Harry只能祈祷，他应该施一个诺克斯（荧光闪烁的反咒），只有那样才能回归令人舒心的一片漆黑，他从不过分喜欢黑暗。

****我做不到**** ，这是Malfoy前不久说过这话，那么，是什么让他认为Harry就能做到？

他还是没有睡着，盯着床上的帘顶，试图忽略他室友的呼吸声。


	3. 如若跌入谷底，别担心，还有更恶心的事在后头等着像你这样的人

Draco又死了。

这些天，Draco总是在Harry的梦中死去。夜复一夜，Harry都在皱成一团的被单上醒来，心脏跳得凶猛，喉咙又痒又痛，仿佛尖叫了一整晚。有时是魔鬼火焰，有时是迷宫——伏地魔漫不经心地对他说了一句“杀掉多余的”，而Draco，身穿违和的哈奇帕奇长袍，刹那间模糊成了一道刺眼的绿色残影。

有时，是Harry大喊出神锋无影，Draco在厕所地板上血流不止。

还有时，他……只是死了。前一秒他还站在那，用一种Harry从未见过的奇怪眼神看着他，怅然若失，下一秒，他就仿佛被人挖出心脏一般倒了下去。Harry只是站在原地，目视Draco眼里最后的一丝光芒被黑暗吞噬殆尽。

那种夜晚再糟糕不过。

至少，Harry一直认为这就是最糟糕的。事实证明，最糟糕的是：梦里Draco一遍又一遍地死去不说，醒来后还会感到一股熟悉却多余的愧疚，以及发现靠在床边的Draco——不对，是被他妈的Malfoy盯着后燃起的怒火，他那眼神仿佛是在说Harry是一种腌在罐子里尤为恶心的标本。

Malfoy的表情肯定经过了精心的设计，就等着在某种特殊场合派上用场。

“这种事要一直发生吗，Potter？”Malfoy恼人的语气里饱含着厌恶与怨恨，“你又是呻吟又是出汗的，把我们所有人都吵醒了。我的意思是，说真的，Potter，如果你还要做有关Weasley一家人的春梦，我真希望你直接滚蛋然后死掉，而不是让我们所有人都忍受这种折磨，谢谢。”

Harry的脑子里至少闪过半打的暴躁回复，与此同时他的脸宛若被猛火加热的坩埚一样烫。“为什么不是你滚蛋然后去死，Malfoy，”他毫不留情地抨击回去，用手揉了揉脸，从枕头下拿出魔杖，飞来他的眼镜。

世界瞬间变得清晰起来，但是蒙着一层昏沉的绿色。他的床帏几乎是完好拉上的——除了一道缝隙。Harry放眼望去……没看见Malfoy。

“你还要不要整理行李了？”Malfoy嫌弃的声音从床尾的某个地方传来，“阿拉霍洞开，喔，呃啊，你十一岁以后买过新内裤没有，Potter？难怪你留不住你女朋友——我想就连Weasley也是有原则的。”

Harry用比飞驰咒还要快的速度从床上弹了起来，不让Malfoy有俯身翻他行李的时间，用魔杖抵住他的喉咙。不过对方实际上只是斜靠在床尾的一根雕花柱子上，双臂交叉，手伸进Harry那件大号T恤的后领里——是想把他拉近还是推离？Harry突然不太确定。

“说啊，Potter，”Malfoy低声讥讽，仰起头，暴露更多脖子，“你知道你想的。”

Harry愈发心烦意乱，他强迫自己放下魔杖，从Malfoy的手里挣脱出来。Malfoy的脖子多了个红印，他伸出手若有所思地摸了上去。

Malfoy穿了一件非常传统的浅蓝色条纹绒布睡衣，还光着脚丫，这景象让Harry心生了一股违和感，他十分努力地克制着，不让自己笑出声——尽管他觉得这更多是出于一种说不清道不明的兴奋而不是嘲笑本身。

“给你个小建议，Potter。”Zabini打了个哈欠，从床上坐了起来，将床帏缓缓拉开，“如果你真的想惹Draco生气，试着再次无视他。我跟你讲，当你不再到处追着他不放的时候，他就会一直念叨你不放，他妈的一遍、一遍、又一遍。”他在一旁自得其乐，差点没及时挡下被Draco随意扔出的一个诅咒。

“去你的，Blaise。”Malfoy狠厉道，眼里烧着怒火。

Zabini露出微笑：“排队去吧，亲爱的。”他伸展着身体，肌肉收缩又舒张，然后他把魔杖对准自己的脑袋，已经完美的头发在魔法的作用下开始波动，齐整的爆炸头自动扎成了相同大小的玉米辫。“一日之计在于晨，难道不是吗？”他道，发现自己被Harry盯着后，滑下床坐到床边。一小面手镜从床头柜飞到他手上，他吹毛求疵地审视着自己，扭来扭去，手摸着胸转了转身。

Harry有点怀疑他打算在下一刻亲吻上自己的肱二头肌，他无法移开目光，因为在格兰芬多，从来没有人会在大清早如此近距离地观察自己——至少不会在所有人的面前。他有时觉得出盥洗室的Seamus要比进之前更为整洁一些，但他把这主要归结于运气，毕竟Harry自己的头发似乎拒绝一切的打理。

一想到自己的头发，Harry就有些坐立不安，他施试图阻止自己用手梳理头发——还是没忍住。根据多年的经验，他知道这么做百害而无一利，Malfoy看他的眼神变得尤为冷漠。当Harry固执地辩驳：“总之，那需要经过双方的决定！”他那表情更是冷了几分。

“嗯？”Blaise道，衣服从橱柜里唰地飞出，围在他身旁。眨眼间，他消失在了一片黑与绿的漩涡里，没过多久又衣冠楚楚地出现，长袍在他身后飘动，贵得不像正规的制服，“什么？”

Harry已经后悔提出这个话题，但他怀疑哪怕就此打住，也只会让事态朝更糟的方向发展。“我和Ginny分手，”他试图让自己听起来无动于衷，而不是弱小无助，“是双方的决定。”

一阵短暂的沉默——这让Harry觉得有些稀奇，但他不由得想打破这沉默，虽然他知道这想法非常不明智。“我们还是好朋友，但我们就是……有段时间没见面了，她被哈比队（霍利黑德哈比队，一支非常古老的威尔士魁地奇球队）缠得不可开交。”他再次辩解。

“你的意思是她正忙着和整个英国魁地奇联盟上床。”Malfoy冷笑。

Harry的蛰人咒正中了Malfoy的面颊，被击中的地方瞬间红了起来。Malfoy甚至没有瑟缩，只是看似满意地戳了戳那红点，眼里闪着奇怪的光芒。

Harry希望他才是感到满意的那个人，奈何只觉得自己落入了一个圈套，Malfoy甚至都没想挡下这个魔咒。“别这么说Ginny，”他道，心想Malfoy是否会因为他对他的攻击顺势让他被开除。有时，Harry会想他为什么没有因为对Malfoy使用神锋无影而被开除，而那仿佛是上辈子的事情。

Goyle幽幽地出现在Malfoy身后，Harry脑海里突然闪过一个念头：为什么上天要让他在临死前看到Gregory Goyle身穿淡粉色睡衣的可怖景象——他怀疑Goyle会因为他胆敢伤害他的主人，拖着笨重的脚步走上前来送他归西。

“白痴，”Goyle抱怨，粗鲁地拽过Malfoy，捏上他的下巴，给他的脸施了一个治疗咒。Malfoy默默承受着，眯起眼睛等Goyle放开他，一句道谢也没有。

Goyle又嘟哝起来，走向朝盥洗室，他的衣服在身后呼呼飘动。

“接下来的几个小时，你要是想上厕所，”Zabini贴心提示，“我强烈建议你：别上。”

消化掉这话背后的含义后，Harry给自己用了一系列的清洁魔咒，不过他更喜欢用肥皂和水、熟悉的牙刷以及薄荷味的泡沫。他总觉得魔法不能完全把自己清洗干净，虽然那只是心理作祟，至于上厕所这事……原则上，他不是不知道魔法……恩，能清走那些东西，但某种感觉一直挥之不去——他总觉得那些东西只是被送到了别的某地，某天他要是打开箱子，可能就会发现……

“我不知道Greg是不是因为本性恶劣，打算用他那史诗级的晨便把这地方弄得臭气熏天，”Zabini一本正经道，站起身整理他的长袍，让其优雅地垂落下来，“或者说他纯粹享受自己创造出的罪恶玩意。”

Harry缩了缩脖子，无论哪个都不敢想象，更无法面对自己即将在Malfoy面前脱下睡衣的场面。从技术上说，他认为他有能力用魔法穿衣服，只是缺了一些实践经验。在格兰芬多，从来没有人会这么做，他们都像正常人一样用自己的手脚。他怀疑他如果选择忍受Malfoy目光决心一试，他很可能会把内裤套在头上，袜子穿在手上，暴露出他的小兄弟任人观赏。

“Draco就是嫉妒Weasley那个贱人可以去打魁地奇，自己却被困在霍格沃茨。”Nott从房间遥远的另一头走来，穿戴整齐，双臂交叉着斜靠在Zabini的床尾。他看向Harry的眼神依旧死气沉沉，但带着有益身心的不满，也就是说他很快就能恢复如常。“她是史上最年轻的职业球员，不是吗？真不错，对她那样一个……”Nott的声音逐渐变小，Harry很高兴他不需要为捍卫Ginny的名声也对Nott下咒。毕竟，她是不会感激涕零的。这话要是传到了Ginny那，她只可能把他的耳朵给咒没，表示她有足够的能力为自己讨回公道，多谢他的关心。

没有一个人说话——即使是Malfoy，尽管他的脸在微微抽动，他孤傲地走到行李箱跟前，一阵由衣服组成的旋风包围了他，然后他倏地将其停下，长袍在身后飞扬。“在杀人前，我需要吃点早餐。”他宣布，头也不回地阔步走出房间。

Nott像是犹豫了片刻，随即跟了出去，留下Harry和Zabini二人。

“肯定是嫉妒。”Zabini嘟哝，“那你不打算加入社团吗，Potter？”他问道，转过身。

Harry愣了好一会儿才意识到Zabini是在表示关心，这可真是诡异。“哦、呃，想过。”他说道，在行李箱中翻出皱巴巴的制服，“我、嗯，很多团队会在找Gin之前先邀请我，但是……”Harry试图摆脱睡裤并同时抓住四角内裤，却差点摔倒在地上，他犹疑地瞥了眼Zabini，发现对方仍背对着自己。“似乎有点……没意思。就是，飞行是充满乐趣的。”

“呃，当然，但把你大部分时间花在不有趣的事情上也很重要，”Zabini说道，“萨拉查的蛋啊，格兰芬多都这么虚伪吗？不，别回答我。”

这戳中了他心，Harry甚至不记得最后一次为纯粹为了乐趣而飞行是在什么时候，不记得上次做任何有趣的事是什么时候，他太忙了。他穿上剩下的衣服，最后是鞋子，然后站起身，发现Zabini正扬起眉毛看着他。

“什么？”Harry不满道。

“你身上还是格兰芬多的颜色，Potter，是个人都会认为你不想和我们斯莱特林同流合污，”Zabini毫不留情地挖苦道。

Harry看向自己，真是，他的线衫上还别着格兰芬多的徽章，皱巴巴的长袍顶端还是明晃晃的红色。

“要我帮忙吗？”Zabini问，见Harry一动不动，耸起了眉毛。

真蠢，Harry心想，真像是一个时代的完结。

“不用。”他道，做了一件他从未想过会做的事。他将魔杖对准自己的衣服，没有唬人的障眼法，而是眼睁睁看着所有代表格兰芬多的印证被斯莱特林绿一点点吞没。

***

Harry没想到Ron会坐在斯莱特林的桌上吃香肠三明治，下巴还滴落着番茄酱。是的，还有一些不太精明的年轻斯莱特林选择坐在Ron附近，而不是尽可能远离现场。

Harry严厉地告诫自己不要看Malfoy，而是径直坐到Ron的对面。他突然意识到这是他第一次在除圣诞假期之外，看到有人坐在了“错误”的桌上。

他现在觉得这愚蠢至极。

Ron看到Harry后，似乎大松了口气，至少Harry从他脸上的番茄酱上看来就是如此。

“怎么这么久！”他嘀咕，艰难地吞咽下一大口食物，“我都在这坐了几百年了，Hermione也在这呆了一小会儿，她说她再多看我吃东西一秒钟我们的爱就会消失。我觉得我最好提醒她，她那本一直想从图书馆借的书快到期了。”他顿了顿，咬了一大口食物，塞了满嘴，“我跟你说，和——唔嘛唔嘛——这群混蛋——唔嘛唔嘛——坐一起，能让你——唔嘛唔嘛——食欲大增。”他有滋有味地咀嚼着，“吃东西似乎比说话更管用，你不总能在嘴里塞满东西的时候给别人下咒。”

Harry狐疑地环视了一圈，与一些一年级对上眼——他们的注视似乎是兴趣使然，而不是感觉被冒犯。他试着放松下来，给自己找了点鸡蛋和培根，不知怎的，他突然对香肠毫无食欲。“Hermione睡得怎么样？”他问道。

Ron脸涨得通红，似乎打算吸掉他的三明治而不是吃掉。“我怎么会知道！”他噎着嗓子道，在他差点毙命前，他似乎终于意识到Harry究竟是指什么，却只让他的脸红得更加厉害。“哦，呃，你是说和她的室友们？嗯，她全身都是猫毛，所以看起来至少有一个人是欢迎她的。”他难过地看着剩下的三明治，“伙计，你离开后这早就不是以前的那个寝室了。我是说，Terry带来了他姑姑给他的生日礼物，一个超赞的游戏。Justin跟我们分享了一种叫贝里斯的麻瓜酒水，结果我们嗨到了凌晨三点，但……”他停了下来，看起来有些不好意思，“呃，如果你在的话那肯定会更棒，伙计，没错就是这样。或许下次你可以偷溜进来加入我们？我想Neville建议在这周五开派对，他保证可以骗过城堡把我们带进女生宿舍，但那是出于他正在进行一项新的植物研究。”他把剩下的三明治塞进嘴里，“提醒你，现在女寝正因为Parkinson和Bulstrode而人心惶惶，”他补充道，喷出一堆面包屑。

“我们以前从来没有在宿舍办过派对，”Harry道，移开他的培根和鸡蛋——出于某些原因，他并不觉得有多饿。

“当然，没错，但我们格兰芬多不还都在忙着对付世上最邪恶的巫师吗。”Ron自认为很有道理，打了一个大大的饱嗝，对他笑了起来，“难道不值得我们找一点乐子作为补偿吗？”

Harry也朝他笑笑，试图不去想他已经成为一个斯莱特林，再说他也没有时间来消遣，他还有五门NEWTS的考试要通过，而他已经离开学校两年了——他不知道自己还可以记得多少曾经学过的东西，虽然他有许多实践经验，但是他不觉得这对写有关洋委陵菜（治疗腹泻的草药）不同用处的五英寸长魔药课论文有任何帮助。

当早餐全部被撤走，各学院的院长拿着课表走了下来。

Slughorn路过Ron时，朝他眨了眨眼：“或许Harry下次来我办公室喝茶的时候，你也可以加入我们，我可敬的斯莱特林朋友？”

“呃、好的，当然，”Ron明显在抑制自己给Slughorn脑袋来一拳的冲动，只因为他把他称作为斯莱特林，但转而猛地意识到——似乎有点迟——Harry并不会因此同情他。

Harry哼了一声，翻开自己的课表。

“星期三有三节魔药课。”Ron的语气里满是绝望与恐惧：“一周还两次！”

“是啊。”Harry以同样高涨的情绪浏览着自己的课表。他所有的课都是三节，但他一周貌似只需要熬过两次魔药课，而且下午的时间无比空闲，他把自己的课表推到Ron面前：“我们在同一个班吗？”

“是的，感谢戈德里克。”Ron紧张片刻后说道，Harry感觉心里的一个结松了开来。没错，就算他不得不当一个斯莱特林，他大部分的课上至少还有Ron作伴，他试图不去想Malfoy是否也选了同样的课程，谁会在乎？

他在乎！Harry郁闷地想，该死的他真希望他没有，但事与愿违。他甚至不确定他是否想和Malfoy在同一个班……就算他不想，他还是会感到非常不安。

Ron突然发出了不寻常的哽咽声，Harry回过了神，看着他：“什么？”

“你、呃，你今天有信吗，伙计？”Ron问，颤颤巍巍地伸出一根手指。

Harry没有，他的所有邮件都应该被转送到他的私人邮箱，被他的助理拆开。他惊恐地意识到世上所有的派件猫头鹰似乎都盘旋到了他头顶，准备俯冲下来轰炸他的脑袋。Harry连忙躲开它们，却被哗啦啦落下的信件砸了个轻微的脑震荡。当他从成堆的信件中迷糊地探出脑袋时，一群吼叫信正在互相干架，它们一见到Harry，就从信封里炸了出来，与其它信件比拼谁怒吼得更加响亮。

“ ** **——你怎么能是GAY！——**** ”

“ ** **——如果你要人给你来生猴子，选我——**** ”

“—— ** **Dumbledore会说什么——**** ”

“ ** **来爱我，不要爱他！求你了！**** ”

校长早已站起了身，对仍飘在半空的信件念出一连串的咒语；Flitwick、Sprout和Slughorn英勇地分散开来试图控制拥挤的人群。Harry拼命遏制住躲到桌下的冲动，吼叫信一旦寄出，谁都没办法阻止，唯一的选择就是等它自己结束。

“我、呃，觉得，你亲Zabini的照片可能被公布出来了。”Ron不情不愿地从头发里抠出一个用缎带包扎的小礼物，嫌弃地扔到一边。

Harry认为最好的办法就是一动不动地端坐好，盯自己脚，好吧，是看向脚的方位，因为那里早已被信件淹没，如果他再坐久点，膝盖也会不见踪影。因此他选择顺着斯莱特林的桌子看过去，发现Zabini也和他遭受了一样的狼狈。

Zabini一点都不狼狈，当然没有。他笑得像一只偷吃了奶油的猫，把今天的《预言家日报》推给对面的Malfoy。

Harry背后一凉，他离得太远，根本听不清Malfoy回答了什么，但他的表情沉了下来，用指尖弹开报纸，仿佛被恶心到不愿意碰它的程度。

Harry心里似乎有什么东西在无声挣扎。

“啊！”Ron又被另一串的信件给击中，甩开从信件里漏出的一层黏糊糊的东西：“天呐，我希望这爱情魔药是George瞎说的不是真的，你也不会突然扑到我身上试图把你的鸟戳到我眼睛里。”

Harry震惊到笑了出来：“你的 ** **眼睛**** ？”

Ron满脸通红：“同性间常做的事，我听说的。”他笑了起来。

“放心吧，Ron，我永远也不会把我的鸟戳到你眼睛里，除非是为了救你的命。”Harry体贴地补充最后一句，这让Ron不安地忸怩起来。

“我想我会选择死亡，伙计。”Ron道：“无意冒犯。”

很快，教授们控制住了那帮疯狂的猫头鹰，吼叫信也尖叫一声化作了尘土，还有那些装着可疑物件的信也被消除了——Harry希望是永远。他想写一封措辞严厉的投诉信，但给谁？Harry不知道。

“Harry，亲爱的。”Zabini喊道。

Harry惊恐地看了看四周，努力不在乎Malfoy已经离开了，报纸被扔到了早餐桌上。虽然隔了一大段距离，他还是能看到照片里Zabini狠狠亲他一口时自己的反应。他明知道这是被他吓出来的一个激灵，可单看这照片，却他妈的像极了狂喜。自看到照片的那刻起，他目所能及之处似乎全是这画面，就好像霍格沃茨的每一个学生都订购了《预言家日报》，只为能够亲身经历这历史性的一刻——大难不死的男孩在承认了他对性感斯莱特林同学的狂热同性情感后，从此摇身一变，成为陷入恋爱的男孩。

难怪Zabini今天一早要花那么多的时间打理他的头发。

“真是抱歉，我可能要伤你的心了——你要知道，我是直的。”Zabini的声音好似暗藏了天大的悲伤，装得可真像。他那无法克制上扬的嘴角稍稍出卖了他，但也足够糊弄过去。“我们逝去的爱是如此美好，可我不能骗我自己——就算是你，我们亲爱的救世主也不能掰弯我。”他把手搭在额头，俨然一副痛心疾首的模样。

Harry真希望早餐还在桌上，这样他就可以冲过去，抄起一根香肠插进那混蛋的鼻孔里，再想想，可能还有比这更好的办法。

餐厅如期安静了下来，Harry有点希望什么人可以打破这寂静——但他怀疑就算McGonagall威胁扣掉斯莱特林一千分，Zabini也会一直闭上嘴巴——最后，Ron带着满腔的怒火大喊：“说得好像Harry会和你这种人在一起！再说了，他喜欢的是 ** **女生**** ！”

这……Harry心想，可真是毫无帮助——尽管他百分之百喜欢女生，但要是说他也有可能喜欢男生，也不完全算是谎言，他只是还没有去细想——过去几年，打败黑魔王和追捕黑巫师几乎占据了他的大脑——但……它一直在。那很重要？他不这么觉得，但是……所有的证据都表明其他人是这么想的。他突然想不用借助真正的咒语就在座位上融化成液体，然后流到桌底下，但他还不想让自己生命终结成一滩烂泥。

有人会认为被成百上千的情书给轰炸已经很惨了，但Harry对厄运可是有超乎常人的敏锐度，后头肯定还有更糟糕的事件在等着他，他能闻到空中薰衣草和爱情魔药的味道。

这似乎……引起了Zabini的注意，他定在原地，仿佛察觉到了猫腻。“你确定？”他问Ron，微微勾起嘴角，“那他现在和谁在一起？”

“他……他只是没有遇上对的人而已。”Ron忠心耿耿道，餐厅里超过半数的人都发出兴奋的欢呼声，大到几乎盖过斯莱特林的嘲弄。

Harry努力不因此畏缩，他几乎没怎么吃早餐，他没有能力应对这些。唯一值得庆幸的是Malfoy没有在场目睹一切，并对他冷嘲热讽。虽然那只是因为Malfoy看到了Zabini亲他的照片，被恶心到直接逃走了，Harry的心不由得替他指出。

他肯定很讨厌自己。

“不，Potter是没有遇上对的 ** **男孩。**** ”Zabini朝Harry投去一个刻薄的笑容：“至少——他自己还不知道，对吧，Harry？”

Harry几乎没在听，脑袋在乱七八糟地想着Malfoy，并期望Ron和 Zabini可以闭嘴，以及看在老天的份上，他想跟男生还是女生约会碍着谁了？所以，他做了一件事后他认为极其愚蠢的事：他点了点头。

***

“今天我们要摘树囊荚，同学们。”Sprout一边说一边分发又长又厚的皮手套和加厚的玻璃护目镜：“Horace（Slughorn教授）告诉我，你们在接下来的几个星期里要用这些美人儿们熬制一种药水，所以你们最好采摘最饱满、最绿的豆荚——但记住了，同学们！他们扭动得越厉害，就越新鲜，就越有可能在你们触碰到它之后融化到皮肤上。”

“融化到皮肤上，好、好。”Ron赶忙戴上手套：“你觉得我们要不要朝Zabini身上扔点，或者用作以后？”

“嘘嘘嘘。”Hermione用手肘撞了他一下，再三考虑后，小声道：“为了安全起见，留到以后，但你也得给 ** **我们**** 留下足够的数量！我们可不想还没开始就在魔药课上落后别人。”

“我要和Potter组队。”Zabini从身后突然冒出，Harry差点脸朝下栽进最近的一株树囊里：“以示友好，教授。”

Sprout和蔼地看着他，不经意地给脸抹上了一道泥巴。“当然，当然，”她道：“走吧，Mr Weasley、Ms Granger——现在不动手，树囊是不会自己来找你们的。”

Ron和Hermione不安地看了眼Harry，但还是让Sprout把他们带到温室角落一个更大的树囊堆跟前。

Harry准备先把Zabini的脑袋推进他们指定的树囊里，然后放任它用带刺的枝条活活抽死他——似乎只有这样才解气，但令他不满的是Sprout教授又走了回来，她似乎对交谈很感兴趣。

“你真是勇敢，Harry。”她对他笑道。

“哦、呃，谢谢。”他有点手足无措，不禁想她到底是在指什么。

“你可以抽空来找我——去我们霍格莫德的家里喝杯茶，”她说：“你知道我不是一辈子都住在霍格沃茨的吧？Ethel和我……我们很乐意带你参观我们的小花园。”

Harry在一阵尴尬中突然意识到Sprout教授在向他出柜，他能感受到Zabini在一旁憋笑，这就让他更加坚定了先前的想法，Zabini就是魔法界最大的混蛋，但Harry不是。“我很乐意，Sprout教授。”

“请叫我Pomona。”她温柔地说，漫不经心推开树囊试探性伸出的带刺枝条，后者猛地吐出半打硕蹦跳的硕大绿色豆荚。

“谁能想到，要想生活过得去，就得暴露你可能喜欢用屁股来做那档子事呢，对吧，Potter？”Zabini压低声音，把手伸进树囊的心脏又掏出一把扭动的豆荚：“我敢肯定她会在期末给你一个优秀（Outstanding）。”

令Harry极为恼火的是，树囊没有把他干掉，事实上，它甚至没有让他残废。时间过得越久，Harry就越觉得Zabini不是残废简直天理难容。Harry一时间很乐意让魔法界的媒体公开自己是同性恋——尽管他自己更倾向于“双性恋”——这意味着魔法界里热情的女巫们会被泼一头凉水。

但是，他没想到的是魔法界的女性会反击——而魔法界的男性，不如说这当中的少部分人会用上毕生努力赢得Harry的心。

他前脚刚离开温室，后脚就被信鸟再次围堵了，幸运的是他的同学给温室的门留了条缝——一根枝条倏地抓住毫无警惕的鸟儿们，信鸟四散开来，信件如树叶一般飘落下来。Harry发现有些信上还封了唇印，他决定最明智的举动就是逃离现场——其中一封的爆炸立即证实了这点。Terry Boot简洁明了但是热情高涨地宣布了他对Armandus Philips坚贞不渝的爱，于是Slughorn被风风火火地叫来提供解毒剂。

Harry认为今天的低谷发生在中午——就在McGonagall第三次向他保证这些邮件再也不会造成任何麻烦时——他的助理Alistair的脑袋就浮现在了餐厅的壁炉里，高声喊道就在一个小时前，他已经收到了超过七吨的粉丝来信，他妈的有些还在震动。他还说下次Harry决定公开自己喜欢男生的时候能不能事先跟Alistair打好招呼？Harry严重怀疑Zabini再笑下去会尿裤子，他身旁的Malfoy却黑着张脸，一副愤世嫉俗的模样，仿佛讨厌所有的人，尤其是Zabini。甚至Ron也显得有些难受，他要是不用对Harry表示忠诚，能立刻笑喷出来。

今天还是一如既往地难熬。每过一个小时就会发生新的、该死的烦人挑战。一只飞进图书馆的肥胖苍蝇实际上是一个发福的记者，当他变回人形打算给Ron照张相时，兴奋地喊了句“上当了吧！”然后他自来熟地抓上Ron的肩膀，告诉他在Zabini的茶水里放上加倍剂量的泻药可能是个相当无趣的报复，但也还不错，或许可以换个时候再试？Harry想他宁愿……宁愿再亲一遍Zabini也不要亲Ron，但这个记者在他爆发前就逃走了。Harry 懊恼地怀疑第二天他就会收到Weasley夫人的吼叫信，斥责他拆散了Hermione和Ron，至少他希望那是一封吼叫信，而不是激动告诉他她买了顶新帽子，因为那威力堪比吼叫信。

不止一个学生鼓起勇气试图约Harry出去，他也不得不目睹他们一个个在被拒绝后露出的失望表情，他感觉难受极了。太他妈的难了！他想他需要和一个认识的人在一起——这就让他的约会对象落到了……哦，差不多就是Ron、Luna、Hermione和Neville身上，这让他有些郁闷，怕是要注孤身了。

正是这种想法，让他在晚餐前被Neville问及他是否有空私下谈谈的时候，犹豫了片刻。他们走上了城堡黑漆漆的楼梯，他贴近Harry，在他耳边小声说他其实一直深爱着他。

Harry瞬间高喊出了咒语，给这个让人毛骨悚然的偷换身体混蛋施出一个速速禁锢——这不是Neville，当然不是，而是一个惊吓过度的十几岁女孩，她聪明地得到了Neville的头发，然后用复方汤剂变成了他，但还没有聪明到设计出一个可行的方案。

一切都结束后，他还在为自己犹豫那人是他的朋友还是某个顶着他朋友容貌的其他人的瞬间感到后怕，忽然他又希望自己只是一个麻瓜，生活在一个与这种事毫不相干的世界，不会因为做了一些别人都会做的事而出名，除了他本人没人会在乎他喜欢谁，对方是男是女也不会引起任何人的兴趣。

Hermione和Ron在晚餐后把他拽去了三把扫帚酒吧，看来成年后重返学校还是有些好处的，但还是没有任何帮助。这地方挤满了人，当Hermione把三品脱满溢的黄油啤酒拿回来时，Harry给他们的酒水施了一个显现咒，他的那杯变成了粉色，也就是说这杯被施了魔法。Hermione咬紧了后槽牙给他免费买了一杯新的，不知怎的他突然不觉得渴了。

他等着他的朋友们问他是否真的是同，或者双，可他们最后什么也没问。尽管他知道他们只是狡猾地等他先开口，他还是感到非常不爽，他们难道就一点也不想知道？

他们没坐多久就离开了酒吧，一只邋遢的猫头鹰向Harry俯冲下来朝他手里丢下了一封信件。这毫不意外，简直是预料之中。

这次的信看起来不像是常见的情书。首先，这是打字机打出来的，仿佛被人用屁股坐过一样皱皱巴巴的，信封上还有一滴茶水渍。Hermione试图把它从他手中夺去，但多谢好意，Harry今天一天已经受够了这一切，想着就算被下咒，他也可以给这场灾难画下一个完美的句号。他打开了它。

_Potter_ _._

_我知道Ginny Weasley的一些秘密，如果你于明早六点，在_ _禁林_ _开始生长的地方来找我，你或许可以说服我不将其_ _公之于众_ _。_

_一个朋友_ _._

在回学校的路上他们还在对这事争论不休，只是没有那么较真。Harry知道不论Hermione如何劝说他和Ron不要去见这个神秘的“朋友”，他们还是会去——他们两人也都知道如果不去，Hermione也可能一个人偷偷溜去，所以明知这可能是一个陷阱，他们还是决定五点半在城堡外的石阶上会面。

Harry心想他可以告诉校长，或者Owl Robards，但……这关系着Ginny，关乎 ** **家人**** ，所以这不太可能让外人插手，对吧？

在他们安全进入城堡前，Hermione打了个寒颤，朝四周望去。

“什么？”Ron跟着看过去。

Harry也一样，但他什么也没看见，只有苏格兰的漫漫黑夜和远方闪着光亮的学校。

“没什么”Hermione道，再次抖了一下：“只是……我感觉有人在看我们，可能是我的错觉。”

也许就是她的错觉，Harry想，但他们还是朝着光走快了些。毕竟，想象出来的东西不一定不存在。


	4. 无解

五点整，Harry从床上惊醒，直挺挺地坐起来，朝黑暗施出光线微弱的荧光闪烁，却并不能让人完全安心，寂静仿佛有了实体，蔓延着整个房间。Harry感到有些困惑，他的室友们肯定没全部停止呼吸，对吧？还是说他们全都围在他床边，就等着他掀开帘子，这样他们就可以……？

可以什么？把蛋奶馅饼糊他脸上？给他来一场即兴的早间出柜派对？

Harry的心跳得厉害，他觉得自己像个白痴。他小心翼翼地滑下床，手捂着魔杖尖端，他不想用这束光弄醒任何人，可如果只借助湖水的绿光离开房间，他很可能会踢到什么东西，然后被绊倒，最终摔到某个人的床上。

毫无疑问，这会对有关他性取向的谣言起到奇迹般的作用。

他早已穿好了衣服，准确来说他昨晚就没脱衣服，而Malfoy——除了他还有谁，注意到了这点，露出嫌恶的表情。不过，至少现在他不用担心衣服的事情，一开始他甚至连他的鞋子都没找到。Harry把魔杖放到地上让自己看得更清楚些，弯腰系好鞋带。

室友们的床帷依旧紧闭，纹丝不动。他稍稍放松了些，但是只要他没有彻底离开城堡，他永远不能安心。毕竟这里是霍格沃茨，一个尖叫的画像或一只多管闲事的鬼魂很可能会在半路杀出来，扰乱你的计划。即便McGonagall放宽了对八年级的管制，也不代表她会对他们睁一只眼闭一只眼。他怀疑凌晨五点鬼鬼祟祟与敲诈者见面的事情一旦露馅，他们获得的就不仅仅是一个不满的眼神和轻度的责备了。

他是第一个到达的人，好吧，他确实来早了。于是，他走到最后一个台阶上坐下，寒气从岩石渗出，钻进了骨头。直到身体开始瑟瑟发抖，他才想起给自己施加一个温暖咒，他赌气地想自己什么时候才能对魔法习以为常，像纯血一样把它看作和呼吸一样的本能。他试着告诉自己，无论如何，他永远也不会把魔法视作理所当然。温暖包裹了全身，他感觉找回了些自我，而不是在过去几天、几周、几个月里那个取而代之的喜怒无常的混蛋。

下一个是Ron，他飞奔下台阶，身后飞扬着长袍，他的魔杖在黑暗中宛若一盏小小的明灯。Harry注意到他穿了那件加农炮睡衣，他笑了起来，这衣服不会自己发光，但在魔杖光的照耀下，让Ron看起来有点像又长又瘦的南瓜。

Ron差点头朝地栽了下去，但还是稳住了自己。他在原地喘了一小会儿，接着低头看了看自己，咒骂起来。“我去！我忘记穿衣服了，”他多此一举道，脸颊在黑暗中宛若两道闪光。

“拉上你的袍子就好了，”Harry建议。

“我定了一个闹钟，”Ron把长袍紧紧裹在身上，试图把它塞进裤腰里，“像个白痴一样把所有人都吵醒了，可不就是？所以最后我只能等他们全部都睡着了再溜出来。”他转了一圈，眯起眼睛看向黑漆漆的四周，“如果我的脚趾头冻掉了，我可得怪你，伙计。”

“你还忘记穿袜子了？”Harry笑着问道。

“我没忘，”Ron为自己辩解，朝他的鞋子施了一个温暖咒，满不在乎地收起魔杖，“我记得袜子是在行李箱最底下，但我决定让它们在那好好休息。见鬼的，Hermione在哪？”

Hermione准时在五点半穿过门，一路小跑下台阶。“我没迟到吧？”她问，“我可不想在这么冷的天多呆一秒钟，好啦，走吧。”她快步走进黑暗当中，魔杖高举。

天还没亮，离破晓还有一个小时，但满月已从厚厚的云层后出现，为他们的前进投下微弱的光亮，所以情况还没有多糟糕。

“这真是个糟糕的主意，”当他们追上她时，Hermione继续说：“要知道，我们现在回去把这事告诉校长还来得及，或者你也可以叫来傲罗Robards，Harry。我相信他可以替你私下调查。”但她并没有停下脚步。

Ron打了个哈欠，嘴巴大张到脸可能会随时裂开：“你不会真觉得这有什么可担心的，对吧？”

“不，”Hermione道，但声音显露出了一丝犹豫，她瞥了一眼Ron，然后眯起眼睛，“如果是那样，你就该遭殃了，Ronald Weasley——你袍子下面是加农炮睡衣？”

“它会在逆境中给予我勇气，”Ron神气十足地反驳。Harry偷笑起来，这件加农炮睡衣的连败纪录要追溯到，喔，恐龙出现在地球的五年前，他猜想即使所有生物都已经灭绝，地球也走向了毁灭，这失败依旧无法阻挡。

“好了Hermione，总不可能是食死徒的对吧？”Harry道，因为这就是事实，总得有人说出来，“这只是——”

“用复方汤剂变成Ginny的Flinch意图骗Harry上床，”Ron打断他，显然也想到了这点，只是方法无比拙劣。

气氛并没有因此活跃起来。最后，Harry终于停止了故作的干呕，咯咯直笑的Ron也成功喘了口气，这时他们已经穿过了学校的温室，小心翼翼地绕过打人柳，来到了森林的外围。

冻坏了的Hermione虽然感到暖和了不少，但身体还是有些瑟瑟发抖。“我还是认为我们应该做好准备，”她边说边吸鼻子，熄灭了她的荧光。

“生来就准备好了，”Ron大言不惭道，挺起胸膛，一道橙色的光亮随之闪现在黑暗中。Harry觉得他们不需要魔杖光，今晚他们有Ron光。Harry发现Ron一说完这番话就疯狂拍打起自己的口袋，然后才长舒了口气。

“准备好魔杖，可以吗？”Hermione不客气道。

“生来准备着，”Ron又重复一遍，向Harry投去一个极为滑稽的表情。

Hermione只是冷哼一声。

他们在森林边缘闲逛，尽管有说有笑，Harry的心还是隐隐地感到了不安。月光下让人心安的校操场与令人生畏的混沌黑暗紧紧纠缠。Harry害怕的其实不是树木——而是藏匿当中的东西，但他绝对害怕帐篷，他几乎把这辈子需要待在森林的时间都用完了，就算不是，也至少是二十年的。

“那你喜欢肛交吗，嗯？伙计？”Ron欢快道，然后似乎对自己居然大声说了出来感到惊讶，他交叉起双臂，踱着脚步，装出一副无所谓的样子。

“Ron！”Hermione低声气愤道，而Harry在一旁努力不被自己绊倒。

“你要知道，如果是的话我不会介意，”Ron继续道，语气透露出迫切，然后笑起来，“嗯，但是呢，我觉得这取决于你跟谁。毕竟如果真是Zabini，抱歉，伙计，你将不会出现在圣诞节贺卡名单上。”

“哦， ** **Ron**** ，”Hermione道，“我以为我们要让Harry自愿跟我们谈？”她转向Harry，Harry放任自己被她的爱和理解包围，他很感激，真的，只是……他无法用言语来形容自己有多不想和Ron还有Hermione谈论自己的性生活——或者说，它的匮乏。他在那方面的麻烦已经够多了，没有哪次的思考不是以糊涂自己结尾。

“我们希望你知道，不论你爱谁，我们都会一如既往地爱你，Harry，”Hermione没多说什么，这令Harry松了口气，她走上前捏了捏他手臂。

“就算是Zabini？”Ron的语气充满恐惧，他简直是个不肯轻易罢休的混球。但是：

“ ** **我不爱**** ** **Zabini**** ，”Harry的声音有点大，但他想捍卫自己的立场。

一群鸟——但愿它们是鸟——开始他们头顶昏暗的空中振翅盘旋，发出乌鸦般的聒噪叫声。

“你不用爱他，也可以跟他肛交，”Ron幽幽道，然后：“嗷！嗷！饶了我吧！”Harry猜Hermione想必用了什么尖锐的东西戳了一下Ron。他几乎期望他们能尽快遭受袭击，这可能是让Ron停止谈论肛交的唯一办法。

“如果那个勒索我们的朋友能说一下具体的见面地点，就真的太好了，”Hermione大声道，盖过了Ron的嘟囔，“在森林的边缘见面完全没问题，但森林有很多边缘好吗。我们难道要像白痴一样走来走去，乖乖等别人跳出来？”

“不，我们要像勇敢威武的人类一样，早起捍卫自己烦人妹妹的声誉，”Ron说道，几乎就在同一时间，某个东西从森林里悄然出现，逐渐接近他们。“什么——！”Ron被吓了一跳，摸索着他的魔杖，拉开长袍，向期待已久的世界展示那件华丽的睡衣。

这个不详的身影穿着一件宽大的蒙头斗篷，脸全被遮住，发出了一种类似窒息的声音，Harry敢发誓那人在憋笑。

“给我出来！”Ron要求道，用魔杖指向黑影。

这人无比郑重地摘下了帽兜，露出了……一个体型修长、上了年纪的巫师，脸上蓄着卷到天边的小胡子，头顶的卷发极其靓丽，一大片紫色的花边从长袍的领口冒出。这人面带期许，好像在期待他们的反应，而后怒上眉梢，因为他们只是在一脸茫然地看着他。

“你就是……这个威胁Ginny的 ** **人**** ？”Hermione在他们互相瞪视片刻后，质问他。Harry从来没有听过有人能用如此刁钻苛刻的方式说出“人”这个字，他对此深表赞许。

“我？ ** **威胁**** ？我是作为 ** **朋友**** 来的，”陌生人不屑地哼了一声，“我在留言当中说得很清楚。”

Ron嗤之以鼻：“如果你是朋友，你就会报上名来。”

“我的名字？走近点，我会小声告诉你。”

陌生人的眼里闪着异样的光芒，Harry不是很喜欢，他觉得一个穿着奇装异服的食死徒不会有的古怪神情，却也不像是一个准备给他的脸泼爱情魔药的白痴，他看起来……有点紧张，就好像他的未来就取决于此。

不过，谁会穿着紫色的蕾丝轮状皱领迎接自己的未来？

Harry有些犹豫，不知道怎么办。Ron和Hermione都转身看着他，他们想到了一块去。然而，事实证明这想法大错特错。

首先，陌生人从肥大的袖子里抽出魔杖，开始吟唱咒语，声音低到Harry根本听不清他在说什么。

第二，Ron和Hermione闪到Harry面前，试图保护他不受从陌生人魔杖中螺旋而出的金色光芒的危害。

第三——坦白说，这最为震惊——Malfoy出现在了Harry的隐形斗篷下，Blaise Zabini和Pansy Parkinson紧跟其后。所有人里，似乎就只有Malfoy想飞身到Ron和Hermione跟前挡下咒语，但他最终只是妨碍了Hermione，在飞快移动的过程中把她的防御魔咒给撞碎了。

咒语来袭时，Harry意识到Malfoy的目的显然不是这个，他只想把那陌生人大卸八块。

Harry终于反应过来也许这个陌生人对Malfoy来说并不陌生，在他准备旁观这场战斗并思考该支持哪一方之前，陌生人开始大动作挥起了他的魔杖——咒语已经成形。

这像是一场爆炸——至少余波还震荡在Harry的胸腔里，他踉跄了好几步，差点摔倒在地上。距黎明还有一段时间，他冲着黑暗眨了眨眼睛，甚至可以看到眼睑后的金星。

离咒语的震中最近的Malfoy已经趴倒在了地上，但Harry知道他还活着，他那愤怒的语无伦次足以证实。实话说，Harry很可能也会跟他一样说着胡话，但他已经被眼前避无可避的事实吓懵了。这位留着小胡子、穿着紫色花边衣服的混蛋给他和他的朋友施出了一个不知名的咒语，而Harry甚至没有用常识来替换Hermione施出一个盔甲护体。

Hermione和Ron看起来好像没事——他们正手牵手站在一起，肯定是咒语起作用时他们的下意识反应。

在这令人不悦的一瞬间，独自一人站在原地的Harry感到了一股可怕的嫉妒。

“他妈的那是什么？”Pansy在Harry身后问。

Malfoy站了起来，身上沾了些泥巴，打算继续掐死那人，

“你……你对我的上篇报道 ** **吓哭了我母亲**** ！”他怒吼着，成功撕下一块蕾丝花边，扑向那人，势要咬掉他的鼻子。

“你不去帮 ** **你的朋友**** 吗？”Hermione对同样站在Harry身后的Zabini刻意道。

Zabini耸耸肩：“看样子他一个人能行。”

“但他在接下来的一年当中，都不准在霍格沃茨之外使用魔法，不是吗？”Hermione道，言辞颇为犀利，“否则他就会打破威森加摩对他提出的条件，然后……”

她停了下来，但未说出口的这句——被扔进阿兹卡班——在Harry的脑海里深深回响。

“你巴不得，不是吗，Granger？”Zabini古怪道，听起来好像早就知道了答案。

“不！”Hermione瞪大了眼睛，“当然不是！”

“哦，看在老天的份上，”Pansy嘀咕了一声，从Harry身边挤了过去，差点撞倒了他，“我来行吗？”

Malfoy用手夹住了陌生人的头——看样子应该是个新闻巫师，他貌似放弃了对鼻子的执着，转换目标打算扭歪他的脸。

“放开他，宝贝，”Harry听Pansy说道，Malfoy不情不愿地放开那个红脸的巫师，后者趴在地上大口喘气着。“速速禁锢，”Pansy又道，皱起鼻子，挥了挥魔杖。瞬间一条耀眼的光线缠上了这个巫师的手腕，打了个结。巫师一个鲤鱼打挺，挣扎着站了起来。他的头发早已脏乱不堪，宽松的长袍也被扯掉了一大半，长袍下是绿色的织锦紧身裤，奶白色的衬衫，紧身的裤袜和鞋子——满是泥点，就连他的胡子也歪掉了。

令Harry厌恶的是，他现在居然在笑——对着 ** **Malfoy**** 。“有用，”他飞快地小声道，然后加剧了Harry的不满，他又重复了一遍：“ ** **有用**** ！”

“他妈的什么有用？”Malfoy恶狠狠道，一只手捋过头发，贡献了更多的泥巴。他的长袍有些歪，校衫的领子被扯破了，有什么东西……Harry眯起了眼，但看得不太分明。Malfoy有纹身之类的东西吗？

“Draco， ** **他妈的**** 那是什么？”离他最近的Pansy问道，语气透着歇斯底里。

“所有的小孩都跟你一样爱说脏话？”新闻巫师带着批判的口吻道，当所有人都转而瞪向他时，缩了缩脖子，除了Pansy，因为她还在盯着Malfoy，确切地说，Malfoy的脖子。“没关系，呃，”新闻巫师满不在乎道，语气透露出兴奋，试图偷偷接近Malfoy，“让我们看看是谁的名字——”

Pansy冲上前抓过Malfoy，把他转了一圈，粗鲁地掀起他的袍子，一直扯到他的下巴。

“你到底在干什么？”Malfoy冷冷问道。Pansy发出了沮丧的声音，凑近他的耳朵疯狂耳语着。Malfoy的眼睛瞪到了餐盘那么大，接过长袍紧紧攥在手里，用的力气简直大到可以勒死自己。Pansy领着Malfoy路过Harry，走向Zabini——他注意到她绕了很大一圈来避开他——三人异常激动地讨论着什么。Harry努力不去探听。

“哦好吧，”新闻记者道，眼里的癫狂意图丝毫未减，“不管怎么说，你不是头奖。过来，Potter先生，让我们谈谈正事。”

“抱歉，但是你他妈的到底是谁？”Harry问道，感觉自己深深陷进了疑团的泥沼，他希望他至少得到一个明确的解答。

巫师半鞠了个躬：“我是你最忠实的粉丝，Potter先生，我是Basil Woodbead。先生，我听从你差遣。你可以叫我Basil。”

Harry继续盯他。

“我是英国魔法界发行量最大的杂志的首席记者？”Woodbead继续道，有些暴躁，见Harry还是盯着他，他补充：“女巫周刊？”

“我不看那些，”Harry道。理论上是这样的，这阵子除了政治日报，他不让自己看魔法界的任何新闻，但他无法阻止其他人谈论针对他的报道。有时Weasley夫人会给他寄来一些用高光笔标记的剪报，尖锐地询问后续的发展，所以他想要摆脱这些新闻，堪比登天。

“我想不是女巫是个不错的借口，”Woodbead不屑道，试图用他被绑着的双手整理头发，显然是在白费力气，“老实说，你不是我们的目标人群。现在趁天还没亮，聊点正事。”

Zabin充满深意地清了清嗓子：“Potter？”

Harry半转过身：“什么？”

“我能相信你有能力对付这个蛆虫，从他那里得到解咒吗？没必要牵扯进校长。”他不假思索地补上最后一句，“综合考虑看来，我觉得我们最好还是 ** **私下**** 解决这件小事。”

Harry从余光可以看到Woodbead狞笑了起来，后者颔首以示赞同。

“我会尽力，”Harry道，如果真把校长扯进来，他们就是自找苦吃了，但他还是有不解的地方。

Zabini的脸上闪过一丝愤怒，但很快被压了下去。“那你要尽最大努力做到最好。”他瞬间厉声道，然后同样迅速却更加尴尬地补充了一句：“拜托了，Harry。”

Harry的名被他以一种意想不到的方式说了出来，这让他相信不论发生了什么，事情肯定极其严重。他飞快地看了眼Malfoy。

Malfoy的肤色本就白皙，仿佛他诞生的方式和寻常人不同，而是从大理石当中雕刻出来一样。他苍白的脸即使是在黑暗中依旧清晰可见，整个人看起来非常恐慌，就好像有人预言他即将大难临头。

“我们在宿舍等你，”Zabini道，扭过头，“别花太长时间。”然后和Pansy一起带着魂不附体的Malfoy朝城堡走去。

“你们还好吧？”Harry压低声音问Ron和Hermione。

Ron点了点头，Hermione皱起鼻子，“我想是，你呢？”

“嗯，我没什么感觉，可能只击中了Malfoy。”Harry道。

Woodbead得意且恼人的笑容加深了几分。“这咒语并不让人痛苦，”他道，“它很美。”

Ron松开Hermione的手，抓上他的魔杖，威胁地晃了晃：“Malfoy看起来可不太高兴，你个混球。你最好老实交代，不然——什么？”他被Hermione的一声惊呼给打断，有些不解。

“你的手腕……”她道。

“什么？”Ron慌张起来，为看得更清楚些，他用魔杖点亮了一束光。

Harry急忙走上前，拉近他们的距离，他和Hermione盯着Ron的手腕：亮金色线条勾勒出了一个小小的花蕾纹身，花朵、叶子在周遭舒展，精致而幼小的动物围成一圈，抬起脑袋，似乎正满怀期待地嗅探着空气。花心正中，一个名字变得清晰可见。

Hermione Granger。

他们突然想起，但有些太迟了，不应该让Woodbead看到这个印记。Woodbead轻蔑地吸了吸鼻子，“不能算作独家新闻，除非……你的上面写了什么，Granger小姐？”Hermione还没来得及反应，他就用被束缚的双手抓住了她长袍的袖子，露出她手腕上相同的光景——鲜花、生灵，等等等等——但她的花心里写着：Ronald Weasley。

“无聊，”Woodbead道，“完全是在意料之中，这不能长久地吸引读者的注意，即使他们发现你们俩莫名其妙地有趣。现在轮到你了，Potter先生……”

Woodbead的话还没说完，Harry就迅速挥了挥魔杖。Woodbead后退开来，但看上去还是那样的得意，令人非常不安。

“这是什么意思？”Hermione非常小声地问，怔怔地看着自己的手腕。

“标准的灵魂伴侣咒语，”Woodbead道，全身上下每一个毛孔似乎都无比自豪，“不过我说的标准，当然是指极其复杂，极其非法的爱情黑魔法。Harry Potter的灵魂伴侣！这将是本世纪的独家新闻，我年轻的朋友们。”

Ron发出咯吱的声音，好像冲水的下水道。“灵魂伴侣咒语？”他尖叫道。

Harry心里产生了某种怪异的感觉。“你刚刚承认对我们施了 ** **严重非法的黑魔法**** ？”他说道，试图强调重点。他不相信灵魂伴侣，绝不相信。

他试图忽略脑海深处的某个微弱声音，指出他也有很长一段时间不相信魔法了。

“只要看一眼你自己的灵魂印记，告诉我它的名字，然后我们就能作为朋友说再见。”Woodbead引诱道。

“要不你施出解咒，我们考虑不把你交给魔法部？”Harry毫不客气道，努力抑制住心底不断攀升的恐慌，他勉强做到了。灵魂印记？他妈的什么情况？

“灵魂伴侣咒语！”Ron再次自言自语道，脸色有点发青，与他那橙色的睡衣和红色的头发极为相称。

“听好了，你只有同意我发行这个故事并告诉我灵魂印记上写了什么，我才会施解咒。”Woodbead仍面带笑容，但已经有点勉强，“你也不想让魔法部担心，是吧，Potte先生——我能叫你Harry吗？你不管做什么，都会引发一些恶心的报道，但你可以选择有风度的接受。我会写一个迷人的故事，你知道我会的，然后你就不会再被这些关于你和谁在一起的谣言打扰了，不是吗？”他口腹蜜剑道，“真的，我只是在帮你。”

Harry对这个人的厚颜无耻感到难以置信，他几乎无法呼吸，努力不让自己呼吸过度，昏倒只会让事情变得更糟糕。他需要保持理智，尽管它所剩无几。

“而且我还不会牵扯进你那个年轻的斯莱特林朋友，”Woodbead又道，眯起眼睛，“我看你自己就穿了身斯莱特林的长袍，Harry——请你告知我那是为什么，我不需要羽毛笔，我记忆力惊人。”

“灵魂印记，”Ron用空洞的声音低声道，还盯着自己的手腕，雀斑在苍白肤色的对比下亮得像闪光灯，“梅林的蛋啊！”

Hermione飞快地看了眼Ron，再是Woodbead，眼神锐利到仿佛能把人的皮给剥下来。“你胆子可真大，”Hermione对Woodbead道，声音充满愤怒，“去插手与你没有任何关系的事！现在就给我解除咒语，否则后果自负，说得好像我们会和你种癞蛤蟆做交易！”

Woodbead高高地抬起头：“先说名字——然后我才会答应，除此之外免谈！”

“对不起，Harry，我知道你就像恨毒药一样痛恨媒体，我也知道你对Zabini说了什么，但是我真的认为我们应该把这事告诉校长，然后她可以把傲罗长Robards叫过来。”Hermione抓住他的胳膊，“我不知道还有什么别的办法能让我们摆脱这麻烦。”她突然叹了口气，“我们一开就应该告诉她的。”

Harry做了个鬼脸，但还是点了点头。他知道他应该做点什么，任何事，但是他无法把注意力放到除魔法纹身以外的任何地方上。那东西就在他身体的某个位置，刻着某个人的名字，代表……

他的心怦怦直跳，他甚至想知道吗？这难道不算是他一生中最大的剧透吗？

就算是真的，很久以前的忠告在他脑海回响：永远不要相信一个没有实体却有自己思想的魔法。究竟应该由谁来决定他的灵魂伴侣？当然是他自己，而不是由一个顶着愚蠢的头发的混蛋施出的可疑咒语。

Harry和Hermione一并走到Woodbead的身边，打算把他拽到城堡区。Harry艰难地走着，感觉跟行走在胶水中一样。Ron似乎除了纹身之外，再也注意不到别的东西。

“等等！”Woodbead说道，脸沉下来，“亲爱的朋友们，可怜可怜我吧，我的编辑……是个很苛刻的人。他昨天就因为我没有抢到预言家日报那个婊子的独家新闻，让我离开——我是说，就是你和Zabini的那个温柔的镜头，你这斯莱特林长袍是不是明你们两个——？”他顿了顿，“咳咳，除非我带回去一个史诗级的劲爆消息，否则我就会丢掉我的工作！还会无家可归！身无分文！唉，Misslethrope先生厌倦了我对食死徒孩子Malfoy发表的看法，尽管那些文章有着数不尽的闪光点，他还告诉我我注定是个废物，除非……”他的胡子颤抖起来，看向Harry，“拜托了，亲爱的孩子，求你了。一位老人如果不能从事他倾尽毕生心血的工作，还有什么意义呢？”

“你是说，散布谣言和诽谤，”Hermione刻薄道。

“我的故事全都经过了无可挑剔的调查，”Woodhead有些理直气壮，“有时候我的消息来源确实是错误的，但这不是我的错，不是吗？我只是太容易相信别人了。”

与其面对这种可怜的恳求，Harry宁愿对面是一个想要杀死他们的食死徒。他试图打起精神，也几乎要成功了。“所以你并没有任何关于Ginny的东西？”他问道，想起了他们为什么答应这次见面，他怀疑自己是个无法形容的白痴，但他需要确定一下。

“哦，太多了，”Woodbead垂头丧气地说，“但呃、不久前我和她谈了谈某些，呃、谣言，我们已经达成了共识，我不会发表的。”

这并没有让人感到多少安慰。他要是有点常识就会飞路通讯Ginny，这样他们就不用一大早起来做出这种愚蠢事，也就不会被一个咒语击中，然后……什么？

Harry打了个寒颤，突然预感未来会发生很多无法解释的麻烦事。他的灵魂伴侣……所谓的，他坚定地告诉自己，是所谓的那个灵魂伴侣。他还坚定地对自己道，他绝对不会相信这可以让一个格外讨厌的人变成货真价实的灵魂伴侣。

“你绝对不能发表有关我们的任何东西，”Hermione忽然道，交叉双臂，“现在唯一的问题是，要么你丢掉你的工作，要么我们把你举报给魔法部，然后你还会失去你的自由。等你解开了咒语，我们再决定怎么处置你。”

“会吗？”Harry问道，Hermione意义不明地看了他一眼。

Woodbead的眉宇间明显露出了宽慰，像是松了口气……还有一丝诡诈。他舔了舔嘴唇：“那你得跟我走一趟。”

“去哪？”Harry狐疑道。

当答案被揭晓时，并没有让人感到多少安心。

“恐怕是翻倒巷。”

***

Harry以前从来没有随从显影到特别远的地方。他不喜欢这种感觉，而事实证明，从霍格沃茨到伦敦的旅途中，一连串看似无止境的循环跃迁，只会让这种‘被鱼钩钩住五脏六腑’的感觉变得让人更加难以忍受。他希望回来时，他们可以在对角巷找到一个门钥匙快进，不然在不久的将来，他就会把他的五脏六腑都吐出来。

翻倒巷似乎非常荒凉，但Harry总能用余光察觉到人影的闪动，他怀疑每一扇门的缝隙和每一个脏窗帘后都有人在暗中窥伺。现在离商店开门还为时过早，但他已经老练地认识到，罪恶才没有固定的上班时间。不论Woodbead是从多么肮脏的地方买来他的非法咒语，Harry确信它会一天二十四小时不打烊。他尽量让自己看起来不太像Harry Potter，因为这种地方显然不会待见他。

Woodbead还被他们绑着，他那肥硕的斗篷这看起来没那么明显。Harry和Hermione站着他两边，Ron还在后面安静地沉浸在自己的世界里，一身橙色在这个公共场合非常惹眼。Harry用手指圈着魔杖，这是他第一次出门没有被粉丝包围，但这种寂静让人心慌。

Woodbead领着他们朝前走去，停在一面贴满了残破通缉令的无害砖墙前。Harry镇定地发现这些照片都是几个月前拍的，里面的人正在怒视他。

“哦，老天，”Woodbead声音中不加掩饰的惶恐让Harry的血液瞬间凝固，“它就在这——我发誓就在这。”

“什么东西？”Hermione问，仿佛她的耐心已经耗尽。

“当然是我买咒语那家店！就在这面墙的位置，我以为他们至少可以提供解咒（counter-curse，解诅咒）——我是说，解咒（counter-spell，解咒语）。”

Harry努力不去颤抖：“但你至少还有那个最初的咒语？如果你交出来，我们好歹能知道问题是什么。”

“是的，是的，就在右边上方的口袋。”Woodbead说道，Harry把手伸进他的外袍，拿出一张被紧紧折叠的纸条。

他打开纸条，让Hermione和Ron也能看到，接着——

“操！”他扔掉纸条，甩了甩烫伤的手指，纸条落到地面的时候还在燃烧，最后化成了冒着火星的灰烬，被风吹散。“你知道它会这样？”他责问Woodbead。

Woodbead看上去脸色发青。“不，我发誓。”他清了清嗓子，“我想这可能意味着卖我东西的那个家伙——很高，披着斗篷，他——不希望暴露身份。我想起来了，他告诫我一定要保密。”Woodbead继而诱哄道：“如果我帮不上忙，Harry，你最好还是在别人发现之前告诉我你的灵魂印记写了什么，至少你可以决定整个故事的走向。”

“Harry，我们该怎么办？”Hermione道，声音几近哭泣，“我想Ron已经崩溃了，我不能……”

Ron似乎想打起精神，把她紧紧搂在利落怀里。

Harry不确定自己离崩溃有多远，但他没有人可以拥抱。最终，他做出决定。“听着——你直接滚蛋好吗？”他对Woodbead道，努力让自己显得坚定而不是绝望。“如果你发表了有关这件事的任何东西，魔法部将会知道你做了什么事，而且我们会正式提出诉讼。我保证你会被送进阿兹卡班，”他补充道，听起来他是认真的。

Woodbead咽了一口唾沫。“就因为小小的一个爱情咒语？”他问。

“因为一个他妈的严重违法的爱情黑魔咒，你自己也管它叫诅咒，”Harry声色俱厉道，“明白？”

“明白！”Woodbead眼睛瞪得老大，这个清晨明明如此寒冷，他的额头却在噌噌往外冒汗。

Harry切断了Woodbead手腕上的绳索，后者逃跑的速度如此之快，仿佛从来没有出现过一样。

“阿兹卡班？”Hermione在Ron的臂膀下不屑地哼了一声，“认真的吗，Harry。”

“不是，”Harry不满道，“你怎么可能因为施了非法的狗屁咒语就被关进阿兹卡班，除非是不可饶恕咒，但我想那能起点作用。”他抱怨，“不过我觉得举报他没什么用，这样做至少可以避免全世界都知道这次的惨案。”

“呃，惨案？”Ron的声音模糊不清，他的脸还埋在Hermione的头发里。

Hermione从他的怀里挣脱出来，眼睛红红的。Ron咬着唇，脚磨蹭来磨蹭去，试图把手插进口袋里，却只让人注意到他其实没有口袋——他还穿着睡衣。

“好吧，我只是随便一说，”Ron道，连续清了清嗓子三次。

Hermione皱起眉头，用手背试了试Ron额头的温度：“你还好吗，Ron？你的脸色有点不对劲，我想我们应该尽快回学校让Pomfrey夫人给你检查一下，你可能对什么咒语过敏了，或者别的什么。”

她说得没错——Ron看起来非常反常。Harry突然有一种奇怪的感觉，这和咒语没有关系——至少，没有直接关系。Ron是他最好的伙伴，他知道这种表情，一种暗示着Ron即将要做一些非常勇敢——或是愚蠢的事情，而且他似乎正在努力不尿裤子。

“听着，伙计，”Ron对Harry道，他的脸上突然亮起一抹如初升朝阳一般的绯红，“这可能有点奇怪，我很抱歉。但你得知道，很多时候你对我来说比家人还要亲近，所以如果你不在场，那真的会很奇怪，你懂吗？”

“嗯，好，”Harry满头雾水。

就在翻倒巷的正中，Ron单膝跪在了Hermione面前，他的长袍在风中飘扬。

哦。

他的内脏仿佛被人打了一拳，Harry心想如果这能成为一件再好不过的事，想必就是现在。各种情绪在心底肆虐，把他压得喘不过气来。Harry看向Hermione的脸，又强迫自己移开视线，那超出了他的承受范围。

“好、好的，呃，Hermione。你知道呃，我是、呃，非常爱你的，对吗？”Ron对着她的腰说道：“当然，我也爱Harry。你们两个就是我的一切，但是、呃，说实话，你要更多一点。如果你能答应永远成为我家的一员，我会非常高兴——你知道的，就是成为一个Weasley。”他喘着大气，显然慌了神，他转向Harry，但没有看他，只是补充：“我很抱歉，伙计。但我是一个现代人，我不能跟你说同样的话，那样我妈会疯的。”说到最后一句话时，他的确看着Harry笑了起来，但这表情背后却是苍白和不知所措，“而且我想——”

“Ron，”Hermione晕乎道。

这是Ron从开口以来第一次停止自说自话，他看向Hermione。

“什、什、什、什、什么？”他的眼睛瞪大起来，“该死！我忘记了戒指！说真的我有一个，是传家宝——我问过我妈，她说没问题，但我想我把它落在陋居了，而且——”

“Ron，”Hermione打断他，“我愿意。”

“嗯？怎么了？”Ron傻里傻气地说。

“哦，Ron，”Hermione的语气饱含深情，Harry的心也跟着一起痛了起来，“我愿意，我愿意。”

“你愿意？”Ron从地上弹了起来，仿佛是一个人形弹簧。“你说真的？”他笑容灿烂。

“注意，是Granger-Weasley——这对我们都好。”她道。

“我不确定老妈会——”

“Granger- Weasley。”Hermione重复。

“当然，当然，你说什么就是什么。”Ron满心欢喜地说，将她一把抱了起来，转了好几个圈，晕晕乎乎地晃了起来，然后才放下她，对着她的脸颊亲了至少十几下，最后才把Harry拥进他们的怀里。

这很棒，也很尴尬。Harry感觉自己荒谬地打扰了一个亲密的时刻，尽管他快为他们喜极而泣了。他认为如果有谁说点煽情的话，他就会立刻哭出来，那可不太妙，所以他换了个话题，试图打趣道：“Ron，你刚刚真的穿着你那加农炮睡衣跟Hermione求婚了？还是说那只是我一个非常奇怪的梦？”

“总比又梦见Malfoy好吧，哼？”Ron同情道，拍了拍他的肩膀。“我是说，我知道你一直在梦里杀他，这应该很痛快，但即便如此……”他打了个寒战，没忍住，放声大笑了起来。

“也是浪漫的，”Hermione讽刺道，但她的脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，走过去啄一下Ron的脸。

“嘿，那个是你自愿的。”Ron的脸又红了起来，“但是、呃，我们是不是应该幻影显形回学校庆祝一下？再呆下去，我们就赶不上魔咒课了。”

“我可以吐你一脸来庆祝，”Harry郁闷道，想了想了他们即将经历的返程，以及在达目的地可能会发现什么。

Ron似乎把这当作了玩笑，因为他率先抓住了Hermione的手臂，然后是Harry，皱起眉头准备瞬间移动他们。

Harry紧紧抿起嘴唇，闭上眼睛，试图不去想任何事——尤其是他身上的某个地方，刻着一个人的名字，据说是整个世界上最适合他的人，他很快就会知道。

他已经够难受的了，没必要给自己找不痛快。

***

回到学校，Harry做了好几个深呼吸，努力安抚自己翻腾的胃。他把Ron和Hermione留在了门厅，自己一个人走下台阶，他想他离自己的末日不远了。

他本想推迟一点，但Ron和Hermione似乎准备热烈地亲吻对方，于是他决定他最好不要打扰他们。

斯莱特林地下室的外面空无一人，除了一个阴险地瞪着他的血人巴伦，他一意识到自己被Harry发现，就飘进了一堵墙里。坦白说，这让Harry松了口气。Harry紧贴着冰冷的石墙，闭上了眼睛。他还没有准备好，不能面对他身上的任何名字。说实话，他觉得他一辈子都不会准备好。万一是Ginny呢？他心想，突然感到一阵恐惧，衬衫被冷汗打湿粘上后背。他爱Ginny，但他只是……他不能。她代表着家人、安全和友谊，还有稳定——这些他都想要，但他想要更多。他无法忍受那样的未来。他曾为她豁出过性命，但他是那种可以为任何人不顾自己安危的白痴。

他想要的是一个他愿意为其反抗死神，倾尽全力也要回到人间的人，他想和那样的人在一起并结婚。

但是，如果他身上的那个名字不是Ginny，那他妈的是谁？

并不是说他会毫无条件地相信它，只是……Ron有Hermione的名字，Hermione也有Ron的。如果有证据能表明这咒语半点不掺假，就是这个。

除了……Harry还不知道他这上面写了什么鬼东西，对吧？这咒语四分五裂开来，仿佛从来没有存在过一样，只留下……见鬼！他差点忘记这咒语也打中了Malfoy，他现在就更加不愿进去，不愿发现Malfoy的灵魂伴侣其实是某个斯莱特林的纯血狂热分子。是Pansy吗？在发现自己的灵魂伴侣是Pansy Pugface Parkinson之后，Malfoy脸上的开心就跟你能在某些人脸上看到的一样。

Harry心中的无名怒火让他意外地感到不舒服，也正因如此，他才召唤出了通道，飞快地走进宿舍。

为他日后的安宁着想，他必须面对这些，然后才能继续消除那个该死的咒语。肯定有相关的解咒，还会有很多。好吧，除了阿瓦达，原因尽人皆知。不论这是什么咒语，总不会比阿瓦达还糟糕。

Harry进入公共休息室，发现里面只有零星的几个学生，他们不约而同地看向了他，但很快又充满敌意地扭过了头，把注意力集中到卷轴和书本上，居然在早饭前学习——难道他错走进拉文克劳了？Harry突然想起了格兰芬多，除非你做了不可原谅的事，比如扣了学院分或者丢了飞贼，那里的人都会对你微笑，而且从不会在早饭前学习。好吧，除了Hermione Granger。

Harry溜进通往寝室的走廊，加快脚步，只想早死早超生。他猛地一推门，与此同时另一边也有人把门拉了开来，他差点摔倒在地上。

Nott瞪着他，然后砰地一声把门关上，垂下肩膀靠在墙上，皱起鼻子。

“什么——怎么了？”Harry一边保持平衡，一边愚蠢地问道，看到Pansy和Millicent盘着腿并排坐在Zabini的床上。

“你怎么花了这么长时间，蠢货？”Zabini愤怒道，从他一直坐着的衣箱上站起来。

Harry皱起眉头，注意到所有人都坐在离Malfoy非常近的地方。Malfoy弓起身子坐在自己的床上，身体前倾，双肘支在膝盖上，低着头，双手缠进头发里。没有人真正坐在他身边，不过Goyle坐在他床边的地板上。

Harry发现Malfoy的脖子上至少紧紧围了两条围巾，他的目光立刻落在了Malfoy灵魂印记本该在的地方，他的脖子全被遮住了。

Malfoy身旁一个淡黄色的巨大毛绒枕头动了起来，Harry差点被自己绊倒。这个枕头在朝他发出嘶嘶的声音，露出一张丑陋的脸和硕大的獠牙。

“我想是伏地魔夫人，”Harry弱弱说了一句。

听到Harry的声音，Malfoy一惊，他的脸变成了深红色，但还是没有抬头。

“来吧，给我们看看你的，”Pansy从床上站起来，仿佛要开始扒他的衣服。

Harry躲开了她：“呃、不，你怎么进来的？”

Pansy扬起眉毛：“走进来的？用我的脚？”

Millicent冷哼一声：“好了，Pans，你知道在格兰芬多，女生是不准进入男生宿舍的。”她转向Harry，同情地看了他一眼。“斯莱特林的男士才不敢对没有建立关系的女士打歪主意，”她耸耸肩，“所以，这里不需要那种愚蠢的规矩。”

“结婚前不许上床，Potter，”Malfoy怒斥，还是没有抬起脑袋，“要保持血统的纯正，我想你才不会在乎。”

很好，Harry心想这真是一次愉快而且一点也不尴尬的交谈，仍紧盯着Malfoy的脖子。他眼里再看不进别的东西，他只知道Malfoy那团围巾和衬衫下……什么？“不，我才他妈的不在乎血统的纯正，你说得没错。”Harry说道，因为这是真的。他才不让Malfoy在他身边的时候，还能任性地说出这种古老的血统至上的狗屁东西，尽管目前他没法把视线从Malfoy身上移开。

Harry突然想到……Malfoy身上的那个名字有可能是个麻瓜种。哦，那就太好了。

“所以，你解决好了？”Zabini小心翼翼地问，“我想无论如何，我们的Draco早就准备好了接受解咒。”

Harry设法把目光从Malfoy身上挪开，转向Zabini。他觉得他的脸暴露了什么，Zabini动了动，瞥了一眼Malfoy，意味深长地说道：“啊。”

是的，就是这样。

“好吧，Potter，”Millicent冷静道，仍盘腿在床上，“如果你不能解除咒语，我想Draco会希望你能解释一下，为什么写有你名字的巨大纹身会出现在他的锁骨上，变成了一些活泼可爱的森林动物。”

Harry的第一个念头是：这不可能。这简直就像……一场梦。现在Malfoy随时就会爆炸，或者窒息，或者别的什么，然后他就会再次从Malfoy即将到来的死亡的梦中醒过来。

然而，就在Millicent说这番话时，Malfoy发出了一种非常像蒸汽火车准备爬上陡坡的声音。“他妈的不想死就给我闭嘴，Millicent，”他几乎大喊道，跳下了床，试图用手捂住她的嘴巴，不过太迟了点，“我们不是说好了不告诉Potter的吗？”

这不可能，他妈的就是不可能。

Millicent粗暴地把Malfoy从身上拉开，一时间Harry以为他们会大吵一架，但不知怎的，Malfoy似乎逐渐地……放弃了挣扎，缩进了她怀里。与其说是一个拥抱，不如说是一种束缚，但他好像放松了下来，背对着Harry，把头埋进她的脖子。

“小鹿、兔子、蝴蝶，还有各种各样的动物，Potter，”Millicent继续道，仿佛从来没有被Malfoy袭击。Malfoy动了动，似乎在考虑是否要跳起来扯掉谁的脑袋，但Millicent紧紧抓着他，一边说，一边在他背上安慰——且努力克制着手上的力道拍了拍他的背。

Harry无法动弹，无法移开目光，无法思考。

“你真是个狐狸精，暴力狂。”Pansy赞许地说。

Millicent不理会她，依旧盯着Harry。“而且你的名字上面，开满了花。”她说道，仍没完没了地拍着背，“很漂亮，如果你喜欢的话。就是过于绽放了点。所以——那是什么意思？”

如果Harry能够说话，他还是回答不上来。那是什么意思？灾难（Disaster），很可能。厄运（Doom），总之，所有以D开头的事物。

“你也有Draco的名字吗？”Pansy又道，阴狠地睨了一眼Malfoy。

一股陌生且可怕的感觉卷袭了Harry的全身。他有Malfoy的名字吗……？他想要Malfoy的名字吗……？

Malfoy又扭动起来，现在仿佛连头皮都变红了，从浅色的头发下散发出粉色的微光。

“我——我不知道我身上是谁的名字，”Harry被Malfoy的背影给迷住了，结结巴巴道。Malfoy的灵魂伴侣是……他妈的，见鬼！

“我还没看，”Harry小声道，说出的话像卵石一样掉进了又黑又深的井里。此刻，一切都是如此冰冷寂静，他在不停地下坠，心知在不久的将来，他会落地。

Zabini从他那不舒服的衣箱上站起来，舒展身体，把Harry半推出房间进到浴室。门在他们身后咔嗒一声关上，退无可退。

“这真的把Draco弄得一团糟，”Zabini以一种就事论事的语气道，“我知道他不是你的朋友，但他是我的好吗？”现在他的态度无比冷淡，“你得知道，忠诚才他妈的不是格兰芬多专有的品质，虽然你肯定这么想的。所以为什么不脱下你的衣服——别担心，Potter，我一点不想看——让我们看看你能找到什么，然后让事情有个了结。”他转过身，一侧的肩膀抵在墙上，交叉起双臂。

把Draco弄得一团糟？Zabini难道认为Harry觉得这一切很有趣？Harry抑制住自己叮嘱Zabini不要乱动的本能反应，脱下外袍和线衫，卷起袖子，检查起自己的手臂，心跳到了嗓子眼。

没有。

他解开衬衫，看向镜子里的自己，然后把衣服全部脱下，伸长脖子看向自己的后背。

还是没有。

他把衬衫重新穿上，脱下鞋子和袜子，发现脚上什么都没有时，脱掉了裤子。

没有。

感觉有点可笑，他扒下自己的内裤，扭来扭去检查自己的屁股。和预想中一样，是屁股的形状，但上面什么都没有，他的小兄弟也是一样。从某种程度上来说，这让人松了一口气——他不太想看到他的灵魂伴侣的名字刻在那玩意儿上——但恐慌的种子已经埋进他的心里，生出了无数蠕动的细小根须。

他拉上他的内裤，给自己又做了一次全身的检查，然后……还是什么都没有。

他肯定漏了什么，它肯定小到非常不显眼，藏在某个地方。他艰难地咽下一口唾沫。“我找不到，”他道，声音几不可闻。

“什么？”Zabini问。

“老天，你可以转过身了。”Harry一只手粗略地抓了抓头发，或许纹身在他头皮上。

Zabini转身，皱起鼻子。“不是我想要让梦想成真的，Potter。”他说道，嫌恶地瞥了一眼Harry半裸的身体。

“也不是我！”Harry回嘴，心生不满，双手交叉在胸前。恐慌已经开始生根，缠上他整个身体，他不知道自己还能支撑多久。

“他妈的真是谢天谢地，”Zabini嘟囔，朝Harry大步走去，“澄清一下，Potter，《预言家日报》的事就是个玩笑。我母亲火焰通讯到校长办公室骂了我一顿，直到我答应接受女巫周刊的采访表明我是直的，她才肯闭嘴，所以不要以为我毫发无损地逃过了一劫。”

“你干什么？”Harry在Zabini伸手去拽他的衬衫时问道，恐慌又上升到了一个意想不到的高度。

“检查你的好身材，”Zabini冷哼一声，“然后研究事后如何把自己一忘皆空。”

Harry忍受着Zabini用无比折磨人的视线仔细地审视并检查自己，在对方又开始咕哝“我要做好几个礼拜的噩梦了”的时候，努力克制自己打爆他的头的冲动。

如果Zabini能找到那个该死的灵魂印记，并终结那个将他蚕食殆尽的恐慌，一切都是值得的。

即便写着Malfoy。

哦，上帝啊，Harry心想，紧紧闭上眼睛。如果就是Malfoy呢？一小部分的Harry带着同样的惶恐想，如果不是呢？

最后，Zabini用他的大手抓住Harry的脑袋，前后摇晃着，默不作声地用手指在他的头发中穿来穿去好几分钟，Harry的头皮传来一阵阵的刺痛。

“嗷！”Harry道。

“抱歉，”Zabini说，听起来毫无歉意，他放开Harry，夸张地洗起了手。

“怎样？”Harry问，用跟大拇指一样笨拙的手扣好衬衫的扣子，整个身体都在颤抖。这不恐怖，但也算不上不恐怖。

“怎样？”Zabini嘲弄地重复他的话，然后耸了耸肩，“你身上什么痕迹都没有，Potter，除了你那个旧伤疤。不论那咒语对你做了什么，它提出的问题的答案就是……无解。”

Harry接受了这个事实。至少，他试图这么做。“谁是Harry Potter的灵魂伴侣？”这个问题的答案是……无解？他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，仿佛是在水下。他摇了摇头试图清醒过来，但无济于事。他设法把自己拖到窗户下的矮板凳上，双腿一路都不听使唤。

“所以，Potter，出于好奇……这个咒语代表什么？”Zabini问道，擦干双手，犀利地看了他一眼。

“你的灵魂伴侣是谁，”Harry郁闷道，“很明显。”现在，脑海里的嗡鸣声加剧了，他的额头上仿佛有个钢圈，每分每秒都在缩紧。

Zabini想了想，闭上了眼睛，用指尖揉了揉眼皮。“啊，”他说道，“如果有办法解决，我想我是不会告诉Draco的，这对你来说没问题吧？”

“我完全没问题。”Harry道，隐约地想自己是不是得了恐慌症，整个世界似乎都蒙上了一层灰色，所有东西都在微妙地旋转着。

Zabini正想走，又停了下来，转过身。“你不会直接跪下然后死掉吧，嗯？”他问道，眯起眼睛，“我的意思是，并不是说我有多爱管闲事，但是事实证明你没有我想象中的那么可怕，我期待在这周结束前，能看到你提升一个等级变成‘糟糕’。”

“谁知道，这一年结束的时候，我可能已经到了‘可以忍受’的地步，”Harry小声说，被他刺激到。

Zabini哼了一声。

“势头不错，Potter。别让你注定孤独终老，而Draco整日闷闷不乐地对你牵肠挂肚的事实压垮了你，嗯？”Zabini留下这番令人讨厌的结束语后，打开厕所门离开，他准备告诉Malfoy……什么？

唯一阻止Harry没有趴到地上小声啜泣——好吧，是涕泗滂沱——的原因是，因为他觉得Zabini或者其他人会随时杀出个回马枪，发现他在厕所里涕泗滂沱。

于是，他颤抖地站了起来，朝脸上泼了一把冷水，试图冷静下来好好思考。

好吧，所以今天很明显是一个史诗级的噩梦，那是事实，但往好的方面看……

好的方面……

Harry绞尽脑汁，他唯一想到的好的一面就是，Malfoy还不知道他身上的字是什么意思。所以他现在需要做的，就是立即采取措施保证他永远、永远也不会发现。他想第一步就从……一辈子躲避Malfoy开始。这很难，但他总是喜欢挑战。


	5. 缩小到极致的Potter

Harry在半夜高度警觉地醒来，心在胸中疯狂跳动，魔杖也早就被他攥在了手里.在他完全清醒前，他就将袭击他的人压到了身下，正打算施出一个能让人残废的痛苦咒语，这人低声愤怒道：“ ** **住手**** ，你个蠢货，萨拉查啊，你总是这样反应过度的吗？”

Harry僵在了那，他还能够看见他的梦在脑海里上演——浑身是血的Draco，在濒死的时候对他伸出了手——一时间，他分不清什么是梦境，什么是现实。总之，他应该不太可能把真的Malfoy压在自己床上，但Malfoy也不太可能在快死的时候朝他伸出手，除非他想在咽下最一口气之前给Harry下个诅咒，也许吧。

“Potter——他妈的从我身上滚开，”现实中的Malfoy在他耳边嘶声道。

Harry以最快的速度从他身上爬了下来，后背撞上了床尾，整个人差点被床帏缠住。他能听到Malfoy试图坐起来的声音，但无法看清，只能在泛着绿光的黑暗中瞧见一个黑色的身影。

他施了一个荧光闪烁，发现Malfoy正用魔杖指着自己。“如果你敢叫出声把其他人都吵醒，我就把你的蛋给咒没，”Malfoy嗔怒道。

Harry想了想，施出了一个闭耳塞听，然后把眼镜架到鼻梁上。他的心脏还威胁着要跳出胸膛，他突然不确定和Malfoy一起困在狭小的空间里，与对付一个试图杀死他的食死徒相比哪个更糟糕。Harry在面对食死徒的时候知道自己的立场，但是Malfoy……

Malfoy是——曾是——一个食死徒，Harry的大脑热心地提醒他。然后又热心地补上一句， ** **你是他的灵魂伴侣**** 。

Harry看着Malfoy，恐慌再次袭上心头。

Harry的灵魂伴侣，或者说……不，他没有灵魂伴侣。他只有Malfoy。

Malfoy看着Harry在心底做着思想斗争，翘起上唇。“你是什么胆小鬼吗？”他问，“千万别以为我想跟你半夜来什么促膝长谈（法语），Potter，但你要是整天都躲着我……”他没有说下去，想说的话卡在喉咙里，气得满脸通红，整张脸似乎都在发光。

虽然……

Harry艰难地咽了口唾沫，将蜷曲在Malfoy传统睡衣V领下的纹身尽收眼底，它舒展着，开出了芽苞，就在他目视Malfoy的时候，从暗灰色柔和成了银色。

可能，确切地说，Malfoy脸上闪过的不是愤怒。Harry从自己的经验中得知，有时愤怒与恐惧是无法区分的，它们形影相随。他想他此刻在恐惧方面表现得不错，但绝不是因为他害怕Malfoy会以某种方式伤害他。

Malfoy涨红着脸，扬起下巴。“我才不傻，”他不屑道，“我知道你明白这代表了什么。”他轻蔑地指了指自己的脖子，“我还知道你他妈的告诉了Blaise，听说你们这群格兰芬多的混蛋们很看重公平。”他讥笑着，“所以如果你他妈的也告诉我，我会 ** **感激不尽**** 。”他见Harry张了张嘴但什么也没说出口，又补充道：“ ** **马上**** 。”

Harry舔了舔嘴唇，又试着说：“但是，我呃、现在是一个斯莱特林。”

言语已经无法形容Malfoy究竟有多恼火，他整个人的肌肉都绷了起来，像一个压缩了的弹簧随时准备爆发把Harry戳成筛子。

“真是、呃……嗯……好吧。”Harry既怕告诉Malfoy真相，又怕他突然发现如何使用无杖又无声的杀人咒，他犹豫了一下——然后，豁出去了。Malfoy不可能永远都不会发现，对吧？就算Harry不说，Zabini最终也会告诉他。秘密藏得越久，Malfoy就会越生气。

“ 听着，那是……是……是他妈的灵魂伴侣，明白吗？”他说道，他不禁瑟缩了一下，话一出口他就想收回来了。他永远也不会告诉Malfoy真相的坚守到此结束了，他只望自己能编出一个可信的谎言。然而，他的头跟被人轰炸了一样，仿佛已经疼了成百上千年。 

天呐，他需要一杯酒，然后出于个人爱好，再来至少半打。

“你说什么？”Malfoy的声音带着一种痛苦的礼貌，“一瞬间，我都想把你和那群疯子一起关进杰纳斯•西奇病房*，你说……”Malfoy试图说出“灵魂伴侣”这个词，在最后一刻突然改口，“你到底想说什么？”

*（杰纳斯•西奇病房：圣芒戈意愿五楼魔咒伤害科地一个封闭式病房，这里的患者的大脑都受到了永久性的魔咒伤害）

Harry抿紧嘴唇，想假装这不是他的人生，这种事没有发生在他身上。“这个咒语显示的是你的灵魂伴侣，”他冲着Malfoy的耳朵肯定道，而不是他的脸，“很明显，呃，抱歉。”

Malfoy只是……坐着，有那么一小会儿，怔在那里一动不动。然后，仿佛无法控制似的，他——没有别的词可以形容——打了个战栗，整个身体都在发抖，似乎无法停下，哪怕他用手捂住了脸。

这简直折磨人。Harry不知道该做什么，他该去安慰Malfoy还是怎么的？他怀疑他如果真这么做，Malfoy会把他痛打一顿。他如果是Malfoy，他也会把对方揍得半死不活。

Malfoy终于平复了下来，冷静到他足以疯狂地说道：“Blaise说 ** **你**** 身上根本没有印记。”

“呃，没有。”Harry大声说道，似乎让一切变得更加糟糕。他忍不住垂下眼睛，又抬头看向那个占据了Malfoy脖子的扭动着的纹身。这东西他妈的有多大？Harry不得不死死钳制住自己的手，否则他会伸过去……

Malfoy深吸了一口气，又一口，把嘴唇抿到了泛白的地步。“别那样看我，Potter，”Malfoy咬紧了后槽牙。

“抱歉，”Harry道，但无法阻止自己，而Malfoy似乎也不打算实施可怕的报复，Harry几乎希望他会。

Harry尴尬地注视了一会儿纹身，他意识到它在移动，他看着纹身在Malfoy的皮肤上轻柔地飘浮。Draco又用手揉了揉脸，声音依旧嘶哑，但没有明显的颤抖：“所以你想让我相信，我的命运就是对你痴心一辈子，而你，Potter，还是……什么？他妈的一个贞洁的圣人，还是什么？完美的圣人Potter——我不能说我没有想过这就是你的未来，简直一点也不意外，我只希望你他妈的能别扯上我！”

Harry不知道该说什么，一切都是如此骇人，所以他什么也没说。不幸的是，Malfoy似乎把这看作对罪行的默许。

“你知道吗，Potter？”Malfoy嗤笑道，没等回答，“我对的印象不错，我知道你可能不会相信，但我真的这么认为，尽管我们互相瞧不起——真的，我不认为世界上有人能比你更让我讨厌。你有你那套基本的道德准则，但是策划——”

“我没有！”Harry打断他，Malfoy狠狠瞪了他一眼，吓得他岔了口气。

“策划如此……恶毒的东西？真不像你。”

Malfoy的话哽在喉头，Harry趁机又重复了一遍：“我没有。”

Malfoy没有回答。

Harry的手指抠进大腿，眼睛死死地盯着面前的被子，希望Malfoy已经说够了。

他还没。

“你来自一个欺凌弱小的家庭，Potter，”Malfoy缓缓道，当Harry被他激怒抬起头来时，他的眼里闪过一道光亮，“否认没有用，Potter——我知道你那卑劣的父亲究竟是一个怎样的人——但摧毁一个他妈的 ** **早就失败了的敌人**** ——”他发出了一声纯粹的挫败，用手扯着头发，“在法庭上对我指手画脚还不够吗，Potter？”他低吼着，用手掌拍打面前的床垫，陷进一阵狂怒之中，“你……你赢了！你他妈想折磨我到什么地步？到底要受多少羞辱……愧疚，我才算得到应有的惩罚，看在老天的份上！该死，该死的老天——”

Harry觉得呼吸对他来说是件尤为困难的事，他不能——Malfoy刚刚真的这么说了？大声地说了出来？他……真的这么认为？他能理解Malfoy为什么生气——当然会生气，会暴躁和沮丧。该死的，他也一样好吗……天呐，Malfoy说得好像……Harry是什么恶棍。

他不是那种人，他不是。

但是……Malfoy有这种想法多久了？

这肯定是一场梦，噩梦。Harry只要打一个响指，他就可以苏醒过来，去到一个Malfoy的脖子上没有他名字的世界。事实是，光是这认知就快让他们二人窒息了。但……但Malfoy只就坐在那，胸膛剧烈起伏着，仿佛刚刚绕魁地奇场地跑了二十圈，他的手紧紧握成了拳，看起上去好像不知道是该尖叫还是哭泣，也很可能只是感到难受。

Harry就这么目瞪口呆地看着卷须状的纹身开始扭曲，从闪耀的银白黯淡成了铁灰。

哦， ** **天呐**** 。

“我、没有、策划、它！”Harry怒不可遏，“要说多少遍？”Harry在说这话时猛然意识到，也许在Malfoy看来，比Harry一手精心策划这件事更糟糕的是，Harry没有策划它，因为那就会意味着这是事实。

Malfoy的脸上毫无表情。“我不相信你，”他说道，盲目地伸手摸着身边的床帏，然后猛地拉开帷幔，踉跄地下了床。

Harry再也无法忍受，这一切的不公深深刺痛着他的心，他和Malfoy一样，这件事对他来说就是个灾难，他绝不让Malfoy有机会像一个遭人迫害的殉道者一样四处游荡。“我他妈的没有策划这件事好吗！”他冲着他的背影怒吼道，“我有什么理由做那种蠢事？而且我他妈的不想……折磨你，你……你个以自我为中心的白痴！”

“说实话，Potter，你才他妈的愚蠢至极，”Zabini困倦道，他的床帘动了动，从后面探出了一个脑袋，头发不像平常那般顺溜，“还有，你好，你是打算起床，还是想在深夜来个即兴演出？”

Malfoy把自己摔到床上，接着传来一阵沉闷却响亮的砰砰声，他怕是决心要把枕头打得落花流水。

“你们小两口能不能把拌嘴改到早上，拜托了，”Nott从房间另一头拖长着声音说道，“要知道，我们当中还是有人喜欢在晚上睡觉的。”

“是啊，所以你为什么不也闭上嘴呢，臭脸？”Goyle抱怨。

“好了，现在我们全都醒了——谢谢你，Potter，”Zabini大声说道，语气礼貌得让人头疼，“我们聊点什么好呢？鱼的价钱？”

Harry能在沉闷的敲击声中听到Malfoy小小的吸鼻子声，他十分努力地不去在乎。说实话，他现在浑身都在颤抖，除了好好坐着平复自己，他什么也干不了。Harry想他已经是个成年人了，不应该表现得如此可怜又可悲，但这么想没有任何帮助——他不是有个很好的理由表现自己的可悲吗？

“鱼的价钱他妈的跟这有什么关系？”Goyle同样大声地问道，“我不明白。”

“不，你不明白的事还多着呢，”Zabini回击他。

“是啊——就像我不得不一直忍受你把我惹毛。”Goyle抱怨。

“朋友会互相说实话，”Zabini说，听起来很是受伤，“你肯定不想我骗你的对吧，Gregory？”

Goyle哼了一声：“你只是嫉妒我的大屌，承认吧。”

Harry发出了震惊的哼声，Goyle粗鄙的话语把成功他从顾影自怜当中拉了出来。

Zabini大笑了起来。“是啊，可能吧。”他说道，“如果你运气好，Potter，Goyle哪天可能会给你看看，这也许有助于缓解你痛苦空虚的寂寞。”

一点也不好玩，真的真的不好玩，但Harry发现自己呼出了一口气，介于冷哼和呜咽之间，他几乎可以感受到房间里的紧张感在逐渐消失，虽然他还是内心还刮着腥风血雨，心脏跳动的速度也快到让他感到反胃，但他已经平静了一点。

“抱歉，Potter，你不是我的菜，”Goyle说道，“我喜欢大胸，无意冒犯。”

“有时，我们之间深沉的爱、友谊和尊重让我承受不来，”Nott慢吞吞道。

Zabini和Goyle笑出了声。

“哭够了吗，Draco？”Zabini问道。

Malfoy的声音听起来他需要擤鼻涕了：“我要让你知道，你个愚蠢至极的傻逼，那是纯粹的愤怒的泪水，谢谢。”

Goyle低声说了什么，一个身影就穿过了房间，然后传来了Malfoy用纸巾擦鼻涕的声音。

“谢谢，”Malfoy声音听起来跟被堵了似的，而且没有一丝谢意。

“下次，请去厕所，”Nott，也就是黑暗中的一个遥远的身影说道：“你知道规矩的，Draco。”

“不成文的规定，Theo，”Zabini打了个哈欠，改正道，“别把Potter搞糊涂了，嗯。声明一下，Potter——在这个宿舍，谁也不关心你打飞机要多久，声音有多大，只要你不经过允许就射到别人脸上，但是禁止半夜的鬼哭狼嚎。没人想听这些，就算是我们，也是有限度的，明白吗？”

“你知道吗，”Harry愣了片刻后，说道：“我一直以为你是偏保守的人，Zabini。”

Zabini笑了起来，睡意朦胧。“我想你把本能的欲望和喜欢故作正经的人混在一起了，Potter。”然后他说：“别！别告诉我格兰芬多都是安安静静打飞机的？还是说你们根本就没人打飞机？”

“我说的不是这个。”Harry感觉自己的脸在黑暗中红了起来，这的确能分散他如乱麻一般的大脑的注意，但是……

“不过我想我们现在知道Draco撸的时候想的是谁了，嗯哼。”Nott别有深意道，“Bleugh（Blaise的外号），也许我们应该修改一下规定了——永远不要对Draco自恋，光是想想我就宁愿禁欲一辈子了。”

这根本不能让他混乱的大脑转移注意，Harry愤愤地想，这只会让事情变得更糟。Nott肯定是在开玩笑，他自我安慰道，百分之百在开玩笑。

“我他妈的还在这，Theo，”Malfoy尖酸刻薄道，“郑重声明，我宁愿上一只弗洛伯毛虫也不会在撸的时候想Potter。”

“真棒，”Harry道，从恐慌中瞬间惊醒，愤怒从而占据了上风。接着，他突然意识到自己蠢得无可救药，同时也感到了铺天盖地而来的放松，仿佛泡进了一个香气四溢的热水澡里。他真是愚蠢，从头蠢到了脚。

当然——当然，这灵魂伴侣咒语就是假的。因为——他怎么就没想到呢？

Malfoy绝对不可能会爱上他，永远也不会爱上他。

Malfoy恨他如毒药——一直如此，未来也是如此。

Harry心中的释然如此强烈，他几乎无法呼吸。“Draco！”他说，“呃，我是说，Malfoy。”

“什么？”Malfoy厌恶地回答，仿佛他根本无法忍受和Potter说话。

“问题是——你讨厌我，所以不论在哪星球，我都绝不可能是你的灵魂伴侣。”

“Potter，你他妈怎么想的，在这么多人面前跟我说这个？”Malfoy愤怒道，“萨拉查啊，给我力量吧。”

“我伤心了，Draco——真伤心了，”Zabini欢快道，“继续，Potter，我们都等着呢。”

“滚，”Harry说，“但说真的，Malfoy——”Malfoy发出了一声欲哭无泪的嚎叫，Harry决定装作没听见，继续道：“你就是不可能，呃，爱上我。所以唯一可能的结论就是，这个咒语就是个废垃圾。我们只需要弄清楚它到底是什么垃圾，改正过来，然后再也不提它，好吗？”

Zabini咯咯地笑了起来，仿佛他打算拼命忍住不笑，但是失败了。

“Blaise——你胆敢再多说一句话，”Malfoy的语气非常平静，但Harry怀疑正上方的格兰芬多城堡都能听到他的声音，“我就把你的骨头填满烈火、或者铅，也可能是……”他停了下来，仿佛想不出任何能够把Zabini威胁到生不如死的东西。

“烈焰火铅？”Zabini大喘气。

“没错！”Malfoy狠厉地说。

“好，好，”Zabini咯咯笑着，“哦，上帝啊，哦，上帝啊，”他深深吸了一口气，“好吧，Potter，我希望你的计划能圆满成功，”他说道，拒绝进一步说明。

这让Harry感觉房间里似乎有一只巨他妈大的大象，除了他一个人其他人都能看见。他想，Zabini……跟Hermione相像程度远超出了他的可接受范围，他盯着床上方的帐顶，不同的是，他知道Hermione会永远站在他那一边，尽管她有时也会让人无法忍受。但提起Blaise Zabini……真的，谁知道呢？

不论在哪个星球，他都不可能是Malfoy灵魂伴侣的事实宛若真理不容置疑。这个观点始终悬在Harry心头，让他无法完全放松。心底的某种预感更是如此的强烈，似乎已经不是个浅坑了，而是无底的深渊。

***

第二天早上，当闹钟响起时，Harry不确定自己是否真有睡着。不过当他看了眼Malfoy的床发现已经空了后，他断定自己肯定在某一时刻睡着了。他不敢相信今天才星期三，他感觉他已经在学校待了一百年了。一觉醒来，他的第一个记忆就是最近Malfoy死去的梦，第二个记忆是Malfoy没死——他……他的灵魂伴侣肯定不是Harry，就是这样。Harry坚定地告诉自己不要做一个笨蛋。好吧，昨天确实让人窒息，但今天又是崭新的一天——是充满逻辑和理智而且绝不是Malfoy灵魂伴侣的一天。他是Malfoy灵魂伴侣的星球根本不存在，这是他的新口头禅。

他也试着坚定地告诉自己，他没有灵魂伴侣的星球也不存在，但他决定不要过多纠结。他一想到他会单身一辈子，就会恐慌，但他不打算让自己恐慌，绝对不要。只要他一起了床，他就会像个成年人一样和Malfoy说话，找到咒语的解咒，尽快把这堆乱七八糟的事解决干净——最好是在今天结束前。他强迫自己从床上坐起来，感觉状态非凡。

几乎是。

星期三意味着魔药课——上午三节，紧跟着午后三节。至少是午后某些人的三节，事实证明，不是所有返校的学生都需要额外的辅导。

“不是所有人都笨到需要把同样的东西学两遍，”Zabini幸灾乐祸地笑着，今早他迟了五分钟才走进教室，还试图坐到Hermione的旁边， Ron给他扔去一个蝾螈一般的眼神，他便决定临幸其他的倒霉人。

Hermione完完全全沉浸在了不满的情绪当中，完全没有被冒犯到，然后她记起她和其他的一些人一样不需要重复这一年——她那时忙于猎捕魂器，根本没有时间好好学习，虽然她确实每晚都会看一些必读文本，只是为了以防万一。再说，她喜欢学习。

Harry没有被冒犯到，他完全没有多余的精力来感到愤怒，因为就在他进教室的那刻，Slughorn就拿他和Goyle组队的事实杀了他一个措手不及——至少，在他一遍又一遍地烦恼着，你如何能解除一个甚至都不知道是什么咒语的咒语时，这种愤懑的感觉在心底便更加张狂。不安和愤怒之下，是一种他无法压制、时刻叫嚣的焦躁。他需要和Malfoy好好谈谈——制定一个行动计划，但你很难和一个没有来吃早餐，除上课期间无法在休息室、图书馆或操场找着的人一起制定计划。

不是说Harry有在找他，当然，除非是出于实际的考虑，而且他也绝对没有发现Malfoy没来上课。讨厌的Malfoy，去他的蛋！

Slughorn——这个混蛋——朝所有人笑了笑，分发了一张列有七种魔药的清单，他们只有完美完成才能通过期末考试。他们未来几周的任务似乎就是尝试熬制它们，Slughorn就可以借此评断他们目前的能力水平。Harry自上学起就没有制作出任何的魔药，也不相信自己能在不发生爆炸的情况下做出一瓶。和Goyle搭档至少是有好处的——这人块头挺大。如果爆炸马上要发生，Harry只需要往他身后轻轻这么一躲，就可以完美地避免一场灾难。Harry早已厌倦了随机被恐怖的咒语击中，这辈子都不想再尝试一次。

在他们安安静静地熬制清单上的第一个魔药的中途——当然是爱情魔药，当然了，因为生活讨厌他——Goyle嘟哝道：“我不笨，Potter。”

“呃，好的，”Harry说。

“我知道你觉得我笨，但我不笨，”Goyle重复道，“老鼻涕虫让我上了NEWT的课，不是吗？除此之外，我不知道还能怎么证明这点。继续——搅拌这个破东西。”

Harry谨慎地搅拌着，逆时针转了三圈，然后魔药就发出了“咕噜”的一声，变成了剧毒的粉色。他想这可能问题不大，但他不想近距离检查。他知道自己的运气如何，这药水很可能会爆炸，然后自己就会轰轰烈烈地爱上Goyle，他已经亲过了Zabini（呕），还成为了Malfoy所谓的灵魂伴侣，他正走在获取全部邪恶的斯莱特林小团体的路上。在他凝视着那恶心的粉红色液体的时候，他突然想到如果课本上有彩色插图的话，魔药课就会简单多了，于是他把这个想法存档以作未来参考，他可以大赚一笔，然后拿这笔钱换一个非法的时间转换器，他就可以回到前天告诉自己不要做一个大蠢蛋，跟人在一个明显是陷阱的地方见面。

“我只是觉得有些事特别难而已好吗？”Goyle阴沉着脸，“你在魔药上也不是天生的。”

“我从没说过我是！”Harry抗议。

“是啊，但我知道你们一看到我，你和你那群小伙伴——Granger和Weasley，就会想‘就算他重来一年，那个傻子还是需要额外的帮助’。是，好吧，或许是这样。但去年比起学习，我在思考其他的东西，好吗？”

“是啊——折磨其他的小孩，我听说。”Harry感觉被他挑起了怒火，但他没这个心情。他妈的Malfoy到底在哪？

Goyle发出了一声抱怨。“有点厉害，Potter。再说——我爸爸是食死徒，你以为我想变得跟Malfoy一样？还是说给我爸惹麻烦？我只是做了我该做的事，不代表我喜欢那一切，不是所有东西非黑即白。”他耸耸肩，“好像你会懂一样。”

Harry心累地想，他以后还能不能跟人好好谈话，不要一开口就扯回战争的事情。这几乎足以让他从灵魂印记的问题中分出神来，他盯着魔药，又看了遍课本。 ** **等待熬煮——十五分钟应该足够**** 是一条没什么用的操作命令，甚至都没有需要切的东西。“我也做了我该做的事，Goyle，那同样没多有趣。”他紧接着道：“而且我认为你笨，”他喃喃道，尽管这不完全正确。说实话，他从来没有想过Goyle是否不仅仅是Malfoy的一个令人厌的跟班。

Goyle又发出了一声抱怨，没有回答。魔药已经准备好了，随时可以进入下一步，他们也已经添加了必要的一撮碾碎的莳箩籽——闻起来真香。

Goyle说：“如果你想，可以叫我Greg。”听起来像是他临时兴起的话，因为下一刻他就冲去取接下来的原料了，留下Harry一人无比震惊地注视他宽阔的背影。

***

Harry几乎花了整个中午的时间去找Malfoy，午饭只在餐厅里匆匆吃了一个三明治。当他因为不想迟到，半跑着回到地下教室发现了Malfoy的后脑勺时，他的怒火直接蹭蹭上涨。Malfoy独自一人坐在教室的前面，周围全是空桌子。

Harry急忙刹住了车，回忆起了他其实并不想和Malfoy说话的种种原因。他知道Malfoy故意躲开他合情又合理，但奇怪的是，这让他有些沮丧——毕竟他前天几乎花了一整天的时间躲开Malfoy，生怕自己和他说话时不小心告诉他灵魂印记咒语代表了什么。

他突然想起Malfoy还没有把明显是从他行李箱里偷去的隐形斗篷还给他，于是乎，心底的怒意演变成了狂怒，他顿时觉得Malfoy整个上午其实就在他的身边，躲在他的隐形斗篷里竖起两根指头比耶。

Goyle坐在Hermione和Ron附近，他转过了身。“喂，Potter，坐过来，”他在教室另一头叫道：“魔药不会自己熬好的。”他幽幽地补充一句：“真是遗憾。”

Slughorn教授正在翻阅《实用魔药大师》，闻声他抬起了头，对Harry笑道：“是的，进来，进来，我的孩子。如果你愿意，你可以和你的朋友们坐在一起。同学们，这不是你们以前熟悉的正规课堂。我更希望你们把这看作魔药的游乐场——拿课本上所有的东西做实验，测试原料，发现慢煮、快煮、凉煮和热煮的区别。我会在这给你们提供建议，如果你们愿意，我还可以是人生导师，需要帮助的时候随时来找我。”他懒洋洋地挥了挥手，拿着他的报刊坐回去，喝了一大口热巧克力。

Ron朝他挥舞着手臂，拍了拍他身旁的座位。Goyle耸了耸肩并转过了身，明显认为Harry会坐到其他的地方。

Harry作出了决定，他走向Goyle。

“Goyle——呃，我是说Greg，我们可以和Malfoy一起吗？”他问：“因为他早上没来。”

Goyle看着他，好像他已经疯了：“你想找死？”

Harry认为他在说不。Malfoy也没有转身，这就更让人劝退，但是……他不是胆小鬼，而且现在也不打算是，所以他大步走向Malfoy，把书包扔到他身边的桌上然后坐下。

这比他预期的还要虎头蛇尾。Malfoy没有跳起来给他下咒，也没有逃出教室，或者干出诸如此类的事情。他只是坐在那，死死盯着前方，皱起鼻子仿佛闻到了从他身边飘过的什么可怕的东西。

Harry不由得注意到，他长袍下的衬衫扣得又紧又高，好像他想把自己勒死。

“所以，我们熬魔药吗？”Harry问道，努力不去盯Malfoy的脖子，这只会让他更加生气，Harry想，还是盯了过去。

Malfoy显然在考虑，然后耸了耸肩。“我想可以，”他道，热情得好像Harry刚刚让他嚼一只死僵了的鼻涕虫，他没有动作。

“嗯，那我们熬什么呢？”在他们在冻死人的沉默中坐了一会儿后，Harry又问道。

Malfoy若有所思地敲着他那本常被翻阅的《高级魔药制作》。“活地狱汤剂？”他提议，不愉快地笑了笑。

Harry做了个鬼脸，心想他还是不要搭理处在这种心情下的Malfoy比较好。不过这让他有些高兴，如果他真的是Malfoy的灵魂伴侣，Malfoy就不太可能会谋杀他……

“好吧，随便，Potter。”Malfoy说道，又耸了耸肩。他拿起课本，随便翻了几页，然后用骨节分明而又修长的手指戳着其中一页：“就这个。”他站起身，把凳子往后一推，发出刺耳的声响，不小心撕裂了书脊。Harry几乎可以感受到在教室Hermione另一头打了个寒颤。“我去拿原料，你来准备工具。”他又恶毒地补充道：“如果你能做好的话。”

一段时间过后，药水慢慢煨成了酸绿色，Malfoy用汤匙从中蘸取了一点，兴致缺缺地观察着这一勺闪亮的液体，把它吹冷，然后弹到了Harry的脸上。这个时候Harry才恍然大悟，也许Malfoy对魔药的选择并不是完全随机的。

药剂本身并不危险，但是当你缩小到一支铅笔那么大的时候，就很难这么想了——这感觉简直怪异极了。Malfoy那张又大又尖的脸上，两只巨大的眼睛闪烁着古怪的光芒，他抬起穿着靴子的脚，要——

Harry闭上了眼，准备被踩扁。事实是，当他这么做时，他听到Goyle嗓音洪亮道：“早跟你说了，白痴。”

雪上加霜。

***

Harry刚把没动过的晚餐推到一旁，Ron和Hermione就出现在了病房前来看望Harry。真蠢，他心想，他已经好几个月没什么胃口了，一个下午只有六英寸高也没让它改善多少。

“还好吗，伙计？”Ron同情地问，把一块被Harry拒绝的土豆塞进嘴里，坐上床尾。

Harry耸了耸肩：“是的，我想还行。我觉得我差不多恢复正常了，Poppy（Pomfrey夫人）说最后几英寸是通常恢复得最慢。”手指传来了一阵刺痛，他瑟缩了一下，感觉自己的每一个部位都在被拉伸——很温柔，但不屈不挠，“就是有点酸痛。”

Hermione皱起了眉头，不过什么都没说，只是从角落拖了把塑料椅过来坐在边缘。

“所以，是Ginny吗？”Ron脱口而出，又吃了一口冷掉的土豆，“我知道你们分手了，但她还是我的妹妹。你伤了她的心，我应该要揍你一顿的，但是……不知道，我一直以为你会改变主意。”他露出尴尬的神色，“我是说，她要是再答应和你约会，我就应该把她淹死在最近的池塘里，但哪里有生命哪里就有希望，是不？”

不是Ginny。Harry不禁想如果是Ginny，他是否会好受一点，然后决定……不，他不会。他会因为是Ginny感到更糟糕。他还爱着她，只是方式不对。尽管如此，他还是努力地打起精神，因为他知道这个咒语他妈就不是真的。

Hermione给Ron翻了个白眼：“说真的，你是来帮忙的吗？”

Ron耸了耸肩，又偷了一块烤肉：“不知道。”他停止了咀嚼，眼睛瞪大起来，“不是 ** **Zabini**** 吧？”他嘴里含着食物气急败坏地说，他从床上滑下来，跪到地上，抬起头无声地看着Harry，浮夸地恳求他。“伙计，告诉我不是Zabini！”他打趣道，然后咧嘴一笑，跳回床上吞掉剩下的土豆。“你吃了你的布丁吗？”他的神情开始变得恍惚，“那是蜜糖馅饼，霍格沃茨的蜜糖馅饼比妈妈做得还好吃。当我们还在那片森林的时候，我就时不时会梦到霍格沃茨的糖浆馅饼。”

“我们会把它作为婚礼蛋糕。”Hermione尖刻道。

Ron一点也没生气。“好主意！”他道，对她热情地微笑，直到Hermione也扑哧一声笑了出来。

“所以——是谁啊，伙计？”Ron转过身对Harry道：“说吧——不可能更糟。”

Harry再次提醒自己那个咒语不是真的，也不可能是真的。即便如此，一想到他的……他印记的缺失，他就有种窒息的痛感。

“操，”Ron不舒服地在床上动来动去，“抱歉，Harry，我就是个白痴，我只是觉得那会是一个完美的人，你知道吗？你值得一个完美的人。”他努力扯出一个轻松的笑容，“我们都知道Ginny不是完美的——她就是一个非常讨厌的人，这毫无疑问。”

Harry也觉得他值得——不是某个完美的人，但至少有那么一个人。知道Ron也这么认为后，Harry几乎再也无法逞强，他感觉自己的下唇在颤抖，他真的是个大傻瓜。他还活着不是吗？而且……而且他会成为一个傲罗，Ron和Hermione会结婚生子，他就会成为一个叔叔，不论他结婚与否，他的人生会非常精彩。

“哦，Harry。你不需要现在告诉我们。”Hermione握上他的手，他努力不退缩，他的人生会很精彩！“当你准备好了，你可以告诉我们，我们只希望你幸福，Harry。你……你认为有人可以让你幸福吗？最后的最后？”她的眼神非常亲切，但他能从她的脸上看到显而易见的不安。

不知怎的，这让事情变得更加糟糕。

这不是真的，不是真的，他在脑海里一遍又一遍对自己说道。

“我没有，”他试图挤出一个笑容，表示他不在乎。

“你没有……？”Hermione重复道，表情逐渐变成惊恐。

“没有灵魂印记，什么都没有，那没什么大不了的！”看到她脸上的表情，他连忙道，“我会没事的，我是说——我似乎并没有看上任何人不是吗？我……我只想通过考试，成为一个合格的傲罗，然后——然后——我想以后当个傲罗长也不错。”

Hermione努力让自己看上去很高兴。“就得这样！”她拍了拍他的手背，仿佛他是一个快死翘翘的老阿姨，她必须不惜一切代价让他开心起来，“我想那个咒语是无法预言这些的不是吗？可以这么说，你会和你的工作结婚。哦，Harry，”说着说着，她的眼眶湿润了起来，“我一直知道非常专一，但这……我的意思是，不是说我不会为你感到高兴，如果你真的想把你的人生全部投入到工作中去，只是……”

如果这话是为了安慰，显然没有达到目的。

Harry的脑海闪过了一段记忆——Ginny目光如炬，她认为既然战争已经结束，她会很高兴他能把她放在第一位，而不是工作。那时他以为她疯了——追查下落不明的食死徒和维护整个世界的安全难道不比错过一次两次的约会重要多了？但现在……

他在心底默默对自己摇了摇头。维护整个世界的安全的确比一两次约会更重要，但他不知道的是他必须做出选择——是这个世界，还是和某个人约会。什么时候决定的？他记起Dumbledore的绝大半生都是单身的，一股冰冷的恐惧袭上他的心头。是这样的吗？想要真正变得伟大，你就得孤身一人？

如果他妈的他不想成为一个伟人呢？如果在你已经做了一件真正伟大的事后，现在只想继续帮助他人，还能拥有一个爱你的人等你回家呢？但是……就连当傲罗长的这个想法都让他渴望这个——迫切地渴望自己能为英国魔法界带来稳定，做他力所能及的好事。

该死的全是废话！

“不过至少Malfoy得到了一个非常可怕的人。”Ron用他最能活跃气氛的语调道，“看那混蛋脸上的表情！是Parkinson吗？”他皱起鼻子，“如果是的话，她看上去应该会更开心，我想他还是有中意的人的，只不过品味独特。哦！哦！是Greengrass？我是说，那个小妹妹，她的牙齿惊为天人……几乎能迷死你。”他打了个寒颤。

“我不觉得Malfoy的魔法印记是……准确的。”Harry试探道，他不确定他如果告诉Ron和Hermione这个咒语就是胡扯，他们会有什么反应。他们似乎很喜欢这个咒语，他怎么能在他们兴头上泼一盆凉水？

Ron瞪大了双眼：“别告诉我他得到了一个好的人？只能说这个世界真的没有正义可言。”

“我……我不确定这个咒语本身是准确的。”他犹豫不决，手指抠进床单里。

Ron伸手挠了挠后颈，这个动作不小心露出了他的灵魂印记——真的很美。“我不知道，”他怀疑，“我是说，我和Hermione就是，不是吗？”

“不，或许Harry是对的，Ron。”Harry看得出Hermione的心思明显不在这，她正焦躁地抚摸自己的手腕。不过当Ron俯下身亲吻她的脸颊时，Hermione的脸色逐渐缓和了下来，有了一丝血色。

这和Harry预料得差不多，虽然并没有让他容易接受多少。不过，Harry想再斤斤计较下去有些过于残忍了，虽然他一想到他要在没有Ron和Hermione的帮助下修复咒语，心就凉了半截，他们不仅仅意味着能提供实际的帮助——因为没有Hermione研究不出来的东西——更是情感上的支持。他开始意识到，他自己是没有灵魂印记的，于是他就需要一个有印记的人——否则他怎么知道他是否已经消除了咒语？他不知道消除咒语为什么如此重要，但就是。他这辈子都无法容忍明知道咒语在自己的血管里涌动，却……什么都没有带来。

但他怎么能在Ron和Hermione把这个咒语看成超乎完美的东西的时候，要求他们当中的任何一个人把它视作诅咒呢？当他看着他们这一对——他最亲密的朋友们时，在真相再次被打破之前，他几乎能够相信这咒语就是超越完美的，即使只有一瞬。

不——他不能要求他们，他也不会要求他们，但他确实需要帮助，这点毋庸置疑——最明显的对象，同时有着同样明显的缺点，是Draco Malfoy。为什么Harry的生活总是以Draco该死的Malfoy结尾？但无论如何，还真就是他。毕竟，他是唯一一个和他一样致力于反对并终结这个咒语的人。

***

然而，到了星期五，Harry见Malfoy的次数比他见到Millicent那只可怕的猫的次数还少，它似乎把Malfoy的床当成了它最喜爱去的地方。每当Harry钻进宿舍，希望看到一个在里面生闷气的Malfoy时，他都能从这只对自己嘶嘶叫的毛茸茸的灰白怪物身上找到微妙的乐趣。总而言之，他觉得那家伙经常在Malfoy的床上晃荡——那个上午，Malfoy从箱子里拿出了一件本是黑色的长袍，从上面的猫毛来看，它至少花了百分之九十的时间翻滚他的东西。

当然，不是说他根本就见不着Malfoy。昨天的变形课上，他甚至试图坐到他身边，尽管前天不幸发生了缩身药剂事件，尽管Goyle把他看做一只游走球，当然了，还试图把他撞飞。Malfoy只是转过身，极其恶劣地嘲讽道：“我觉得不行，Potter，你说呢？”然后转回去面对黑板。Harry刚决定不被这点丧心病狂的敌意烦扰，Pansy和Zabini就从他身边挤过去坐到了Malfoy的两边。Zabini还在坐好位置后迅速转过身来， ** **抛了个媚眼**** 。

但是，在公共场合见到Malfoy与真正和他讲上话简直天差地别。而且说实话，Harry只想结束这场噩梦，真的拜托了，他不知道Malfoy为什么不这么想。Malfoy的敌意几乎要从体内溢出——即使这个混蛋不和他在同一个房间，他也能够感受得到。这就让他更加不满，只要他和Malfoy联手就能收拾好这个烂摊子的事实让整件事更加恼人。Malfoy这么做是为了惹他生气还是干什么？Harry不禁想，不可能是因为他想让一个有着愚蠢的巨大名字的纹身在他脖子上多待一秒钟，他肯定有个充分的理由。Harry能想到唯一原因是，Malfoy认为留下比不留下更能让Harry火冒三丈。

此外，这个灵魂伴侣噩梦不是Harry唯一需要担心的事情，他走出教室还是会被其他学生“不小心”撞飞到墙上，就连城堡里的鬼魂也开始在远处跟着他。昨天晚餐过后，差点没头的尼克就把他逼到了角落，忧郁地说他很想要一个签名，只是当你已经死了而且什么摸不到的时候，很难整理出一个签名簿，还问Harry有什么主意？尼克无限悲伤地盯着Harry那条斯莱特林的领带，Harry向他保证他会找到解决办法，只有这样他得以离开。

这甚至还没提到整个“同性恋”的事。Harry相当地肯定他喜欢男人，但是他被整个花边小报推测——Weasley夫人给他寄了一大叠剪报，几乎百分之九十的剪报都有大字标题——他一边在寻找白马王子，一边同时跟每一个他所见到的合胃口的女巫上床，这让他的血压直接飙升至危险的高度。媒体甚至还放出了Pansy坐在Ron大腿上的照片，光看照片，她的腿似乎比实际的还要修长。Weasley夫人对此还追加了一条评论：上不了台面的粗鄙之词。

Harry闷闷不乐地想，或许这就是Malfoy躲他的原因，他努力不把自己的头发全都沮丧地揪光光。Malfoy可能认为他如果和Harry多待一秒钟，就会被这个欲求不满的人渣骑到身上。Harry心想真是讽刺，努力不让自己心如死灰。他和Ginny的关系明明才到三垒，而且她还是他唯一的正式女友。

****不只是朋友？**** 《预言家日报》昨日的大字标题如是写道，附带着一张Ron捏他肩膀的照片。就连Hermione都为此皱起了眉头，大声地询问她和Ron是否应该在第二天的报纸上发布一个小声明。

所以，当他冲到二楼的防御课教室上三门课的第一节，并发现其他斯莱特林的学生都不在时，他松了一口气。在那的是傲罗长Gawain Robards，他怒视着Harry，鉴于他从伦敦一路前来教一群不知感恩的青少年黑魔法防御术这样上层的艺术，他问他为什么没有礼貌地及时出现，然后对Harry施出一连串被后者堪堪挡下的诅咒。Harry看得出来Robards还在为他同意返校的事情感到生气，但Kingsley并没有给他多少选择不是吗？他一边想一边躲避陆续发出的咒语，他还能做什么？说不，然后被终生禁止成为一名真正的傲罗？这根本算不上选择。

一个上午就这么稀里糊涂地过去了，Harry几乎——几乎忘记了整件Malfoy和灵魂伴侣的事。他不确定自己是否真的喜欢Robards，但他尊重他，傲罗训练绝对是一件重要的事。

“不过，这不是傲罗训练。”Hermione见他这么说，喘着粗气道。

有那么一会儿，Harry只是看着她，好像她疯了，然后才想起她是对的。

“你想要在练习决斗中杀死我吗，Harry，还是只是我的错觉？”下课后，Hermione说，他们此时正在走廊一间很少被人使用的教室里，他全身瘫软一屁股坐到了地上，保险起见Hermione在门上支了一个写着“危险！有博格特出没”的牌子。上次他们试图聚在格兰芬多公共休息室，但Harry即刻就被人团团包围了。当然，这是一次友好的围堵，但改变不了它围堵的本质。Harry建议他们改换阵地，到斯莱特林的公共休息室去，但Ron对此有些不满。“我没有偏见，伙计——我只是觉得他们就是一帮混球。”他耸了耸肩，“当然，你除外，但你不是一个假的斯莱特林吗？”

“回来没Harry？”Ron在他面前晃了晃手，然后开心地呼出一口气，卷起了袖子，“有一瞬间，我真的在想我会不会折在那里——刻苦训练啊，决斗什么的。”他的灵魂印记露了出来，当Hermione握紧他的手时，金色印记散发出的光芒变得更加耀眼。

“让别人知道我和Hermione有这个……很糟糕？”Ron尴尬地问，“不管我们多努力去掩饰，最终还是会被知道的。我敢肯定Justin觉得我从来没有洗过澡。”他若有所思地补充道：“他一见到我就皱起鼻子，我们不需要把你拖下水。”

Harry甚至从来没有从这个角度看待过这件事，但现在他已经意识到了一个迫在眉睫的新危险。他没有什么可以暴露的，所以如果说咒语发生的时候他根本不在场完全能让人信服。但另一边的Malfoy……

Harry还没见过，虽然不是没有尝试过，但听起来，他的灵魂印记简直跟地球一样大。如果Ron和Hermione的印记被世界发现，Malfoy的灵魂印记又需要多久被某个斯莱特林？Harry能感受到心里隐隐约约的恐慌，这位老朋友又冒了出来，尽管他不知道为什么。

“我、呃，不觉得Malfoy在印记被曝光后会有多高兴。”Harry用双臂搂住了自己，他真的想告诉Ron和Hermione真相，真的。但与此同时，他真的真的不想。他甚至不知道他自己对整件事的态度，尽管他无时无刻都不在想。每当他的大脑要确定他的感受时，他的思绪就会开小差，然后恐慌，再专注到其他事情上……魁地奇，或者奶酪，真的，任何事都行，只要不是有关Malfoy灵魂伴侣的事实——他所谓的 ** **灵魂伴侣**** 是……

“那更好！”Ron得意忘形地叫道：“我就知道那是个完全不适合他的人。”他饶有兴味地继续说：“某个非常、非常丢脸的人，一个——”

Harry发出一声抱怨，开始觉得这话题根本就无法避免。“是我，你这个混蛋，”他承认——除此之外他还能做什么？他几乎可以想见Ron立刻冲出教室大喊“ ** **Malfoy有灵魂印记，赶紧的，大家，都给我笑起来！**** ”。

Ron摇摇晃晃地从椅子上摔了下来，毫不夸张。就连Hermione看上去也要支撑不住跪倒在地上，不过她还能弯腰把趴在地板上的Ron拉起来。

“什么！”Ron说道。

Harry觉得这个反应的杀伤力不是很大，但是……

没错。

“伙计，他看起来对你确实一直很执着，”Ron嫌弃地拉长了脸，“但就算这样，啊，他就是个失败者，还有他对Hermione说过的话！好像他就值得……”他皱起眉头，“好吧，我想他就是活该，我是说，你不甚至都不愿想起这个对吧？”他的语气坚定不移。

Harry的心底涌起某种出人意料的感受：同情。同情讨厌的Malfoy。

Hermione也说了同样意外的话：“可怜的Draco。”

Ron的眉毛瞬间飞到了发际线上：“你疯了吗？”

Hermione不屑地哼了一声：“不，但这不是一个好事，不是吗？我不会希望它发生在我最大的敌人身上，命中注定爱上一个不会有结果的人，比没有这样一个人还要——”她突然闭上嘴，双手绞在一起，面露悲伤。“我不是那个意思，你知道的，我不是！我只是……”

她的话戛然而止，Harry一时间不知道他是否该让自己放声大哭，他感觉眼皮开始变得沉重、滚烫而且痛苦，但他从不是一个爱哭的人，他也不想改变。况且她错了，她和Ron的身上有写有对方的名字是巧合，他如是告诉自己——不然，就是……是……嗯，咒语爆发的时候，他们彼此站得很近，不是吗？而Malfoy……可能只是因为那时他正看向Harry，或者别的什么。总有一个合理的解释，除了显而易见的那个。

不管怎样，他还不打算放弃——就此承认世上没有一个人适合他，孤独是他的宿命。统统滚蛋！晚点他就会找Malfoy合作，必要的话，他还会威逼利诱，而且，仅仅暗示Ron和Hermione可能会告诉全世界他们的灵魂就印记不就够了吗？Malfoy确实以折磨他为乐，Harry想，但即使是他，也是有限度的。

“别担心，”Harry抬起头，镇定地呼吸了几下：“我会解决好的，Hermione，你会看到的。”

Hermione面带极度内疚的表情，点点头，没有被说服。

没事，Harry会解决的，肯定。

***

Harry会解决的，但至少，在该死的星期一之前都不可能。“你说Malfoy周末回家了是什么意思？”他说道。Zabini在晚餐后拦住了Harry，并把他拽到了公共休息室。

Zabini微微一笑，从Harry的长袍上扯下一根猫毛。“这个周末他回家了，就这个意思。”他重复了一遍：“现在，说说今晚的派对。”

Ron对空闲时到格兰芬多休息室一聚的提议，似乎转变成了集体前往更温馨浪漫的霍格莫德村——不过Harry认为，很可能是烈酒纵饮的那种。

“什么派对？”他装傻，想着他能不能甩开Zabini，独自前往霍格莫德村。该死的Malfoy还没有把他的隐形斗篷还回来。不是说他不想把一晚上的时间花在和Zabini喝得不省人事上，但……他就是不想把一晚上的时间都花在生Zabini喝的不省人事上。他想去该死的Malfoy庄园，揪着Malfoy的领带把他给拽回来。尽管Harry还处于烦闷丧气的状态里，他也知道到这不是个好主意。Narcissa Malfoy很可能会叫来傲罗，说他骚扰他们，而且不幸的是她是对的。

Malfoy这个混蛋，不经过Harry同意就回家过周末！

Zabini小心翼翼地地挑起眉毛。“Granger和Weasley的订婚派对，”他说道，“别跟我说你没被邀请？”

操。“当然有，”Harry道：“所以、呃，我最好去——”

“我可以去吗？”Zabini靠得如此之近，就好像他要……

“当然，当然，”Harry紧张地尖叫道。Zabini立刻退了开来，好笑地哼了一声。

“紧张？Potter？”Zabini笑得像一只偷腥的猫。

令Harry失望的是，他甚至不知道该用什么办法躲开Zabini，不论是在他们准备的时候，还是走去霍格莫德村的路上。Zabini在一旁滔滔不绝，Harry发现自己不由自主地听了进去，还颇感兴趣。今天早上，Harry得知其他斯莱特林们上的防御课各不相同，这让他觉得有些奇怪。不知怎的，他怀疑这跟学校的政策有关——他知道McGonagall收到了很多家长的信件，担心某些人会对他们子女造成不良影响，但他认为那就是胡说八道（不良影响？Malfoy？他甚至不能把自己从茶杯变回来），他知道……和一个前食死徒在同一堂课上学习如何对抗黑魔法有些奇怪，好吧，说的就是Malfoy。但他不知道的是，其他斯莱特林重返学校的条件之一，是他们必须上麻瓜研究课。

他想他最好不要告诉Hermione，她如果发现她被拒之门外，会疯的。

“我们还要写作业！什么都要，”Zabini嫌恶道，他们正走在黑漆漆的路上，“我甚至还不能强迫六年级或七年级的给我做，该死的就好像他们会对麻瓜了如指掌一样。”

Harry咬紧牙关：“我不觉得——”

“那就是一个笑话，笑、话，”Zabini像个混蛋一样说道，Harry的脸在黑暗中唰地一下红了起来，重新打起精神后，他狠狠地撞了一下Zabini的肩膀。

Zabini踉跄了一下，笑着撞了回来。

他们到达了Puddifoot夫人的餐厅——Ron选的地方，很明显他在选的时候脑子有点不太清醒——餐厅里挤满了人，人群欢呼雀跃起来的时候，Harry几乎被推着退了回去。

“哦，不，你不行，”Zabini低声说，“你要是从Granger的浪漫之夜溜走，她会怎么想？”然后他抓上Harry的胳膊，把他推到一旁，高声大喊：“所以，有谁来唱‘他拯救了我们所有人’，嗯哼？”当人群开始歌唱时，他用另一只手打着节拍，如同一个可怕的指挥家。

Harry被Zabini一系列的邪恶计划搅得心神不宁，以至于当Zabini给他一杯亮蓝色鸡尾酒并附带一个来源不明的淡黄色饮后酒时，他甚至没有给它们施魔法检测咒就一饮而尽。一段时间过后，当他和Ron还有Hermione手挽手，跌跌撞撞走在回学校的路上时，他才想到他明显已经把自己喝得烂醉如泥，同样明显的是对Zabini来说，这明明是个往他酒里掺东西的绝佳时机……但他没有。

不过，他可是Zabini Blaise，Harry一边想一边盯着床的帐顶，试图说服自己的大脑能一夜无梦。Zabini一定有自己计划，除了……他今晚的计划是让人开心，然后分散Harry的注意，就好像他是一个活生生的人，而不是披着人皮的蛇，这几乎和Malfoy的灵魂伴侣这件事……一样让人不安。

不，他妈的才不是，根本不一样，Harry又盯着帐顶看了好一会儿，几乎期望星期一早点到来，到那时他就可以逮住Malfoy，逼他合作。


	6. 为什么Malfoy的头上总是下雨雨雨雨雨？因为他十七岁还哭鼻子？（不，因为他是混蛋）

星期一早上，下去吃早饭的Malfoy的头顶上笼罩着一朵乌云。

字面意义。

Harry几乎和所有人一样目不转睛地看着Malfoy。

因为Luna的邀请，Harry与她一起坐在了拉文克劳，外带一个Zabini，他简直是某种无法治愈的疾病，难缠得要命。

Malfoy气势汹汹地走过Harry，脸上雷电交加，一道小闪电噼啪作响得穿裂云层，刺痛了他的脸颊。

“跟我没关系。”Zabini风轻云淡道：“如果你高兴点，它可能会飘走？”

Harry对Zabini开始有点了解，他表现得越是平淡，就越不值得信任。于是，Malfoy再次踏着沉重的步子走出了餐厅（Harry一度想在他离开前抓住他，要求他不要一直当个混蛋还不去设法解决灵魂伴侣的事情，但就连他也看得出Malfoy现在什么都听不进去），他转向Zabini，责备地盯着他。

Zabini用巧克力面板蘸了蘸他的牛奶咖啡，设法让自己看起来很无辜：“什么？”

“我想Draco今天可能有点难过.”Luna道。

真意外，Harry想。

“同步天气反应很有趣，你们不觉得吗？”她继续道：“我们曾经为《唱唱反调》的一篇文章做过调查，有个可怜人已经被下了二十多年的雨！我希望Draco能很快放晴。”

“你认真的？”Zabini问，手里的糕点还没送到嘴里就停了下来。

“哦，是的，我想是。”Luna认真道。

“呃，我想Zabini可能要为Malfoy的云层呃、掩体负责。”Harry解释着。

Luna那对严肃认真的眼睛转向Harry：“是的，但那种咒语不是只会显露出已经存在心底的东西吗？”

***

“她有点奇怪，不是吗，你的朋友Luna。”Zabini若有所思道，和Harry一起在早餐过后走去温室，“她的脑子正常吗？”

“别那样说她！”Harry愤怒道，疾步走下台阶，试图甩开Zabini。

“好了，好了，别生气。”Zabini有点上气不接下气道，终于在城堡外追上了他，“我就是随便说说，叫她Loony（疯子）的又不是我，对吧？等等，等等——”他说着，Harry瞪了他一眼，试图再次奔向自由。“我刚准备说——她说得没错。我不知道Draco发生了什么，好吧，除了显而易见的那个。小朋友看完妈妈回来脾气更差了，这说明了一些问题。”

Harry尽量不让自己咬牙切齿，他认为光是“显而易见”的问题就够了，而且和Narcissa Malfoy一起度过周末能让任何人的心情都变得极差，即使是她儿子，不是吗？

Harry大步穿过草地，在温室前停下，他不知道他们今天要做什么，但他希望这周能成功把Zabini喂给食人植物。

“你要是能让他高兴起来就真是太好了，你觉得呢？”Harry环顾着四周，心想Malfoy出现后，他是否敢和这个混蛋搭档，还是说那会让他直接被上述的植物吃掉。

“啊，我想Draco会活下来的。”Zabini无动于衷道。这时Ron和Hermione出现在他们眼前，他突然笑起来，“不然的话，我想下点雪也可以让他振作起来，你说呢？”

一瞬间，Harry对卑鄙、冷嘲热讽的斯莱特林和他们卑鄙、冷嘲热讽的言论感到厌恶至极，他厉声道：“不，我不认为。”

“你今天怎么了？”Zabini说。

与此同时，Ron推了他一把，压低声音道：“别上钩，Harry。不管是什么，他只是在故意气你。”

“我只是觉得你不是一个很好的朋友。”Harry对Zabini道，感觉他的愤怒到达了极限。话一出口，他就觉得自己就是个白痴，不得不说，他听起来很像一个自命不凡的混蛋。但这是事实，他不认为Zabini或者他们中的任何一人是很好的朋友。朋友难道不应该在你受伤时给你吗？而不是羞辱你，让一切都显得糟糕透顶。

Zabini呆呆地望着他，然后耸了耸肩，乖戾地走开，然后靠在最近一间温室的玻璃上，抱起双臂，面色阴沉。

Harry感到一丝愧疚，他让Zabini闭上嘴的事实表明他可能真的说中了什么，可他并不想赢Zabini这一局，他只是想……

上帝才知道他想要什么。多数时候，他只想要时间倒流，回到他从来没有想过Malfoy可能会……什么？

此刻他不愿意细想，向Zabini道歉比思考这个问题要好得多，所以：“抱歉。”他没好气道，试图忽略戳在他腰上的Ron的胳膊肘，仿佛在说他居然疯到愿意在Zabini身上浪费口舌。

“我不该说出那种话，但你对Malfoy做这种事还是很过分。”他情不自禁地补上最后一句。

他是什么？身穿闪亮龙皮盔甲的Malfoy的骑士？Malfoy肯定会喜欢。

“完美Potter的一节人生课堂，嗯？”Zabini讨人厌道，目光落在不远的地方，“我可真幸运。”但Harry还没来得及让他滚蛋，他就转过身翻了个白眼，“我才不是完全没心没肺。”他说，从墙上挪开，“看到他的反应后，我本打算在他离开宿舍前解除咒语，但这个蠢货很明显没有发现它，而且他肯定是在我穿衣服的时候溜出去的，我是说，谁他妈不会注意到自己头上飘着一朵雨云？”

心里下着暴雨的人，Harry阴郁地想，把自己切换成Luna。

***

Malfoy没来上草药课，也没吃午饭。Harry心不在焉地咽下半块三明治，思忖着该怎么办。他应该一下午在城堡里偷偷摸摸地转悠着，从角落里蹦出来大喝一句“啊——哈！”然后趁Malfoy不备逮住他？这主意一点也不吸引人。况且，令他不满的是哪怕他已经回学校一个星期了，他的“名气”还是没有下降。《预言家日报》再次没有新意地把他的性取向作为了头版头条，这没一点帮助，尽管他几乎一直是头条。

无论他走到城堡的何处，没课的人、以及许多本应该上课的小屁孩都蜂拥而至，仿佛他是什么值得跟随的人。被半数的一年级簇拥让整个秘密行动变得异常困难。他们的大多数人手上都抓着羽毛笔和印有他脸的海报，一脸纯真地看着他，仿佛他们只是刚好捡到这海报，不是真的在等他签名。哦，不。

他现在也不太想和Ron和Hermione呆在一起，他喜欢他们，他真的喜欢，但是他们……正处于热恋当中，这让他有些难受。不仅如此，Hermione每次和他说话时故作的开心让他心烦，他不认为自己可以再忍受一个她试图为他打气让他打起精神，而Ron在一旁晃悠若有所思地摸着手腕并偶尔冒出一两句侮辱Malfoy的话的下午。他知道他们只是想帮忙，但他认为觉得目前没有人能帮到他。

也许他只是需要好好生一次闷气，但……这还是解决不了Malfoy不见人影的问题不是吗？他如果能找到消除咒语的捷径，就不需要他妈的在这里生闷气了。Malfoy不是一个该死的黑魔法专家吗？他可能早就知道如何结束一切，Harry心想，把自己给气着了。Malfoy甚至可能已经成功了，但不打算告诉任何人！

“Hermione，”Harry说，打断她对工作的价值和生活的意义的自说自话，“如果你想跟一个躲你的人说话，你会怎么做？”

Hermione对他皱起了眉头，她建议：“我会等到他们愿意跟我说话。”

“或者，你要知道，一个古老的追踪咒语也可以办到。”Ron说着掰响了指关节，眼神恍惚起来，“如果你说的是Malfoy，再朝肚子上扔一个诅咒。”他窃笑，“我今早看到他那朵云了，干得漂亮，伙计。”

“不是我做的！”Harry抗议。

“是是是，你说得对。”Ron一只手搂上Hermione，另一只伸出去拿海绵蛋糕。

“要是有面包屑掉我身上，你就死定了。”Hermione从他手里挣脱出来，“我不确定追踪咒语是完全道德的。”她尖锐地补充道。

Ron耸了耸肩，喷着面包屑：“但很有效，如果Malfoy永远不想和Harry说话怎么办？”

如果是这样，那怎么办，Harry心想。不过Harry认为Hermione说得不无道理，再说了，如果他都不能找到和他睡在同一间屋子里的同学，他就不配成为傲罗。万一出现最坏的情况，他就和Malfoy一样，半夜把他堵在床上。

“你还好吗，伙计？”Ron问道：“你的脸色很奇怪。”

“呃，是的，我很好。”Harry道，感觉自己彻底疯了。他最终决定，很好，他今天下午可能没空和Malfoy说话了，没有什么能阻止他去校图书馆调查爱情咒语——难道不是爱情诅咒，啊？毕竟他有权限进入禁书区。在他最终说服Malfoy帮忙前，他至少可以抢先他一步，但一切的前提是Malfoy还没有解决这个问题，那个可恶的混蛋。“我想我今天下午会去图书馆，做一些魔药方面的研究。”

Hermione兴奋地看向Harry，他感到非常糟糕。

“真是个好主意。”她振奋道：“没有什么能比学习更能让你放空大脑的了。我很想和你一起，但Ron和我今天下午要制定考试复习时间表。”

Harry眨眨眼。“认真的？”他问道，看见Hermione身后的Ron一脸愁相地用一根手指划过自己喉咙，表示他快被折磨死了。“我们才回来一个星期！”

“越早越好。”Hermione不屑地哼了一声，“是不是，Ron？”

“呃，是的，亲爱的。”Ron连忙道，把手指从脖子上移开，装出一副热爱学习的样子。

***

因为生活讨厌Harry，所以当他在禁书区转了个弯时，发现了各种各样的爱情类书籍，以及……

好吧，他发现了Malfoy的后背，再明显不过。

Malfoy没有转身，他的背影已经传达出了他被Harry发现在满是灰尘的爱情咒语丛书中徘徊时的真实想法。不过，值得注意的是，它们并没有落多少灰。书架上的书本闪着某种光亮，就好像最近被人多次翻阅了一样。

“我，呃，我一直想和你谈谈，”Harry对Malfoy的背影抱歉道，他的心突然狂跳起来，他对Malfoy的所有愤怒瞬间烟消云散，然后被一阵恐慌取代，此刻只能用一个词来形容，那就是——操！！！！！！！！！Harry费了好大劲才防止自己喊出来。

Malfoy的肩膀在暗示Harry应该滚蛋，他是怎么做到的呢？Harry不禁想这是遗传，还是Draco的东西？至少Malfoy似乎成功赶走了那朵乌云，它要是下起雨来，只会让此刻更加尴尬。

“抱歉，Potter。”Malfoy说，没有转身，“等我一会儿，我在考虑是回答‘你有么？’还是更过分的。”

“好的。”Harry道，当Malfoy不再说话也没有转身时，他慌了，他一慌可就没好事，因为他会变成一个唠叨的白痴。“呃，周末过得好吗？”他发现自己如是说道。

Malfoy转过了身，一片小小的云朵从他的右耳后方飘了出来，在他头发上洒落多到难以置信的雨滴。“哦，看在他妈的份上，”Malfoy气愤道，摇着脑袋甩开雨水。

几乎就在同时，他们周围的书开始尖叫起来。

Harry看着Malfoy，Malfoy回看Harry。

“糟糕。”Malfoy生动道，两人慌张地交换了一个眼神，朝图书馆的内室，也就是Pince夫人常坐的地方看去。

“水！在 ** **我的**** 图书馆！”附近某处传来一声吼叫，“如果我有要说的，那就是 ** **开除**** ！”

Malfoy犹豫了一下，然后从口袋里抽出一件斗篷——Harry的斗篷，然后消失在它底下。

一瞬间，Harry不公地张大了嘴巴，然后在Malfoy一脸不满地冒出一个脑袋时，砰地一声把下巴合上。Malfoy将隐形斗篷抛过他头顶的那刻，整个世界都闪了起来。

Harry眨了眨眼睛，驱散这种奇怪的感觉——躲进斗篷后总需要一小段时间来调整状态，然后他扯了扯它确保自己被完全遮住，Pince夫人近在咫尺。

Malfoy抓得他手臂生疼，猛地把他拉了回来，他们险些撞上路过的她。

Pince夫人走过来又走过去，仿佛有几个小时那么漫长，但Harry阴郁地猜测最多五分钟，暗暗怪她过分多疑。当然，她这么做无可厚非。当她终于相信罪犯已经逃之夭夭后，她花了更长的时间来安抚书籍，以一种毛骨悚然的方式摩挲着书脊，用甜腻到恶心的婴儿般语气和它们说话。

令Harry不满的是，她就算走开了他们所在的图书馆区，也没彻底离开，而是在禁书区门口处找了个位置，交叉起双臂，瞪起眼上下看了一遍，然后拖过一把椅子挡住他们的去路，像哨兵一样笔直坐着，很明显准备打持久战。

Harry感觉有什么湿润的东西顺着后颈留下。

“希望是雨，不是鼻涕。”Harry轻声道，为打破这紧张的气氛，要么这么做，要么撕开Malfoy衬衫的领口，看看：a)他甚至是否还有那个该死的灵魂印记，b)它到底长什么样。如果他真选择了后者，他怀疑他的人生会因为脑袋被一道迅速果断的诅咒击中而走到尽头。

Malfoy仍紧紧抓着他的胳膊，Harry觉得自己会被掐出淤青。他像扔石头一样甩开Harry的手臂，徒劳地猛扇了一下头顶的云朵，差点把隐形斗篷给扯下来。Pince夫人竖起了耳朵，嗅了嗅空气，仿佛她是一只在闻狐狸气味的猎犬。

“闭耳塞听，”Harry极其小声道，Malfoy狐疑地瞪了他一眼，“就是一个安静咒，Malfoy，别那样看我。”Harry不安道：“至少我们现在不会被Pince逮住，你要是现在冲（storm，顶着暴雨）出去，不小心露出一条没有身体的腿，她会疑心的。所以我们或许可以坐下，或者别的什么？”

Malfoy低声说了什么，Harry觉得他最好不要认真去听，说实话他真的没想过用“暴雨（storm）”这个词来做双关语。他们成功坐了下来，没有暴露自己，也没有揍对方的脸。Harry一坐到地上就后悔了，他惆怅地想，他要是揍了Malfoy的脸，自己可能会更高兴。

“所以谈什么？”在他们二人尴尬且不是很愉快地沉默片刻后，Malfoy讽刺道。

感觉上，Harry这几天来似乎一直想和Malfoy说上话，实际上，Malfoy就在这，他却发现真正开始一段对话比想象中要困难得多。

“噢，我不知道，聊聊天气？”Harry说，控制不了自己。仿佛是回应他的话，空中响起了一阵轻微的轰隆雷声，Harry不得不紧紧抿起嘴唇防止自己笑出声来，真是荒唐。

一阵更加漫长的沉默。

Harry最近经历了不少尴尬的沉默，不过他永远也不会喜欢它，所以他绞尽脑汁找回前几分钟还很管用且强大的闲聊力量。“呃，周末过得还好吗？”他又问道。

“棒极了。”Malfoy说得好像Harry刚刚给了他一坨新鲜出炉的粪便，“和母亲小谈了一会儿，刚好是我需要的。”他刻薄地补充道。

Harry怀疑Malfoy说的话不全是真心的，即便如此，怒意还是在他心底勃发。“哦，很高兴你过得不错，Malfoy，因为我的周末过得糟糕至极，谢谢。我尤其喜欢在我最需要和你谈话的时候，你溜回家找妈妈去了，然后今天你在课堂上和吃午餐的时候都避开了我，如果我没有被你绊倒，你现在还会躲着我。总之，到底在这做什么？”说的过程中，Harry听到自己的音量逐渐升高，成了一种尴尬的尖叫。

Malfoy微微转过身，仿佛Harry是一只他即将踩扁的甲虫，表情平静而淡漠，但怀着恶意。Harry发现他依旧穿了一件非常高领的衬衫，所从这点可以看出，他回家见妈妈可能没有多少收获。他们离得如此之近，Harry甚至可以看见他的眼袋。

“也许如果你用你的脑袋认真思考——小心点，你不会想累死你自己——你就能知道我是在禁书区查找爱情魔药以及相关的解咒，Potter，我相信这没有超出你大脑的能力范围。”

“好的，很好，但也没必要挖苦人。”Harry说道，抵住了揍扁Malfoy鼻子的诱惑。他离自己很近，近到Harry可以闻到他身上的古龙水味。

“你在闻我吗，Potter？”Malfoy瞪大了眼睛，“你他妈有什么毛病？”

揍他的冲动几乎势不可挡，Harry不得不闭上眼睛，令他欣慰的是，他发现这样更容易说出合适的话。“我只是在想你为什么要像大白痴一样躲我，明明我们来这里的目的都是一样的！我只想要你帮我弄清楚这个咒语到底是什么，怎样才能尽快解除它。你才是有什么毛病不想跟我合作？”他质问道。

“我本来希望不用跟你合作，”Malfoy不赞同道，然后耸了耸肩，仿佛这可以解释一切。

Harry把自己尖刻的回答猛地咽了下去——他就知道Malfoy想在没有他的情况下解决咒语，然后独占解咒。Harry等待着，过去几天他尝了不少他称之为“斯莱特林的沉默”。停顿一段时间，让其变得尴尬而漫长，这时你的受害者会冲上去用某种可怕的悔恨将其填补。

令他惊讶的是，这居然奏效了。

“听着，Potter。”Malfoy道，听起来极为愤怒，“我回家找我母亲是想让她帮忙把这该死的东西从我身上弄下来好吗？”他停顿了一下，呼吸变得急促，Harry几乎感觉近在咫尺的Malfoy肌肉紧绷到开始颤抖起来。

“然后？”Harry提醒他，杀死Malfoy的诱惑力真的太大。

“然后什么都没有！”Malfoy狠声道，“该死的她疯了，居然告诉我这是一件很久没发生在我们身上的好事，我差点都要绑了她——我的亲生母亲！——不让她找来该死的Woodbead赶紧写好文章。她跟我说——”他的声音沙哑（crack）起来，不过Harry不知道他崩溃（crack）的是哪种情感。“她跟我说，一旦这个故事公开出去，你可能会因为和……扯上关系而感到光荣。”很明显他无法说出那个名字，“最糟糕的是——”他自嘲地笑了笑，“你就是个殉道者，很可能会这么做。”

“做什么？”Harry低声愤怒道，因为他早已厌倦被人用一堆不知名的东西搪塞过去，如果你不能给一个东西名字，你无法与之对抗——也无法战胜。

Malfoy转向他，眼里带着怒火，目光逐渐锐利，他靠得非常近，Harry努力不退缩。“搅得我一团糟（暗喻：干死我），”他在Harry耳畔恶狠狠地低语，Harry真就因此退缩了，他的心脏在疯狂跳动，他怀疑Malfoy肯定听到了。他弱弱地想，他可能不想要Malfoy给这件事起名字。

Malfoy不屑地哼了一声：“我们在说我的母亲，Potter，她认为你会和我结婚，你个大蠢货。”

实话实说，这对Harry的血压也没好到哪去。“那、呃，你会吗？”他愚蠢地问道。

Malfoy的表情几乎变得友善。“你真的是个白痴，不是吗？”他问：“别再烦你那毛茸茸的小脑袋了，即使黑魔王从坟里爬出来，消灭了世界上除我和你之外的所有人，我也不会和你结婚。”

这就刺激到了Harry，但他认为最好还是不要说出来，再说看在他妈的份上，他也不想和Malfoy结婚，在这个问题上，他们的观点百分之百一致。世界到底怎么了？他的生活怎么了？

“ ** **总之**** ，”Malfoy继续道：“我成功让她不把这事告诉任何人，但她拒绝承诺一个牢不可破的誓言，所以谁知道她能保证多久？如果她想到你和我谈恋爱能让父亲更快地从阿兹卡班中被放出来，我敢说不超过五分钟。”他愤恨地补充道。

Harry默默地考虑了一会儿这个不可言说的主意，然后：“Ron和Hermione正吵着要把他们灵魂印记的事透露给媒体。”他想他应该告诉Malfoy这个好消息，让他也高兴高兴，“那头红发之下，Ron就是个多愁善感的混蛋，他们对整件事非常得开心。”

“我一直知道我像恨毒药一样恨黄鼠狼是有原因的，”Malfoy消化完这话后疲倦道，他捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气，“好吧，Potter，我承认你有极小的可能性帮我把这个强加在身上的可怕东西除掉，而不是把事情变得更加糟糕。”

“太好了。”Harry说，努力不让自己恨得牙痒痒，并试图抹去脑海中据说Malfoy母亲非常渴望他们结婚的想法，“那我们——”

“但在我同意之前……这样我才能搞清楚，”Malfoy的语气无比欠揍，Harry做好了心理准备，“在我们……我们的小状况里，你最无法容忍的是什么，Potter？”他没等回答，就用他那把小刀冲上来，一直戳、戳、戳，“你本来应该是某个和我一样完美的人的伴侣，还是说——”

Harry试图打断他，尽管他完全不知道他要说什么。Malfoy举起了一只手。“我还在说，Potter，”他不满道，“等下就轮到你。所以像我说得那样，你迫切想证明你不可能是一个食死徒痴念的人，还是说你现在发现你就是太他妈的完美认为世上没有一个人配得上你，而且觉得有点难以接受？”

“你——你总是这么夸张吗？”Harry问，因为他必须说点什么，填补他们之间震耳欲聋的沉默。Malfoy在扭曲他自己的一言一行上似乎有着惊人的本领，自私又刻薄。然而，相信Malfoy会乖乖面对世界上最糟糕的事情并在不知不觉中让一切朝更糟的方向发展，也是一种相当了不起的天赋了。

Malfoy震惊到笑出了声。“经常，”他说，自嘲地勾起嘴角，“毕竟是个宠坏的独生子。”

“我不是你的痴念，Malfoy。”Harry坚定道，因为他认为Malfoy可能被痛苦冲昏了头脑，忘了这点，“我也绝不会为满足你母亲跟你结婚。”

Malfoy看了他一眼，仿佛他有什么毛病：“你不会什么？”

“而且我不认为——你怎么说的来着？——世界上没有一个人能配得上我，”他可以感觉到自己的嘴唇在颤抖，尽管他已经在竭力克制。Malfoy的视线随即落到了他的嘴上，什么也没说。“我知道你是个混蛋，但在这一点上你能试着去相信我吗？”

Malfoy耸了耸肩：“你又在找寻什么？你可以拥有任何你喜欢的人，Potter——谁会在乎你身上到底有没有那个愚蠢的神秘的印记。”他摆了摆手，嘲笑自己说出的“神秘”一词，“不知道为什么，我怀疑你会因为没有命中注定的伴侣，喜欢跟谁上床就跟谁。”他皱起眉头，“但我是个纯血，食死徒这事对我的未来没有任何好处。我知道你不在乎，坦白说，我也不确定我会在乎，但即使是在极小的概率下我们设法瞒住了这个乱七八糟的秘密，我那幸运的新娘是不会喜欢新婚之夜，我脱下衣服后露出一个刻有你名字的两英寸高的纹身的不是吗？如果你残忍地拒绝和我结婚，就是这样。”他轻蔑地哼了一声。

这段对话的意义到底在哪？Harry心想，他不想知道Malfoy这些事情。但就算Harry承认那会让他觉得自己是个人渣，也不一定能让Malfoy高兴起来。在这个混球答应他明显会答应的事，也就是帮他解除一个对他们二人来说都极为可怕的咒语之前，他到底想从Harry那得到什么？最好的办法是直接问他本人，Harry也真的问了，但这似乎让Malfoy陷入了某种狼狈的境地。

Malfoy把目光从他身上移开。“Potter，”他说道，仿佛耐心已经耗尽，“我脖子上有你的名字，我想把你的身体，你的情感活生生地剖开很奇怪吗？让我有点事做，给我一个你从没想过其他人会知道的小秘密，让我好受点。”

Harry认为Malfoy意不在此，除了……

“我非常害怕没有印记，意味着再也不会有人去爱我，”他说。

沉默如毒气，包围了他。

“好吧，好吧，Potter，听起来怪可怜的，所以我想可以了。”Malfoy最终说道，然后……然后……有那么一瞬，他俯下身来，把自己的肩膀紧贴上Harry的，而后远离，Harry仍然能从他们的长袍上感受到Malfoy的体温。

Harry清了清嗓子，脸突然红了起来：“所以，我们应该——”

“我们要做的是，Potter，”Malfoy打断他的话，把双腿半伸直开来，“萨拉查啊，这地板硬得硌屁股——你要帮我做那愚蠢的麻瓜研究作业，我们每周都有实践任务，你敢相信吗？你就是被当作麻瓜养大的，所以这对你来说应该是小菜一碟。”

“我不觉得——”Harry坚定道，他才不要帮Malfoy写作业，如果现在让步，他最后肯定还做Zabini的，这简直就是个斯莱特林大滑坡。

“是的，我知道你不觉得，否则你也不会去见那个该死的记者，我们也不会卷入这麻烦里。”

“你就不应该偷我的斗还跟着我！”Harry被戳到痛处，怒斥了回去，“这都是你的错。”

“是你又在鬼鬼祟祟的！”Malfoy低声愤怒道，“我们得弄清楚你到底在搞什么鬼。”

他们互相瞪视了一会儿，Harry率先移开目光，他发现自己很难和Malfoy保持长时间的对视，但他认为这和咒语没什么关系，他只是一直觉得很难。“我在搞什么鬼？”他说，“如果有人在搞鬼，那就是你！你和Zabini，还有剩下的那些人。”

“什么？”他严厉道。

“你知道的——就是和我、Hermione还有Ron一起坐在霍格沃茨列车里，还假装想和我做朋友，”Harry解释，现在一想，这似乎算不上什么邪恶的阴谋。

Malfoy看了眼Harry，仿佛他把内裤穿在了头上。“认真的吗，Potter？”他难以置信地说道，“那你真的得好好解释一下，为什么我们斯莱特林决定把个人情感放到一边，试图和可能是全英国魔法界最强大、最有影响力的巫师以及他的好朋友重新开始结交？他妈的没有人在假装任何事。”他脸红了起来，似乎本不打算以这种方式说出。“就我个人而言，”他继续道，语气又变得令人讨厌，“我主张敌对下去，但被否决了，所以别乱想。”

Harry不知道该如何反应，强大？有影响力？Malfoy真的这么看他？他不觉得自己有多强大和有多少影响力。大多数时候，他觉得自己像个白痴，尤其是现在，坐在图书馆里，与Malfoy距离近到令人不安。不过说实话，他不确定自己要与Malfoy保持多远的距离才会感到舒适——无论他在何地，无论是醒着还是睡着，他的脑子里只有Malfoy。真正强大、有影响力的人能掌控自己的想法和感受，而不是在原地绕圈子并且愈发不确信自己到底想要什么不是吗？

“总之，就像我刚才说的，”Malfoy说道：“这个任务应该就是一件小事，而且是一个能解释我为什么会和你在一起的很好的借口。”他不屑地摆了摆手，“一旦你完成了作业，剩下的时间我们就可以玩你那套傲罗游戏，或者任何你想要的。”

Malfoy真的让人恼火，Harry心想，努力不让自己发火。深呼吸——吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。他可以在不杀死Malfoy的前提下做到的，他可以做到，结果一定是好的。他无数次提醒自己这个咒语一定不是真的，并试图保持乐观。

“好主意，Malfoy。”他说道，尽可能表现得高兴。他也许可以通过修复咒语，一并修复自己，弄清楚他真正想要什么。

“我主要是想让你开心，”Malfoy故作体贴道。

他们的谈话可以结束了，但Pince夫人还在禁书区的入口挡住了Harry的逃生路线。所以，他们默不作声地坐了一会儿，好吧，这可是图书馆，Harry有点歇斯底里地想。这沉默一直持续到Malfoy开始低声哼唱《他拯救了我们所有人》，他若是唱完了所有折磨人的歌词，就会从头开始。

Harry注意到，真的，不注意很难，那混蛋知道每一句歌词！


	7. Draco Malfoy vs 帝国皮革（建议售价：1.79英镑）

###  ****Chapter 7-**** ** **Draco Malfoy vs 帝国皮革（建议售价：1.79英镑）****

如禁书区看门狗一般的Pince夫人终于挪动了位置，这时候有谣言说Harry Potter就在图书馆。Malfoy望着外面一群在杂乱书架间晃荡，无比随意地坐在书桌前的学生们，他勾起了嘴角。

“真像一场荷尔蒙障碍赛。”他低声道，瞥了一眼Harry。“留给你解决怎么样？”他像个混蛋一样说道，Harry还没来得及抗议，他就使劲扯了一下斗篷，滑溜溜的布料从Harry的头顶呼啸而过，Malfoy早已不见人影。

Harry飞快地躲到一个架子的后面，希望没有人发现他，他才不想因为躲在图书馆而出名，人们可能会因此给他买书作为生日礼物。但现在该怎么办？他可以回到禁书区去，既然他和Malfoy已经达成共识准备做进一步的调查，他现在就在图书馆而且出去还得跨越重重挑战，她还不如给自己找点事做。

然而，当Harry把一叠书扔到Pince夫人面前的桌上时，他意识到自己犯了一个天大的错误，不过现在收回已经太迟了，因此他又短暂地妄想得到一个时间转换器。

Pince夫人低头看了看书，脸上浮现出一种可怕的了然。Harry看到那本皮革外包的大部头的书最顶端有一滴小水珠，他试图装出一副无辜的样子，无辜又……漠然（dry，干燥）。现在没有什么能给他定罪的证据，对吧？毕竟这水的源头——风暴Malfoy——已经安全离开了图书馆，感谢梅林。

Pince夫人嗅了嗅空气，眯起眼睛。“别让我发现你蓄意破坏我的书，Potter，”她意味深长地降低了音量，“来，让我们看看这都有什么？”语气陡然转变，显得轻蔑而批判，“嗯哼，一大摞禁书区的。我知道，作为我们一名返校的年长学生，校长让你有权自由借出该区域的书。”她说的好像这是魔法界的所有图书馆里做出的最坏的决定。

Harry他妈的只希望她能动作快点，图书馆还没完全挤满人，但也快了。学生们努力装出一副认真学习的模样，有的颇为成功，有的可以被一眼看穿。Harry气愤地认为Pince夫人应该把他们扔出去，但他不确定这么说对他有任何好处，因为Pince已经起了很大的疑心。

Pince夫人仍面带怒色地看着那些书，而后一扫不满，得意地大声数着：“——七、八、九……九本书，年轻人，学生一次只能借出八本，现在……你想留下哪本？”她一次一本地拿起这些书，眯起眼睛看向书名，“ ** **情爱魔法**** ？”她大声念道，生活在大洋彼岸的法国人们肯定能听出她语气里的批判。“ ** **永恒纽带？征服与控制？100种**** ——”这些话读出来比写下来要恐怖多了，黏糊又诡异。

“随便！我不介意！”Harry在她准备继续说出那一堆恶心人的名字时打断了她。他觉得自己应该再三挑拣一下借出的书，但当他真去搜寻时，爱情咒语方面的存书少到令人失望，所以他只是随便拿了一些可能相关的书籍。

Harry阴郁地想，这里与其说是校图书馆，不如说是埋藏罪恶的巢穴。

Pince夫人紧闭嘴唇，拿过一本覆盆子色的书，小心翼翼地放入桌边的篮子里，等待重新归整。这本弱不禁风的书从另一本黑色的巨大书册旁扭动开，后者咆哮着，威胁地发出沙沙的声音，只有当图书管理员狠狠地瞪它一眼时，它才肯安静下来。她的羽毛笔自动飘升起来，在一本巨大的分类账上写下Harry那八本书的详情，然后飘了下去。Pince夫人极不情愿地把书挪到Harry跟前。“阅读愉快，”她说道，冷哼一声。

Harry抱起高至他下巴的书，转过身……意识到全校百分之九十五的学生都挤进了图书馆齐刷刷地盯着他。没那么简单，他们还色迷迷地偷瞄他怀里的东西，书的书脊全部是向外朝着，恰好方便整个世界观赏大难不死的男孩怀抱着整个图书馆的爱情魔咒。

这要是不能引起轰动，他就把帽子给吃了，但他没有帽子，Harry郁闷地想很可能是因为另一个宇宙的他已经把它吃掉了。他对此情形没有丝毫的对策，只能硬着头皮迎上去。Harry决定如果连他自己都看起来很尴尬，事情只会变得更糟，就好像他真的会使用这些咒语似的，对Blaise Zabini使用，他的大脑补充道。他突然意识到了一个更糟的状况并深陷其中。他试图把自己塑造成一个正在做重要学术研究的学者，心无旁骛地走向图书馆大门。他可以做到的，他肯定能做到，一步一脚印，马上就会结束。

Harry走得稍微有点快，他惊奇地发现他已经来到了门口，门也奇迹般地大敞着，没有被“随意”潜伏的学生们挡住。他飞速扫了一眼，发现，啊哦，剩下的百分之五的学生似乎都在门外恭候着他。他的士气一落千丈，从头沉到他的袜子，他总不可能现在冲回图书馆吧？所以，他轻蔑地高仰起下巴，试图继续以两倍快的步伐穿过人群。一楼离地下室并不远，如果他的速度能快成一道残影，就没有人能来得及看清书的名字。

事后想来，Harry绝对不会建议你在用下巴稳住一大摞咒语书时还打算同时轻蔑地扬起它。

“该死！”Harry喊道，这座书塔摇晃着轰然倒塌。他试图抓住它们还有他的魔杖——他难道不是一个巫师吗？但两边都失败了。书哗啦啦地掉在地上，Harry拼命地挥舞着魔杖，却只是戳上了最近的一个人的肚子。

“呕，”Slughorn闷哼一声，“别在走廊里乱跑，Harry，就算你救了整个世界，嗯？”他对Harry眨了眨眼，魔杖迅速一挥，令Harry尴尬不已的书就从地板上飘了起来，重新堆叠到他的怀里。“这次我不会扣分。”

“好的，先生。抱歉，先生。”Harry口齿不清道，脸火辣辣的，他时刻准备打破世上的陆地速度记录并逃离现场。

“把这些书拿去公共休息室？”Slughorn欢快地问：“我也准备去地下室，一起吧。”

看样子陆地速度记录得改日了，是时候尝试打破世上最红的脸的记录了，Harry想，不舒服地挪了挪怀里的书。

“有趣的读物。”Slughorn边走边友善道：“我希望这只是为了研究，我的孩子？并不是说Zabini先生不是一个优秀的年轻人，只是……”他的话戛然而止，小心翼翼地清了清嗓子。

“绝对是研究，先生！”Harry道，心如死灰。“百分之百的研究！”他又大声补充道，“是为了迷情药的解药，先生，跟迷情药没有一点关系。”

“我一直认为爱情魔药会拉低我们这种高贵的人的身份，Potter，”Slughorn的语气仍是温和，仿佛Harry没有说话，“我希望你能知道，亲爱的孩子，如果你需要任何人的引荐，我很乐意效劳。哎呀，我肯定知道几十个合格的小伙子！结识有趣的年轻人可是我的爱好，你知道吗，Potter？和那些真正有前途有抱负的聪明人打交道后，我感觉自己都年轻了起来。就一句话的事！”

“感谢你的关心，但我真的没在找，”Harry终于说了出来，毕竟当你内心已经奄奄一息时，很难说出一句完整的话，在全世界的人都歪起头来看向你用下巴来保持平衡的书的书名时，更是难上加难。

“当然，当然，”他们正以蜗牛一样缓慢走下楼梯，Slughorn眉飞色舞地看了看他，似乎全然没有注意到被他带去图书馆的三年级学生们正跟在后面咯咯笑着。“我只是不想看你把时间浪费在爱情咒语上，那本来就是一件三言两语就能解决的事，只要你找到对的人。”他的语气带上了些警告的意味，“爱情咒语能够毁灭希望和幻想，我应该不用提醒你这样一个聪明的年轻人，时是不是，Potter？”他热情地笑了起来。

Harry也跟着笑出了声，除此之外他也没有别的选择，毕竟用头嗷嗷撞墙会引来更多不必要的注意。

***

晚餐过后，Harry打算直接回宿舍专心读点东西，所以他最后怎么就坐到了斯莱特林宽敞休息室的一个角落里，和Malfoy一起共用一张绿色皮革的切斯特菲尔德沙发？他不知道，他只知道一件事：这都是Zabini的错。他就是一个人形的诅咒。

Nott递给他一杯盛在黑色金属高脚酒杯里的饮料，杯壁上刻着无比无比吓人的骷髅，Harry不知道喝与不喝哪个更危险，但其他人只是奇怪地看了他一眼，于是他决定小心翼翼但也许不是很明智地抿了一口。

是水——冰冰凉的纯净水，在经受了一天的磨难后，美味到让人惊讶。

Goyle不满地咧起嘴，嘲讽地举起杯子：“以为是毒药？”

Harry努力不去忸怩不安：“或许。”

“但你还是喝了！”Zabini高兴地说：“你不得不佩服那些明知道是陷阱还是往下跳的人，愚蠢到这个地步真是美妙，我真不知道你怎么能活到现在，Potter。”

“我不认为那是致命的毒药。”Harry抗议，然后意识到自己听起来像个白痴。

“啊，以为只是一点点的痛苦？”Malfoy说，转过头来让Harry好好看清他脸上“Potter是个白痴”的表情，让这表情能够像干花一样，夹在他心灵的记忆簿中。“我下次一定记住，对白痴Potter来说‘一点点痛苦’是可以接受的。”

Harry决定不予以回应，他正忙着回想如何坐得自然又随意，而不是像个门把手。Malfoy坐在大沙发上，伸展开来的四肢至少占据了四分之三的空间，他没有真的碰到Harry，但他们之间也没隔多少距离。Harry心里涌着一股强烈的冲动，想把他们的腿紧贴在一起，只为了看Malfoy如何反应。他没有，他还在忙着直挺挺坐好，一只手叠在腿上，另一只抓着酒杯，努力不让自己颤抖。

Harry的背早已经因为这种不自然的姿势开始疼痛起来，感觉有点像在考试，不论是什么考试，他肯定不及格。Malfoy肯定是故意的，Harry心想，因为他把腿张得更开了一些。Harry试图神不知鬼不觉地把自己挪开，结果却让水流到了腿上。他本以为自己可以蒙混过去，直到Millicent Bulstrode和Pansy Parkinson，以及紧跟其后的Millicent邪恶的肥大猫咪进入了公共休息室。

Zabini不友好道：“我亲爱的，你们得找把椅子了。如果Potter没有弄湿自己（暗指尿裤子），我会建议你们其中一个坐到他腿上，现在看来最好不要。”

Pansy皱起了鼻子，Millicent看上去则却更为严肃，她翻了个白眼， ** **似乎把它当真了**** 。Millicent朝Harry走了过去，一把推开了Malfoy，使得他狼狈地挪开了双腿，然后她一屁股坐到了他们两个人的中间。这只猫走来又走去，打量着这群人，发现都不能令它满意，接着它傲慢一跳，落到了Malfoy的腿上。奇怪的是，这张沙发在容纳了三……不，四个后，还更宽敞了些。Harry想这是由于Malfoy极度的自负，目前Millicent和她的猫正阻隔他不受影响。

Harry还是无法接受Pansy和Millicent穿着格兰芬多的制服，就连这猫也是格兰芬多的颜色——它的项圈是红色的，有人甚至把它几簇灰白的毛也染成了红色。Millicent察觉到了他的目光。“伏夫人的毛是我做的，”她说，得意地停顿了一下，接着道：“用麻瓜的染发剂。”

众人毫无反应。

“课后作业只是买染发剂，没让你用在你的猫身上，”Pansy坐到Zabini的腿上，“谁知道麻瓜的垃圾东西会对她做什么？”

Harry感觉自己错过了谈话的重要部分，很可能是和Malfoy坐在同一张沙发上而且没有讨论Malfoy的灵魂印记或者看一眼Malfoy的脖子带来的压力，他的脑子现在乱成了一团糨糊。“呃，什么？”他又喝了一口水，以高超的技巧和风度没让水流到下巴上。

“麻瓜研究课的作业，”Zabini道，也算是一种解释，但Harry觉得缺了些更为具体的细节，他敢肯定教学大纲里没有“把Millicent的猫染红”这一项。

一场关于麻瓜产品是否安全的争论随之而来，因为天知道它们是怎么生产的，成分有哪些？Pansy皱起鼻子表示任何东西都有可能。

“但你为什么要给猫染色？”Harry插嘴道。

Millicent想了想。“为什么不？”她说，“消磨时间。”

“我们们斯莱特林都要上这无聊的麻瓜研究课，”Greg不满地对Harry道：“不答应就不允许我们回学校！要让我们证明我们早餐不吃麻瓜之类的。”

“我确实改了我的习惯，”Zabini说，突然陷入一阵尴尬的沉默，“我这些天只吃了一个麻瓜当早餐。”

“一整个？你是哪里来的猪？”Malfoy嘟哝道：“难怪你越来越胖。”

Zabini——Harry倒认为他就是个由肌肉和自负组成的人——试图把Harry的酒杯浮起来悬到Malfoy的头上，但Malfoy挡下了这个咒语。

这冰冷的水喝起来的时候非常神清气爽，但当它从头上浇下流进脖子里时，Harry希望它的温度或许可以高那么一点点。

“你两个混蛋！”Millicent也被水波及，她暴躁道，给自己和Harry施了一个加热咒。当咒语把他们烘干，她说：“第一天课就非常有趣，Potter。我们有一个真的麻瓜老师，你知道吗？他每周来霍格沃茨的话太麻烦了，所以我们就和他在麻瓜爱丁堡的一家咖啡厅见面，然后喝茶，麻瓜式的，真原始！”

“有点像去动物园，”Nott干巴巴道：“参观自然环境里的麻瓜。”

Malfoy冷哼一声：“喂，喂，你这样说可是会冒犯Potter的。”

Harry早就被冒犯到了，但现在和他坐在一起的这群混蛋真的成功进入了麻瓜的领地，安然回到学校没有挑起任何事端，他想这是他们进化成有血有肉的人类的良好开端。

“你做完作业了吗，Draco？”Millicent问，仿佛她知道答案。

“没，”Malfoy不满道：“你应该注意到，我最近有点忙！”

“是的，逃课然后躲到墙角生闷气，”Millicent无情地抨击道。

“我才没有躲在角落生闷气！”Malfoy交叉起双臂，瞪了她一眼。

“我道歉，”Millicent说，不屑地哼了一声，“好像Malfoy家的继承人会偷偷躲起来生气！不——他会光明正大地生，这样所有人都知道他心情不好，并忏悔自己做错了什么。”

“或者他会在厕所生气，”Greg低声补充道，但声音明显压得不够低。

“你们就是一帮十足的混蛋！”Malfoy大声道，突然站了起来赶走了那只猫，似乎要夺门而出。

猫咪恼火地四处张望着，寻找它的下一个受害者。Harry认为那张被压扁的邪恶猫脸真是他有生以来见过的最丑陋的东西。猫最终决定Harry看起来最为舒服，它一屁股坐了下来，压到了他的腿上，它的爪子真他妈危险，Harry努力不尖叫出声。

Harry眼里饱含痛苦的泪水，抬起头来，发现Malfoy并没有像个白痴一样愤怒离去。Millicent用手攥住了他袍子的边缘，而Malfoy似乎意识到了一场即将到来的闹剧，重重地坐了回去：“无论如何，Potter会给我写作业。”他道，怒火中烧。

“你不帮我们也写写吗，Potter？”Zabini的语气里满是难以忍受的失望，而后振作起来，“替你说句公道话，毕竟我们没有事先问你，但你可以做下周的！这样我就我再也不用踏进麻瓜超市，那没几天了。”他微妙地颤抖了几下。

“我才不做你的作业！”Harry高声道，与此同时Malfoy也同样大声说：

“不，Blaise，他是我的傻瓜，你可以去找你自己的，Granger怎么样？”

“傻瓜？”Harry重复道，试图将视线穿过Millicent坚实的脑袋给Malfoy扔去一个愤怒的视线。

“我们早就问了她，”Pansy厌恶地说，“她说她原则上不会帮人写作业，然后她就一直没完没了的抱怨她没有得到麻瓜研究课的机会有多不公平。”

“但Granger的父母不就是麻瓜吗？”Nott毫不掩饰地嫌弃道。

“是的，”Harry坚定道：“他们是。”

“好了好了，冷静点，”Zabini平和道：“我们才不会拿他们当早餐吃，除非我们真的很饿。”他窃笑地补充上最后一句。

“我想做麻瓜总比做哑炮强，”Pansy犹豫道：“至少这样你不会知道你失去了什么。”

“除非你是Granger的父母，”Nott喃喃地说。

说实话，Harry不知道这有什么关系——知道魔法vs不知道魔法。知道自己的魔法会让他的童年更快乐吗？他想他可以用它来威胁Dursley一家对他好一点，他无法迫使他们爱他，无论如何，不是真的爱。

Harry逃离他的思绪中，那没有一点好处。

“我想我们最好明天下午完成，”Malfoy令人讨厌道：“好吗，Potter？”

“做什么？”Harry问，引发了所有人的嘲笑，就连点缀在房间里的头骨似乎都在取笑他，让他感到非常不公平。他妈的除了谈到Millicent被染色的不幸猫咪，没有人解释过这到底是什么作业，况且就他看来，这任务应该已经完成了。

Malfoy以一种和五岁小朋友说话的语气解释，第一堂麻瓜研究课是关于钱币和购买必需品，每个学生都得到了一张购物清单，下节课他们就要分享在商业环境中与麻瓜打交道的经历。

Harry记得Malfoy说过他的麻瓜研究任务是“小菜一碟”很快就可以完成，他觉得根据《麻瓜交易描述法》，Malfoy很可能会被起诉，这听起来简直像是一整个下午的出行，和 ** **Malfoy**** 。

****和麻瓜混在一起**** 。

Harry短暂地闭上眼睛，倒数了十个数，Malfoy在他只数到七的时候就打断了他，“嘿——？”Malfoy道。

“行，行！”Harry猛地睁开眼睛，语气不友好：“只是可能。如果明天下午我会忙起来，现在我应该去看点书？你知道的，就是我们之前讨论过的？”

Malfoy从Millicent结实的身躯后方探出一个脑袋。“好主意，Potter，”他说，令人恼火地露出了奸笑：“你走吧，我们就不打扰你去忙——我从小道消息那听说你从图书馆借走了一些给自己看的东西，叫什么来着？”

“ ** **情爱魔法**** ，”Pansy乐于助人道。

“好好享受！”Zabini补充。

Harry想如果生活真的有什么公平可言，Pansy、Zabini和Malfoy会马上被……被……一泼热水袭击。他后知后觉地想起自己是个巫师。

在这三个混蛋来得及实施报复前，他冲出了休息室，跑得比任何时候都要快。穿过门口的那一刻，他忍不住朝后看去，只见一脸惊恐的Zabini的脸上冒出几十个巨大的紫色肿块。当他沿着走廊飞奔进宿舍的时候，还能听到Pansy恶毒的咆哮。

他笑着脱下鞋子跳上了床，从床头柜上零乱的书堆里抽出一本读了起来。保险起见他拉上了床帏，但他怀疑他的室友们很快就会回来进行残忍的报复，他宁愿直接看到他的末日，也不想被神不知鬼不觉地袭击。

***

“你确定这是肥皂？”Malfoy的语气里充满了怀疑，“这上面根本就没有写‘肥皂’两个字。”他越讲越起劲，“麻瓜会用皮革洗澡？我得提醒你，Potter，皮革是晒干的牛皮，我不觉得那有多卫生。”

“帝国皮革只是品牌名，”Harry抗议，试图保持正常的呼吸频率。没事的，他告诉自己，他可以做到的，他只需要在不杀死Malfoy的情况下熬过这一下午，然后他就终于—— ** **终于**** 制定行动计划，这个噩梦就可以结束。很快，也许吧。

也许。

“哼，真是愚蠢，”Malfoy说得好像世界上的所有祸害都是Harry一个人的错。

Harry看了看他的耐心之井，发现里面早已枯：“又不是我取的名！”

但Malfoy显然没在听。“一英镑七十九便士，”他说，板着张脸，意味着他正在做换算，“那就是……六西可三纳特，这简直是肥皂敲诈。”他斥责道：“Plongeur最好的肥皂也才四西可，它还会自动给你洗澡。”

Harry从没见过一块可以自动给你洗澡的肥皂，小部分的他红了起来。他灵机一动，这可得记好，以备未来参考，但大部分的他都被Malfoy给气得要死，没空脸红。“那就换一块！清单上只是说肥皂！”

“你是专家，Potter，”Malfoy不领情道：“我相信这个没问题，就算它是格兰芬多的颜色。”他把这红金相间的商品放进他拎着的铁丝篮里，皱起鼻子，“下一个是什么？”

Harry花了一些时间来好好欣赏这一幕，尽管他知道“欣赏”可能不是一个恰当的词，“瞪眼看”可能更合适，他绝对没想到他会有幸——被诅咒——看到Draco Malfoy身穿全套的巫师长袍和坚实的龙皮靴子，手提购物篮在乐购商场的过道间走动，面带着嫌恶以及……焦虑。从他们周围人的表情看来，他们似乎也没想到生活有幸让他们看到这一幕。

“别人都在盯着我看，”Malfoy恼火道。

“那是因为你惹眼（性感）得要命，”Harry说，无法控制自己，他想——不，他绝不会这么想，绝不。

Malfoy脸涨得通红。

“是因为你穿了袍子！”Harry飞快道：“我跟你说了你会很突出。以前全班同学都穿着袍子出来的时候，不就很显眼吗？”

Malfoy耸了耸肩。“我想是，有人还大叫……”他皱起眉头，试图回想起来，“节日结束了？类似的东西？总之，你不也穿了长袍。”

Harry确实穿了袍子，他感觉自己是有史以来最大的笨蛋。“我是为你这么穿的！”他忿忿地说。

Malfoy睁大了眼睛：“你说什么？”

Harry说错了，他以前可能会觉得自己是史上最大的笨蛋，直到此时此刻他才真正算配得上这头衔，刚刚他到达了作为笨蛋的巅峰。“我想这会让你看起来不那么蠢，”他说。

Malfoy越发冷漠地看着他。“我从不觉得衣着得体有多么愚蠢，”他说，不过令Harry极为震惊的是，他重新看回了手中的清单，说：“不过，我想谢谢你，这趟出行还不能让我的梦想成真。”

Harry尽量不让自己被激怒，不禁想Malfoy到底是什么意思。自他们来到麻瓜爱丁堡，Malfoy就一直非常焦虑。Harry想，任何人被禁止使用魔法后外出都会感到烦躁，但他们大部分的时间不都被《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》限制着吗？在Harry认为Malfoy很难放松下来，也很难与他一对一交流时。他发现自己也没多轻松，可能意味着更多。

“你平时都不去购物的吗？”Harry问。

Malfoy从表单上抬起头看向他，神情警惕。“我当然会购物，”他说：“我又不 ** **穷**** 。”

Harry努力不去反驳他，Malfoy似乎仍把他说的每一句话都当作侮辱，他就像一只……无处可逃的困兽，Harry想。他决定率先出击，以防被更凶猛的原因反咬一口。“我说的是日常购物，”Harry又试着道：“食物，家用物品。”

Malfoy对他皱起眉头。

“厕纸？”Harry继续试问：“漂白剂？洗涤液？”

Malfoy眉宇间的皱纹加深。“我想那大部分是麻瓜的东西，Potter，我偶尔会买洗漱用品，但据我所知，大部分的清洁工作都是由魔法完成的。如果需要药剂，我想母亲会指示家养小精灵去买，”他耸了耸肩，“我不了解这些家务，我以前常想——”他的话戛然而止，突然有些不好意思。

“什么？”

“我会有个妻子来处理这种事情，”Malfoy嘀咕着，识趣地露出了羞赧的表情，“我想你会觉得那很可悲，”他抬起下巴。

Harry确实这么认为，但就一点。“你长成一个没有用的人又不是你的错，”他欢快道，“现在，单子上的下一个是什么？”他问，一旁的Malfoy气急败坏地看着他。

下一个是发胶，趁Malfoy还没来得及朝他的后背扔东西，Harry飞快地跑向了护发区。

***

最后，他们来到了Malfoy与其他人上第一堂麻瓜研究课的咖啡馆，它被叫做“大象屋”，店主对大象的喜爱就像斯莱特林对头骨一样，成百上千地缀满了整个屋子，迷人又诡异。服务生领他们到安静的后屋里一张靠着巨大窗户的桌前。远方，城堡矗立在岩石堆上。Harry意外地有些开心，一种似曾相识的感觉淹没了他。他的心在说，他曾来过这，尽管他知道没有，他只是归属于此地。Malfoy坐了下来，长袍在他身后嗖嗖作响，这种“注定孤身一人”的想法又在Harry的脑海里浮现。

Malfoy从口袋里掏出一块雕刻精细的金怀表，看了一眼，又塞了回去。

“还有别的地方要去？”Harry讽刺道，低头看向菜单而不是Malfoy。他今天一天已经看够Malfoy了，他这辈子都看够他了。

Harry抬起了头，看着Malfoy。Malfoy嘲讽地笑着，这个烦人的尖脸笨蛋。“我痴念的人都在这，还会想去哪？”Malfoy尖锐道：“我的生命之光、我的欲念之火、我的中心——”

“好吧，你想要什么？”Harry打断他。 ** **欲念之火**** ？他想他很高兴Malfoy在这种情况下还有心情开玩笑，但是这根本不好笑不是吗？他突然感觉有些可疑。

Malfoy似乎也心生怀疑，不过是因为这菜单。“我要苹果派和冰淇淋，”他说，“再来一杯薄荷热巧克力，这些听起来还算正常。”

当服务员回来后，Harry犹疑地转述Malfoy的话，补充道：“请给我来一杯茶，英式早餐。”

“ ** **苏格兰**** 式早餐，”服务生纠正道，微笑起来，掩饰先前的无礼。

“所以，我们可以谈谈了吗？”Harry在Malfoy望向窗外的时间长到令人不安后，问道。

“谈什么？”Malfoy转回头看向Harry，他的肢体语言仿佛在说他准备跳出窗外。

“这……这个 ** **灵魂印记**** ，”Harry嘶声道，咖啡馆肯定不是空无一人，零星的顾客分散在各处，有的在笔记本上涂画什么东西，其他的看起来是学生，三五成群地聚在一起安静地聊着天。

Malfoy立刻放松了下来，这也值得人怀疑，Harry心想，他到底在隐瞒什么。

“哦，那个，”Malfoy说，Harry有种奇怪的预感，觉得他会说这一切已经解决了，但他没有。“继续，Potter，”Malfoy接着道，靠回他的座椅。Harry想这人就算坐在凹凸不平的岩石上，也能显得风轻云淡。“尽管用你的长篇大论唬住我，我相信你已经解决好了一切。你从图书馆借的书——是什么来着？啊，对，”他的眼睛闪着邪恶的光芒，“ ** **情爱魔法**** ，我想你一定在那找到了解决我们这个小难题的答案。”

“没必要在这讨人厌，”Harry不自然道。

“虽然我不知道你到底为什么要去调查，Potter。我想你只需要再亲一次Blaise，在我亲眼目睹那恶心的场景后，纹身肯定能立刻从我身上消失，”Malfoy继续道，仿佛Harry没有说过话，眼里闪着无法解释的愤怒。

“那不是我的错！”Harry爆发了，他坚决不要因为Blaise他妈的Zabini只是做他自己而背锅。Malfoy究竟为什么要在意？他又不需要遭受这种事，不论是这令人作呕但谢天谢地非常短暂的吻，还是由此引发的一场媒体风暴不是吗？

Malfoy脸上的痛苦有些令人难以捉摸，但幸运的是，不论他准备说什么都没机会了。服务生端着托盘快步走上前来，在他们面前摆放上饮品和巨大的苹果派。Harry注意到有两个勺子。

Malfoy恶狠狠地看了一眼勺子，把其中一个推到Harry跟前。“我不喜欢跟人分享，”他说，“但你看起来已经离死期不远了，Potter，你是打算故意饿死自己吗？又是那套殉道者的东西？”

Harry不想吃任何的苹果派，他的食欲还是没有好转的迹象，他有时会想是不是Ron趁他不注意的时候偷掉了，但他权衡了一下“不想吃任何苹果派”和“Malfoy很明显不想与人共享苹果派”后，惹Malfoy不快大获全胜。他在Malfoy甚至来得及拿起他自己的勺子前，就狼吞虎咽下了半块派。“嗯嗯，”他不合时宜地俏皮道，Malfoy冷哼了一声。

“别忘了情爱魔法，Potter，”Malfoy端起他的热可可，小心翼翼地抿了一口，奶泡沾上了他的嘴唇，他像猫一样过分讲究地舔掉它：“我还在等你的回答。”

Harry又吃了一勺苹果派和冰淇淋——确实很好吃——来掩饰他的尴尬，当他有信心说话不打结结巴巴时，他道：“目前为止并不有趣，大部分的书……”他思考着该如何解释，“总之不是很好，”他说，对自己的语无伦次做了个鬼脸。

“爱情魔法本来就不是很好，”Malfoy表示赞同，“几乎就是不同口味的夺魂术，在你去图书馆加入我之前，我正在看你最喜欢的书。”他说。

“那不是我最喜欢的书！”Harry反驳道，但无济于事。

“跟我们的小状况没什么关系不是吗？我是说， ** **情爱魔法**** ，”Malfoy小心翼翼地说。

Harry试图不让自己的脸色发紫。

“真的，没想到图书馆居然还有这样的东西，”Malfoy说，看着Harry的脸，又喝了口他的热饮。

“我真的很讨厌你，”Harry闷闷不乐道。

Malfoy的眼神一闪。

“哦，看在老天的份上，那就是个玩笑，”Harry说，把自己埋进苹果派里直到再也钻不进去。

“真好笑，哈、哈，”Malfoy——这个混蛋——说。

“我找不到任何有关灵魂伴侣或者灵魂印记之类的东西，真的。”Harry吞下一大口派之后道。

“全部都是色情读物或者夺魂咒，嗯？”

Harry很高兴他嘴里没有塞满东西，不然他一定会把苹果派吐Malfoy一脸，然后永远也不会被原谅，但——“基本上，是的。”他承认，他没有把借的书从头到尾读完，但已经粗略浏览了一遍。如果他需要一剂可以让人产生迷恋的魔药，一个让伴侣容易遭受心理暗示或者呃、一种保证能勃起三小时的膏药，他已经了解得差不多了。然而，他没有在任何一页书里看到有关爱的真相之类的东西，至多是加深本就存在的渴望的药剂和魔咒。

Malfoy试图在Harry没有察觉的情况下偷看一下手表。

Harry等Malfoy又喝了一口后，才说：“真抱歉这些色情的魔法让你无聊了，Malfoy。”这回轮到Malfoy噎着了。不过，Harry不确定自己是喜欢Malfoy得意笑着时的欠揍表情，还是只是脸红和心慌意乱。他害羞的时候看起来才有点人样。Harry感到有些不安，这似乎在提醒他，他和Malfoy本可以成为朋友。

“你吃光了我的苹果派，”Malfoy平复下来后，责怪道。

Harry低头看向空空如也的碗，再看向Malfoy干干净净的勺子，发现还真是。“你不快点当然没了，”他说“你找到了什么有用的东西？”

Malfoy微微一动身子，然后耸了耸肩。“不多，”他说，“我要再给你点些苹果派吗？看你那瘦不拉几的样子，你明显是个人形的消失咒。”

Harry看得出他在拙劣地转移话题，但是……Malfoy有充分的理由避而不谈，他将信将疑地想，尽管他们一起来麻瓜爱丁堡吃苹果派该死的就是为了讨论它。到目前为止，他们能一起制定出行动计划的希望极其渺茫。行动和计划一个都没有。Harry试图提出一些有用的东西，但都失败了，他不想冒险被Malfoy问及他在魔法书里读到的情爱魔咒。

“我希望Hermione在解除这个魔咒上能更积极，”他闷闷不乐道，喝了一口冷掉的茶，“这样一来她的调查能力现在就能派上用场。”

Malfoy望着她，脸色闪过一丝奇怪的神色，仿佛他也才刚刚意识到。“Potter……”他说，然后停下来，仿佛在克制自己以免当场爆发，“看在所有神圣的爱的份上……你没有告诉Granger我——我那该死的灵魂印记写了吗，对吗？”

Harry试着回想他是否有想过他不应该把Malfoy灵魂印记上的内容告诉Ron和Hermione，然后得出结论……不，他没有，他真是个混蛋。Harry不安地在椅子上忸怩起来，没有回答。

“我只是确认一下，你知道的。”Malfoy继续道，仍盯着他，“因为没有人能蠢到不经过我同意就分享那种东西，我的意思是，并不是说你可以通过散布流言毁了我的人生之类的东西。对吗？”Malfoy在极力克制自己，Harry从中看出他是真的生气了，而不是像往常一样任性地乱发脾气。

“Hermione和Ron是我最好的朋友。”他不安道。

“哦，那就更棒了！”Malfoy难以置信道：“这个黄鼠狼对我是一直都很好，他才没有理由毁了我的人生对吗？”

“你的确不止一次想要Hermione死掉，”Harry激动道：“他会恨你也是你自己的错！”

沉默，炙热而沉重地悬在他们当中，时不时被餐具的咔嗒声和其他人的谈话声打断。

“多谢你无比真诚的道歉，”Malfoy说着站了起来，“学校见。”

说完这句临别赠言，他就气冲冲地走了出去，长袍在身后夸张地飞舞着，留Harry一个人结账。

一会儿后，Harry回到了霍格沃茨，却发现Malfoy还没回来，他觉得有些奇怪。Malfoy比他要早走很多，但他还是压下了这种不安，告诉自己他只是一个人躲在某个角落生闷气，很可能就在Harry那件该死的隐形斗篷下。总之，他才不在乎，他才没有感到很糟糕，或别的什么。

***

Harry再次打算好好读一遍《征服与控制》。当Pansy Parkinson冲进休息室，坚定地奔向他所在的黑暗角落时，他开始心不在焉地想魔法界到底值不值得拯救。

Harry意识到休息室里没有一个人，除了他自己——再加一个Pansy。Harry猜晚餐时间肯定到了，他不是故意不吃的，他是如此专注在批评手里那本坦率来说非常低劣的书，以至于忘了时间。如果Pansy是来叫他的，那她看起来很是恼火。

“说实话，我一点也不在乎你把自己饿死，”她不抱希望地说，交叉双臂，停在他面前，“但 ** **有人**** 认为你活着会更有趣，所以你他妈的给我快点，Potter——现在是晚餐时间，而你已经迟到了。”

Harry不悦地想很可能是Zabini，只有他才会派来Pansy。Harry已经非常努力了，但一看到Pansy他还是会有一种毛骨悚然的感觉。

“再说，我想和你说句话，现在时机最好不过。”她继续道，Harry正好站起了身，听到她的话他差点一屁股坐了回去。他可是一个面对过伏地魔的人，不是吗？他也可以面对一个生气的Pansy。

“说什么？”他警惕道，缩小他的书以便能放进口袋。

“不在这，”Pansy说，皱起了鼻子，“你不知道有谁会偷听。”

“你不相信你以前的同院同学？”Harry问。

她朝他投去致命的一瞥。“我知道如何保守秘密，但只有傻子才会因为一顶帽子决定你们有相同的人生观就随随便便付出信任。现在的你还会和十一岁的你一模一样吗，Potter？”

他会吗？Harry不知道，但他确实知道Pansy在说什么，并准备迎接任何的冲击。他不需要等太久。

一进到入口大厅，他就试图穿过这个偌大且回声阵阵的地方朝餐厅走去，但Pansy不耐烦地抓上他的胳膊，带他穿过巨大的橡木门，走下通往外面的台阶。他穿得不是很合适，打了个寒战。刚吹来一阵暖风，Pansy就直接把他拉出了城堡，穿过草坪走向一个朦胧的黑影——空旷的魁地奇场地。赛季还没开始，即使是最热心的球员现在也在吃晚餐。

他们坐在看台的最底排，Harry希望Pansy不是把他带到这来谋杀的，虽然他认为她要是真这么做，也是他罪有应得——他完全没意识到自己正在走向生命的终点。

“我该从哪开始？”Pansy说，发出了类似尖叫的沮丧声音：“你真是个蠢货，我敢打赌你根本不知道自己做错什么！”

这听起来不像是即将到来的谋杀，但同样也不是像是在好好招待Harry。“呃，不知道，”他说，瑟缩了一下，这回答听起来并不聪明。

“你就没有一刻想过Draco脖子上那可恶的印记到底是什么意思吗？”Harry想开口，但Pansy举起了一只手，“如果你说‘那代表Draco的灵魂伴侣’，那你没得救了，”她狠狠道：“这很明显，但是——哦，我的上帝，Potter，剩下的也应该再明显不过。”

剩下的？Harry推测Draco已经把Ron和Hermione现在也已经知道Draco印记的事情告诉了Pansy。“我知道我不应该告诉Ron和Hermione，”他为自己辩解道：“但我相信他们——他们不可能会乱说的。”

“你就知道？”她怒斥道：“你让他们发誓了吗？”

“嗯，没有，”Harry说，在又冷又硬的座位上动了动身子，“但他们不会，”他弱弱地补充道。

Pansy一只手顺过头发，把自己精心打理的发型弄得凌乱不堪。“我爱Draco，你个十足的无赖，”她说，“不是你想的那样，”她嫌弃地补充着，回答一个Harry根本没问的问题，“Malfoy这个名字曾经可以……摆脱所有的负面影响，但现在都完了。他作为我的朋友……”她抿起嘴唇，脸在昏暗当中显露出一丝紧张，“你真是太、太蠢了，我真不敢相信我真的要大声跟你说出来。”

“好吧，那你继续，”Harry不愉快道，受够了持续不断的侮辱。

“很好，我想你如此纠结在Malfoy脖子上的名字是 ** **你**** ，”Pansy冷冷道，“你都忘了你是个男生！”

“呃，我想我还没忘，”Harry说，心想她是不是疯了，然后……

她说的话瞬间刺入他的内心。

“没错！Potter，”Pansy看到他的表情，撅起嘴巴，“Draco担心的才不只是一点羞于启齿的东西。如果一切都被曝光，多亏你，他会有不少经验。”

“我不认为——”Harry反驳道。

“他是他父亲唯一的继承人！”Pansy继续道，语气严厉，当他没说过话，“如果他没有孩子，Malfoy这个家族就绝代了。神圣的二十八姓氏就会少掉一个，而且哪个贵族家庭会把自己的女儿嫁给一个对女人根本举不起来的人？别忘了，Draco还是个罪犯，他现在越来越危险！”

Harry认为，如果他要列出他这一生中最痛苦的时刻，尽管有很多选择，这个绝对是首选。

“或许你想他一个人孤独死去，成为家族的最后一个人？”Pansy礼貌地问。

“他想娶谁就娶谁！”Harry狠厉道，心被刺痛，“他根本不需要在乎纯血的事，真他妈的愚蠢。”

Pansy怒视着他：“你难道不认为那是他的选择，而不是你的？”

Harry瞪了回去，但他不舒服地认为，她说得有道理。

***

在感觉自己被Pansy骂了一百年后，Harry突然不想吃晚餐了，也绝对不想坐在Zabini这个混蛋旁边，还有Malfoy，这个……

Gay，他是gay！Pansy在这点上说得再清楚不过。

而Harry是他的灵魂伴侣，据说是，他在心底坚定地补充道，但这并没有多大区别。他仍全心全意地相信这个咒语不是真的，它没有任何意义，他也绝不会孤独至死，遗憾的是他的脑子信了，他的心没有，还有他翻涌的胃。

“哦，不，你休想，”见他试图逃回宿舍，Pansy不客气道：“Draco让我来找你，如果我没把你带回去我会疯的。他的心情已经够遭的了，可能正打算在你的饮料里下毒药什么的。”

“多谢提醒，”Harry嘟囔着，放任自己被拽进餐厅。

“不客气，我只希望你和我一样期待。”

Malfoy看起来还是很不爽，但也没有不爽到把Harry串成肉串：“花了这么长时间，Pans。”

“抓到Potter在打飞机，”Pansy淡淡道，坐到Zabini身边，“得找Pomfrey夫人要个一忘皆空。”

Millicent大声笑着：“小心点，Pansy，不然你又要被热水淋头了。”

“呃，抱歉，”Harry说，才想起Zabini、Parkinson和 Malfoy都没有为前一天的魔咒进行可怕的报复，他怀疑他们只是在放长线而已。

Pansy嗤之以鼻。“别想歪了，”她咬牙切齿，“那非常有趣，不是吗，Draco？”

Malfoy吓了一跳，仿佛没在听。“是的，当然。”他说，朝还没往盘子里放任何食物的Harry扬起眉毛，“又做殉道者的事了？”

哦，看在他妈的份上，Harry给自己插了一份宽面条，尝试吃了起来，在这过程中，斯莱特林们正在互相尖酸地挖苦对方，仿佛他们喜欢为了好玩而中伤对方。

甜点吃到一半，Malfoy那只巨大的雪白猫头鹰就突然俯冲下来，在他伸出的手上放下一封信，笔迹歪歪扭扭。依Harry看，那就像一个半文盲写下的东西。Malfoy飞快地把它塞进长袍的口袋，以同样快的速度站起身。“有重要的事，”他低声道，一副既兴奋又难受的样子，然后以最快的速度大步走出餐厅。

“他会消化不良的，”Zabini拍拍自己的肚子道：“真是美味，喝完咖啡想去散散步吗，Potter？”

“呃，不，谢了，我想我要——”

“今晚天气不错，”Zabini继续道：“我认为我们可以——”

“不舒服地坐在冷死人的魁地奇看台上，来一段尴尬的对话？”Harry问，似乎把Zabini吓了一跳，“已经做过了，和Pansy。”

“我想是，”Zabini笑起来，“那么，我就不需要费心思了，你任务完成得还好吗，Pans？”

Pansy想了想，一勺水果沙拉正要送进嘴里。“足够了”，她说，“没把Potter弄哭，但我想他受的苦不少。”

“你有告诉他，如果我们讨论的那件事被所有人都知道，我们会联合起来消灭他？”

“没，”Pansy说。

Zabini转向Harry，“Potter，如果我们讨论的那件事被所有人都知道，我们会联合起来消灭你。”

“还有，阉割，”Millicent补充道，当所有人都看向她时，她耸了耸肩，“说说而已。”

“很好，我们把那条也加进去，”Zabini说，“我是说理论上，‘我们会消灭你’已经传达了我们的意思，但我想具体点没坏处。”

“你确实知道你现在是在公共场合跟我讨论这些的吧，”Harry暴躁道，把自己没有动过的甜点推开，并拒绝身旁家养小精灵递来的咖啡，“这种见不得光又吓人的讨论。”

“要成为一名合格的斯莱特林，关键在于如何在公共场合同时保持隐秘又警觉，”Zabini说，眨了眨眼，“或许你还有希望，我的孩子。”

***

Hermione和Ron还是一如既往地热恋到令人窒息，或许更甚，Harry坐在格兰芬多的休息室里心想，试图不去在意似乎所有的哈奇帕奇和拉文克劳同学全都挤进来和他坐在一起的事实，他几乎就要做到了，如果Judtin、Terry和Neville没有举行一场谁可以模仿最响亮的呕吐声的激烈比赛。Terry似乎真的要吐出来，把所有人吓得四散开来，但他在最后一刻忍住了。

“刹住了，”Terry得意洋洋道，Harry笑出了声。然后一个拉文克劳女生，眼睛躲在一副几乎比她头还要大的眼镜后面，恳求地看着他递出一本签名书，她紧张到一句话也说不出来。Harry感觉自己无法拒绝，但这引起了所有人的不满，于是接下来的十五分钟里他都在不停地签名，直到一个拉文克劳六年级女生揭开上衣最顶端的扣子示意他朝她胸口上签。

Harry是有限度的，尽管他没有必要事先说明“给咪咪签名”也在其中，但毫无疑问这是！事实是，它们长得非常漂亮，Harry在说不之前忍不住好好看了一眼，这就让他更加坚定了自己的决心。

Ron把他送出门口：“抱歉，伙计，我早该想到的，我想下次我们可以在我的宿舍里玩，但这意味着Hermione就不能加入我们了。”

“不是你的错。”Harry道，猛然意识到他们还是三个好友，而不是一对情侣和一个多余的，他感觉自己真是差劲。他的过分敏感不是Ron造成的，他有一个很好伙伴。Harry短暂而尴尬地抱了一下Ron，非常哥俩好地跟他撞了一下后背，绝对没有任何gay的意味。

“你还好吗？”Ron问，皱起眉头。

“当然，很好，”Harry说，但不这么认为，“明天早餐时候见？”

“没问题，”Ron的眉头仍然紧皱着。

Harry离开时能感受到背后他的视线。

***

Harry只想回房间倒头就睡，今天是糟透的一天，他已经准备好做杀死Malfoy的噩梦了。当他回到斯莱特林宿舍，他发现他的室友们全在走廊里晃荡，神情紧绷。

所有人，除了Malfoy。

Harry深觉一股倦意。“他现在又怎么了？”他问。

“他把我们锁在了外面，”Greg说：“一直大喊大叫。”

“还有砸东西，”Nott毫无帮助地补充道：“我们认为呆在外面更安全。”

Harry只想睡觉，他拧了拧门把手，迎接他的只有寂静。“阿拉霍洞开”他说，门锁不详地发出咔嗒的一声，门开了。

他们一群人面面相觑。

“你先，”Zabini说：“如果有人要被下咒或者变成一具血肉模糊的死尸，你是最佳人选，Potter。”

“谢谢，”Harry嘟哝，但还是抓住了门把手——以及勇气，扭了扭。

房里惨不忍睹，地上散落着各种东西，有些床跟被风吹歪了一样，像被小旋风袭击了似的。

“你要是弄坏了我的东西，Malfoy……！”Nott冲着Malfoy的床生气道。

床帏被紧紧拉了起来，屋子里弥漫着恐怖的氛围，仿佛Malfoy是个背后灵。

“滚蛋，”Malfoy道，声音几不可闻，暗含悲伤。

“你——你想谈谈吗？”Harry不确定地对着床帏道。

沉默是最好的回答。

“那好，我去睡觉了，”Harry喊道，挥了挥魔杖，地上的垃圾自己叠成了可怜的一小堆。他去了趟洗手间，回来后发现Zabini和Greg已经把床给掰正了回来，清出了更多的空地，Nott则咬牙切齿地躺在自己床上，阴郁地咕哝着破坏公物的恶劣行为。

Harry居然没怎么费力就睡着了，眨眼间就进入了Malfoy即将死去的梦乡。上身赤裸的Malfoy在床上翻了身，灵魂印记开始纽动，他惊恐地尖叫着。华美的枝叶变得尖锐刺人，缠上了他的皮肤上，把他淹没在灌木丛中。Malfoy惶恐地伸出手，鲜花一点一点将他吞没。

“Harry！”他喊道，“Harry！”

Harry直挺挺从床上坐起，尽管屋子很冷，汗水却还在蹭蹭地往外冒。他阴郁地想，这梦或许是想告诉他什么。


	8. 蠢货是无药可救的

第二天早上醒来，Harry发现宿舍已经变得整整齐齐。或者更恰当地说，当他醒来时，挂着眼袋的Zabini正摇晃着他的肩膀，打了个大大的哈欠，嘴巴大张到Harry都能看到他的扁桃体：“我们早餐要迟到了——最好快点。”

其他人都还没起来，和Harry一样睡得正香，发出各种各样的呓语。Malfoy的床帏大敞，里面没有他的人影，所以Harry不确定是他还是一个挑剔的家养小精灵收拾的房间。随着年龄的增长，Harry越来越奇怪地发现，巫师的日常生活似乎是由一支小小的职业奴隶军团运作，同样奇怪的是，他想起自己曾嘲笑过Hermione发起的SPEW运动，而且取笑她居然在乎这些。

Malfoy再次缺席了斯莱特林的早餐，Harry对此不知道是该感到更为失望还是松一口气。并不是说他想见到他，昨晚他们房间里的惨案足够昭示一场即将来临的惨案。然而，不知道Malfoy的状况开始让他感到不安——随着时间的推移，甚至愈发强烈。Malfoy昨晚到底收到了什么该死的信？Harry心想，根据墨菲定律那一定和灵魂印记有关，换句话说，也和他有关……

Harry还记得他的梦——Malfoy在呼唤他的名字，而他的灵魂印记有了实体，将他活活吞噬。Harry艰难地咽了一口唾沫，认为自己今天上午需要和Ron还有Hermione坐一起，他们相爱的景象或许会让他好受一些。

Harry径直坐了过去，Ron很乐意给他腾出位置，Luna小心翼翼地从拉文克劳桌子上拿来塞满烟熏肉的半个瓜同他们坐在一起。Harry本来觉得有点饿，但一看到甜瓜烟熏肉套餐，他的食欲就退缩了，消失得无影无踪。

“人们经常把火腿和甜瓜混一起吃。”Luna看到大家都在看她，解释：“这只是一个新版本，想要来点吗？”

“我吃得太饱了。”Ron惋惜地叹了口气，把吃到一半的熏肉面包扔到一边，在Luna环顾四周看向不存在的什么东西时，飞速捡回了它，然后用餐巾纸包好塞进袖子里。十分钟左右后他才把它重新拿出来，这时他们已经安全进入魔药课教室，再也看不到Luna的身影。

“你确定在这吃安全吗？”Harry在Ron咬了一大口后问道，注意到他的袖子里全是番茄酱。

Hermione也发现了，但试图装作没有。Harry可以看出这让她非常痛苦，他深表同情。Ron可能会把自己的身材吃走样，但他才不是那个答应嫁给他的不明智的人。

Ron像一条大蟒蛇一样吞掉了剩下的法棍面包。“没事。”他不以为然道：“我们又没在这里熬什么真正危险的东西。”

所幸在Hermione开始列举出学校里熬制的每一个危险的药剂之前，Slughorn就走进了教室。事实上，她已经滔滔不绝地讲了一段时间，而且才刚刚进行到字母顺序E。

“今天，你们需要翻到七十四页酿造爱情魔药的解药。”他朝Harry眨了眨眼，“我敢打赌，你们当中至少有人会很快地用上它，所以为了安全起见，哈哈！”

整个教室的人都在盯着Harry，目光不全友善。

“哈、哈，”Harry道。

“解药自然是考试大纲的一部分。”Slughorn继续道：“所以你们要提高自己的技术，保证通过考试。记住了：熬制得较差的药水可能有效，但效果不佳；而且多数情况下，熬制得不尽如人意的解药根本不起作用。所以，精准度至关重要。根据最初的魔药，解药可能会是生与死的区别——或者更糟，能留个遗嘱和完全没有遗嘱可言。”

“这说法真奇怪。”Ron小声对Harry道。Harry点了点头，将信将疑。

上课还没几分钟，Hermione就让Ron去取护法树的树枝，指挥Harry测量蓖麻油的量，这时Malfoy走进了教室。

“戈德里克的——呃，山谷啊。”Ron嘀咕，一瞧见Hermione目光就立刻把咒骂改成了无害的措辞，“Malfoy看起来好像随时准备躺在地上痛哭流涕，只有我一个人觉得他比平常看起来还要像不死族、还要邪恶吗？”

他不是一个人。Malfoy苍白的脸——Harry一直认为是迷人的，而不是同“不死族”一样——暗淡成了灰色，眼下的阴影几乎成了暗紫色。

Slughorn从批改的卷纸上抬起头，瞪起眼睛，大概是想训斥迟到的人，随即明显担忧地皱起了眉头。“你还好吗，Draco？”他询问道：“到Pomfrey夫人那要一瓶提神药或许会有帮助。”

“我很好。”Malfoy愤愤地说，将书包扔到一张空桌子上，仿佛被冒犯了一般重重地坐到了椅子上。过了一会儿，他似乎察觉到了自己在哪，尽管语气还是不适合用在教师身上，补充道：“感谢您的关心，先生。”

Greg极其小心地磨蹭着走了过去，就好像是在接近一头怒气冲冲的鹰头马身有翼兽，他想把手放到Malfoy肩膀上以表支持。Malfoy瞬间甩开了他的手，低声说什么尖刻的话。

Greg落荒而逃，路过Harry的时候，他小声道：“我想今后的一百年里都不要和Malfoy说话。当他处于这种心情的时候，他就是个王八蛋（cunt，女性生殖器）。”

Harry能感觉到他身边的，Hermione抽动了一下。“别。”他压低声音道，他早已领教过了Hermione对于女性生殖器术语被男性用作诋毁的话是多么令人愤慨的长篇大论。尽管他对此深表同情，可现在真的不是时候。

Hermione冷哼了一声。“我完全有能力看清楚现在的状况，Harry。”她冷冷道：“而现在……”她望着Malfoy，放低了声音，“我是说，把解药按照我们需要的方式来配制没什么坏处，不是么？”

Harry尽量不去皱眉。“但这没什么用。”他指出，不论他们被什么东西击中，都不会是爱情魔药——应该是魔咒。如果仅仅是喝下解药这么简单，看在戈德里克的份上，他们他妈的为什么没有尝试？一股厌恶感再次涌上了心头，他突然想到Malfoy也许真的知道如何摆脱魂印记，他只是在折磨Harry而已。或许……或许以一种特殊且扭曲的方式来巴结他这个——他怎么说的来着——“全英国最强大、最有影响力的巫师”。这种可能性似乎不大，但是……谁知道Malfoy的脑袋是怎么想的？Harry才不知道。

Hermione坚定地越过把手高举过手臂和肩膀。

“怎么了？”Slughorn问。

“液体解毒剂可以用来对付吟唱咒语吗，先生？”

Slughorn微微皱起眉头：“这不常见，但我想在特定情况下……你有特殊的想法吗？”

“没有，先生，”Hermione得意地看了眼Harry，似乎在说：看见了没？

Harry心想煮个解毒剂肯定没坏处，但如果Malfoy决定比起试用解药，他更想把那小瓶药水砸到墙上然后用碎片割破Harry的喉咙，那伤害可就大了。Harry看着Malfoy僵硬且不友好的后背——好似恶意满满。Harry认为自己活下来的可能性不大，更别说成功了。

***

在漫长而紧张的上午即将结束之际，鲜橙色的药水在Hermione擦得锃亮的坩埚里煨着，嘶嘶地冒出气体，如叹息一般轻柔，颜色逐渐转变成微光闪闪的淡粉色。

Hermione把火熄灭，飞快把冒着热气的药水倒进一排小瓶子里等待冷却，给每一管都塞上了塞子防止变质。“完美，”她说，Slughorn摇摇摆摆地走上前来，满意地点了点头。

“Granger小姐完成得非常棒，格兰芬多加十分，斯莱特林加五分。”Slughorn又道，朝Harry歪起脑袋：“为他提供的帮助。”他走回讲台，点评起其他同学的魔药同时对Malfoy敬而远之。Harry看得出来，Malfoy在试图……制作什么东西。不过Harry不确定那是否是解药。Harry认为魔药的最终结果似乎像是Malfoy心情的映射——黏稠的黑色魔药时不时喷出难闻的绿色气体。见此，Harry几乎感觉好多了，Malfoy如果已经糟成了这样，他就不可能就着灵魂印记干一些邪恶的勾当。除非……除非他真的是个很好的演员。

Malfoy一言不发地消除了所有的魔药以及工具，拿起书包转身离开。

Hermione用胳膊肘捅了捅Harry。“嗷！”Harry喊了一声，她朝他翻了个白眼，用脑袋示意Malfoy的方向。Harry心想如果她想表现得谨小慎微，那她可真是个笨蛋。再说，他妈的他怎么知道该怎么阻止Malfoy离开？

“你不是说，你打算在中午的时候帮Malfoy完成麻瓜研究的作业吗，Harry？”Hermione一边大声说，一边把一瓶药剂塞到口袋里。

已经走到门口的Malfoy被吓了一跳。

“呃，是的，没错。”Harry道：“等一下，Malfoy，我们可以一起找个安静的地方写。”

“孩子们，不用客气，你们可以使用我的书房，”Slughorn高兴地说：“亲爱的Minerva给我多配备了一间书房存放我的摄影集，并友善地要求我继续担任学院的院长，所以我也占用了这下面Severus的一间书房。今天我要和霍格莫德村鼻涕虫俱乐部的一个毕业生共进午餐，别指望我会在下午上课前回来。”

Harry努力不让自己产生怀疑，Slughorn只是在帮忙而已，但尴尬的是，他们关于“合格的小伙子”的谈话仍在他的脑袋里回响。“谢谢，先生，那太好了。”他说。

令Harry意外的是，Malfoy并没有像被地狱猎犬追赶一样冲出教室，相反他大步走到了一张桌子前，坐了下来，然后……情绪明显消沉了下来，尽管在耍性子，依旧是一种消沉。

Slughorn在通向教室的门前挥了一下魔杖。“那里，”他道：“全都设了结界，毕竟不想我最爱的学生——我是说学生们被活活烤焦了不是吗？祝你们作业顺利。我亲爱的孩子，记住我之前说过的话。”他挥了挥手，离开了教室。

“待会儿见，Harry。”Hermione道，拍了拍他的手，与此同时把魔药递给了他。

Harry勉强没有把它掉在地上。“来吧，Malfoy，让我们赶紧完成。”他说道，走向Slughorn的书房打开门，头也不回地朝里走去。Harry要是现在回头，可能会冒险看到Zabini的脸，他还没有强大到能忍受此刻他脸上任何邪恶或者别有深意的表情。

Slughorn的书房……看不出Snape的一点痕迹，不过墙上挂了一幅巨大的画像——目前是空的——Harry怀疑那里偶尔会出现前魔药课教授的身影。他已经好几个月没看见Snape的画像了，不确定这是否会让他感到烦恼。他觉得自己要是跟Snape说话会哭出来，不过话又说回来，Snape可能会直接把他骂哭，所以这样或许更好。Snape很可能会因为他房间被人亵渎而吓坏的。这里面舒适的让人心烦，肥大的沙发占据了整个屋子，Slughorn最喜欢的照片在墙上的相框里招手微笑。

“照片上的巫师记不住他们看到的任何东西的对吧？”Harry问道，他猜想Malfoy应该跟他一起走了进来，至少他听到了关门声。但他觉得Malfoy也有可能从门的另一边把它关上，然后施下魔法让其永远也不能被打开。

“当然不能。”Malfoy尖刻地说，“你脑子里都装了些什么？”

Harry转过了身，Malfoy正全身僵硬地站在门边，好像无法再走上前一步。

“嗯……”Harry道。他该怎么办？他应该早就考虑到的，至少Hermione应该这么做，给他一个详细明确的指示，用勺子舀一些药水并对Malfoy说“嘴巴张开！”肯定是行不通的。

“所以？这是干什么？”Malfoy语气不善道，交叉起双臂，“我没空陪你浪费时间。”

Malfoy的眼里燃着怒火，渐烧渐猛。Harry使劲地咽了一口唾沫，几乎被他吓到。不，划掉那句话，他的确被他吓到了。该死的那封信里到底写了什么能让他生这么大气？“你收到的信里到底说了什么？”他问，因为他无法想出一个更好、更中肯的问题。

“我没那个心情。”Malfoy说道，眼里闪过一寸光，“如果这是你的目的——一个业余的审问——我现在就走人。”

“不，等一下。”Harry一边说一边摸索出药水瓶，“我有这个。”

Malfoy看他的眼神仿佛在说他是一个A级别的笨蛋：“所以？”

“你知道Slughorn怎么说的！在极少数情况下，液体解毒剂是可以对抗魔咒的。”Harry可以看到Malfoy的表情已经扭曲起来，他又道：“这值得一试，不是吗？那有什么坏处？”

Malfoy攥紧了拳头，露出一种奇怪的表情。“我不想，”他说，这让Harry觉得有点奇怪，非常奇怪。

“它不会毒死你， ** **我**** 也不会对你下毒。”Harry道，感到有些挫败，心里的怀疑逐渐加剧，“我不懂你为什么不试一试！这几乎是Hermione一个人熬制的。”见Malfoy一脸不愉快，他又补充道：“这样你就不能拿我在Snape课堂上糟糕的表现作为借口。”

“你就不能放弃吗？”Malfoy道，面部肌肉因为愤怒而紧绷起来，“我才不喝你那该死的药水，就这样。”

“他妈的为什么不！”Harry道，几乎是一声吼叫，他希望这个房间隔音效果不错。“你也不想你的脖子永远刻着一个名字过完下半辈子，不是吗？”

“当然不！”Malfoy是真的吼叫了出来，“你甚至根本无法想象那有多糟糕。”

“那你为什么不试这个魔药？”Harry怒吼。

“因为我他妈的早就试过了！”Malfoy嘶喊道。

Harry决定他最好坐到沙发上去，不是说他即将进入崩溃的边缘，但是……以防万一。“嗯，什么？你是从课上偷了点，还是什么？”

Malfoy背靠着门板滑落下来，坐到了地上，一脸痛苦的样子。他仰起头，靠到门上，闭起眼睛：“不是。”

“说吧。”见Malfoy再未开口，只是坐在那里一动不动，Harry继续道：“你什么时候试的？”

Malfoy脸上的肌肉动了动。“上周。”他承认道，头微微前倾，揉了揉眼睛，然后又靠了回去，扭头不看Harry。“我从Slughorn的储藏室里偷走了一点，他的结界太弱了，小孩都能闯进去。”

“哦。”Harry道：“但——”

“周末我又试了Malfoy储藏柜里的东西，”Malfoy继续说，语气平淡，“还有至少十几种其它的解毒剂、疗法、洗剂以及魔药。”

“噢，”Harry道。

“这是经过整整一个星期关于这个该死的咒语的深入研究所得出的结论——你不会真的以为我是逃课生闷气去的吧？母亲从Malfoy藏书室里挑了几本更有趣的书给我，当这些都没有用的时候，我就回家把剩下的都读完了。在你问之前，Potter，”Malfoy气愤道，扭头瞪着Harry，“我们藏书室里的书是完全合法的，几个傲罗已经来检查过，所以别想趁机借此陷害我。”

“我没那么想！”Harry抗议道，感到心烦。

“而且我也有权从霍格沃茨图书馆借任何我想要的书，谢谢！尽管禁书区的用处就和巧克力茶壶一样。”Malfoy尖酸刻薄地补充道，“看样子就知道Dumbledore这几年把任何有用的东西都抹去了，所以我才把它留到最后。只要十秒钟，我就能知道里面全是废物。”

但Harry与Malfoy的图书馆相遇，是在Malfoy觉得宿舍对他做了什么罪不可赦的事情而且需要被毒打一顿之前，如果他只是因为可供查阅的书籍资料少而感到如此生气，那他的脾气就太暴躁了点。“所以……你昨晚为什么那么难过？”他问，这可能不是一个明智的问题，但有时不明智的问题是唯一值得问的。这样看来，他这几天都错怪了Malfoy。Harry眼里的阴谋诡计和肮脏勾当只是……研究而已。一个人的疯狂研究，以及一个人的疯狂恐慌。

Malfoy瞪着他，Harry一时不知道他是否打算说话。“我成功说服了我父亲的一个以前的……熟人和我见面，在我们愉快的爱丁堡之行之后。”他淡淡道：“他答应帮助我，我也相信了他，在结果出来之前就支付了他一大笔金额。”

Harry可以预见故事的结局。

“昨晚我收到的猫头鹰来信就是他，”Malfoy道，将膝盖弯至胸前，弓起腰，语气愤恨，“我真不敢相信我是这样一个白痴，他说他已经初步打听过了，很遗憾他不能提供任何帮助，也没有退款。”

“你应该向傲罗举报他诈骗。”Harry建议，像个笨蛋一样。

“真是一个好主意。”Malfoy道：“我应该立刻举报他，而且我也绝不会因为企图购买非法的黑魔法招惹上傲罗的不是吗？”

“我可以为你作证。”Harry不太自信地说，更多的是因为他觉得自己像个十足的白痴，而且他想证明他只是……好吧，半个白痴。

很可能是他脑袋所在的上半个。

“真棒！”Malfoy情绪高涨道：“当我再次被押送到威森加摩时，我相信你公开研究并熬制爱情魔药的解药，以及你的名字像个项圈一样出现在我脖子上的事实对我一定不会有任何不利影响。”

Harry想了想，问道：“如果我和你坐在一起，你会咬我吗？”

Malfoy装作没听见，假惺惺地微微一笑：“就算你是焦糖奶油做成的，我也不会咬你，Potter，”他说。

“打赌你会。”Harry说，从沙发上站起身，把那一小瓶解毒剂塞回口袋，然后坐在Malfoy身旁的地板上。没有他想象中的难受，Slughorn的地毯大约有三英尺厚。

“听着——我不明白你为什么一个人做了一切，却不告诉我。”Harry道，他是认真的。他意识到如果没有Ron和Hermione的帮助，自己在解除咒语上根本不会有任何进展，他几乎没有想过要独自解决。且不论那些枯燥乏味的研究，他几乎是在原地踏步而且一心等待Malfoy同意与他合作。那是因为不坚定，还是务实？他不知道，他只知道：“和你的朋友一起就没有那么糟糕了，相信我。”

短暂的沉默，Harry只能听到Malfoy急促的呼吸声。

“我……”Malfoy开口道，而后发出了挫败的一声，“如果这事情发生在你身上——如果我们的处境反了过来，我会非常高兴。”他道，没有看Harry，“我会认为那很有趣，我想我很难相信你没有在背地里偷偷嘲笑我，”他凶巴巴地补充道。

“有趣？”Harry重复了一遍，不敢相信自己听到的一切，“你要是真的觉得这事有什么乐趣，你的幽默感真他妈糟糕。”

“哦，滚蛋。”Malfoy嘟哝。

“那是什么意思？”

“我说了， ** **滚蛋。**** ”Malfoy重复道，扭头瞪着Harry，他看起来很紧张，情绪也很低落。Harry有点想让他喝下安眠剂，然后把他放到床上。

Harry还想掐死他。

“听着，Malfoy，我知道你认为我做每件事的动机是为了毁掉你的生活，但是我做的事情不是样样都和你有关。”他愤怒道：“你或许会认为灵魂印记都是我的错。如果你一定要这么认为，我管不着，你想当一个傻瓜和我没有任何关系，但你休想觉得我可能会感到有趣。别人总跟我说我应该同情你，因为你是‘最后一个Malfoy’，但你知道吗？以防你没注意到，我他妈的也是最后一个Potter，我却没有看到有人为此大呼小叫，你看到了吗？就因为我不是一个纯血，不代表我的家族就不重要。”

Harry滑向了地面，希望地毯有可能把他吞没，他并不想对此咆哮一通，可他一开口，这些话不受控制地脱口而出，仿佛他早已在脑海里写好了一篇演讲，就等着此刻派上用场。

Malfoy清了清嗓子，莫名其妙地说：“头发魔药。”

“什么？”

“轻松亮发魔药，”Malfoy欠揍地说道：“你的家族史。你不知道Potter的财富就是建立在这个基础上的吗？我在《女巫周刊》——我母亲订阅的，你知道吗，Potter，我认为主要是因为她喜欢跟自己过不去——上面全是关于轻松亮发魔药在Weasley和Granger爱情中的重要影响。你知道她的头发在三强争霸赛上如果没有如此完美无缺，他们的爱情甚至不会开花结果吗？”

“好吧。”Harry道，他们二人又坐了好一会儿，盯着地毯。Harry心想这没关系，毕竟这地毯做得如此……有纤维感。“我是认真的，我是说一起合作真的会没那么糟糕。要是没有Ron和Hermione，我真的不知道该怎么办。”

“不。”Malfoy道，语气有一丝奇怪，“这就是你一次又一次地让他们陷入危险的原因，预言的对象是你，不是他们，你对他们的保护真是周到。”

Harry皱起眉头：“我阻止不了他们！”

“你有试过吗？”

没有，他想他没那么做。光是独自面对过去一年的想法就让他打了个寒颤，没有Ron的那几个星期已经足够糟糕。“我知道如果没有Ron和Hermione我会做出什么事情。”他道：“我会失败，我知道，他们也知道。不让他们帮忙真的很愚，Malfoy，而你如果坚持把我排除在外，你也愚蠢至极。”他补充道：“毕竟你一个人进行得如此顺利。”因为这可是Malfoy，他永远也学不会控制自己。

Malfoy一言未发，动也没有动。Harry希望他没有在绞尽脑汁想出一个对付Harry的绝佳的恶咒。Malfoy只是抱怨了一声，砰地一声把头撞到门板上。“你要是这么说……”他突然一惊，“我比以往任何时候都想把你脑袋用钉子钉住。”他继续道，因为他是Malfoy，当一个混蛋就是他的职责。综合考虑之下，Draco Malfoy：是Harry人生的灾难之源。“你愿意跟我合作吗？”他道，面对着Harry，双手合十，睁大眼睛恳求着。

Harry努力不让自己被惹火。“Malfoy，”Harry能听出自己声音里的尖锐。

Malfoy皱起鼻子：“好的，很好，Potter，他妈的。”他放下双手，低头垂肩地靠回墙上。

Harry从外袍的口袋里掏出那瓶解毒剂，他很高兴自己没坐上去。Malfoy一脸嫌弃地看着它。“我不明白这有什么意义，”他道，身体绷了起来。

“我也不明白不去尝试的意义，毕竟你知道的，我们已经熬好了它，也许只有由我来把它交给你才有用。”Harry不由得冒险道，他不知道迫使Malfoy让步并试下这瓶解毒剂为什么如此重要。说实话，他也不指望这药剂会奏效，但是证明Malfoy能够停止作对并真正进行合作似乎非常重要。如果Malfoy永远都不能相信他，做这种尝试又有什么意义呢？他还不如趁早退出，继续一个人研究咒语。谁知道呢，他或许可以在老死之前找到治疗的方法。

“简直是一堆无用至极的废话。”Malfoy道，但还是探过身子不客气地从Harry手中夺过了药剂瓶。他狐疑地检查了一会儿，然后打开瓶塞，小心翼翼地闻了闻。“闻起来没那么糟糕。”他道，举到嘴边，浓稠的液体缓缓流出，他只喝了一小口就停下来了。

“嗯？”Harry道。

“我好像还活着。”Malfoy说道：“干得不错，Potter。”他又喝了一口，时间更长，然后塞回塞子。“真是浪费时间。”他补充道，把药剂瓶还给Harry，紧紧抱住自己。

“你怎么知道？”Harry有点生气道，没有把瓶子放回口袋，“你他妈的甚至没有检查一遍！”

Malfoy耸了耸肩：“我就是知道，相信我。”

“我为什么要？”Harry道。

Malfoy再次瞪着他。

“不过说真的，我为什么要？我怎么知道你是不是真的有我名字的灵魂印记？”Harry质问道，他相信Malfoy有，但他早就因为这整件事而愤怒不已，“我没见过，也许你之所以不去检查解毒剂是否有效，是因为你根本就不需要它！”

Malfoy看起来似乎要被气炸了，他扭动着身子站了起来。Harry短暂地想Malfoy是否想要夺门而出，但是他没有——他阴森地逼近了Harry，把袍子从肩膀上脱下，威胁地解开衬衫扣子。在此之前，Harry从来不知道有人能用威胁的方式解扣子。事实证明，今天他学到的东西不只一样。

Malfoy在解到四五个扣子的时候停了下来，将衣服敞开，露出一大片白皙细腻的皮肤，轮廓分明的锁骨，以及……

那是美的，尽管他已经见过Ron和Hermione精致繁复的印记，却没想过Malfoy的也可以如此动人。它横跨了他整个胸膛，缠绕上锁骨，呈现出银灰的色调。Harry就这么看着，娇小的森林动物在Malfoy的肌肤上欢跳，裹着忽明忽暗的银色，如繁星闪烁。Harry的名字被纂刻成了华丽的铜版字体，汇成一条林间小路，蜿蜒着，无尽盘旋，小小的蝴蝶在上方翩翩起舞。

Malfoy动作僵硬地把衬衫紧紧拉上，Harry感到莫名地失落。他抬起头时，Malfoy的皮肤已经涨得通红——脸、脖子，或许以及衬衫下的胸膛。“满意了？”Malfoy以一种奇怪且不自然的声音道，坐到脚后跟上。当半开的衬衫随着他的动作敞开一道小缝，Harry仍能看到闪着光亮的纹身在Malfoy皮肤上游动。

Harry移不开视线，他舔了舔嘴唇，点点头。

“很好。”Malfoy道。他的声音是否有在颤抖？Harry无从分辨，也许整个世界都在颤抖，只有Malfoy一人屹然不动。

Harry低头看向手里的试剂瓶，还是半满。“我想即使喝下这一半也无济于事，”他道，试图打起起来。

“你认真的？”Malfoy难以置信道：“我到底还要喝下多少这种东西才能证明它一点用也没有？一杯？一升？一浴缸？妈的，我就算泡在这东西里到皮肤全部皱起来，也还是没有用。”

Harry想了想。“谁知道呢，”他道，只是为了和他作对。

Malfoy拉了拉衬衫领口，脸红得更加厉害：“我才不会为了证明我的观点，泡一浴缸你那恶心的药剂，Potter。”他警告道。

Harry翻转过药剂瓶，药水缓缓从玻璃壁滑下，如奶昔一样黏稠。“只要擦一点就行了，”他建议，重新竖起瓶子，没有看Malfoy，“看它会不会褪去，或者别的什么。”

“那没有用！”Malfoy狠厉地反驳。

他们互相瞪视着，再一次。Harry想这并不新奇。

Malfoy率先打破了僵局。“他妈的——哦，把那鬼东西拿过来，”他道，重新从Harry手里夺过药剂瓶，使劲拔了一下塞子，结果整个瓶管都飞了出去。

“轻轻浮起！”Harry大喊一声，成功让试剂瓶在掉到地上之前悬在了半空。

“还剩下很多。”Malfoy注视那瓶轻轻旋转的药剂瓶，嘀咕道：“别慌，白痴。”他伸出手，掌心朝上，似乎在等Harry把那该死的东西还给他。

“我来。”Harry坚定道，让瓶子从空中稳稳地落到他的手上。他拔出塞子，后知后觉地意识到Malfoy还没有回答，当他转过身时，Malfoy只是……看着他。

Malfoy脸上的表情是恐惧？Harry不确定，不过很可能是。拔出塞子的中途，Harry好像就下定了决心要这么做，因此他站起了身，踌躇地走近了些。

Malfoy没有拉开衬衫，这对Harry的士气没有一点帮助，但Malfoy也没有把它拉紧，这对Harry的士气还是没有帮助。他只是……张开双臂，将手掌平摊在地毯上，仿佛准备迎接一场即将到来的风暴。这动作使得衬衫被拉扯开来露出了更多的脖颈，到目前为止Harry还没能瞧见所有的印记，但他能看到……足够多的。他艰难地吞了一口唾沫，Harry注视着印记的颜色逐渐暗沉了下来，灰如页岩，尖锐而残破，枝叶在Malfoy的喉咙下扭曲成一道锯齿状伤口。

这该死的东西反映的难道不是Malfoy的情绪吗？

至少，Harry希望这就是Malfoy情绪的映照，而不是某种可怕至极的东西，比如Harry与他的亲近程度，或者他在吸引灵魂伴侣注意力上的成效。Harry迫使视线从印记上移开，面颊仿佛被火燎过一般，他将药水倒上右手，液体渗过伸出的手指，淌过的皮肤出奇得温暖柔和。Harry再次艰难地咽了一口唾沫，有些犹豫不决，他突然觉得此刻除了亲手把药水抹到Malfoy的皮肤上，他愿意做任何事情，比如手无魔杖地面对一条火龙，或者——

“嘎、嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎！嘎、嘎、嘎、嘎！”Malfoy说道，把Harry吓了一大跳，他差点跪到了地上，但成功地没有让自己脸朝下栽进地毯里，也没有把解药涂上他的长袍。

“嗯，什么？”Harry道，试图直视Malfoy的脸，尽管他还是能用余光看到不断变换的灵魂印记，似乎在试图引起他的注意。

Malfoy僵硬的身体逐渐放松了下来，举起手模仿翅膀的样子，上下拍动。“我说了，嘎、嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎！嘎、嘎、嘎、嘎！”他重复了一遍，然后靠回墙上，看向Harry的眼神警惕又勉强：“我是在说你胆小*，Potter，”他说道，见Harry没有反应，“胆小鬼，”对自己的话题越来越投入，“没种，完全——”

*（chicken，胆小的，也有小鸡的意思）

有趣的是，一连串的辱骂竟然能把人逼到这种地步。

“行了，我做就是！”Harry到，慢慢靠近了些，直到他与Malfoy膝盖相抵，他别无选择只得倾身向前，Malfoy比他要高，但当他懒懒地坐在地上背靠墙壁时就不是了。那衬衫又落回了原处，遮挡了一切。Harry只好先把药剂瓶放到地上，用干净的手把衬衫拉到一侧，再用沾满药水的湿润手指摸上他心中的魔法纹身——而不是Malfoy裸露的胸膛。

魔法纹身温暖而柔软，在他的触摸下纹丝不动，Harry意识到Malfoy屏住了呼吸。

Harry弯腰再次去拿药剂瓶的时，Malfoy的衬衫再次半掩起来，他用余光可以看到Malfoy的胸膛在剧烈起伏着。

“够了么？”Malfoy问，语气奇怪且不善。

Harry又瞥了一眼Malfoy，眼里熠熠的纹身……瞬息万变，愤怒多刺的枝叶扭曲成了……花蕾？“它平常也这样？”他疑惑地问。

Malfoy低下头，拉开衬衫，沉默了一会儿，“我不觉得，”最终他说道：“我又不会成天坐在镜子前看这该死的东西！”他道：“我没注意的时候，它会变成各种各样的东西。”

Harry局促不安地指了指药水瓶：“可以吗……？”

Malfoy耸了耸肩，脸又红了起来，灼烫至耳尖。

Harry打开瓶塞，倒出了些液体，重新看向Malfoy。他的心在怦怦直跳，他感觉血液正向全身奔腾而去。“如果你……你懂的，那会简单多了。”他说，暗示Malfoy应该敞开他那该死的衬衫。

Malfoy咬紧牙关，把手伸向下一个扣子，短短几秒就把衬衫扯了开来，而不是紧身地把口子一个个解开。他没把衬衫拉下肩膀，而是敞了开来，露出大片的肌肤，呼吸急促，胸膛急促地上下起伏着。“他妈的给我继续，”他咬牙切齿道，让人劝退。

他的躯体布满一道又一道的伤疤，已经——但不是全部——褪得不容易看见。Harry感觉自己的脸涨得通红，他希望Malfoy没有注意到。考虑到他的潜意识有多喜欢折磨他，Harry怀疑今晚又是一个神锋无影之梦。

Malfoy注意到了。“很享受你的杰作？”他问，听起来有些找回了自己——一个无比愚蠢的混蛋。

“你那时候要对我用钻心剜骨！”Harry说，因为那是事实，成功地多倒了一些药水到手指上，辛亏不是他的腿。他激动地浑身颤抖，但很难辨别具体是因为哪种情绪。

“钻心剜骨不会留东西，”Malfoy轻蔑道，在Harry用滑腻的手指划过他的皮肤并在上面打转时，他发出了低低的呼吸声。“只是痛苦的记忆，而你却差点要了我的命。”

“可我不是故意的。”Harry道，试图让自己的动作有条不紊：倒药水，抹到Malfoy温暖——炙热的皮肤上，揉进去。偌大的印记似乎在他指尖游走，仿佛他的触碰会让它……

更糟。是他的想象，还是它真的在变糟糕？或许，这取决于你如何定义糟糕——如果这项任务的目的是除掉纹身，它只是变得愈发绚烂，在他指间开出了花……

“哦，如果你真的不是 ** **故意**** 要杀我，那就没事了。”Malfoy道，来似乎气得说不出话来，“也没收到任何道歉。”

“我说了对不起！而且不止一次！但你就是不听。”

“也许我不相信你是真心的。”Malfoy含糊道。Harry正致力于一条特别长的藤蔓，手指顺着它地长蔓蜿蜒逡巡，指尖不小心擦过Malfoy的乳头。Malfoy发出了细微的低喘，他艰难地吞了口唾沫。

Harry为自己想再次听到Malfoy发出那种声音感到震惊，恐惧凶猛地涌上心头，他立刻放下了手。“呃，我不认为这有什么用。”他道，视线从印记落到——毫无帮助——Malfoy赤裸的小腹，Harry发现它正——仍是毫无帮助——紧绷着。

危险的沉默。然后——“噢，看在萨拉查的份上，Potter，你对我做了什么？”Malfoy道，Harry想他看到了那印记，愤怒明显压倒了任何即将出现的尴尬。“我开花了！你个讨厌的大蠢货！这个乱飘的鬼东西怎么比以前更好了？”

“嗯，抱歉？”Harry说，发现自己仍抓着那个打开的药剂瓶，“我可以——”

“你要是把剩下的都涂在我身上，我真的会咬你，”Malfoy坚定道，情绪瞬间又稳定了下来，遗憾的是他好像把Harry的冷静都全偷走了。“开花——！”

“好吧。”Harry道，用百分之九十九点五不颤抖的手塞上了塞子，等他鼓起勇气重新看回Malfoy时，对方几乎已经穿好了衬衫。在Malfoy察觉到了Harry的视线后，对他来说最顶端的扣子似乎变得棘手了起来，但他最终还是扣好了所有的纽扣，灵魂印记再次被掩藏。

Malfoy扬起下巴，垂眸看向Harry。“干得不错，”他说道，故意在伤口上撒盐，脸还是很红，“真是能干，效率极高。以后有困难我一定会找你帮忙，这样就可以让事情变得更糟。”

“我没保证它一定有用！”Harry反驳道，继续说：“不管怎样，那是Hermione的主意。”他瞬间为自己的推卸责任感到愧疚，“不过我敢打赌她要是知道你已经尝试过半个储藏柜里梅林才知道是什么的东西，她一定不会建议这么做！”明明有足够的理由不去这么做，毕竟——解药与解药或者其它的东西会发生反应。Harry敢打赌如果Hermione知道实情，她一定会立刻知道。但他不是Hermione——不管他如何努力，他就是记不住那些信息。

然而，一个显而易见的想法如冬日冉冉升起的朝阳，闪过了他的脑海。Hermione就是Hermione。他既然已经有了她这个好友，为什么还要去苦苦尝试？“我们应该问Hermione下一步该怎么办，”他道，从骨子里知道这么做是对的。

“除非我死了，否则我是不会去问Granger下一步该做什么！”Malfoy气愤道，抱起双臂，然后立刻放了下来。“呃啊，这魔药真黏糊。”他抱怨道，把衬衫从皮肤上拉开。

“那我们接下来该怎么办？”Harry问，在他看来完全合情合理。

“我要去洗一个彻底的热水澡，”Malfoy道，愤怒染红了他的脖子。“我要是打算用魔法抹去脖子上的东西，梅林才知道那会发生什么——我可能会流出香水汗，或者鼻子流出一大堆猫咪等等。”

Harry花了片刻时间想象小猫咪从Malfoy鼻子里流出的场景。“我是说——在灵魂印记的事上，我们接下来该怎么做？”他重复道。

“我 ** **知道**** 你什么意思。”Malfoy狠厉道，“我只是想转移你的注意力，让你不要那么疯狂地认为解决我们问题的办法全在他妈的Granger的身上。”

“但这是一个显而易见的解决办法。”Harry说吗“你还有更好的主意？”

“总有比Hermione Granger更好的！”Malfoy怒斥。

“为什么？就因为她是麻瓜出身？”Harry道，试图控制自己的情绪。

“不，你这个混蛋，因为她是一个令人难以忍受的万事通！”

Harry想了想：“所以基本上她不就是最佳的人选吗？”

“不，不，不！”Malfoy绝望道，如果他站起了身，很可能会在原地跺脚。

Harry又想了想，然后决定——去他妈的Malfoy的意见。这里只有一个可能的答案：“ ** **是的**** 。”


	9. 万灵药，又名灵丹妙药，又名Hermione Jean Granger

如果有事情是值得做的……那它绝对值得在晚上做，因为1)Harry花了很长时间才鼓起勇气；2)甩掉他阴魂不散的粉丝仍堪比登天。只要进入斯莱特林宿舍，他就会没事，真的——如果斯莱特林真有英雄崇拜倾向，他们显然非常克制——然而一群六年级生总喜欢在外面的走廊排起长队，就为了防止他偷偷溜走。

当他到达天文塔时，他已经迟到了。他几乎是一路跑去的，边跑边希望自己是对的，今晚是真的没有人在上课，然后气喘吁吁地冲进房间。

Malfoy从一个黑暗的角落里突然出现，离开他一直靠着的石墙，双臂交叉：“我知道你在，Potter，我能听到你的呼吸声，”他尖刻地说，“身体不好，哼？”

房间另一头的Ron和Hermione正把脑袋凑在一块儿低声说着什么——Harry认为他能听到“流氓”和“讨厌鬼”之类的字眼。听到Malfoy的话，他们不约而同地转过了身。“你在那吗，伙计？”Ron道。

Harry甩开隐形斗篷，把它扔到地上，堆成一团。

“你的确知道这东西有多珍贵的吧？”Malfoy扬起眉毛，“如果你对待一件无价的魔法手艺品是这个样子，我真不应该还给你。”

Harry想对此表示抗议，但他还在喘气，所以他只是把双手插进了长袍口袋，愤愤地看着他。

“这是做什么，Harry？”Hermione道，稍稍打了个寒噤。Harry虽然能感觉到空中漂浮的供暖咒，但塔里还是很冷，风从偌大的窗框里呼啸而过，窗外星河壮阔。

“大胆猜。”Malfoy低声道。

Hermione对他置之不理：“我想解药不管用？”

Harry详细地解释了解药是如何不起作用，同时努力不让自己的脸再度变红。寒风的帮助不小，不看Malfoy也很有用，后者的长袍在风中不祥地飞舞着。说完后，Harry还补充了一些Malfoy试图独自解除咒语的细节，只为了打破沉默。

Hermione接替了他。“你们就是一对彻头彻尾的白痴。”最终她开口道。Harry没想到她会如此生气，感到了惊讶。“但我没想到 ** **你**** 会这样，Harry，”她的语气令人难堪，而且没有理会一旁气急败坏的Malfoy。“Ron和我是你最好的朋友！只要你开口，你真的以为我们不会答应帮你调查然后破解咒语？”

Harry看着自己的脚尖，他的袍子太短了，他的鞋需要擦擦，他想他应该从Malkin夫人那里买点新东西了，而不是用魔咒延长这些旧物的使用期。“可是你们似乎很喜欢这个咒语。”他对自己的脚嘟哝道，“我不想破坏你们的高兴。”

这似乎并不足以让Hermione息怒，即使有供暖咒在英勇的驱走寒气，房间里的温度还是下降了一百万度。“Ron和我才不需要什么可笑的咒语来告诉我，我们是命中注定的一对。”她冷冷地说，一旁的Ron清了清嗓子。

“它确实让我鼓起勇气问你是否愿意嫁给——”Hermione回头瞪了眼Ron，他的话瞬间被扼杀在了喉咙里。

“你最后还是会问的。”她不屑地哼了一声，“不然，我也会问你。”

“抱歉打扰这个甜蜜的场面。”Malfoy嘲讽道：“所以，说完了没？”

在Harry看来，这是个致命的错误。Hermione猛地转过了身，面对着他。“ 当然没有！”她说，“要想查出施在我们身上的魔咒并解除它，我就需要详细了解你尝试过的每一种办法。现在看来，你似乎已经开了一个好头，把你的处境弄得更糟了！”

“说句公道话，是你建议我们尝试解毒剂的——”Harry道，当他看到Malfoy脸上怒不可遏的表情和Hermione的苛刻神情时，突然闭上了嘴。

“ ** **你**** 也没帮上什么忙，你不就只是抱着一堆关于性魔法的书在城堡里乱晃。”Hermione刻薄地说，她的尖刻批判几乎和Malfoy的一样厉害。她从城堡的其他地方召来了一个大靠垫，然后坐了上去，脊背挺得笔直，又召出好几个，旋转的靠垫在塔里围成了一个圈。“过去，坐下！”她道。

Harry被这不实的指控伤了心，她居然说他带着性书籍到处闲逛——他是 ** **偷偷**** 带出性书籍，而且他当时根本不知道那是性书籍！他不情不愿地坐了下来，Ron也跟着照做，顺带狐疑地瞪了一眼Malfoy。

有那么一会儿，Malfoy只是盯着他们。“这么做的意义是……？”他说。

“意义。”Hermione道，“就是你要坐下来，极其详细地告诉我你尝试过的魔法的无聊细节，然后我们会想出解决咒语的计划，最后回去睡觉。因为现在已经是 ** **凌晨一点**** ，我明天还想精力充沛地去上变形课。”

“ ** **我们**** 会想出一个计划？”Malfoy礼貌地重复：“也就是——你、Potter，还有……Weasley？”

“是的。”Hermione语气透着不耐烦，“可以吗，Harry？Ron？”

Harry点了点头，Ron则显得有些不走心。

“Ron？”Hermione重复一遍，声音有些尖锐。

“是的，没问题。”Ron直视Malfoy的脸，“不是说我喜欢你，也不是说我不想立刻把你的鼻子从脸上咒下来，再重新粘在你的屁股上，让你这辈子只能闻自己的屎臭味，但没问题，我会帮忙。看在Harry的份上，才不是你的。”他毫无意义地补充上最后一句。

Malfoy撅起嘴。“真是——”然后他被吓了一跳。

“很好。”Hermione的声音响亮而坚定，“既然大家都很高兴一起合作，现在就开始吧。”

Harry和Ron交换了一个眼神，他试图忘记几个小时前Malfoy的灵魂印记是如何在自己指尖绽放的画面，但他怀疑只有记忆咒能帮他。

***

一小时后，Malfoy和Hermione还在热火朝天地讨论着。起初，整件事看起来更像是一场审问，Malfoy的话少得可怜而且语气不屑，明显不愿意谈论他为解除魔咒而采取的各种措施，但是在Hermione探问的过程中，Malfoy开始逐渐配合，谈话很快就变得……无聊起来。Harry知道他应该感兴趣，但是魔药制作以及剂量的细节、药剂贮存的温度和位置上的微妙变化对药效的影响真的不能像吸引Hermione一样吸引他。他想还有Malfoy，考虑到他说话时脸上生动的表情。他觉得Malfoy在魔药方面非常擅长，虽然他一直认为Malfoy能得到如此高的成绩完全是Snape的偏心，而不是与生俱来的才能。

Ron小动作不断，显然也很无聊，但Harry认为去楼下厨房吃点东西或者拿出一盒爆炸牌是不会被同意的。他想他已经过了爆炸牌的年纪了，但这种幼稚的游戏可以让人感到少许的安慰，会让他回想起童年，第一次结交朋友还有那令人眼花缭乱的快乐。

他们的谈话似乎走上了黑暗乏味的道路，全是复杂的理论性魔药学问，Harry认为凌晨两点不适合谈这些。“告诉Hermione你母亲的话，”他打断他们，忍住一个哈切。

Malfoy用他的死亡目光瞪了一眼Harry，但Harry早就习惯甚至快免疫了。现在那只会让他的血液稍稍冷却而不是冻结。

“你的母亲？”Hermione皱起了鼻子。

Malfoy眯起眼睛。“如果有人胆敢说我母亲坏话。”他的声音非常低沉，“我就……”

“哭？”Ron不友好地说。

Harry蹿起身来，几乎动用了整个身体的重量来压上Malfoy才没让他跳起来把Ron打残。

“滚 ** **——开**** ！”Malfoy的声音模糊地从在Harry身下的某个地方传来。

Harry从他身上爬了下来，Malfoy站直身子，把长袍抻直，手掌平摊捋顺他的头发。

“你母亲到底说了什么？”Hermione断然道，仿佛刚刚无事发生。

Malfoy的表情阴戾起来，但还是解释他母亲认为灵魂印记是件好事，而且有意透露给媒体，这样一来……

“什么？”Hermione见Malfoy没有说话，问道。

“那不重要。”Malfoy凶狠地说：“她只是想泄露给媒体，她的理由不是问题的重点。”他朝Harry看了一眼，那是……恳求？威胁？不管怎样，Harry很高兴他和Malfoy结婚的建议没有被提出来。

Hermione眯起了眼睛，Harry怀疑自己待会儿就要接受审问。“好吧。”她说，但是朝Harry投去了询问的一瞥，他点头表示同意。

“告诉Hermione你的呃、联系人让你失望了。”Harry建议。Malfoy不满地皱起眉头，又讲了一遍他被骗钱的故事。即使他不说，有些东西也已经显而易见：在巫师社会中，Malfoy的名字不再举足轻重。即使是他们的钱，似乎也不能帮助一个蒙羞的家族克服不利地位的影响——或许更重要的是他们正受到傲罗的密切监视。

“真可怜。”Ron说道，毫无同情的意味，“真是遗憾。”

这回Malfoy设法控制住了他的情绪，但Harry可以看到他握起了拳头。

“所以，总结一下。”Hermione道，“学校图书馆和Malfoy的大量藏书当中都没有任何与灵魂印记相关的内容。你已经试过了绝大部分的非注册商标解药，Draco，但是一点用也没有，最近的庭审只可能让事情更糟，还有你——”她轻蔑地哼了一声，语气苛责，“见不得光的联系人绝不能再出现。”她饱含深意地看了一眼Malfoy，“只是出于兴趣，你让你的联系人帮什么忙？除掉不想要的纹身？”

Harry认为即使是Hermione，这种暗示也有点侮辱人。“Malfoy才没有 ** **那么**** 蠢。”他说，与此同时Malfoy也开口道：“是的。”

“嗯，什么？”Harry问。

Malfoy紧盯着地板，仿佛那是他的仇人。“我有黑魔标记，Potter。”他怨恨地冲地板说道，“还是说你忘了？”

“那是个好主意，Draco。”Hermione说，“没有人会因为你想除掉它而感到惊讶，而且……”她的声音弱了下来，声音古怪地补充，“我想魔法纹身彼此都很像。”

Harry不认为黑魔标记和 ** **灵魂**** 印记之间有什么相似之处——一个邪恶，另一个……

Harry不舒服地想，你讨厌的人的名字被大大地刻在你的皮肤上也挺邪恶的。他还是不知道Malfoy的情况是更糟了，还是已经很糟。Harry不得不孤独终老——或者更糟，在知道每一段关系都没有好结果的前提下与人在一起，基本上是一种……折磨。

“我好像在收集一套不错的纹身。”Malfoy冷哼一声，环顾四周，仿佛看到的是过去而不是现在，“我只需要一个Dumbledore那样好的，可能是表情悲伤的，而不是愤怒地冲我摇头，在某个显眼的好地方——或许是手背，这样我就可以幸福地死去。”

“想象一下。”Ron的语气充满惊恐，“Dumbledore在你的手背评判你！这让打飞机都变得有点——”不论他的思绪脱轨到了什么奇怪的地方，Ron都及时地回到了现实，脸涨成了朱红色。

Hermione轻蔑地哼了一声，脸同样红了起来。“不论你刚刚说了什么，Ron，我肯定没听见，”她道。

“我也是。”Malfoy说着皱起了鼻子，“我觉得今天不会变得比这更糟糕，但现在我脑子里已经有了Dumbledore在一旁看Weasley做这种事的画面了。”

“哦，我的上帝！”Hermione的声音尤为尖锐，“给我闭嘴！”

Ron窃笑起来，无声地干呕着。“总比……Filch要好，”他对Harry小声道。

“Filch比McGonagall要强。”Malfoy的眼神恍惚，闪着恐惧。

“你说得太对了。”Ron带着发自内心的相同的恐惧道，然后他意识到他居然在某件事上和Malfoy意见一致，于是做了个鬼脸。

“你们三个能找到共同点真是太好了。”Hermione用她最坚定的声音：“你们再不闭嘴，我就要做好几个礼拜的噩梦了，从今晚开始！所以我们可以就此打住了吗？”

Malfoy凑近Harry。“出于某种原因，Granger看起来很想上床睡觉。”他低声道，眼睛闪着狡黠的光芒，“让我们不要打扰她的幻想。”

Hermione的眼睛瞪大了起来——很可能是出于愤怒，但她持着令人钦佩的自制力，对Malfoy的嘲讽不理不睬：“很好，所以目前最重要的事情就是，我们需要确保没有人能发现这些印记，以便有更多的时间和空间深入调查，同意吗？”

一圈毫无热情的点头。

“我们当然能知道那是显而易见的吧？”Malfoy苛刻地扬起半边眉毛，“这就是我在和Potter团队会面之后应该有的见解和直觉水平吗？”

Hermione回他一个相同的挑眉：“所以你已经再次和你母亲说过让她不要去找媒体了，是不是？”

Malfoy抿起了嘴，没有回答。

“我想没有。”Hermione抻了抻褶皱的长袍，“而且你也能确保你的朋友们不会告诉别人？”

红晕乍现，爬上了Malfoy的脸颊。“他们不敢！”他道，Harry觉得这不算是回答。

“不会？他们保证了？”Hermione试问，然后当着Malfoy怒气冲冲的面继续：“我不会说他们不这么做是因为他们……我不知道，基本上不值得信任之类的，但是他们可能和你母亲的想法一样，Draco。战争过后，所有人都会有这种不纯的动机，如果Harry最先成为的是斯莱特林，然后……怎么？”她眯起眼睛，“和一个命中注定会爱上他的食死徒成为‘好朋友’？”她拐弯抹角道：“这只会提高他们声誉，连带你的一起。”

“命中注定会爱上他的食死徒！”Ron以一种幸灾乐祸的声音低低重复道，大笑起来。

Malfoy的灵魂印记在指尖开出花朵的重复画面，以及触摸他的皮肤时引发的微弱声音还在Harry的脑海里纠缠，他无法想象出比这更有趣的事情。无论如何，他高度怀疑Ron即将从活着的状态走向死亡——或许Hermione也会遭受同样的命运。然而，令他意外的是Malfoy成功地控制住了他的怒火，说出的第一个字并未掺上剧毒。

“我会让我的母亲发誓。”他勉为其难地说，站起身来，“至于其他人——你错了，但我觉得你说得有道理。”他大步走向高塔的门口。

“等一下。”Hermione在他身后气愤地喊道，“我们就快结束了。”

Malfoy并没有离开，他只是打开门，大声道：“出来吧，你们这帮混蛋，我知道你们躲在外面试图偷听。”

Zabini是第一个进门的，他甚至都没有羞愧的自觉。一只猫跟在他身后，然后又溜进一群杂七杂八的人。Greg是最后一个，他砰地一声把门关上，吓得Harry直往后缩，他只期望Filch不在附近。

“你们一直都在听？”Hermione怒不可遏地质问道。

Millicent耸了耸肩：“尝试听，可你施了某种咒语，不是吗？但我们总会把它破解的。”

那只猫小心翼翼地嗅了嗅Harry的裆部，然后跳上他的大腿。当那家伙用锋利的小爪子扎上他的腿时，Harry低声咒骂了起来。

“你不再开花了吗？”Zabini笑着道，作势要拉开Malfoy的衬衫检查一下。

Malfoy突然转向Harry，坐回了圈子，弯下腰拍了拍猫。“滚蛋，”他冷冷地说，猫在Malfoy的关注下发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，震动传遍了Harry的全身。

Hermione站起身。“我们一直在讨论我们的……状况。”她委婉地说。

“你是说Malfoy能对Potter硬起来。”Millicent替她说清楚，整个房间都响起了窃笑。

Malfoy什么也没说，但身体绷了起来，面带怒色。

“不。”Hermione暴躁道：“我说的是袭击我们四个的黑魔咒，还有移除它的计划。我们需要确保这间屋子以外的人不会知道这个咒语，这样我们才能有时间好好调查。我们需要立下牢不可破的誓言，还是一个简单的保证？”

Pansy给她丢去一个恶毒的眼神：“我们的保证对你来说还不够吗？”

Hermione扬起下巴：“我不是这个意思，你知道的。”

“但你就是这个意思。”Pansy反驳，手可疑地靠近装有魔杖的长袍口袋。Harry摸上了自己的魔杖，只是为了以防万一。

“好了，好了，孩子们。”Zabini打断她们，Pansy把魔杖对准了他，他举起双手假装投降，“别傻了，Pans。你很清楚Granger为什么不相信我们，让我们做个承诺，好吗？”

Pansy不情愿地放下魔杖：“我才不需要承诺！这建议简直是在侮辱人！”

“Pansy不会告诉任何人。”Harry尴尬地补充，“我相信她。”

Malfoy顺进猫毛的手指停了下来，朝Harry投去怀疑的一瞥。

“我们呃、小聊了一会儿，”Harry解释，似乎没什么帮助。

“Pansy！你他妈的对Potter说了什么？”Malfoy质问她，站了起来。

Harry也站了起来，因为所有人都比他高，这会让他看起来像个傻子。不过Ron似乎没有这种顾虑，他把一些靠垫拉到身边，舒展着身体，似乎想要小憩一会儿。

“我只是跟Potter说了几句逆耳的实话。”Pansy交叉起双臂，“不是吗，Potter？”

“呃，我想是的，没错，”Harry说，一些他试图掩埋且不再回想起的事实，尽管成效甚微。

“在 ** **我**** 看来，”Pansy继续道：“我觉得Granger和Weasley才是这间屋子里最有可能泄露秘密的人——他们可以通过售卖这个恶心人的命中注定爱情故事而大赚一笔，所有人都知道Weasley一家一贫如洗。”

Ron猛地站起了身，差点被自己的袍子缠住：“胡扯！”

“这是胡扯。”Hermione说，“但是……我认为Pansy说得有道理。”她极不情愿道：“双方都有不信任的理由。”

Malfoy哼了一声：“别废话。”

“那好——每个人来一遍，保证不会把咒语的事情告诉这间屋子以外的任何人。”

Ron面向她：“认真的？”

Hermione点了点头，他拉长了脸：“好吧，我保证。”

“我也是，”Hermione道：“我保证。”

所有人都说了一遍，一切都显得有点尴尬。结束时，气氛稍稍好转了一些，但说实话，依旧不那么友好。

“你也会尽快跟你母亲说，让她发誓不要告诉任何人？”Hermione提醒Malfoy，后者耸了耸肩，然后点头。

“我保证。”他模仿她的语调。

“很好。”Hermione继续说，仿佛刚刚Malfoy表现得不像一个混蛋，“现在，在我倒地睡着之前，我们只需要制定出第一个行动计划，我想我们该去做那个显而易见的事。我们就应该马上做，真的。”

Malfoy半张着嘴说： ** **继续，你个忍无可忍的臭婆娘。**** Harry试图忍住不笑。

“我们需要追查到那个可恶的记者，Basil Woodbead，最初施出咒语的人。”Hermione继续道，极度僵硬的姿势表明她把Malfoy的话听得清清楚楚，“取出他使用魔咒时的记忆，然后就能知道我们到底需要解决什么。只有这样我们才可以找到正确的反咒，否则我们就要耗上好几年的时间，我相信你们和我一样都热切地希望能把这件事做个了结。”

“有点违法呢，提取记忆。”Zabini说，“只是说说而已！”当Hermione对他扬起眉毛时，他抗议道。

“我们会先征求他的同意。”Hermione不屑地说。

“可是我们怎么才能找到他？”Pansy问，甩开她的头发，“你说过他已经不在《女巫周刊》工作了，然而追踪咒也是非法的，除非你是傲罗。你不是傲罗吧，Granger？”

“呃。”Zabini说。

“Pansy，我希望你可以叫我Hermione。”Hermione低声愤怒道，完全无视Zabini，“室友们要是一直叫我的姓，会让我觉得我处在什么可怕的传统里。”

Pansy眨了眨眼，明显困惑。“好吧，”她的语气仍充满挑衅的意味，“那我有个建议，不如我们穿越时间，回到与Woodbead对峙的时候，你和Potter保证会把事情处理好，但这次，你懂的，真正地处理好？ ** **Hermione**** ** **。**** ”她补充最后一句。

这没什么帮助。

“你们好——？”Zabini挥舞着双手，“你们说完了没？”

“是的！”Hermione异口同声地愤怒道。

“梅林啊，冷静一下。”Zabini漫不经心地把双手插进口袋，“我只是想指出我现在很受伤，因为似乎没有人记得我明天有个《女巫周刊》的采访——全部是关于我有多直，以及和女巫的可能性，记得吗？所以我们可以——”

“利用这个机会翻一翻他们的记录册，找到Woodbead的地址！”Hermione打断他，眼里闪着斗争的光芒。

“同样，不完全合法，”Zabini小声说。

“哦，闭嘴吧。”Millicent说着翻了个白眼，“我觉得那是个好主意，Herms（Hermione昵称）。”

Ron哼了一声：“Herms？”

“我又没让你这么做，Blaise。”Hermione说，坚决不理睬他，“你就忙你的采访——好好表现，尽量拖延时间，这样我们就有足够时间找到地址，我会借用Harry的隐形斗篷。”

Harry眨了眨眼：“你不需要借我的斗篷——我会自己用它。如果要做违法的事，那也应该是我。”

“哦，天呐，你们两个真令人作呕。”Malfoy说，“我能去吗，还是说那会触犯你们的正义感？”

Hermione皱起了眉头，所有人里只有Pansy回答了他：“别犯傻了，Draco——你当然不能去。一旦你被抓住不守规矩，你就会被送进阿兹卡班。”

“郑重声明，我本来要打算代替Hermione和Harry去的。”Ron举起了手，仿佛是在引起老师的注意，“如果有人令人作呕，那也包括我！”

“我们一定会记住的。”Millicent翻了个白眼，Hermione也一样，Harry注意到。

“那就这么定了。”Harry说，“Zabini和我会去——”

“我也去。”Hermione打断他，“我们可能会直接去和Woodbead谈谈，你会需要一个精通复杂记忆魔咒的人。”她的头昂得很高。

经过Hermione和圣芒戈医院的几个记忆专家的不懈努力，她的父母现在记起了她，但是……这不一样。当然不一样，他们的记忆里有些空缺和漏洞永远无法恢复，企图修复只会给他们——以及Hermione她自己带来更多的痛苦，所以Hermione不再尝试。

有时，Harry看着Hermione，能看到她身上涌出的痛苦。

有时，他看着她，能看到她已经和自己的处境妥协。他想不管怎样，随着她的长大，她与父母的关系必然会紧张起来——普通的麻瓜与女巫生活之间的鸿沟只会日益扩张，一天比一天更难跨越。但这不是重点，不是吗？

Harry紧紧握住Hermione的手。“谢谢。”他说，“那太好了。”

Harry不确定Hermione父母的状况是否尽人皆知——她为保护他们付出了多少代价。但是从周围斯莱特林们尴尬的表情看来，他认为答案是肯定的，即使没有人真正去谈论它。

Zabini打了一个大大的哈欠，脸都快裂开了。“好了，伙计们，该上床睡觉了。”他道，“明天下午我还要以最好的状态接受采访。”

哈欠是会传染的，一群人都开始拖着脚走向门口然后离开。不过Hermione没有动，相反，她走向了Malfoy并在他的耳边低声说了什么，嘴巴飞快地张合。

Malfoy的眉头皱了起来，俯下身来耳语回去——看起来很是尖锐。但是Hermione又再次开口，他终于做了个鬼脸，仿佛吸食了一个柠檬，二人朝房间的另一头走去。Malfoy仍是一脸吃了柠檬的样子，任由Hermione解开他衬衫的第一个扣子，她皱着眉头看向Malfoy的皮肤，眼睛飞快扫过纹身。她点了点头，又凑上去在他耳边小声说了几句。Malfoy一言不发地重新扣上衬衫扣子然后走开，大步穿过房间，从Harry身旁走过，看也不看他一眼。

到目前为止，Harry、Ron和Hermione是最后留下的人，除了……Harry看了一圈，隐形斗篷还在先前的位置，在地上堆作一团。在忘记前，他把它捡了起来。

“你对Malfoy说什么？”Ron问，把那一圈垫子送回原来的地方。

Hermione的表情陷入了沉思。“我只是在验证一个理论，”她说。

“什么理论？”Harry问。

Hermione走向门口。“Ron和我的灵魂印记都非常稳定。”他们边走她边说，“我只是好奇目前Draco的会是什么样子。”

Harry咽了口唾沫，一道光景乍现——温暖柔软的肌肤上，花骨朵含苞待放。

“它是……深灰色，锯齿状。”Hermione道：“Harry，我不想这么说，但是我不确定那是解毒剂对Draco印记的影响，完全是别的原因。”

Hermione不需要大声说出“就是 ** **你**** ，Harry”也能清楚表达她的意思。他们沉默地走完剩余的台阶，但Hermione在他们分开前往宿舍前捏了捏他的胳膊，Ron拍了一下他后背，他们彼此没说一句话，朝各自的方向走去。

***

当Harry和Hermione跟着Zabini离开对角巷走进《女巫周刊》的办公室时，他死也没想到会见到Basil Woodbead本人。Woodbead在接待处深深地鞠了一躬，领着Zabini走进办公室的内室。他穿得和上次一样一样雍容华贵，或者更甚——这一次他的织锦症状几乎是闪电的蓝，嵌着粉色的褶边，尖头鞋子也是粉色的，头顶的粉帽子上装饰着节日羽毛，就连卷曲的小胡子也是粉的。

Harry被吓了一跳，庆幸自己躲在了隐形斗篷下，他一把抓住了Hermione的手臂。

“是他！”Hermione嘶声道。

Zabini令人赞叹地保持着镇定，对这个男人露出一个笑容，仿佛他们从未见过一样，Harry在Woodbead的脸上看不出一丝认出他的表情。这真是……奇怪，他开始想。但Harry认为Woodbead也许只是在假装，内室的门一旦关上，他就会……

他会把Zabini带到房间尽头的天鹅绒红沙发上——唯一没有堆满一摞又一摞杂志的地方，然后给他端上一杯茶和饼干。

“谢谢。”Zabini给Woodbead投去一个比一百瓦灯泡稍稍逊色的笑容，后者匆匆穿过另外一扇小点的门。透过半掩的门，他们很快就听到了茶壶烧开的尖锐声音。

“牛奶？糖？”Woodbead隔着门喊。

“劳烦。”Zabini道。没过多久，Woodbead就用金属托盘盛着饮品和饼干重新出现，托盘上全是眼睛水汪汪的狗狗图案。

Woodbead端起他的茶杯，小指翘起。

“在享用你的茶水之前。”Harry严厉地说，甩下他的斗篷，行云流水般地现出身形，“或许你愿意告诉我们你用来袭击我们的爱情咒语的事？记得吗？”

Woodbead的杯子掉了下来，同样从斗篷下钻出的Hermione及时解救了地毯。 

“上帝保佑我的灵魂！”Woodbead的眼睛瞪得比托盘上的茶托还要大，“Harry Potter，就在我办公室！请坐，请坐，亲爱的孩子，让我和你谈谈爱情、生活和你对未来的计划。”他眨了眨眼，“你说了爱情咒语？”凭空飞出的一支羽毛笔落到他手上，“告诉我更多！告诉我 ** **全部**** ！”

Hermione大步走上前来，从Woodbead手里抽出羽毛笔，啪地一声折断它：“别装作不记得！”

Woodbead额头皱起。“记得什么？”他投诉似的看向Harry，“只要我能帮上忙，亲爱的孩子，我会的，只要让我知道我能做什么！”

“这个采访应该是关于 ** **我。**** ”Zabini说，“我还做了头发等所有的事。”

“那也很好看。”Woodbead不假思索地说，甚至都没看他一眼，“ Potter先生？”

真是奇怪的招数，Harry想，假装什么都不记得，但是Woodbead早就证明了自己是一个骗子——他就在这，在他发誓已经被解雇的公司的办公室里。“我们知道你不再为这个杂志工作。”他道，想看看Woodbead还会撒什么谎。

Woodbead的表情有些奇怪——仿佛有记忆，但是想不起来了。“不，我不认为。”他说，然后皱起眉头，“真奇怪，你居然认为我会知道自己是否有被解雇，哈哈！”他试图活跃起来，然后再次皱眉，“Misslethorpe先生——我们的老板，你得知道，对公司的秘密特别精明，所以他也许对我施了一个古老的遗忘咒。”他的眉头松开，“不过，我还是在这。哈哈，看来最后结果是好的！而且你就在这，Potter先生，能让我从Misslethorpe先生那得到一笔奖金，我们的发行量也将因为你的采访而暴增。”他眉飞色舞道。

“因为 ** **Blaise Zabini**** ，你说的是。”Harry提醒他，“关于他——”

“直到不能再直。”Zabini坐在沙发上插嘴道，“还有与纯血女巫的可能性。你如果不刊登这篇报道，我母亲会失望至极——你不会想让我母亲失望的，不是吗，Woodbead先生？我想你百分之八十的八卦都是她说的。”

“只是间接。”Woodbead道：“但我同意你的观点，你愿意花上几分钟来谈谈你理想中的女巫吗？我的自动羽毛笔会自动记录。”另一只羽毛笔从空中飞来，这次还带了一张羊皮纸，然后开始涂写着什么。

Zabini朝Harry咧嘴一笑，开始以一种令人作呕的方式谈论贵族精神、善良温暖的心和他对带一个顺从、可爱的女孩回家的渴望。

“你不记得真是方便得可疑。”Hermione对Woodbead道。

这个蓝衣恐怖分子坐在一把木椅子上，挥动魔杖，几大堆稿子就飞向空中，一路掉落着纸张，露出另外两个座位。“坐、坐。”他说，“我不记得了什么？你是说一个爱情咒语？”

Hermione犹豫了一下，Harry能理解为什么——如果他真的不记得，再告诉他就太蠢了。但是另一方面……

“Harry最近收到了很多爱情咒语。”Hermione煞有介事地说，“你要是允许我检查一下你对上周某个早晨的记忆，也许可以说服他谈谈。”

还只是上周？感觉已经过了好几年——但或许，其实也就几秒钟。而且：什么？“不，我不要。”Harry抗议，“我才不要跟这个白痴说我收到迷魂药的事！我最后会受到更多这种该死的东西。”

Hermione无视了他。“怎样？这是个好买卖。”她对Woodbead道：“我向你保证只会查找某个特定的记忆。”

Woodbead犹豫不决，但只有一瞬间。“成交，”他说，伸出手来示意Hermione握手。她接受了，他们交换了一个毫无感情的握手。

“很好。”Hermione说。“别动，摄神取念，”她低声道，直视着Woodbead的眼睛，挥动魔杖。他们保持了这种状态至少十分钟，当Hermione垂下拿魔杖的手，收回她对Woodbead大脑的控制时，她的身体开始颤抖起来。

“这太让人难受了，小姐。”Woodbead不屑地哼了一声，从夹克衫口袋里摸出一个闪闪发光的银扁酒瓶，小啜一口提神，然后一大口，再然后咕咚咕咚地灌下。“你找到你要的答案了吗？”

“某种意义上。”当Harry朝她扬起眉毛时，Hermione冲他皱起了眉头。“待会儿，”她对他说。

“我已经准备好采访Harry了。”Woodbead道，然后一个羽毛笔大军就俯冲到了他的面前，他精心挑选了一支，就好像在挑选他最喜爱的武器，然后期待地停了下来。

Hermione用手肘捅了捅Harry，他把这当作暗示，谈起了他收到的爱情魔药，他有多不喜欢它们，希望这种事能停止，他还没准备好迎接爱情，也许人们能够不去打扰他，比他想要的时间更长，一直持续到角落的Zabini清了清嗓子时，他才停了下来。

“我们之间的爱情不是命中注定的，我感到很难过。”Zabini咕哝道，与Harry对视时，他咯咯地笑了起来。

***

办公室外，Harry张嘴正想问一大堆问题，Hermione就嘶声道：“别在这。”然后拿出送他们回霍格沃茨的门钥匙。它把他们丢到了大道上，Hermione领着他们走向森林——没有深到危险的程度，但足够他们确保没有被人跟踪。

“所以？”Harry语气强烈道。

“据我所知，有人在我们之前找到了Woodbead，对他施了一个极佳的记忆魔咒并删除了他给我们下咒的所有记忆，但其它的完好无损。对Woodbead来说，《预言家日报》抢先报道了Zabini的故事后，他的老板就让他离开了，他漫无目的地逛一会儿就回去了。”Hermione耸了耸肩，“这个Misslethorpe先生似乎有点霸道，所以对他来说，随时解雇并重新雇用人似乎并不稀奇。从表面上看，他没有多少员工，不是吗？不过我真的认为应该向魔法部举报他们使用了记忆咒！”

“或许以后，嗯？”Zabini建议。

“你确定那魔咒是故意施的吗？”

Hermione和善地看了一眼他，暗示他应该睡去了。

“不——我不是说有人滑了一跤然后不小心施了一个记忆咒。”Harry说，“我又不是白痴，我是说——写着咒语的羊皮纸在我打开的时候就自燃了不是吗？也许这个记忆咒里还有个保险咒。你如果要到处售卖非法的黑魔咒，一旦有人缴获你的魔咒，它们肯定会自动毁灭，这样才合理。”

“在我看来，那似乎是一项大工程。”Zabini道，但 Hermione皱起了眉头。

“完全有可能。”她说，“我真希望你是对的，Harry，因为如果不是，也就意味着有人肯定知道这个咒语——但是我们不知道是谁，或者他们下一步会做什么。”

“放心吧，Herms，放一百个心。”Zabini说。

Hermione对他一笑：“你要是再这么叫我，我就要把你的内脏挂上打人柳。”

Zabini微笑起来：“没问题。”

“那我们下一步该怎么办？”Harry的手指环住了口袋里的魔杖，他想做点什么，而且越快越好，“我是说，我们总不能坐在这里等神秘的记忆消除人自己蹦出来，告诉我们他邪恶的计划不是吗？甚至可能都没有这样一个记忆消除人！”

“我们不会坐以待毙。”Hermione恼火地说：“我要去做一些调查，然后我们会一起制定新的行动计划。”

“别生气，Potter。”Zabini道：“你会让Hermy不开心的。”他窃笑起来，Hermione举起魔杖指着他脑袋，Zabini道：“想戳瞎我的眼睛吗？”

“你简直不可救药。”Hermione放下了魔杖，“没有人应该被戳瞎眼睛。”她叹了口气，把一条胳膊甩到Harry身上，紧紧搂住他，“不要担心——我们最后肯定会解决的，我保证。没有原来的咒语只会多花点时间。”

如果这是为了让Harry打起精神，那效果不大。

“与此同时，你需要保持冷静。”Hermione继续道，“你还需要让 ** **Draco**** 保持冷静，他反常的举动已经引起了人们的注意——翘课、可怕的情绪波动，大家开始怀疑他在策划着什么阴谋。”

“我相信你会告诉他们他没有。”Zabini讽刺道。

“哦，是的——我来告诉所有人Draco可疑的行为是多么友善、多么不可疑会很有帮助。”Hermione说着翻了个白眼，“大家都知道我们是好朋友。别犯傻了，Zabini——你没那么蠢。是 ** **你**** 需要去和他谈谈，让他冷静一下，表现得正常点。”

“Draco的正常确实包括情绪波动。”Zabini不讲义气道：“但是好吧，我同意。我们说完了吗，还是说我们要等天黑下来去禁林闲逛，就为了好玩？我一直很想英年早逝。”

他真的应该被戳瞎眼睛，说的就是Zabini，Harry想，但是他说得有道理——大白天跑去禁林已经够蠢了，但今年这个时候的黄昏应该是在七点，他的胃告诉他他们离这个点不远了。失望接踵而至的下午转眼就过，但即便如此……

“ ** **你**** 可以告诉把今天下午发生的事告诉Malfoy。”他对Zabini道，心想这比戳眼睛惩罚要好得多。

“我！”Zabini结结巴巴道：“为什么？”

“你来说他会更容易接受。”Harry说。

“他该死的才不会。”Zabini抗议。

“他会。”Harry重复。

即便他们已经走上了通往城堡的台阶，两个人还在争论不休，因此他们后知后觉地发现Malfoy已经站在了顶上，若无其事地靠在一扇巨大的橡木门上。

“Potter——”Malfoy从门上起身，朝他走了一步。

“Zabini会解释一切。”Harry嗖的一声飞奔出去，头都没回。以防有恶咒飞来，逃生的途中他还跑起了Z字形线路。他不知道Hermione现在做什么，但在这种情况下，自己的小命最重要。即使是在奔跑的途中，Harry仍能从Zabini的语气听出他刻薄的话——还有Malfoy不屑的笑声。

***

Harry不知道晚上该和谁坐一起吃饭。逃离现场后，只过了一分钟他就开始觉得自己像个白痴，再过一分钟，“懦夫”和“卑鄙”这两个词就蹿进他的脑海，挥舞着双手直到引起他的注意。他认为把记忆咒的坏消息告诉Malfoy是他的任务，把它留给Zabini简直是一个蠢货行为。就算Zabini真的做到了，他的潜意识会告诉自己Zabini完全有权利把球踢给Hermione，或者谁都不给。

在去餐厅的途中，Harry出于习惯走向了斯莱特林的桌子。Millicent虽然穿了格兰芬多长袍，却还是坐在了她平常的小团体当中，厌恶地朝他投去一瞥，然后扭过头。因此他在最后一刻掉了个头，决定和Ron还有Hermione坐一起。

Hermione也瞪了他一眼。

“什么？”他抗议，然后决定还是道歉比较好。“对不起，”他说，“我有些惊慌，很糟吗？”

Hermione撅起嘴巴，看了看周围，其他学院桌子上的人——以及周围的人似乎都在关注他说的每一个字。“还好，”她说，从面包篮里拿过面包。

晚餐进行得非常缓慢，Harry背对着斯莱特林的桌子坐着，因此他无法看到他们的脸，不知道究竟是好是坏。他刚刚得出的结论是，情况变得更糟糕了。如果他们在密谋如何毁灭他，他宁愿知道他的未来。这时，Hermione抓住另一边桌子的人分神的机会，压低声音道：“真的，还好，不是很棒——但还好。”她又咬了一口苹果，“不过不是你的最佳时机，”她补充道，然后转过头去，坚定地跟坐在她另一边的Neville说话。

如果连Hermione都认为他是个混蛋那拿他就真的是一个混蛋，Harry阴郁地想。当晚餐已经结束，桌子上的人都走得差不多的时候——至少，斯莱特林的人走光了，其他的人还在等着看大难不死的男孩接下来会做什么——他决定他最好还是去道歉。即便如此，如果他对自己诚实，他就算咬断自己的腿也不愿这么做。他不认为Malfoy和Zabini属于友善接受道歉的人——相反，他们会假装听错了，所以你就得重复自己的话，他们就会在接下来的好几百万年里令人难以忍受的幸灾乐祸着。

“今晚想和我们一起出去吗？”Ron在起身的时候问道。

“我想去跟Malfoy道歉。”Harry闷闷不乐地说，“然后我想我需要躺下来恢复元气。”

“好运。”Hermione说，语气透露着赞许，“我相信你不会后悔的，那么，明天早餐时间见。”

“我要是没出现，请记得去拜访我的坟墓。”Harry站起身，“不然我做鬼也不放过你，我发誓。”

Hermione笑出了声，仿佛他是在说笑，然后跟Ron走了。

好吧，他无路可退了——因为他犯了一个致命的错误，他它告诉了Hermione。所以他想他最好还是速战速决。他快步走向斯莱特林的公共休息室，不禁怀疑所有人都聚集在那。

当他走了进去后，他发现他们像往常一样占据了房间一角，四肢舒展地坐在几个沙发上。Malfoy的头枕在Pansy的腿上，脸上露出不满的表情，后者则一边说话一边抚摸他的头发。一看到Harry，所有人都停止了动作，盯着他——然后大笑起来。

哦，老天。

Harry可是直面过伏地魔的人，他才不会因为一点尖刻且令人毛骨悚然的笑声打退堂鼓。于是，他继续朝他们走去，在他们领地外停下，他想知道自己应该坐在哪里，他 ** **是否**** 应该坐下。没有人摆出欢迎垫也没有高挂彩旗鼓励他加入他们。

Millicent盯着他，然后令他意外的是，她笑了起来：“别担心，Potter，我早就对你进行了可怕的报复，所以我才不会发脾气。过来坐下，如果你想的话。”她在切斯特菲尔沙发上挪动身子，拍拍身旁的位置。

Harry不确定他是否喜欢她所谓的可怕报复。“嗯，那是什么？”他问。

“报复？哦，你马上就会发现。”她说，“别抓住不放，就让它自然而然地发生。”

“我马上就走。”Harry说。

“真遗憾。”Pansy低声阴狠道，仍在抚摸Malfoy的头发。

Harry试图不理会她，以及忽略他在看到他们二人的画面时，心底涌起的一股奇怪且不受欢迎的感觉。“我只是想说——对不起。”

Malfoy用手肘支撑起自己。“你又来，Potter，在公共场合谈论我们的私事？”他问，扬起一边眉毛。

“呃，是的。”Harry说着把手插进口袋，“但我想，Zabini也是一样。”

Zabini挥挥手拒绝道歉：“我把它都留给了Hermy。”他喝了一大口杯子里的混合物——黑色，微微冒着蒸汽，“没有人可以把脏活儿推给我做，Potter，你很快就会知道。”

“呃，那我们需要去个更私人的地方吗？”Harry问Malfoy，主要是因为Malfoy还在盯着他，仿佛他是一个彻头彻尾的白痴，Harry敢肯定他只有 ** **部分**** 很白痴，而且他想说清楚这点。

“一定要？”Malfoy语气哀怨。

“去吧，像个男人一样，”Pansy不善道，然后狠狠地推了他一把，差点把他从沙发上推下去。

Harry和Malfoy一起走向他们的宿舍，两个人之间的沉默让人不舒服。Harry在走的途中决定他说得越快或许会越早结束，所以他在脑子里排演了一遍他要说的话。他们身后的门刚紧紧关上，Harry就张嘴准备说话。

“听着，Malfoy，我真的很抱歉让别人——”他吓了一跳，结巴起来，但Malfoy似乎没在听。

相反，Malfoy靠在床尾四根床柱的其中一根上，交叉双臂，以一种既得意又令人厌恶的神情道：“Potter，告诉我你不是真的每晚都梦到我。”

Harry感觉自己的脸瞬间涨得通红——似乎快烧了起来，这让他很难否认。

“该死的。”Malfoy瞪大了眼，“我没想过她是认真的，但是——你真的有。”

Millicent的报复，Harry想，试图不让自己原地自燃。真是个绝妙的报复，但是她到底是怎么知道的？“那不是梦。”他试图说清楚，“是噩梦。”

“哦？”Malfoy的眉毛消失在发际线里。

“我……梦见你在死去。”Harry道。

Malfoy盯着Harry，淡灰色的眸子似乎沉了下来：“有人会把我死去的梦归为一件好事。”他指出。

Harry颤抖起来。“那我就会把他们归为白痴。”他说，“相信我——如果你也做了有关我的同样的梦，你也会很快厌倦的。”

“我怎么死的？”Malfoy问，小心翼翼而又漫不经心。

“各种。”Harry说，“我真的不想谈这个，我想谈的是——”

“是的，是的，你把脏活儿留给Granger的愧疚。”Malfoy轻蔑地挥了挥手，“虽然梅林才知道为什么你会认为你的任务是世界末日的前兆，在这件事上，我只想说：我们太指望从Hermione Granger身上找到我们问题的答案了，我想接下来我们就要依靠Weasley了，我很有兴趣知道我这事还能变得多糟。”

“有人对Woodbead施了遗忘咒又不是Hermione的错！”Harry抗议。

Malfoy翻了个白眼：“除了咒语本身没有人对他施过记忆咒，那只是为了掩盖创造它的人的行踪，这就是一个典型的恶咒。Granger如果多花点时间在现实世界里，少花点时间在书里，她就该知道。”

那是个典型的恶咒？Harry从来没有听说过。“那你至少和你母亲谈过了吧？”他问。

“‘至少’是什么意思？”Malfoy道：“我们现在在说你是个傻瓜，谢谢——别用这种语气跟我说话。但是，不，实际上——早餐前，我在McGonagall办公室火焰通讯里了她，她保证不会说出咒语的事，所以在这点上不劳你担心。”

“太好了！”Harry说，跺脚走着坐到了自己的床边，他希望Malfoy能明白他的意思，赶紧睡觉去，虽然提早了至少两小时。

Malfoy意会了Harry的暗示，起身朝门口走了几步，然后……转身大步走向Harry的床，扑通一声坐到了他身边。

“那么，跟我说说你的梦。”Malfoy在Harry耳边道，气息炙热，声音低沉。

Harry感觉自己的脸又红了起来，尽管他知道Malfoy是故意的——使他难堪，因为他活该。“Bulstrode到底是怎么知道我的梦？”他冲床对面的墙问道。

“Granger告诉她的。”Malfoy说，似乎觉得很有趣，“让她也要保密，但是……”Harry可以感觉他在一旁耸了耸肩，“我想，不分享太可惜了。”

“我以为斯莱特林应该是忠诚的！”Harry反驳。

“可忠于谁呢？”Malfoy问，“再说，她现在是格兰芬多。”

Malfoy贴身靠近Harry，在心脏骤停的一刻，他的脸与Harry的是如此之近，Harry以为Malfoy要吻他。但是他没有，相反，他只是笑出了声，温热的呼吸打在皮肤上。“我接受你可怜的道歉，Potter，好好享受你的生闷气之夜吧。”说着他站了起来，长袍优雅地舞动起来，头也不回地离开了房间。

他或许没有回头看Harry，但是Harry，无法移开目光。

***

夜里，Harry突然醒了过来，迷失了所有的方向感，同时还有一种强烈的似曾相识感。他的脸湿漉漉的，好像哭过。魔杖早已拿在了手里，他下意识地把魔杖刺向攻击者的脸，尽管他已经掐上了他的喉咙。

当他逐渐醒来时，他意识到身下喘气的人发出了某种……讽刺且Malfoy式的笑声，他施了荧光闪烁，看到被钳制在身下的Malfoy，还有打翻了的水壶，把绒被彻底浸湿。

Harry把床帏的缝隙合上，半松开Malfoy，但魔杖仍牢牢地对准了他。“所以？”当Malfoy没有说任何话，只是愤怒地盯着他后，Harry道。

Harry意识到Malfoy的睡衣也溅上了水，湿答答地黏在皮肤上，罐子里的水仍在流淌——靠魔法不断地补充着水源。

“所以？”Harry再次质问。

Malfoy看上去有些紧张。“我……以为这会很有趣，”他说，目光紧锁在Harry的魔杖上。

“什么？朝我身上泼水？”

Malfoy舔了舔嘴唇。“我以为你会梦到我溺水。”他说，然后做了个鬼脸，“我们这的大多数人都会梦见一两次溺水。”他迅速补充道：“那是因为有水在拍打窗户，你为什么不把魔杖放下，Harry？”

Harry不确定他是否完全清醒，他只觉得疲惫不堪，愤怒还有潮湿，他没有戴上眼镜，所以他看不清，如果他伸手去拿眼镜，Malfoy可能会做出一些下流的事来。“你为什么想我梦到你溺水？”他问，在他自己听来，只有困惑和受伤，“真的很糟，总是梦见你死去，我真希望他妈能停下。”

“是的，我相信你想。”Malfoy小心地说，“只要你放下魔杖然后——”

“我为什么要？”Harry问，自认为合情合理。

Malfoy咽了口唾沫：“嗯……如果你这么做，我会……”

Harry正打算放下魔杖，叫Malfoy滚蛋——好像他是那种需要贿赂才不会对手无寸铁的人下咒的人！Malfoy全身紧绷，说：“我会让你再看看我的灵魂印记，我知道你想，你移不开眼，尤其是当你以为我没在看的时候。”

Harry放下魔杖，心脏如擂鼓一般疯狂地跳动。“Malfoy”他不自然：“我不是故意——”

“好的，很好，Potter，随你。”Malfoy道，没有动，“我知道那没有任何意义。”他的声音听起来像是……扭曲的。

“抱歉，我……”不知道我们在这讨论什么，Harry想这么说，但他已经累到无法思考，他情不自禁地想把Malfoy按在床上，然后只是……看着他。

不过，现在床已经湿了，Malfoy已经从潮湿变成了完全湿透，绒被和床单像海绵一样吸收淌出的水。Harry觉得他可以——或许可以对付一个干的Malfoy，但湿的Malfoy……

不，他对付不了干的Malfoy，他也绝不可能对付一个睡衣黏在身上，当Harry看向他时颤抖不已的Malfoy。Harry不知道他的世界仍是一片模糊和无法聚焦究竟是好是坏。

Malfoy急促地吸了一口气。“我很冷，Potter。”他道，声音几乎没有在颤抖，“今天先欠着，改日。”他一边说一边把腿甩下床。

“那不是——”

“我保证。”Malfoy的声音有些尖锐，站起身。

Harry也站了起来。

“什么？”Malfoy问，转过身，用双臂抱住自己，他真的湿透了——Harry意识到自己也一样，突然开始发抖。

“你惹的麻烦——你来解决。”Harry坚定地说，尽管声音很轻。“今晚我睡你床，”他补充道，趁勇气还在连忙钻进了Malfoy的四柱床，拉上身旁的床帏，挡住了Malfoy苍白而又模糊的脸。

Harry给自己施了一个干燥咒，很快就达到了预期效果，然后他钻进余温尚存的床单，闭上眼。枕头闻起来像Malfoy——辛辣，带着木香。Harry吸了一口气，发现自己终是要溺死。

当他再次醒来，他感到有些奇怪，有些过度疲劳。他本以为这整件不太可能发生的事只是一场梦——除了一个无法解释的事实：他身在Malfoy的床上，Malfoy却不见踪影。


	10. 肥鸭餐厅

周五晚，Harry正坐在一家廉价的麻瓜鸡肉餐馆里，他身旁是一群面露难色的纯血，假装自己对麻瓜廉价鸡肉饭馆毫无问题，多谢关心。

显然，这是家南多烤鸡店，都是Goyle的错，但被Pansy指控后，他否认了这点。“有一张清单，”Greg转向Harry，耸了耸肩，“鸡肉又没错，就连麻瓜也不会把鸡肉搞砸的不是吗？”

坐在廉价麻瓜鸡肉馆里的Harry不知道自己在做什么，他唯一记得的是这群人打算离开撇下他公共休息室，带头冲锋的人是Zabini。这时，Malfoy转过身来，对Harry说出了这天的第一句话：“你来不来？”

当然，Malfoy立刻就转过了身，语气不悦，但是……

队伍最后的Greg停了下来，看了看Malfoy和Harry。“胆小鬼（chicken，鸡肉），”他嘟哝道。就在Harry猛地站起来抗议他不是个胆小鬼时，Greb就已经抓住他的胳膊，把他拽出了走廊，一直走到了城堡外头。一个门钥匙把他们快速移动到了……南多烤鸡店。

Harry无法弄清Malfoy叫他一起吃晚餐是因为他真的想要他的陪同，还是只是认为这是麻瓜的东西，所以Harry也应该一起遭罪——在他们努力点餐、付款，努力在没有魔法的援助下拿过自己的盘子和餐具，努力吃下在Harry看来完全可以接受的食物后，尽管无人赞同这一想法，Harry还是没有想明白。

“感谢梅林，我们可以把它从清单上划掉了，”离开餐馆的时候，Malfoy抱怨道。Harry想Malfoy可能是在跟他说话，但由于Malfoy看都没看他一眼，这有些难以判断。“那或许是我吃过的最糟糕的一顿饭。”

“公平讲，那是清单的‘低等文化’部分。”Millicent说，若有所思地吮吸她的牙齿，“也许我们硬选择‘高雅文化’的部分。”

“麻瓜高雅文化？”Malfoy回她，哼了一声，充分表明了他对这一概念的看法。

“我相信一定有些非常不错的麻瓜餐厅。”Harry说，尽管他自己也不太确信。Dursley一家从没带他去过除麦当劳以外的地方，即使是在那，他也只能吃Dudley剩下的东西。Dudlley并不以留剩饭剩菜出名。

“我才不相信有，”Pansy打了个寒战，“鸡肉很硬，而且辣味太重。薯条也很干，炸过了头，根本不值得这么多卡路里。”

Harry觉得自己挑选的食物尝起来也就是食物而已，耸了耸肩：“但是没有人说过麻瓜食物比巫师的菜肴要好，不是吗？”他指出，“南多只是给赶时间的普通人提供普通的食物。”

“让我们去喝一杯，把这味道压一压。”Pansy建议，他们最终来到了霍格莫德村。这是一个奇怪的经历——其他的客人不会想和这伙人里的所有人结交，但大家都喜欢和Harry攀谈。Harry还没来得及坐下就被人碰了个肩、揽过去拥抱和遭人拍背，还为他提供免费的酒水，以至于他只想回学校藏到他的床底下。当他挤过人群真正加入他们时，他们已经进行到了第二轮。

当Harry跑去吧台买下一轮的酒时，他又花了半个小时。不过，是免费的。下一个轮到的是Malfoy，他只花了三十秒，周遭的人见到他立即躲了开来。

Harry试图把这轮的酒钱塞进Malfoy的手里，但Malfoy气得红了脸，把它扔了回去，然后把杯中的酒几乎一饮而尽。Harry不知道Malfoy喝的是什么——不管是什么，都是高度数的无色酒。Harry希望那不是纯杜子松酒，否则他们一会儿就需要用浮空术把Malfoy漂回学校。

“你真惨，Potter，”Nott说着喝了一口他的酒。

“不过这是免费的，”Greg一口气喝完了他那一品脱的蛇之吻鸡尾酒，打了个大大的嗝。“只要是免费的，什么都可以忍受。”

Harry觉得他这辈子都不想再要免费的酒，他喝了一口自己的啤酒——这种黑啤很烈，带着啤酒花香，让他的脑袋有些晕乎。与这一比，黄油啤酒就甜腻得要命，他想他什么时候才能以成年人的方式来喝酒。不过，他想，他至少不用过于担心自己的酒水会掺有爱情魔药。最新一期的《女巫周刊》已经发行，里面有他对爱情魔药的牢骚。他却也不得不给他的助理Alastair涨工资，因为他收到的邮件变得越来越多。现在，人们似乎试图通过贿赂而不是花招来赢得他的心，他认为这是一种进步，不过勉勉强强。“所以，我可以认为鸡肉之旅就是这周麻瓜研究课的作业？”他问。

这个问题赢得了众人的嗤鼻，暗示这个问题蠢到人神共愤。

“我还是觉得我们应该去些更高档的地方。”Pansy说，抿了一口绿色鸡尾酒，与她的绿色指甲油很相衬。“清单里有很多选，我想我要在下一堂课好好地抨击一下我们去麻瓜餐厅的经历，但是抨击鸡肉和薯条很难激发你的精力。”

“你还有机会，亲爱的。”Zabini晃动他大水晶高脚杯里的血色葡萄酒，“麻瓜高级烹饪的世界不会因为你一开始吃了低级的炸鸡就对你关上大门。”

Pansy皱起鼻子：“我才不会被骗去多做作业，Blaise。所以，你想都别想。”

“不过，我们不需要所有人都去尝试清单里的其他餐馆，不是吗？”Zabini说，“我们可以间接地逃过一劫，只要某个幸运儿前去，比如……”他从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的单子，快速扫了一眼，“肥鸭餐厅。”

“嗯，肥胖的水鸟。”Malfoy语气带着强烈的讽刺意味，“我的最爱。”

“感谢你的自告奋勇！”Zabini以迅雷不及掩耳之速道，对火冒三丈的Draco露出微笑，“我相信你一定会喜欢它的，为确保这点这点，Harry Potter，我们最受喜爱的斯莱特林麻瓜爱好者，将会和你一起体验。是不是，Potter？”

Harry瞥了一眼Malfoy，Malfoy脸上的怒火……消退了，扭曲成了某种尴尬的表情。

Harry一直尽全力不去回想昨晚发生的事——他仍不确定那是真实的，因为那看起来像是一个脸烧得通红的Malfoy，提出让Harry……

他甚至一想到这个就会脸红。

“别一直吊着Draco，”Zabini语气严厉，“那很不友好。”

“哦、呃，是的，当然，”Harry结结巴巴，Malfoy则在努力镇定自己，翻了个白眼。

“很好，谢谢。”Malfoy说，“你就没有想过如果你拒绝，我们就不用度过一个以可怕的麻瓜食物为主题的尴尬夜晚吗？”

“那或许并不可怕，”Harry为自己辩护，“而且也不一定会很尴尬！”

就连显然被战争给压垮且鲜少微笑的Nott，都对此大笑了起来，所以Harry推测说这话一定非常愚蠢，他也知道这就是事实。他们一起离开了酒吧，每个人的身体都在微微摇晃。Malfoy给Harry投去的试探性一瞥，让他差点被自己的脚绊倒。要不是Malfoy伸出手来抓住他，他真的会可笑地摔倒在地上。

即使Malfoy已经松开了手，Harry仍能感受到对方的手指在自己手臂上留下的触感。

***

“我希望你定了位子。”Malfoy打开餐厅的门，回头说道。

今天，Harry每小时至少会遭受一次恐怖打击，这可能是迄今为止最大的一次。他甚至没有想过要预定——但这是周六晚上，肥鸭又是麻瓜伦敦里最高档、最有前景的餐厅之一，所以他们很有可能会被轰出去。毫无疑问，这将会是他的错，尽管来这里绝不是他的注意。他宁愿和Ron一起去南多餐馆，也不要陪身穿最时髦正装的Malfoy去一家他明知有众多餐具选择的麻瓜传统餐厅。Malfoy很可能在上流社会的潜移默化下知道做什么，怎么做，这让Harry感觉当一个麻瓜比当一个自以为是、有偏见的纯血更糟糕。

“呃，”他跟着Malfoy进去，“其实，我——”

“两人桌，”领班走近时，Malfoy微笑着说，“以Malfoy的名字。”

他们几乎马上就被领到了餐桌前。环顾四周，Harry放松了一些，没有他想象得那么糟。这里只有十几张桌子，餐厅内部让人联想到酒吧——全是低矮的木色光柱，舒适惬意。但是，“你做得不是很友好。”他对Malfoy道，后者哼了一声，解开他的外袍，递给服务生。脱下外衣的Malfoy几乎可以被当作一个古怪的麻瓜，无袖的短款礼服款式高档，像马甲一样紧贴胸膛，露出一件飘垂的衬衫和裁剪合体的修身裤子。

Harry意识到他在盯着Malfoy看，于是他坐了下来，瞬间把菜单竖到自己面前，看着它，却没真的看进去。

“开胃酒？”服务生回来时，问道，“您准备好点餐了吗，还是说您需要再等一会儿？”

Malfoy扫了一眼菜单。“我想要们要一份试菜套餐。”他说，“然后一瓶你们推荐的酒，白的首选——红的会让我头疼，再来一些苏打水。”

“当然，先生。”服务生说，先收走了Malfoy的菜单，然后是Harry的——留他无处躲藏。

“你以前来过这吗？”Harry狐疑地问，Malfoy四处看了一眼，修长的手指不耐烦地敲打桌布。

“别傻了，”Malfoy说，手指一动不动，然后耸了耸肩，“我觉得每间餐厅都差不多，想不出麻瓜的服务会有多少不同，除了更慢和更无能，不能使用魔法一定非常痛苦。”

服务生先端来了水，然后是盛着酒瓶的冰桶，他拔开瓶塞，准备给Malfoy倒上，后者却朝Harry的方向摆了摆手。于是服务生把酒朝Harry杯子里倒了大概一英寸，然后等待。Harry猜想他应该尝尝它，他照做了。是酒的味道，所以他点了点头。服务生就往他的杯子里又倒了些，然后是Malfoy的。

“是的，肯定是酒，”服务生走后，Harry说道，“我能尝出来。”

Malfoy看起来不知道该笑还是不该笑。

“那就是个玩笑，如果你有疑问。”Harry觉得他最好说出来，为了抹掉Malfoy脸上的同情。

Malfoy听这话真的笑了——不全算是笑，但是嘴唇撅起，显得有些痛苦，仿佛对Harry说的话微笑会违反他的宗教信仰。

“嗯，这是，呃……”Harry想找点话说，然后又后悔了，因为他不知道该继续说什么，Malfoy显然也不打算帮忙。

“是什么？”当Harry喝完他杯中所有的酒，又从水杯里抿了一口时，Malfoy催促道。

“尴尬，”Harry决定诚实是最好的策略。

Malfoy似乎觉得这很有趣，惬意地向后靠去：“我记得你说过不会？”

“与其说那是承诺，不如说是一个绝望的希望。”Harry说，“你给我们点了什么吃的？”

Malfoy皱起眼角。“萨拉查知道，”他说，“我想是某种精品菜，到时候就知道，不可能会比昨天的那只鸡更难吃。”

“那只鸡不错！”Harry抗议。

“是的，我想是，看你这么激动确实让我觉得有意思。”Malfoy拿起桌上的叉子，细细检查后又放了回去，然后摆弄桌边的餐巾，叠了又拆。

Harry看着Malfoy摆弄起各种东西，意识到他很紧张，这让他自己的内心也激起了一种深深的共鸣感，不自觉焦虑起来。

“所以，我们要谈些什么？”Harry问。这让正在折餐巾的Malfoy抬起了头，他脸上的神情暗示Harry未来的舒适生活将受到威胁。

令人高兴的是，与此同时两个服务生走了过来——一个笑容灿烂，另一个端着一个大托盘，上面摆了两小罐……绿色的东西，冒着蒸汽，白色的雾气从中溢出。“十六道菜中的第一道，”笑容灿烂的那位说，“请允许我端上一道硝基绿茶和酸橙慕斯。”他把两罐都从托盘上拿了下来，小心翼翼地率先移到Harry面前，然后是Malfoy。“享用愉快。”

“我的食物在冒气。”服务生走后，Malfoy怀疑地说，“我的食物为什么会冒气，Potter？”

Harry飞快地吃了三口，开始后悔自己的心急。这东西冰冰凉的，入口即化，掺着绿茶的苦味，却又被酸橙汁的酸味平衡。“嗯，”他的眼睛盯着Malfoy没动过的那罐，伸出他的勺子，谁知Malfoy用他自己的勺子敲了敲他的指关节。

“我们不是在动物园，Potter，”Malfoy说，“拿我的东西前先问问我，笨蛋。”他先舀了一小勺，很快又是一勺，再一勺，最后把罐里的东西刮得一干二净。“这……还可以接受，”他让不知从哪冒出的服务生撤掉他们空掉的罐子。

“很好吃，”Harry说，“不知道接下来是什么？”

接下来是果冻牡蛎、芥末冰淇淋和红叶卷心菜冷汤，蜗牛粥，以及一系列听起来让人倒胃口但尝起来美妙绝伦的东西。Harry想自己可能会就此住进这家餐厅，把自己吃到死。他已经很久没有感受到适当的饥饿了，小份的食物似乎让他更饿，每一小块菜肴都让他更激动地吃掉下一口。

当服务生把一块声称是甘草水煮三文鱼的黑色小块放到他们二人面前时，Harry狼吞虎咽地吃了下去，抬头发现Malfoy正盯着自己，他的食物还没有动。“干什么？”他不自然地说，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，“我脸上有吃的？”

Malfoy看起来有些尴尬，耸了耸肩：“没有，”他说，把注意力转向自己的食物，至多就吃了一小口，“我只是在想，这或许没有我料想中的那么糟糕。”

“食物？”Harry问，喝了一大口酒，他杯中酒水下降的速度似乎要比Malfoy的快很多，然而酒保的持续关注让这很难说清。

Malfoy的肩膀僵硬起来：“不，我不是这个意思。”

“哦，”Harry说，仍不解，他能感受到尴尬正快马加鞭地赶回，他希望Malfoy可以快点吃完他的食物，这样服务生就会回来打破这种紧张的气氛。到目前为止，他们还没有机会真正谈论什么，但他喜欢这样。他想不出他与Malfoy之间有什么安全话题，他们已经聊了点食物，还有什么是安全的？衣服，他想。Malfoy作出了努力，他可以就此说些什么，避免谈话中出现任何危险因素。“呃，顺便一提，你看起来不错。”

Malfoy正在摆弄食物，听到这话他僵住了。

“我是说衣服！你的衣服！看起来不错！你穿它的、呃，时候。”Harry说着希望地板能把他给吞进去。

Malfoy把叉子当啷一声放了下来，但没有抬头。“什么？”他说。那是嘲笑的语气？Harry无法判断。

“我才不会再说一遍，”Harry说，“我只是想表示友好！”

“Potter，”Malfoy声音低沉，然后抬起头看向他。目光犀利，还有些……奇怪。“别这样，”他补充道，Harry觉得这奇怪极了。

“别表现得友好？”

“别装了，”Malfoy说着，别开了视线，“那不适合你。”

“但是，我、呃，觉得你很好看？”Harry现在感到的多半是困惑，而不是尴尬，尽管二者有着密切的联系。谈论衣服只会让他想起Malfoy衣物之下有——一个微微浮动的灵魂印记，映射出Malfoy的想法、情绪……在黑暗中，Malfoy对他许下承诺，Harry很快就会再见它一眼。

好吧，他现在更尴尬了。他盯着桌布，试图回想起他讨厌Malfoy。不过，考虑到他并没有，这就让事情有些棘手。他仍不确定自己是否喜欢他，但……

“很好，让我们换个话题！”Malfoy欢快地说，“让我们说说不那么尴尬的事情，比如你没有灵魂伴侣，或者你怎么差点杀了我，再或者你是如何审判我和我家人，然后把我父亲送进阿兹卡班！”

当然，Harry认为Malfoy不是这个意思，但是……“那好，我们就从审判开始。”他说，又吃了一块甘草鲑鱼的Malfoy差点被噎住。

当他喝下一口水后恢复过来后，Harry说：“不，说真的，让我们谈谈。”

“见鬼，让我们不要，”Malfoy垂靠在他的椅子上，“有什么可说的？”

“嗯……比如，我可以说，我认为你讨厌我更多的是因为审判，而不是灵魂印记的事。”Harry冲着桌布道，“我能从你的眼睛里看到，几乎一直都能，你有多讨厌我。”

Malfoy冷哼一声：“想想看，就在就在前几天，你还指责我狂妄自大，Potter。”

Harry耸了耸肩：“但那是真的。”

空气似乎都随着Malfoy的呼气游动起来，他吐出最后一口气：“我不确定这是否值得解释。”他不屑地挥了挥手，听起来很是不悦。

“试试看，”Harry建议。

服务生过来收拾他们的空盘子时，Malfoy一言未发，眼睛凝视不远的某处。最后只剩下他们二人时，他做了个鬼脸：“都是些老套的废话，Potter。你，赢了。你，对我进行判决而且……”他嫌恶地皱起鼻子，“还表现得很友好。呃，但还没好心到帮我的父亲洗脱罪名！也没好到让我脱罪——我还是一个被定罪的犯人。如果现在有人想来这里杀我，我一旦自卫就会被直接送上法庭。这一点也不好玩，Potter，在公共场合除了使用最基础的魔咒，其它的都不被允许，就好像你对周围的每一个人来说都是危险分子。”

“可你……曾是一个食死徒。”Harry不舒服地说，“还有你父亲，我该怎么做？我不能为了你的审判不去威森加摩——我能找什么借口？‘抱歉，大家，我认为Malfoy不会喜欢的，所以我不会参加。’”

“我没说这是合乎逻辑的，”Malfoy疲惫道，“感觉才不这样，我只是……当我看着你的时候，多数时候，我看到的，是我自己的失败，还有我自己的狼狈。Potter，和你住在同一个宿舍有点难，整个灵魂印记的事情只是一个愉快的调味剂。”

“好吧，”Harry觉得自己小肚鸡肠，非常差劲。

Malfoy看了他一眼，翻了个白眼：“请告诉我你不会哭，Potter——我用一种作呕的方式向你吐露我的心声，而你再次试图让一切都围着你转。”

服务生送来了人类所知的最小的鸽胸肉，上面洒了一层无法辨认的白色泡沫，然后退了回去。

“你知道吗，赢没有我希望的那么有趣，”Harry一边说一边盯着食物，“葬礼太多，所有人都试图表现得很高兴，而且你有没有注意到人们非常热衷于到处跟踪我？”

“我的心为你流血，”Malfoy礼貌地说，切下一块鸽子肉，仔细地审视了一番，“这鸟真稀奇，几乎还活着，”他喃喃地说，做了个鬼脸，但还是吃了进去，发出了享受的声音。“好吃。”

“我们能不能同意我们都有很好的理由去讨厌对方，然后就这么算了？”Harry问，切着自己的鸽肉。

“那你讨厌我吗？”Malfoy问，仿佛他并不在乎。

“呃，不。”Harry说，等着Malfoy说他也不讨厌Harry。他没有。“所以？”过了一段时间后，他催促。

Malfoy吞下嘴里的东西，装出一副无辜的样子：“干什么？”

“你讨厌我吗？”Harry问，意识到他不像Malfoy，他表现得很在乎，在乎得要命。

Malfoy的表情深不可测：“Potter，你如果看不出答案，那你就是个十足的白痴。”

Harry正在考虑用叉子戳Malfoy的手是否会有点不礼貌时，七道布丁中的第一道上来了，他便沉浸在了一口口甜美的幸福之中。

***

账单送来时，这种尴尬死灰复燃了。Harry看到他们消费了多少钱后，差点从椅子上摔了下来。

“拿过来，”Malfoy说着摊开手掌。

“不，没事。”Harry说，Malfoy的眼睛闪过一道光亮。

“但是亲爱的，我只是想在我们第一次约会的时候请你吃饭，”Malfoy用哄婴儿般的声音温柔说道，嘲笑地看着Harry差点又从椅子上摔下来，接着他抓住机会从他手里夺过账单，示意服务生过来。

Malfoy从口袋里掏出一大叠麻瓜现金，皱起了眉毛，聚精会神地从里面抽出纸币，交易结束后满意地叹了口气。“麻瓜的东西简直小菜一碟，”服务生离开后，他说，“我想不出他们为什么会对此感到紧张。”

Harry清了清嗓子，脑海里仍回响着“约会”一词。

“你有你选择让它尴尬，才会尴尬。”Malfoy再次温柔地说，站起身，任由服务生立马冲上前来给他穿上外袍。

他们一起走了出去，外面天色已黑，空气清新但寒冷。他们还没来得及说不需要出租车，服务生就帮他们上了一辆。他们上车后，Malfoy坐得如此之近，Harry 几乎能感受到他对自己的嘲笑。真他妈不公平。

几分钟后，出租车司机把他们带到了车站。Malfoy再次用他大把的钞票把钱付给麻瓜，还给了一笔慷慨的小费。

“让我们牵个手，Potter。”Malfoy开玩笑地说，看到Harry脸上的表情，他咯咯地笑了起来，然后抓上了他的手——经过一系列的眩晕飞跃，把他随从显影带回了学校。

“你还好吗？”Malfoy问，到达城堡小道尽头后，他就像扔石头一样松开了他的手。

“幻影显形让我觉得恶心。”Harry解释，艰难地咽下口水，闭上眼睛。

“很可能是酒的缘故。”Malfoy毫无用处地说，“你把一瓶酒当中的精华部分全喝了。”

“不过，你不是真的讨厌我，对吗？”Harry问，眼睛仍紧闭着，世界还在转圈圈。

“哦，上帝——真的吗，Potter？”Malfoy问，语气透露出一丝绝望，“不，你这个白痴，我当然不讨厌。”他停顿了一下，“好吧，有时候可能会有一点点，我更讨厌我自己。记住，我之所以说这些是因为你醉了，而我没有，所以这不太可能被记住。万一记住了，我们能不能不要再提起这件事，please？”

“当然，”Harry说，眼睛还是闭着，这样世界能比较和谐，“对不起。”

“妈的，提醒自己：不要让一个喝醉的Potter幻影显形，他会觉得恶心，还会酒后伤感。”Malfoy的声音透着翻白眼的意味，“来吧，Potty，我送你回学校，然后把你滚上床。”

Harry睁开眼睛——他有点醉了，或许，但没有醉到那种程度，清新的空气消退了移位的眩晕。Malfoy早已丢下他远了，所以他小跑着追了上去。二人一起沿着小道沉默地走着，有些友好，又有些可怕的尴尬。

***

回到宿舍时，其他人要么都睡着了，要么假装睡着了。

“斯莱特林真是知道如何在周六晚上开派对。”Malfoy轻轻地哼了一声，脱下长袍，坐到床边脱靴子。

Harry笑出了声，拿着他的盥洗袋走向洗手间。当他满嘴牙膏，听到门在身后咔嗒一声打开，然后又关上的声音时，他才意识到自己忘了锁门。他冲水池里吐掉牙膏，转身看到穿戴整齐的Malfoy正赤着脚朝他走来。

“呃，你需要什么吗？”Harry问，用手背擦了擦嘴。

Malfoy一边走一边解开长袍的纽扣，没有在Harry身旁停留，而是转了个方向，坐到了窗户之下的长凳上。解开长袍所有的扣子后，他就把它从肩膀上脱了下来，开始解衬衫的扣子。

Harry转过身，对着水槽漱了漱口。“你在做什么？”他冲着镜中自己的倒影问道，倒影回看着他，脸有些红。

镜中的Malfoy位于玻璃的边缘，勉强能被看见，他耸了耸肩。“守我的诺，”他说，然后停顿了一下，“如果你想要的话。”他的语气里充满了挑战意味，而Harry从来都是一个敢于直面挑战的人。

“我、呃，想这大概是我们晚饭时没有讨论的尴尬话题之一。”Harry纹丝未动。

“我现在还是不想谈，”Malfoy的语气有些严厉，“你到底要不要过来？”

“既然你如此友好地问了，”Harry嘀咕着，转身走向Malfoy，同他一起坐在长凳上。当Malfoy把一只手放到他的腿上时，他的三魂七魄都快被吓飞了。

“看在上帝的份上，我才不想对你动手动脚，”Malfoy说着拉了拉他的膝盖，示意他应该转过身来面对他，

Harry照做了。Malfoy已经解开了他的衬衫并拉下肩膀，任其落至前臂，鼓在身后。这印记……摄人心魄。尽管Harry早已见过，他还是无法移开眼。这一次，它不再锋芒多刺，颜色从亮银褪成了闪光的黑色，藤蔓如波涛在Malfoy的皮肤上起伏，伴着一种Harry听不见的节拍舞动，却如鼓点一般颤遍Harry的全身。

Malfoy稍稍动了一下，打破魔咒——但他没有把衣服穿上，相反，他咬上了下唇，犹豫片刻，然后……抓住Harry的一只手，引着它贴上自己的肌肤。

Harry过热的手指下，Malfoy的皮肤显得有些冰冷。Harry用一根手指轻柔地沿着印记的线条逡巡，如以往那般，枝叶开始舒展，小花在指尖绽放。只要他触碰Malfoy，星星就会诞生，花朵会开放。

Harry不知道他们这样坐了多久，几秒……几分……或是千年。Malfoy肌肤的触感，在他手下灼烫……如万花筒般千变万化的印记……迷了人的心窍，无法抗拒，叫人心慌。

最终，Malfoy清了清嗓子，声音在寂静中显得有些急促。“这就是为什么我不想谈这个印记，Potter，”他的声音听起来有些嘶哑，“你在某些方面的理解力似乎有些迟钝，所以我想，我可能很有必要用图文并茂的方式指出来，明白？”

Harry把手从Malfoy皮肤上拿开，明白得一清二楚。他再难记起——去相信这个咒语毫无意义，因为每当所谓的灵魂伴侣碰到Malfoy时，Harry总能看到他的身体，开出了花。

Malfoy站起身，开始整理他的衬衫，朝门口走去。

“今……今晚是约会吗？”Harry发现自己在问，尽管找出答案对他没有好处。这个想法太疯狂，他知道这不是一场糟糕的约会，Malfoy也是，但是……

Malfoy哼了一声。“真的，Potter？你告诉我，”他说着打开门，走了出去，“你告诉我。”

整整花了十五分钟，Harry鼓起勇气离开了盥洗室，他可能会再次面对Malfoy。当然了，当他最终回到卧室，他发现Malfoy的床幔早已牢牢地拉起，黑暗而又静谧。他躺到床上，拉上帷幔，枕下荧光闪烁护他不受不详黑暗的侵扰，Harry仍能感觉到自己怦怦直跳的心……

恐惧，很可能是。这个咒语或许是真的，他会孤独终老，但远不止这些。

Harry施下诺克斯，就这样在黑暗中躺了一会儿。恐惧与其他的原始欲望做着斗争，他可以感受到对床Malfoy存在，如同皮肤上的触感，尽管床帷仍紧紧地合上。

最终，原始欲望完全苏醒。他屈服了。他把手伸进睡裤，手指裹上下身，缓缓撸动，轻轻地发出黏腻的水声，他试着放慢速度，却没这意志力，他甚至没有阻止自己幻想Malfoy的胸膛，那个熠熠生辉的灵魂印记，他愉悦地蜷起了脚趾。

流连记忆，他回想起了Malfoy咬着下唇的样子，他伸出手，将Harry的手贴上他的肌肤。他射了。

极度的愉悦，他的身体战栗不已，一个余悸接一个余悸，持续了好几分钟，他的手虚握在仍旧坚挺的阴茎上。欢愉至死。但是，换句话说，这同样是可怕的。

通常，高潮过后，Harry会径直睡着。但这回，过了许久，他才慢慢入睡，梦见自己试图把睡得非常、非常沉的Malfoy叫醒，却发现他的身体早已冰冷僵硬。在所有Malfoy死去的梦境里，他第一次记得，醒来时眼里含着泪水，然后想：我彻头、彻尾地完蛋了。


	11. 我要把那个人从我的头发里洗出来，也许吧

“通常，我会鼓个掌，给音效打出十分，但我想还是给你减轻点负担比较好，毕竟你才刚来我们宿舍。” Harry一拉开床帷，Zabini就如是说。“下次注意了，Potter。”

“你很久没给我打十分了，”Greg说，“你不再爱我了吗？”

“只是想给你点目标，”Zabini窃笑，“人生有目标挺好的。”

Harry觉得自己承受不来。他也已经感觉到奇怪——还有愚蠢——所有人里，他居然在打飞机的时候选择想Malfoy，就算没有Zabini的暗示……怎么？难道他在听？不仅如此，下次他还想给他 ** **打分**** ？即使是Zabini，这种行为也很怪异。

Harry希望今天Malfoy跟平常一样早早地起床然后离开，所以，这当然不会是一个Malfoy大清早起床离开的常见早晨。相反，他正坐在他的床上，膝盖在被子里支起，头发乱糟糟的，看起来像是一夜没合眼。

如果他没有合过眼，也就是说他一直醒着，即使是在Harry……

Harry躺了回去，把被子蒙过头顶。

***

当星期天转变成了星期一，Harry……还是没能接受周六晚上宿舍里的每个人似乎都没有睡，并且在听他打飞机的事实。实际上，他认为他可能永远也不会接受。所以，把注意力转移到别的事情上去是个好办法，即便它是一件非常糟糕的事。魁地奇队伍的选拔赛举办在周一下午，返校的八年级生都不允许参加。

Harry已经有很长一段时间没有飞行了，因为各种各样的原因，有些是因为记忆中飞过的那片熊熊燃烧、穷追不舍的魔鬼火焰，拼死求生时，耳畔传来的Malfoy的尖叫声。但是当他发现自己被禁止代表学院飞行时，他要做的事似乎就更为重要了。

当他冲进办公室时，McGonagall似乎很同情——但态度坚决。“我很抱歉，Potter，但这是最好的。”她对他说，脸上挤出皱纹。“如果你愿意，你可以帮忙指导或者鼓励你的队伍，但我认为把这事留给别人最好不过。此外，”她补充道，“在对战格兰芬多的比赛当中，你又会忠于哪一方呢？”

那天晚上的晚些时候，Harry仍在考虑这事。他想他能明白她的意思——他对斯莱特林赢得奖杯没有多少热情，尽管从严格意义上来说，他现在就是一个斯莱特林。他是否真的会被选为找球手也在他的脑海里埋下了一颗小小的怀疑的种子。Malfoy是花钱买进队伍的，这毫无疑问，同时，他也毫无疑问是一个好选手。Harry不确定他是否准备好输给Malfoy。

星期二是Hermione的生日。Harry很高兴自己在来学校前给她买了礼物并包装完毕，因为只有当Ron在早餐时分给了她一个巨大的蛋糕以及一个精心包装的礼物时，他才记起这天是她的生日。Hermione笑着拆开装有一条项链的礼物，吊坠是一只小鹿，让人回想起她灵魂印记上的那只森林动物。Ron帮她扣上项链，他们相视一笑，仿佛眼里只有彼此。

Harry望向斯莱特林的桌子，发现Malfoy的眼镜在看这边，不过他很快就转过了头。自他们周六晚的那次尴尬相处后，Malfoy再次无视了他，但是……他仍在看他。Harry的后颈几乎一直能感受到一道焦灼的视线，有时只是他的偏执，但他一转身，往往会看到Malfoy突然扭过脖子看向房间的另一边。

Harry觉得自己也没比他强到哪去，他感觉努力不去看Malfoy已经成为了他的全职爱好。每当他看向他，他所能想到的只是……

Harry想说他无法停止想起的是那个灵魂印记，某种程度上来说，确实如此。每一次的眨眼，他就能看见，仿佛烙刻在他的眼睑之后。然后，不单是这灵魂印记……每当他触摸Malfoy，灵魂印记就会发生改变。他想用手指划过Malfoy的皮肤，看着变换的印记，告诉他一些Malfoy永远也不会大声说出口的事。

老实说，他也无法停止想起打飞机的事。

星期三下午几乎让他得以喘息，Hermione打开一张折好的纸条，告诉他：“我想我们今天可以熬这个，我一直在研究不被人熟知的古代咒语，这据说是中世纪女巫们在知道自己被诅咒，但是不知道是哪种诅咒时用的东西。”

Harry想它之所以不被人熟知，很可能是因为它根本不起作用，但是他已经厌倦了悲观的态度，他肯定也厌倦了什么事都和Malfoy扯上关系，所以他点点头。接下来几个小时，他们把马鞭草、玫瑰花瓣、牛角草和仙草浸泡在一个小火慢煨的铜锅里，然后加入盐和柠檬，最终得到一种黏稠的白色糊状物，闻起来更像是香水而不是药剂。

***

那晚，Hermione潜入了斯莱特林的公共休息室，然后是宿舍，向Malfoy解释他需要如何使用那些浆糊，Harry很难保持乐观的态度。Harry被人告知，在这七个世纪多的时间里，据说从来没有外人进入过斯莱特林的公共休息室，但是今年的这些学生似乎实行了“眼不见则无”政策，他们的目光径直穿过了Hermione，仿佛她是一个隐形人。

“我很抱歉，Granger。”Malfoy说，“但是你刚才是不是在暗示说，只有洗头发才能使我摆脱这个咒语？”

Hermione没有从她的包里抬起脑袋，而是拿出盛浆糊的罐子，放到Harry的床上，然后又拿出一大堆白色织物之类的东西，把这条白色的大毛巾放到罐子顶部：“如果你想这么说，那么是的，尽管还有一些别的。”

这就是Harry和Malfoy最终一起待在盥洗室的原因。当Harry把浆糊和白毛巾放到房间一边的凳子上时，Malfoy全身心地投入到怒视Harry这项活动当中。这是一种净化仪式，所以Malfoy在这之后会接触到的所有东西都必须是白色——白色的毛巾、白色的睡衣、白色床上用品。Harry决定，如果Malfoy要让他换床单，他会把他的鼻子给咒没。

“我们不该再这样见面了，Potter。”Malfoy交叉起双臂。

“这都怪你。”Harry激动地说，“我不明白你为什么不能自己洗你那该死的头发，念那该死的咒语。我是什么，你的私人家养小精灵？”

“Granger说如果由你来做会更好，我们都知道Granger总是对的。”Malfoy语气亲切。

她最好是，仅此而已。Harry不知道他是否会原谅她，尤其是当Malfoy大步走到门口，挥动魔杖把他们锁在一起的时候。

“什么？我才不想Blaise每隔五秒钟就闯进来看能不能抓到我们在打炮。”Malfoy冷笑着说，解开他白色睡衣外面的长浴袍的带子。

Harry没有穿睡衣，至少——他穿了睡裤，不过比起他平常穿的长袖高领睡衣，他穿了一件薄薄的短袖白T恤。

“惊喜！”Malfoy尖刻地说。“今天你能看到我第二喜欢的纹身，我相信你不会把水倒进我脖子里，某人不会让我发现我平常穿的冬季睡衣能像海绵一样吸水。”他垂着肩膀走到长凳旁坐下，胳膊撑在膝盖上，丝毫不打算遮盖他的黑魔标记。

Harry不想小题大做，真的，他不想。只是，几年以来他一直在想Malfoy是否有这个标记，而后几个月里又在想他究竟为什么会同意，他绝不能对此小题大做，绝不在Malfoy显然乐意被问的时候，不是吗？

  
Harry抿紧嘴唇，拿起写有咒语的羊皮纸和那罐浆糊。Hermione给的步骤是先施咒，然后把浆糊揉搓到Malfoy的头发上，直到白浆糊变黑。这意味着，大概，那个邪恶的咒语已经——什么？从Malfoy的脑袋里被按摩出来了？他想，这似乎很荒谬，但现在提出反对为时已晚。他把罐子递给Malfoy，然后念出咒语，照着八字形挥舞着他的魔杖。

Malfoy皱起鼻子。“感觉有点刺痛，”他说。Harry惊讶他没有退缩，他想，如果Malfoy毫无预告地对他的脑袋施出一个未经检验过的咒语，他是会吓缩回去的。

Harry从Malfoy的手里拿回罐子，打开封口，刮出一些浆糊到Malfoy的头上。Harry能感觉到它的冰凉，但Malfoy没有抱怨，只是坐在那任由Harry把它抹上他的头发。Harry又从罐子里刮出更多，有条不紊地在Malfoy的头皮上涂来涂去，直到他的整个脑袋都被薄薄地覆盖上一层。

“那么，你不打算问问我吗？”Malfoy挑衅地说，就在Harry不知道“揉搓”具体是指什么，他到底需要给Malfoy的头皮按摩多久这个咒语才会起作用的时候。

“问你什么？”Harry的手指缠进了Malfoy的头发，他好不容易才抽了出来。

“噢，别扯我头发！”Malfoy抗议。“你知道我在说什么。”他低声补充，“别装得比你实际还要蠢。”

Harry正专注于用手指在Malfoy的头发上轻柔地打转，他的每个动作都会带出阵阵的清香。Malfoy在审判的时候几乎拒绝谈论黑魔标记，这对他的案子没有帮助。如果Harry没有为他说话——如果Harry不被允许为他说话，不过这不经常，因为他是威森加摩的一员——Malfoy现在很可能和他父亲一起在阿兹卡班。Malfoy有想过这一点吗？Harry不确定。无论如何，挑明它没一点好处。

相反，Harry清了清嗓子问：“你为什么要答应？”这个问题一直在烦扰着他。Malfoy怎么能同意？怎么会想要它？在Harry看来，这是不可思议的。

“我为什么要答应？”Malfoy重复，他的脑袋在Harry的手指下突然动了动，语气尖刻。不过，他深吸了一口气，然后呼出，重复几次。Harry意识到他在控制自己的情绪，不让自己夺门而出。“你……你不懂，Potter。对我们大多数人——几乎所有人来说，这从来不是一个选择。这是除Bella阿姨之外，没有人真心想要的奖赏。”

Harry不停地在按摩，一个小圈接一个小圈，这能舒缓他的神经，让他有事可做，而不是纠结于某个不能脱口而出的问题： _既然如此，那你他妈的为什么不在审判的时候说出来？_ 他更在乎听到Malfoy的辩言，而不是他正确与否。

“我想你认为那个标记是某种……荣誉勋章，之类的东西。”Malfoy继续说，声音低沉。“但这是他控制我们的方式，确保我们对他大业的忠诚。”

“你是什么意思？”Harry问，他不确定他是否会相信。这个标记就是荣誉的象征。忠诚的食死徒们，被魔法和血统联结在一起。

“得了吧，别傻了。”Malfoy的声音提高了一些，“伏地魔一死，你花了多久，五分钟就找到了我们，然后把我们全关了起来？动动嘴是去不掉黑魔标记的，毫无试的必要。他明白，要么是无上的荣耀，要么是黄泉地狱。他如果失败，他会确保我们和他一起失败。”

“第一次巫师战争后就行不通了。”Harry指出，“我还是不明白你为什么想要它。”

Malfoy沮丧地闭上眼，然后从Harry的手中转过脑袋，睁开眼瞪向他。“你是白痴吗？”他说，“我从来没有要它！伏地魔把我叫到他以及他那帮邪恶的饭桶面前，告诉我父亲，作为他忠心耿耿的奖赏，他要让他儿子成为这一伟业的正式成员。我们都知道这意味着什么。这全然是个惩罚，因为父亲辜负了他的期望。他让我跪下，逼我发誓效忠于他，然后——”他不再说话，脸色变得煞白。

“然后什么？”Harry吸了口气。

“你无法想相信那到底有多疼。”Malfoy说着把他的头向前倾了倾，盯着地板。

Harry坐到他身旁，不过未发一语。

“比钻心剜骨要痛上百万倍，我宁愿死也不要再经历一次。说实话，我真的会。”

“转过去一点，”Harry说。

“什么？哦。”Malfoy说着转过身去，背对Harry，后者伸出手继续揉搓他头发上的浆糊。不像之前那样舒服，因为Malfoy比他要高两英寸，他必须把手抬高一些。

“我们再这样下去，很快就不会有尴尬的话题了。”当沉默开始变得令人难耐时，Harry说道。

“哦，我想还剩下一些，别担心。”Malfoy说，“还有我个人的新兴最爱——我命中注定爱你，而你命中注定爱你自己——我们要真的到了山穷水尽的地步，我想那需要不止一次的练习。”

“是的，好吧。”Harry说，“你没必要表现得一个这么的混蛋，我只是在找话题。”

“或许不要？”Malfoy建议。

他们默不作声地坐在那。Harry仍在按摩Malfoy的脑袋，试图不让自己觉得这是私人的、亲密的，或者……别的什么。他以前从未洗过别人的头发，虽然这洗发水的成分不是很正宗，也不会在指尖起泡沫，但基本上还是洗头。他也，基本上，在抚摸Malfoy的脑袋。

就在前几天，他还一边想Malfoy一边打飞机，而Malfoy……听到它在打飞机，大概。

Harry注视着Malfoy的脖子后方，努力想些纯粹的事情。Malfoy的后颈染着绯红，Malfoy在不舒服地扭动，而且……依偎进Harry的触碰里，弓起背，一只手撑在墙上。

“你们上床了没？”Zabini的声音从钥匙洞里干巴巴地响起，Malfoy猛地把脑袋从Harry的手中抽离，嘟哝了一声极其粗鲁的话，然后又靠回他手里。

“他不是认真的，Potter。”Malfoy听起来有些尴尬。“他只是觉得惹毛我很有趣，目前这是最简单的办法。”他哼了一声。“这事如果发生在除我以外的人身上，那会很有趣。这个浆糊怎么样了？有进展吗？”

“我想颜色变深了一些。”Harry眯起眼睛看向它。“有点脏的感觉，不是纯白色。”

“棒极了！很好，继续搓，Potter。”Malfoy装出一副高兴的样子。“要么这个浆糊变黑，要么我直接穿着裤子射出来，所以无论哪一个，我都是赢家。”

Harry咬着他的嘴唇，用上了狠劲。他以一种极强的意志力继续在Malfoy的头皮上轻轻揉搓着小圈圈，而不是张皇失措地跑出房间。Malfoy肯定是在开玩笑，百分之百在开玩笑。

再说，Harry——脸颊过热——意识到，他哪也跑不了，他已经收到了一份来自地狱的不被需要的勃起。

Malfoy笑了起来：“干得不错，Potter，我们会让你对Zabini的笑话免疫的，提醒你。”他补充着，声音带着些许尴尬。“这感觉确实不错，你要是哪天被赶出傲罗办公室，面前还有一个很好的职业……”他停顿了一下。“有人以搓脑袋为生吗？我想没有。”

大约过了折磨人的五分钟，浆糊开始突然变黑，Harry用手掌抚过Malfoy的脑袋，用带有浆糊的手指滑腻地顺过他的头发，原先的灰白转变成了肮脏的深灰，长长地抹上最后一道之后，终于变得乌黑。Harry想一头黑发的Malfoy看起来非常奇怪，即使是从后看去，他希望Malfoy不要转身。这当中不止一个原因。

“在我看来已经大功告成。”Harry揉搓着双手试图把最黏稠的浆糊给搓走，努力不让自己感到惊慌。

“好吧，Potter。”Malfoy没有转身。感谢戈德里克。“尽管我很坏，我想没有你英勇的协助，我也能把头发上的这团脏东西给洗掉，除非你想我转过身，好好欣赏一下我下面到底有多硬，或许你可以就此走开留我一个人？”

这是一个玩笑，这绝对是一个玩笑。但考虑到Harry现在宁愿直面死亡也不愿让Malfoy看到他裤子上胀起的鼓包，他需要带着他完好无损的尊严离开这个房间。“哈、哈，”Harry说着逃走了。

当然，当他关上身后的门，看到Zabini笑嘻嘻的脸时，他意识到带上他完好的尊严离开房间还只是万里长征的第一步。Zabini把目光落在了Harry的裆部，咧嘴笑得更加灿烂。他什么都没说，那个混蛋，他只是……眨了眨眼。

Harry现在知道其他斯莱特林的盥洗室在哪了，所以他带着他不可撼动的尊严全速冲了过去，感觉Zabini的视线在他背后灼烧。这里空无一人，他妈的谢天谢地。Harry把门锁在身后，堵住锁眼，施出了闭耳塞听。然后，尽管他知道Zabini清楚他在做什么，他还是把裤子脱落至大腿一半的位置，把他的阴茎从内裤里抽出来，背靠门板，狠力地快速撸动自己。

在他射了出来，转而看向自己稍稍粘上黑色的衣服和下身时，他突然想起也许他应该在打飞机前洗个手，但残余的浆糊让那处变得光滑柔软。往好处想，如果有人对他的下面施了邪恶的咒语，他刚刚就应该把它消除了，不是吗？

Malfoy对他的下面施了邪恶的咒语，Harry想，闭起眼睛，试图不让自己高声呻吟出来。他在做什么？如果Malfoy是有意而为之，他对他做了什么？Harry不知道。他只知道体内似乎打开了某种开关，突然间，他疯得太过彻底，因为如果喜欢Malfoy——一个A级别的混蛋，一个喜欢把他的生活搅得天翻地覆、要有多难堪就有多难堪，基本上被Harry认定为有史以来最不可能喜欢上的人——都不能让他有资格成为一个语无伦次的疯子，还有什么能？


	12. 打飞机是你心许下的愿望

这药剂没有用。至少，看起来没用。Harry想Malfoy可能全身遍布着黑魔法，这样一来净化咒语怎么知道先拿哪个下手，但他不打算说出来。搞不好，他下半辈子都得给Malfoy按摩脑袋。不过，往好处想，不论Harry用这咒语从Malfoy身上榨出了多么微小的邪恶，在他做出某种不明智的行为后，它们并没有转移到Harry身上，没有让他的小兄弟长出疖子，也没让他一看到，比如Greg Goyle就自动竖起旗杆，以上是Harry从现况中搜罗出的所有积极面。

他不想喜欢上Malfoy，他也绝不想要Zabini知道他喜欢Malfoy。比Zabini知道他喜欢Malfoy还要糟糕的是，Malfoy发现他喜欢、呃，Malfoy。

Zabini知道他喜欢Malfoy。Harry知道Zabini告诉他这点只是时间的问题，他想他只是想先捉弄Harry一段时间，为的是在他这么做之前，从中提取出最大的乐趣。准确说，Harry认为自己并没有被针对——Zabini似乎对斯莱特林的每个人都这样，不过事态依旧不容乐观。

Malfoy又开始无视Harry。Harry认为这是一件好事，尽管真他妈让人心烦。周四的变形课上，Harry认为Malfoy 应该加强他无视人的技能了。Malfoy似乎要用目光把他的背看出一个洞来，Harry则试图把注意力集中在学习上。无视就应该是、呃，无视。不应该在你认为对方没在看的时候紧紧盯着。难道以后也会一直这样？Harry不禁想，他们每试图解除咒语，就会变得尴尬难堪，结果失败，这就更加尴尬难堪。冲洗，然后重复，虽然现在还多了一个偷偷摸摸打飞机的环节。

这还没提到他们一直在进行的尴尬对话。Harry的脑海里不断地回响着有关Malfoy黑魔标记的话，偶尔被Malfoy的后背和他脖颈的弧度给打断，以及他问Harry是否想要欣赏他下面有多硬，Harry至今还不知道那是否是个玩笑话。

Harry努力不让自己用头沮丧地撞向桌面，今年应该是学习、通过考试、最终成为一名合格的傲罗的一年，自己不应该以一种新奇且与众不同的方式与Malfoy再次纠缠不清，以至于他无法把精力集中到其他的任何事情上。

***

不过，第二天Harry就发现他能集中精力到别的地方，他可以把注意力放到Blaise Zabini身上，以及这个混蛋如何值得被恐怖又恶心的东西浇成落汤鸡。

午饭时分，一看见餐厅里的其他人，他就知道麻瓜研究课上一定发生了什么。经历了上午苦不堪言的防御课后，他和Ron、Hermione坐在一起。傲罗Robards让他们练习防御——但禁止他们使用明显的咒语，鼓励他们在遇到困难时即兴发挥。这是Harry第一次把毛绒绒的羽毛笔变成茶壶来抵御攻击，之后又把Robards脚下的地面变成奶油蛋糕。综合考虑，他觉得自己做得不错。早上他的胃口挺好，但当Pansy和Millicent大步走进来，眼睛翻到天上以至于没有掉下来堪称奇迹时，他停止了咀嚼，嘴里塞满了奶酪法棍面包。

Greg跟在后面，看起来意气风发，Zabini则一掌拍上他的后背，咯咯笑个不停。紧跟他们身后的Malfoy走了进来，Harry移开目光。前者的脑袋凑近Nott，低声嘀咕着什么，Harry听不分明。他不想无视Malfoy，不过他不需要这么做，他的身体似乎已经替他下定了决心。Harry无法说服自己走过去，所以直到晚餐过后他才发现Greg做了什么——以及Zabini是如何变成一个深井冰。

Pansy似乎是他们中最为气愤的一个。事实上，她对此非常愤怒，导致Harry一进入公共休息室，她就把他叫了过去。“Potter会跟我一样同意，这是一件非常恶心的事，Blaise。”她皱起了鼻子。“Greg的道德标准就跟野猫一样，你也没好到哪里去。Potter也许是一个麻瓜爱好者，但至少不会看他们的裸体照片，在公共场合。”

“不，可能不会在公共场合。”Zabini婉转地说，交叉起双腿，耷拉肩膀回座位上。“不过，私底下，我敢打赌他肯定是变态。”

“呃，什么？”Harry说。Pansy气炸了，似乎忘记自己讨厌Harry，在沙发上挪了挪，给他腾出位置。

“我们正在学习麻瓜们为克服没有魔法所做出的奇怪事情。”他坐下后，Pansy说：“他们有一种……盒子。就是，你可以提问题，它会提供图片和信息。我们去了一家全是这东西的咖啡馆，还算聪明，我想，只有——”

“我用它来查找有美妙奶子的裸体姑娘。”Greg一边掰响他的指关节，一边得意地笑着。“Pansy就是酸她自己的胸脯没有麻瓜的一样好。”

随之而来的沉默危机四伏。

“你的奶子很漂亮，Pans。”Zabini飞快地说，“别听Greg的。”然后他在Pansy朝他脑袋飞出一个诅咒的时候迅速施出盔甲护体。要是被打中，他很可能会咳出青蛙。

“不过，我不确定Smith教授是否会看好姑娘们的胸。”Greg补充，“我们因为查找色情信息被赶出了咖啡馆，他还说我要是再这样，他就会把我彻底赶出教室。”他耸了耸肩，仍得意地笑着。“但我还有其他选择，奶子的世界是不会对我关门的，某个麻瓜混蛋就是这么说的。”

“呃啊！真下流！”Pansy气急败坏地说。“行了，暴力狂，让这些变态们自个儿幻想去吧，他们永远也看不到一个女人真正的裸体，除非他们的举止能上得了台面！”她把最后一句当作临别狠话，甩甩头发，阔步走开。

Greg摇了摇头。“奶子不行，腿挺好，”她走后，他赞许地补充道，坐在旁边的Nott阴暗地哼了一声。

Zabini笑容满面，在座位上向前倾，把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。“上过网吗，Potter？”他问，“花了老长时间照片才完全显现——还以为加载到她肩膀就停了，那会令人非常失望，我想知道麻瓜们会不会觉得烦，在你看一眼漂亮奶子前，你的小兄弟就无聊地下垂了。”

Harry没用过网络，他隐约意识到他已经很久没有在麻瓜的世界里长期生活了。Dudley有一台电脑，但Dudley有很多Harry不允许碰的东西。他不安地想，也许他对网络的了解比对色情照片的了解要多——不论是麻瓜还是巫师。巫师甚至有这种东西吗？他想这是个愚蠢的问题，他要是能想到，它就存在。不过，有一件事他是肯定的，那就是Malfoy此时就窝在角落里，仿佛这段谈话会让他产生身体上的疼痛，而且——

“我们还要再谈这个吗？”Malfoy拉长着声音，撇起嘴。“你真是无聊，Blaise。”

Zabini似乎并没有被冒犯，只是咧嘴笑笑，把玩手腕上的一个纤细的金手镯：“真抱歉，Draco，我知道裸女不在你的领域之内。”

Harry眨了眨眼——Zabini刚刚是大声说了出来？在公共场合？不过Malfoy似乎并不担心，他翻了个白眼，几乎和Pansy之前的一样。“我尊重女性，”他冷冰冰地说。

“现在都这么说吗？”Zabini轻飘飘地说，对Malfoy的怒视貌似无动于衷，满不在乎地摆了摆手。“总之，我觉得这可能是一个有趣的项目。”

“什么？”Harry问，Malfoy抱怨一声。

“别怂恿他，Potter。”Malfoy说，忘记自己要无视他。“你现在还没长记性吗？”

“麻瓜色情片。”Zabini说，这听起来有些不太合乎逻辑。Harry眨了眨眼，尽量不让自己忸怩不安。

“我们要写一篇关于麻瓜的文章。”Nott解释。“我选择武器，”他补充。Harry想，这有点让人不安，但其他人似乎并不担心。或许，他打算用武器对付Zabini，Harry想着乐了起来。

“我们一直没有一个像样的男生之夜。”Zabini把手举到脑后，舒展身体。“你会喜欢的，”他对Harry补充道。

Malfoy再次抱怨起来。“能帮我个忙吗，Potter？”他恳求地说，不等回答。“你能去死吗？就一下，我会感激不尽。”

“不！”Harry说，这场对话一直让人头疼不已，一种断断续续、莫名其妙的头疼。Zabini到底在叽里呱啦说什么？

“很好，那就这么定了。”Zabini说，“我真高兴你们两人都想来参加我的麻瓜色情盛宴，请务必空出明晚。”

拼图碎片组合在一起，拼成了……一张大胸裸女图片。

Malfoy耷拉着肩膀站起身。“请原谅我，”他冷嘲热讽地说，“我正要去房间里割腕准备一下，我保证会弄得乱七八糟。”他说着大步走开，双手插在口袋里，边走边低声嘟哝。

Zabini饶有兴趣地看着他离去。“准备好明天下午去买存货了吗？Greg？”他问。

Greg咕哝着以作答应。

“抱歉，但——你是在开玩笑，对吗？”Harry问，“只是确认。”

Zabini把一只手举至胸口，睁大眼睛。“你这么想让我很受伤，Potter。”他说，“很受伤。”

Harry绞尽脑汁试图找出借口不参加这个晚会，当他终于找到一个时，如释重负。“明晚是Hermione的生日，”他说，“抱歉要错过你的、呃，活动了。”

Zabini慵懒地笑起来。“那会持续一整晚，Potter，所以我们会、嗯，一整晚。在开始前，我们会等你，别担心。”

****别担心**** ？Harry对自己发誓如果有必要，比如Zabini在家等他，准备来势汹汹地把一群麻瓜裸体女人驱赶到他的方向，而现实中的Malfoy在他自己的床上怒视他，记忆中的Malfoy则在他脑海里一遍又一遍地说“下面有多硬”，周六他要夜不归宿。

***

Hermione的生日派对成了一个生日宴会，六点半开始，九点的时候他们就已经吃完了饭，接着喝起了咖啡。Ron早已张扬地打起了哈切，暗示Hermione或许愿意和他一起走回城堡，他显然在准备……

Harry不想去思考他到底准备做什么。他爱Ron，真的，但一想到他赤身裸体地和Hermione甜甜蜜蜜地做爱，他就有点想吐。然而，这个想法几乎比参加Zabini的“麻瓜色情盛宴”要吸引人些，所以他试图把谈话继续下去，直到Ron愤愤地冲他皱起眉头——Ron！皱眉！——Harry只得不情不愿地让步，祝他们晚安。

当然，仅仅因为Ron和Hermione离开，不代表他也要走。Luna和Neville还在，他很喜欢他们的陪伴。然而……

“我们一起回城堡吗，Harry？”Luna问，挽起他的胳膊。“我知道现在不算太晚，但这周已经够累人的了，Neville？你也一起吗？”

Neville点点头，Harry还没来得及抗议——他想整晚都呆在外边儿！说真的！——他们已经站了起来，付完帐，从Harry那永远存在崇拜者当中脱身，从霍格莫德村走过一小段路回到了城堡。

“我要早点睡觉，”他们一走进门厅，Neville就真切地说。“我知道这是周六的晚上，但明天清晨我要起来和Pomona收割一些稀有的植物，我想明天精神好些。”

Harry恳求地看向Luna，生怕她改变主意，但她只是若有所思地冲他梦幻般一笑。“你看起来很想回到室友身边。”她说。“祝你晚安，Potter。”

一整晚，Harry如是告诉自己，就因为他光棍一个，不意味着他必须回到斯莱特林宿舍，他可以……比如，睡在天文塔里，或者余生都待在门厅里。

“你在门厅里里鬼鬼祟祟地做什么？”Pansy问，她穿着大荷边长跑，显然要外出，Millicent就在她身后，同样满是可怕的荷花边。“没有朋友？”

这两人身后很快就出现一大群叽叽喳喳的女孩们，明显也要出去。“加入我们！”其中一个咯咯笑起来，然后被她的朋友们推搡一通。

“呃，抱歉，我已经有约了。”Harry说，令他感到强烈不安的是，这些姑娘们似乎并不相信他，而他能摆脱他们的唯一方式就是走下楼梯，就好像他要回到他的公共休息室，然后， ** **真的**** 走进他的公共休息室，因为她们显然跟他下一起了楼，他总不能用下半辈子的时间靠在墙上并忽视她们，他要考虑他的尊严。

Zabini如果不在里面等他，就太异想天开了。“Potter！”他说，“我们在等你呢！”他轻轻——但不屈不挠地抓上他的胳膊，把他拖进里面的走廊，推进他们的宿舍。

门在他们背后咔哒一声关上，致命的终结。好的一面是，他一进去，Nott看起来和Harry一样对现状很是满意，把一杯烈酒塞进了Harry的手里。坏的一面是，好吧，绝不仅此而已。

一切都始于Malfoy。他四肢伸展躺在床上，一副痛苦的样子，胳膊肘支撑着身体，衬衫领口的两粒扣子解开。Harry进来时，他朝他看了一眼，然后动了动，似乎要把袖子挪下去遮住黑魔标记的那个黑印记，但他停住了，饶有兴趣地盯着墙壁。

说实话，一切也都终于Malfoy。但中间，还有个Zabini，他……他似乎下决心要摧毁Harry的理智。

“我找了一本给男同的爵士杂志，就是给你的，Draco。”Zabini说着把他扔给Malfoy，后者接过它——很可能是因为抓住一本迎面飞来的爵士杂志比让它砸到脸上要好。“开心吗？”Zabini没有等回答，而是忙着从手提袋里分发杂志。Nott接过他的，消失在自己的床帷后。令Harry不舒服的是，除他之外没有人感到惊讶。

Harry设法把目光先从Zabini、然后是床帷上移开，接着他看到Malfoy正悠闲地翻着杂志。后者停顿了一下，冲着那页的内容撅起嘴，在Harry看来，那是一根几乎勃起的阴茎。“知识含量有点低。”Malfoy说着翻到另一页勃起的阴茎，这次是不同的色度。“没什么可为你的项目提供参考，Blaise，我想你要失败了。”他的语气透着无聊，但Harry觉得那掺着些愤怒。不过，Harry的耳朵正在嗡嗡作响，心也在砰砰直跳，所以很难说那是否含着怒意。他喝了一大口酒，一大半都流到了下巴上。

“就知道你会这么说。”Zabini非常得意，又在他的塑料袋里翻找起来，没有抬头，只是坚定道。“Greg，你要是想撸管，到角落去。上次我想都没想过自己会这么仔细地看过你的鸟，有时候我还会尖叫醒来，我不希望你让我和性永远绝缘。”

Greg大笑起来，但脸在翻阅杂志的过程中红了起来。“呃……”他耸了耸肩。“那我去别的地方打飞机，马屁精。”他把杂志低低挡在裤裆前，侧身走出房间，大概是去厕所。

“我敢说，格里芬的宿舍里的肯定没有这个高档。”Malfoy又不屑地翻起面前的杂志。“嗯，Potter？”

Harry不知道该怎么办，他坐在床尾，又喝了一大口酒，或许他如果醉得足够彻底，就可以给自己来个自我遗忘。不用完全丧失记忆，只要能消除Malfoy带着批判的表情用眼睛扫过一根巨大的半截阴茎，还觉得少了点什么时候的样子。

“对一场宴会来说，这太穷酸了。”Malfoy合上杂志，把它扔还给Zabini，Zabini又把它递给Harry。Harry不自觉地接了过来，然后不知道该拿它怎么办。他很肯定他就算再近点检查它，也不会让自己硬起来——只是正常的焦虑。

不过，他要是再看一眼Malfoy，硬不硬已经不是问题了。除却他脸上了无所事的表情，Malfoy泛着红晕的样子严重破坏了Potter内心的宁静。

“麻瓜色情片看起来就是垃圾。”Zabini坐到Malfoy的床上。“挪过去。”Malfoy动了动，Zabini甩开两条腿，盘腿坐在他身边，把手里的平装书放在羽绒被上。

“不过，你的收藏品也没什么值得骄傲的。”Malfoy皱起鼻子，“一个信封里装满了接触前必须先消毒的老旧照片？”他打了个寒噤，“我想，除非你还在数你那可笑的冥想盆。”

“撸管库并不可笑。”Zabini说。

Harry喝酒喝到一半试图让自己呼吸，他发现很难。

“那是干什么？”Malfoy礼貌地问。

“哦，窒息而死，不用管我。”Harry的肺终于吸进了足够的空气而不是威士忌，他设法说道。

“你要是听话，我会让你用的。”Zabini对Harry说，Harry苦不堪言。“有一个挺不错，是一位女侍在飞天扫帚酒吧里弯下腰，你可以直接看到她的……”他不再说话，陷入了自己的思绪，然后咧嘴笑起来。“我想，你不会感兴趣，我没有Draco弯腰的记忆，我会试图把那些从我的脑海中抹去。”

Malfoy动作快到令人咋舌，他狠狠一推，Zabini就从床上摔了下来，屁股重重落到地上。

“嗷！”Zabini抱怨。

“活该。”Malfoy耸了耸肩。“Blaise的‘撸管库，’”他对Harry说，把下巴搁在交叉的手臂上，“就是一个他和其他人在公共场合偶然遇到的不幸女人的可悲记忆集。”

“才不可悲——这是高尚。”Zabini从地板上说，“我可以强了这些美人，相反我只是在欣赏。”

Malfoy只是冷哼一声：“随你怎么说，这是什么？”他拿起身旁的书。

听起来Nott的消音咒似乎失效了，啪地一声，房间里回荡着呻吟与喘息声，以及他摇晃床时弹簧发出的沉闷声响。

“快点！大声点！用力！”Zabini大声鼓舞道，“呼呼。”

“操——”Nott的声音在咒语被重新施出后戛然而止。

Harry可以感觉自己变得越来越红。

“从Pans拿抢来的，她从暴力狂那抢的，”Zabini对Malfoy说，仿佛他刚刚没有鼓励Nott打飞机的时候快点/大声点/用力。“你知道她读麻瓜小说有一段时间了吧，作为背景研究还是什么？”他听起来就像他在无限悲伤地告诉治疗师，他的祖母把猫当成帽子戴，还唱有关鱼的歌，所以可能需要一间Janus Thickey的病房。“很明显，她已经从言情垃圾毕业，转到了情色小说上。Pans说当她看到暴力狂的耳朵里冒出蒸汽时，把它偷走了，然后想起了我，我想你可以给我们讲个睡前故事。”

Harry希望他能佩服Millicent Bulstrode出于个人意愿选择读麻瓜小说的事实——这似乎不太可能——他一想道Malfoy可能会大声读情色小说，整个人都在忙着不让自己焚烧起来，他不确定自己的心脏能承受得住。死亡——性感地，在地平线上若隐若现。

Malfoy飞快地翻着书，眼睛扫了几个段落。“没有哪个年轻漂亮的女士会读这些垃圾。”他哼了一声，“听这段： _她跪下来，用脸蹭他的胯部，即使透过牛仔裤，她也能感受到他硕大的勃起，嘴开始盈满津液。她很快拉开他裤子的拉链，发现他没有穿内裤。他的大阴茎弹了出来，她立即把它含进了嘴里，不停吮吸。他尝起来很有男人味，他呻吟起来，硬得更加厉害，因为她的舌头_ ——”

“你还好吗，Potter？”Zabini打断他，窃笑起来。“你看起来需要透透气。”

“很好！”Harry说，惊恐的是他发出的声音十分尖锐。“很好，”他重复道，这次又太过低沉，他还不如当场自杀，他想。无论如何，他要是再听Malfoy大声读色情书，他肯定会心脏病发作。至少他如果现在断气，还能死得更有尊严。

“很高兴听你这么说。”Zabini振奋地说，再次窃笑，“那我们把光调暗来，你可以再给我们读点，Draco，哄我们睡觉。”

接下来可能是Harry一生中最痛苦的十分钟。他躺在床上，毫无睡意，房间光影绰约，Malfoy在对床，读着人类所知的有关口交的最长描述。作品里的女主角让男主角一遍又一遍地释放出来，Harry真心为这可怜的伙计感到痛苦和同情，他自己的小兄弟也在被子下抽动着，渗出黏液，阵阵颤抖，还未被触碰。

Malfoy就在那位不行的主角终于——大概——被允许射精前停止了阅读，接下来可能是Harry一生中最为痛苦的五分钟，因为现在已经回到自己床上的Zabini施了一个诺克斯，然后……一边和Malfoy就着色情文学的价值进行聊天，一边……

一边打飞机，不用说得太详细，也就激情四射。

Malfoy听起来并没有因为他和一个正在打飞机的人聊天感到烦扰，不过当Zabini射出来，伴着一种让人想起母牛哞哞时的叫声时，Malfoy打断对话，低声怒骂：“操他妈。”

“嗯，晚安，伙计们。”Zabini听起来感到好笑又放松，Harry很快就听到了他的鼾声。

Harry清醒地在床上躺了很长一段时间，没有打飞机，他觉得自己快死了。

他可以听到对面Malfoy的呼吸声——一个清醒躺着，同样没有打飞机的人的急促、不均匀的呼吸声。

Harry在快睡着的时候突然想到，他几乎一整天都没有想起Malfoy灵魂印记。他的梦依旧叫人不安，他惊醒过来时，时间还很早，不算是真正意义上的早晨，他知道他做了一个关于Malfoy的噩梦，但这是第一个他第不记得的噩梦。

***

Harry在某个点可能又睡着了，因为当他再次醒来时，天已亮了——或者，至少是这个水下房间里所能接收到的最亮光线，一想到这，他还是会感到毛骨悚然。但现在他没在担心整件湖底的事情，他正忙着琢磨他的脸颊贴在了什么上面……很多褶皱。他飞来他的眼镜，扭头看到……

“呃啊！”Harry从床上跳了起来，他的床帷大开，他显然用了两页摊开的纸做枕头，上面是一个苗条的全裸金发男人，下面的尺寸绝对粗大。

坐在床沿上的Malfoy正倾身向前穿上他沉重的龙皮靴子，他抬起头，扬起嘲讽的淡色眉毛，然后移开目光。“跟我没关系，”他说，“以防你有疑问。”

Harry内心充斥着浩瀚无边的愤怒，目前只有对面的Malfoy能给他倾诉：“Zabini就是一个……一个……”

“恶化的打飞机污垢？”Malfoy建议，仍在捣鼓一只靴子。

Harry笑了起来：“不过说真的，你怎么能忍他这么久？我完全不知道他是怎样的人。”Zabini在前一晚漫不经心地说出Malfoy的秘密仍在他的脑海里挥之不去，他没过脑子就问：“你就不担心他会不小心泄露出去？”

Malfoy僵住：“什么？”

“呃，难道斯莱特林的每个人早就知道你是gay？”Harry解释，感觉自己在不经意间自掘了坟墓，Malfoy一动不动的姿势散发出某种不详的预感，昭示着一场即将来临的爆发——能摧毁整座城堡。

Malfoy挺直身体。“所以，我是gay，对吗？”他问，语气嘲弄，“你到底是怎么知道的？”

“哦！这个，呃……”Harry困惑不已，“Pansy跟我说的？”在Malfoy看来，这似乎不足以证明，所以Harry又试道：“而且，呃，Zabini似乎很有把握？还有整件gay色情片的事，以及——好吧——这个，嗯，灵魂印记……”他不再说话，有些畏缩。灵魂印记除了是世上最为邪恶的存在，不应该当作任何证据，因为它他妈不是真的。他不该再想它或许是真的，否则他会精神失常。“Pansy告诉我的！”他又重复一遍，语气更为坚定。“别傻了，Malfoy。”

“我？”Malfoy问，冷哼一声，弯腰穿好右边的靴子。“听好了，Potter，因为我只说一次。是，我是gay，谢谢，但是……斯莱特林里我只告诉过一个人，我是说……实际上，大声说出来，其他人只是推测。”

那他们的推测可真是一针见血，Harry想，Malfoy瞥了他一眼。

“Zabini一旦察觉到弱点，就喜欢抓住不放，拼命用胳膊肘捅进去。”Malfoy挖苦地说，“最好不要上套。但多数时候，我的朋友们只是他妈的太过礼貌，不愿提出一些让我为难的问题。而且说实话，Potter，我不喜欢谈这个，所以我为什么要对你说，我他妈也不知道，我肯定没睡好。”

“所以，呃，你告诉的人是Pansy？”Harry试着消化这些讯息。

Malfoy站起来，扯了扯长袍让它平整垂下，几络发丝掉落至眼前，他不耐烦地把它们向后捋去。“你会数数吗，Potter？”他说着朝门口走去。“我只告诉过一个人。”走到门口时，他转过身，“你他妈别给我告诉别人，好吗？”

他抓住了门把手，Harry知道这家伙马上要离开房间，然后长袍发出嗖的一声，不等他的回答。去他妈的。“Malfoy？”在Malfoy戏剧性地离开之前，他说。

Malfoy前倾身子，用额头敲了敲门板。“什么？”他问，声音有些沉闷。

“你现在又要不理我了吗？”

Malfoy稍稍直起身子。“是的，我很想这么做。”他冲着门说。“有问题？”

“呃，没有，我只是觉得提前知道可能有点用。”Harry说。

Malfoy笑出了声，百分之三十是抱怨，但仍是声笑。他半转过身，哭笑不得。“我要和Greg去爱丁堡做我们真正的麻瓜作业，我不认为昨晚的算数。祝你一天愉快，Potter。”说着他把长袍轻轻一甩，离开房间，把门牢牢关上。


	13. 我只展示你内心的渴望

Harry周日晚上睡的时间并不长，周一也一样，还有周二。到了周三，Harry开始觉得自己像个活死人——而且从魔药课上Hermione一直对他投来的忧虑目光来看，他看上去也像个活死人，就连Malfoy和Zabini似乎也表示了担心，至少看上去，他们是在玩一场把饼干扔向他的脸，接近嘴巴就能得分的游戏。他想，这里面有百分之五十一的可能性是出于担忧，剩下的百分之四十九是纯粹在没事找事。

“我很抱歉，Harry。”Hermione告诉Harry。午饭后，Harry把Hermione拉到了一个偏僻的角落，恳请她告诉他一些关于咒语的好消息，比如——就现在。“我有列出一份可行办法的表格，但都太过牵强。我只是想在我有建设性的突破后再告诉你，在那之前你可以等等吗？”

“我没事的，别担心！”Harry希望自己听起来是乐观，而不是歇斯底里的，他试图说服她相信自己。他想，自己如果睡一会儿，一切都会好起来，但他似乎就是无法让完全放空大脑。整个色情片的事甚至都不是他崩溃的真正原因，真的。Harry想如果真是这样，反而更好。然而，事实是却更加复杂难懂，难以给出确切的答案。那是……Harry不知道那是什么，真的不知道。他只是觉得Malfoy正常地跟他交谈——就好像他们快要成为朋友——可能会毁掉什么。

他觉得最近几个星期似是一场奇怪的梦，他理所当然地期望这一切会很快结束。现在，他从梦中苏醒回到了现实，而现实是：他们可能解决不了这个问题。

如果他们不能解决——他没有放弃希望，他只是感到……悲观，紧张到濒临崩溃——至少，他必须知道这是真实的，或者不是。他不再知道自己到究竟想要什么——他想触碰Malfoy。这种想法叫人喘不过气来，是愚蠢至极的，是他同时拥抱并拒绝的东西。与此同时，他还想合理地触碰Malfoy：一拳揍上他的脑袋，告诉他，他是一个被惯坏、糟糕透顶、爱挖苦人的混蛋，求他能不能停下？因为那副难以捉摸、令人恼火的表象之下，藏着一个Harry可能真正喜欢的人。有可能，大概。

这是他无法入睡的所有原因。情感、焦虑与恐惧在脑海里反复翻涌，与不断对峙的问题缠得不可开交：如果Malfoy的灵魂印记是真的呢？Harry根本没有印记的事实，对Malfoy——或者对他们彼此，他妈的又意味着什么？

一切都意味着当找出真相的最佳方法落在Harry身上时，也就是半夜时分，他一直在想他或许应该在早上与什么人讨论一番，以理性的方式。相反，他溜下了床，穿上拖鞋拖着脚走到Malfoy的床前。

Malfoy没有拉上床帏，房间很黑，但他的头发在枕上映出淡淡的光亮。

Harry用手轻轻晃动Malfoy的肩膀，Malfoy几乎瞬间就惊醒过来，警觉到了可怕的地步。他没有攻击，但保持着戒备的僵硬状态，只有当Harry小声说了句“嘘，别担心，是我”后，他才放松下来。

Malfoy坐起身子，一只手捋过头发，显得很警惕。“干什么？”他低声说。

Harry伸出手指点到他的唇上，示意Malfoy跟他走出宿舍。他踮起脚尖走向门口时，回头惊讶地看到Malfoy把腿甩到床边，穿上拖鞋，轻轻跟在他后面。

“最好有正事。”Malfoy打了个哈切。穿过公共休息室时，Harry小心翼翼地打开通往地堡外面的门，悄咪咪朝外瞄去看有没有人。“要是问题还不够明显的话，你到底为什么要引诱我下床，穿睡衣睡裤在走廊里乱晃？”

Malfoy看起来衣冠不整，他又打了个哈切，扯着睡衣的领口仿佛会随时受到攻击。Harry想，他或许真的感觉有点不舒服：Malfoy的衣领不是很高，没有完全遮住他的灵魂印记，他的每一个动作，都能让Harry看到脖颈之下熠熠闪烁的它。

“我有个想法，”Harry朝楼梯走去。

“想法层出不穷，”Malfoy在他身后嘟哝。

“可能不在那了，但……”Harry不再说话，厄里斯魔镜有多大可能性还在他多年前见过的地方？他直起肩膀，抱着最好的希望。

至少，当他们到达三楼走廊的确切位置时，暗门还在那。这是一个好的开始。Harry拉开它，Malfoy扬起眉毛。

“抱歉，但——搞什么鬼？”

Harry耸了耸肩，念出一个缓冲咒，纵身跃进黑暗中。他在地上弹了一下，伴随着一阵沉闷的落地声，空气中蔓延着一股淡淡的植物腐烂味，令他松一口气的是魔鬼网已经死光了，尽管他还是不幸地被一些缠住了脚踝，非得要他狠狠跺上一脚才肯松开。

几秒后，Malfoy也跳了下来，重重地摔倒他身上。“嚯，”他说，“我在这做什么，Potter？我一定是疯了。”

“来吧，”Harry带他穿过地下密室。像这样重温一遍他的过去让人心里发毛，每一个诡谲、遗弃的密室都会让他回想起童年时的勇敢。他是怎么做到的？他们是怎么做到的？此刻，仅仅是呆在这个地方就使他想要逃离，何况这里根本没有危险，只有过去的阵阵回响，邪恶而又漫长。巨大的棋子矗立在那，无生命之象，还有那装满诡计和毒药的魔药室，现已一片寂静，火焰熄灭，瓶瓶罐罐里的东西蒸发殆尽。

他笃定他们走进最后一间密室时，镜子不会在那，Malfoy在他身边异常地安静，但它就在那——房间另一头的一个不详黑物。从这里，他看不见自己的倒映，只能看到镜子尘封的光滑表面，平坦冰凉，似开阔的水面。

“好吧，看起来不全是坏事。”Malfoy在他身边讽刺地说，缓和了一点紧张的气氛，还有喷嚏，Harry意识到这间屋子里布满了灰尘，从……好吧，从他十一岁从伏地魔手里守下魔法石起，这里好像再无人造访。或许，他应该等到天亮的时候再唤醒这些沾满灰尘的老鬼魂，但现在为时已晚。

“它叫厄里斯魔镜。”Harry解释，蹑脚走上前，惹得尘土飞扬，他不住地咳嗽。

“他妈的，”Malfoy咒骂，“你觉得看一眼那个怪物是个好主意？到底为什么？”

“你怎么知道它是什么？”Harry问，不知道镜子的存在是个常识，要想在一间阴暗多灰的坟墓里看清它似乎不太可能。

此外，Harry魔怔地想如果Zabini知道了魔镜，他可能早就把它搬回宿舍玩某种肮脏的性游戏，或者至少是用它来观赏自己。Harry怀疑Blaise Zabini内心的渴望就是Blaise Zabini。

“我的父亲差不多是黑魔王的副手。”Malfoy说，“你以为我不知道，你是如何在第一年搞砸他的回归的吗？”他耸耸肩，语气尖酸刻薄。“注意，他是很久以后才告诉我的，但他还是告诉了我。随着他权力的丧失，他对我不再隐瞒。”他一边说，一边盯着镜子，似乎无法把目光移开。

“你不一定要。”Harry向前走了一小步，心在狂跳。“我只是……我必须知道，好吗？”

Malfoy一把抓住他后背的T恤：“如果答案是错的呢，你个笨蛋？”

Harry停下来，转身：“你不想确定吗？”

Malfoy神情紧绷：“我早就知道了，Potter，我用的是脑子，它会告诉我正确的答案。我不需要魔镜也能读懂我的心——我自己一个人就行。”

Harry想这只是虚张声势，他很佩服，但是……“是吗，那真是太好了。我感觉我要疯了，就我个人来说，我只想要一个答案，甚至都不确定是否存在那么一个错误的答案——一切都是错的。”

Malfoy的表情变得越来越不以为然。“如果这能让你不再发牢骚，请便，赶紧把这事做个了结，好吗？”他说，然后死死握住Harry的胳膊，把他抓得生疼，拉到镜子跟前。

Harry不想看，但他看了，他没有，他看了，他……他看了过去，几乎是不小心，看到……有那么一刻，他认为他只是看到了他们的映像，他和Malfoy，别无二致。也许魔法已经失效，他想，心底混杂着失望和释然，但是……他眯起眼睛，试图比较现实和映像。现实是，Malfoy的手指深深嵌进他的胳膊，镜子里，那更像是一种随意、友好的触碰，手挽着手，像真正的朋友一样，还有……镜子里的Malfoy依旧穿着睡衣，袖子也是卷起的。

Harry冲着镜子里的自己皱起眉头，他内心的渴望是Malfoy……不要把他的胳膊抓得太紧？手臂不要那么性感？房间里肯定很闷热，空气也停滞了，仿佛他们已经在那站了上百年之久。他堪堪地移开视线，考虑一切，尽管这是一个非常无趣的画面，镜子还是能古怪地吸引人的目光。

不过，镜子对Malfoy的吸引力似乎更大些，他睁大眼睛，身体微微晃动，死死地盯着它，注视着Harry所不能见的东西。Harry无法阻止Malfoy盯着镜子看，最后他不得不用双手捂住Malfoy的脸，蒙住他的眼睛，不顾他的挣扎，直到把Malfoy成功拽离镜子。

Malfoy猛地一颤，试图回头看，但Harry紧紧地抓住了他，把他的头埋进自己的脖颈里。他能感受到Malfoy剧烈跳动的心脏。这让人不安。Malfoy无力地反抗了一会儿，双手紧攥Harry的上衣平复情绪，接着安静了下来。他没有放松，亦没有离开，只是站在那。

“你看到了什么？”当不适感开始蔓延，Harry问。他基本上是在拥抱Malfoy，尽管这只是为了阻止他凝视深渊。

“我们现在可以回去睡觉吗？”Malfoy冲Harry的头发说。“感谢你的想法，Potter，里面的东西可怕至极。”

“Malfoy——”Harry吓了一跳。

“不。”Malfoy说。“我看到的和我想的一样，我不想分享。”

Malfoy听起来状态不太好，Harry想，他们还在尴尬地抱在一起，所以显然他感觉不会很好。“呃，我看到Zabini把他的老二给掏了出来。”他试图表现幽默，“尺寸小得惊人。”

Malfoy终于从Harry的怀抱中挣脱出来，拨弄起袖子，然后在睡衣下摆上揪着看不见的绒毛。“你内心的渴望是Zabini想用他那丁点大的鸟跟你上床？”他问，试图露出得意的笑。“太弱了，Potter。”

“没错，好吧。”Harry说，然后又不知道该说什么，所以他只是耸耸肩。“来吧，我们该走了，我、呃，我很抱歉你看到了什么糟糕的东西。”

Malfoy叹了口气——尖锐刺耳。“我只是看到了一个不可能，仅此而已。总之，那个可怕的东西存在的意义不就是这个？给你看一些你不可能得到的东西，让你疯狂想要拥有？”他哼了一声。“我一个人就能把自己彻底逼疯，不需要任何额外协助。”

他们沉默地穿过几个密室。Harry很高兴在那间曾满是飞天钥匙的密室里发现了两把遗弃的扫帚，不然他们出去就有点困难了。暗门在三楼，从下落的高度来看，他们至少掉下了四层楼。这是Harry这么久以来第一次飞行，从Malfoy脸上紧张严肃的表情来看，他也一样，但他们都没有闹笑话，很快就回到了三楼，偷偷穿过安静的走廊赶回去睡觉。

他们就快到了，这时Malfoy脸涨得通红，双臂紧紧交叉在胸前，突然语气不善地说：“只要告诉我一件事：是不是那个贱人Ginny Weasley？”

什么Ginny Weasley？

“镜子里，你个该死的蠢货。”Malfoy礼貌地解释。

哦哦！ ** **哦**** 。“呃，不是。”Harry说：“我看见——”

“我不想知道你看见了什么，”Malfoy耍性子。“我不在乎，现在给我闭嘴。”他打开宿舍门溜了进去，Harry紧跟他后。

房间很安静，很明显所有人都还在沉睡。Harry瞪了眼Zabini拉上的帷幔，竖起中指，转向Malfoy时，对方已经背对他躺到了床上，被子拉过鼻尖。

总之，Harry也不知道该问什么。 _抱歉，Malfoy，但你刚刚是不是承认了你嫉妒Ginny？_ 即使这个问题会让他被咒上西天，他也不确定自己是否想知道答案，因为如果Malfoy嫉妒Ginny，这就意味着……

Harry床头柜上放着一瓶药效温和的安眠剂，这是今晚早些时候，再次露出关切神情的Hermione塞到他手里的。他不想睡，不想梦见Malfoy，但他也不想就这样不眠不休地躺下去，在一堆中得出显而易见的结论之类的。所以他支起身子拿过药瓶，一口喝下。他甚至没有喝完就睡着了，药瓶从无意识的手中滑落，他自己则瘫倒在床上，呼呼大睡。

***

周四变形课着重强调了精确度，McGonagall告诉他们：“当然了，任何成功的变形术都需要精确度。”她提醒大家。“但你们的魔法越准确精细，结果就会越好。记住——变形将是你们期末考试的第一关，变幻出的物品要是不能持续至少二十四小时，我就不得不给你们挂科了。”

她向他们展示了今天的任务，她面前——每个学生的面前都有一个中等大小、雕刻精美的木盒。McGonagall把它变成了……完全一样的盒子，但大小是原来的一半，然后她变没了它，接着在桌面上又变出一个一模一样的盒子，看起来很简单，但……

十五分钟后，Harry看了最后一眼他与Hermione之间的课本，以及那个McGonagall从一年级开始就反复给他们灌输的数学公式——成效各有高低。他想他已经掌握了——他做了充分的练习，已经可以把公式和意念同时刻在脑子里。他把注意集中在关键的变量上—— ** **体重、**** ** **凶残**** ** **度、魔杖的力量**** ——然后把意念传送到手臂，进入魔杖，坚定不移地挥舞它，一旁的Hermione点头以表赞同。

不幸的是，其中一个关键的变量还包括集中度。就在这至关重要的时刻，Harry的余光发现Malfoy也在尝试这个咒语，他的注意力轰然倒塌。

“Harry，快！”Hermione嘶声道，Harry优雅、神气——还有恐慌地变没了他的物品，他不认为有人会注意到他盒子上精细的雕纹已经扭曲成了Draco Malfoy几个字，字体高雅，以一种重复的图案缠绕在盒子周围。但他还是看了一眼周围，发现……他的同学们大多走专注在自己的任务上，好像他们在课堂上真正学到了什么似的。

“Harry——”Hermione不解。

“好的——接下来是变形，对吗？”Harry打断她，他不确定他想要尝试。照这样下去，他很可能会变出一个巨大的阴茎木雕，铭牌上写着：‘含下它，Potter——爱你的，Malfoy’。但他不想在课上来一场私人谈话，即使使用闭耳塞听，他依旧没这个心情。

Hermione高尚地退一步。“记住要集中注意力，”她无所不知的一面苏醒了。“在脑子里牢记盒子原本的样子——形状，大小，质地。是 ** **盒子**** 。Harry，不是……别的什么。”她补充道，但毫无帮助。

“我知道！”

“我知道你知道，”Hermione说，“但 ** **你**** 知道你知道吗？”

Harry心想吃了安眠药后，他现在可能还在昏睡。“可能吧，”他避而不谈，转向课本提醒自己接下来的步骤。他挥动魔杖，坚定地想，他必须想盒子，而不是Malfoy，然后……在Harry看来，效果不错。纹路还是有些模糊，盒子的尺寸也比应该的大了一些，但当他拿起盒子时，感受到了它坚硬、还有些友好的质感，仿佛就是由木头制成那般，曾在遥远的森林里生长呼吸。

教授走了过来，对他微笑。“不错，Harry。”她从Harry手里接过盒子，仔细检查，然后把它打了开来，扬起眉毛，又合上。“变形咒的危险之一，就是变幻出一种表面无事，内心却不同的东西。”她说，“要是没有坚定地施咒，你会发现自己深陷泥潭。”

当她走向下一对学生时，Hermione对他扬起眉毛，走过去打开了盒子。可能是阴茎吧，Harry郁闷地想，他刚刚变出了一盒鸡鸡给校长。

“哦，Harry。”Hermione说着把它递给Harry看。盒子里全是刻纹，用Harry自己的笔触一遍又一遍写下：不要想Malfoy不要想Malfoy不要想Malfoy。他啪地一声关上盒子，心想他宁愿变出鸡鸡。

课后，Hermione把Harry拉到了图书馆，带他穿过歪七扭八的书堆，来到一张被书架包围的书桌前。她一边坐下一边施出闭耳塞听，抽出一张彩色的合作时间表，把它推到Harry面前。“我想你可能需要一份我的复习时间表。”她坐下后说道，“这可能会让你集中些注意，而不是……”她不再说话，叹了口气，把胳膊肘搁在桌子上。“我一点也不奇怪这事让你晕头转向，Harry，但是……”她似乎找不到合适的字眼，思考着皱起了额头。“你现在喜欢Draco了吗？”她试问。

“不！”Harry抗议，见她眯起了眼，他不安地在座位上扭动。“我不知道，”他闷闷不乐地说，趴了下来，下巴搁在手臂上。

“我并不是说是以一种……一种……爱情的方式。”Hermione说，即使这样还是让Harry红了脸，血液涌上他的面颊向她招手，证实了她可能有的怀疑。“我的意思是——我是说，拿我来说，我从没想过我跟Pansy和Millicent有什么可聊的，考虑到一切，但这很奇怪。有时候，我会忘记她们是谁，你明白吗？我以为你也有一样的感受，因为你和Draco住在同一个宿舍，难怪你会搞混，考虑到……现状。”

是这样吗？Harry想，他们物理意义的接近，加上灵魂印记的情感波动，让他容易感到……什么？Hermione说他经常想起Malfoy，这是一个大的转变，想从中得到……，Harry能感觉脸越来越烫，心想，还得考虑魔镜的事实。他在镜子里看到的Malfoy似乎对他很有好感，但他几乎没有舔嘴唇或者挑逗他不是吗？Harry大声表示，直到Hermione的眉毛几乎耸到了天花板，他才想起她并不知道他半夜把Malfoy拉出去看厄里斯魔镜。

“你不会认为，”Hermione严厉的口气有点像Malfoy，“相信一面显然反映出你内心的渴望的非法黑魔镜，和一个显然揭露你灵魂伴侣的黑魔咒是同样明智的？”

当她这么说时，Harry觉得自己像个白痴。他直直地坐着，抗议道：“是么，但你最近也没帮上什么忙，不是吗！”他知道这是不公平、不友好的，但还是击中了要害，Hermione涨红了脸，下巴颤抖。“抱歉，”他连忙说。“我不是故意的。”不过他是，一点点，他想Hermione能看出来。“总之，我还是没看到有用的东西。”他把看到的情景描述给她：他和Malfoy挽着胳膊，后者袖子卷起。他不知道这点变化对现实有什么意义。

Hermione眨眨眼，再次皱起眉头：“袖子卷了起来？你是说——炫耀他的黑魔印？”

这有点奇怪，Harry想，镜子里，就跟现实一样，他能够看到Malfoy灵魂印记的影子，蜷缩在睡衣之下的脖颈处，但黑魔印却毫无遮挡。他绞尽脑汁，这不合理，他心中的渴望是……Malfoy显摆他的黑魔印？除非Harry已经完全神志不清，否则他不认为这有可能，但……这会是某种线索吗？要想摆脱灵魂印记咒，Harry首先必须得帮助Malfoy除掉黑魔标记。他心中燃起一丝希望，他用双手抓住。

但当他说出他的推论时，Hermione看上去似乎不为所动。“我认为事实比那还要明显。”她说，“我想这意味着在你内心深处，你能够接受一个有黑魔印的Malfoy。或许，你已经原谅他了。”

如果是这样，那从逻辑上讲，Harry也会接受一个有着该死的灵魂印记的Malfoy，因为它就在那，在镜子里闪着光亮。Harry感觉眼后传来一阵剧烈的头痛，似要把脑子挤出去。“你在解除咒语上有什么进展吗？”他问，闭上眼睛，Malfoy就在他眼睑之后，看着他，安静，还有些绝望。

Hermione隔着桌子捏了捏他的手，当他再次睁眼时，她试图露出笑容，这并不能让人安心。“我有很多你——我们可以尝试的想法。”她说，“但那都太危险了！我不想提出一些可能会使事情变得更糟的建议。”

Hermione犹豫了一下。“嗯，就像……我想知道魔法部那间永久上锁的房间里是否有答案，这是一个研究爱的地方，还记得吗？但你得闯进去，梅林知道你会在那里找到什么！或者……我想知道用迷情剂会引发什么——强迫显现你的灵魂印记，有可能。或者有研究表明如果你让一个巫师离死亡只有一线之隔的时候，任何加在他们身上的咒语就会在他们死前被解除。我是说，真的，Harry——好像我真的会建议你去尝试！”她语气尖锐。“还有很多别的东西——血魔法等等，要是出了问题，你可能真的会死。我知道我答应过不会把这事告诉任何人，我也不会，但你要是想做出一些可能会害死你自己的事情，我会立即打破承诺，直接去找McGonagall教授。”

Harry冲着桌子皱眉。

“说真的，Harry，”Hermione的语气里，友善与恼火并存。“我知道你不开心，虽然你不愿意跟我多说，但几个愚蠢的纹身不值得你去死。”

这是真的，Harry想，但事实是，她的正确与否并没有减轻任何烦恼——不如说，他自己的头脑中仍充满了怀疑和不确定。


	14. 一个尚可接受的合格斯莱特林学院

Harry松了一口气，如果他的室友们注意到周三晚他与Malfoy的半夜冒险，或者周四早上变形课上他制作的有关Malfoy的木制品，他们没有明目张胆地说出来。也可能代表他们并没有发现，他渐渐明白Zabini是一个不吐不快的人，即便他只与斯莱特林的室友们分享。Malfoy似乎也改变了“不惜一切代价无视Harry”的惯例，转而无视镜子屋里发生的事情。

Harry不知道这是好是坏。从某种意义上说，这样更好，因为他不再惶惶终日，不再一直想、一直担心自己何时会再见到Malfoy，他会有什么反应。然而，当周五早上那帮斯莱特林离开城堡去山麻瓜研究课时，他发现自己如释重负。不被Malfoy无视劳心又劳神。Malfoy在时，Harry一刻也不能放松，总会纠结自己什么该说什么不该说、什么该做什么不该做，仿佛身上一块不能瘙刮的痒，时时烦扰着他，直至他想要……

他不知道自己想要什么，这就是问题所在——部分的问题。Malfoy衬衣里巨大的灵魂印记和Harry衬衣里灵魂印记的巨大缺失才是问题的核心。他灰心地想这似乎不公平，如此简单的一个问题——一个待修正的黑魔法——竟能将他变成现在这样一个感情废物。

所以，他很高兴能有几个小时把自己的问题丢到一边，将注意力集中到更为简单的事情上：听从傲罗Robards的指令，学习更多的实用技巧保护自己，以及他人，免受黑魔法的攻击。至少你可以知道自己对黑魔法的掌握情况，这时全班同学计划来一场模拟任务——潜入并击垮狼人的阵营。在这当中，人的好与坏一看便知，而不是……在他的脑海里胡搅蛮缠，好比Malfoy。

不过，这种宽慰并没有持续多久。傍晚，那伙人回来了，个个被硕大的塑料袋压得直不起腰，而Pansy第一次看上去很开心。

“购物！”她说，看到Harry坐在公共休息室里，在书堆中试图做一些作业。“我们的作业就是买衣服，我是说，商店里到处都是麻瓜的奇装异服。”她皱起鼻子补充：“但就算这样，我买的一些东西还是可以的，想象一下！”

“Smith教授说我们应该买一些正常的衣服，这样可以更好地融入麻瓜世界。”Millicent一屁股坐到Harry身旁的沙发上，“我不知道你选的算不算正常，Pansy。”

“谁知道对麻瓜来说什么才是正常的？”Pansy耸耸肩也坐了下来。

Harry对他们买的东西有一种病态的好奇心，他在巫师衣服上从来没有花多少心思——在他眼里那不过是一种身披长袍传统服装，所以他对巫师们在打乔装打扮成麻瓜上的困难不是很懂。他有点怀疑只是因为矫情——类似于 _看看我，我的血统如此高贵，以至于我不知道麻瓜们不会把短裤套在头上_ 之类的东西。

“Blaise和Draco在课上打了个赌。”Millicent窃喜，“Draco输了，所以Blaise给他挑选了衣服。”

“他穿起来好看极了。”Zabini把自己摔进对面的沙发上。

“我一直很好看。”Malfoy尖酸地说，坐在沙发的边缘。“除了穿麻瓜衣服的时候。”

“麻瓜衣服也只是衣服而已。”Harry说。

Malfoy转身看向他。“可你没见我穿过这种衣服不是吗，嗯？”他问，挪动身子，错开了视线。

Harry知道接下来会发生什么，看在老天的份上。

“但你马上就可以了！”Zabini语气里是无尽的欢乐。“想着我们今晚可以全部出去——去夜总会什么的。”

“我才不——”Malfoy开口。

“当然了，某个麻瓜的场所。”Zabini说得好像没有被打断过一样，“因为我们都彻底转换了角色，正式爱上了麻瓜，是不是，伙计们？”

休息室里不是完全的鸦雀无声，还有一些焦虑的咳嗽。

“很高兴能听到你们这么说！”Zabini说。“如果你愿意，还可以邀请Granger和Weasley。”他对Harry说，这让Malfoy更加气急。“但只能是他们，否则Draco就得穿别的衣服了，那就太令人难过了。”

Draco就得穿……别的衣服？“嗯。”Harry有些吃惊。

“别多问，Potter。”Zabini漫不经心地挥挥手，“就让它成为一个迷人的惊喜吧，八点钟在城堡外的台阶上见？”

“可以，没问题，亲爱的。”Pansy意外地兴致满满。“我去找Hermione，告诉她一声。”她站起身，拿上背包走了出去，大概是回自己的宿舍。这时，Millicent那只丑陋的大猫咪走了进来，径直朝Harry进发。Harry皱了皱眉头，预料接下来会遭受它爪子的宠幸。Millicent为了什么要磨尖它们，只是为了好玩？

“来吧，伙计们，去放好我们的新衣服。”Zabini也站了起来，示意Malfoy、Nott和Goyle。“我来帮你整理，Draco。”他贴心地补充：“我可不想它们有什么闪失。”

Malfoy一脸愠怒，但没有反驳。Zabini带路走向宿舍，其余的人像跟着魔笛手走向灭亡的老鼠跟在他身后。Harry发现最后只剩下他和Millicent，好吧，还有那只猫，它现在正坐在他腿上，呼噜呼噜地叫着，仿佛它是友善的，而不是一头地狱猛兽。他觉得这群人当中，Millicent最为爽快直言，所以他问出了这个不会在其他人面前提出的问题：“Malfoy为什么总能忍受欠揍的Zabini？”

Millicent默默地思考了一会儿，环顾了一下四周，确认无人在视听范围之内。确实没有，公共休息室里除了他们再无别人。“Potter，我们都喜欢Draco，但——”她顿了一下，若有所思地皱起脸，“我该怎么说呢？”她耸了耸肩，放松下来，“不需要绕弯子，战争前，我们疯了才会不喜欢他。他父亲的影响力……他与黑魔王的关系……我们谁也不敢招惹他。就是这些让Pansy对他一直着迷。我想Greg和Vince不是这样的，因为他们父亲的地位也很高，但是……我甚至都不是纯血，你知道吗？”她转头瞪着Harry。“不是说没有这些我们不会喜欢Draco，只是，现在我们不需要了。这很重要。我们可以毫不顾忌地拿他开涮，还不用担心他找他爹地哭鼻子，黑魔王找我们父母的麻烦。”她又耸了耸肩。

这让Harry突然想起，他从来没有这样看待过Malfoy——一个有权势的人。他总觉得他有些可怜，他的那些随从和他的脾气。但现在他不安地想知道，眼睁睁看着从小就抱有美好幻想的生活在周围崩塌是个什么滋味。

“他是个讲义气的人。”Millicent弯腰拿起自己的一袋衣服。“不是每个人都会买账。我想，他知道他对我们一点也不好，虽然一小部分上，这就是他的方式……证明他可以成为我们的朋友，现在他没有借口可以看低我们，我比以前更喜欢他了。”她补充。

“但也没那么好。”Harry说，因为这是事实。如果某人对你不好，不意味着你也会这么对他。两两抵消，那是什么逻辑？

Millicent哼了一声。“你要是认为我们的Draco会忍受他不高兴的事，那你还是不了解他。”她说，“Blaise才不是简单在招惹他，是Draco让他的。这有很大的区别，Potter。”

Millicent站了起来，Harry动了一下，但那只猫显然不想他这么做，而是用爪子深深地扎进他的腿里，发出抗议的嘶吼。“嗷！”他叫了一声。

Millicent面带微笑。“停下，小伏，”她双手交替拿包，但没有出手把Harry从针扎般的厄运中营救出来。

“你为什么要……这样叫你的猫？”Harry问，这问题在他的脑海里盘旋了好久，虽然不是什么大问题，但仍是。

Millicent非常平静地看着他，表情意味深长，旋即习惯性地耸了耸肩。“不再需要害怕黑魔王了。”她说，“而且用他的名字给我的猫命名似乎非常合适，回头见，好吗？”

“呃，好。”Harry看着她离开。他想他可以理解，打败博格特的唯一办法就是嘲笑，Millicent只是把同样的理论用在了猫的身上。

Harry等了一小会儿，见没有人走出宿舍，便努力写起了作业。但他总是不能集中注意，脑子里不停回响着他与Millicent的谈话，揭露出了Malfoy与他朋友之间的奇怪关系，以及……Millicent清清楚楚地表示，Harry还是不了解Draco， ** **还是**** ** **不了解**** ，说得好像她认为他总有一天会去了解，是无可避免的。

大约一小时后，Harry重新看了一遍他写的文章，发现里面全是拼写错误，好几处应是“麻瓜（Muggle，M开头）”的地方，被他写做了“Malfoy”。

***

晚饭，Harry同Ron和Hermione坐在一起。Ron吃到一半时凑过来对他悄声说：“我们今晚真的要做呃、Hermione说的那事吗？因为——伙计，泡吧？和那群人？”

“是的。”Harry与Ron交换了一个惊恐万分的表情，然后被Hermione打断，说这将会非常有趣。不过她眼里闪着的坚定，高高扬起的下巴让Harry觉得她对此事的个人看法很可能与Harry一样。

Harry回到宿舍换衣服时，只有Nott一人在，他一脸嫌弃地穿上时髦的麻瓜裤子和衬衫。Harry觉得有些可笑，他需要做的就是再加一件长袍，相当于穿了一身非正式的巫师服装。

“其他人说他们在外面等你。”Nott兴致缺缺地看了眼Harry，“我想他们去别的地方换衣服了。”

“好。”Harry说着在箱子里翻找合适的衣服。他对衣服从来没有多少兴趣，虽然距离他不得不忍受Dudley的超大尺寸的旧衣服已经过了很长时间，他的衣柜仍小得可怜。最终，他掏出了一条皱巴巴的黑色牛仔裤，一件印有某种logo的衣服，还有一件破旧的连帽衫。他差点要穿他的校鞋去，因为他只能找到一只黑色的运动鞋，但多找了一会儿后，他终于发现了另一只，不过必须先擦洗掉上面的泥巴才能穿。

他匆匆扫了一眼镜中的自己，做了个鬼脸。他的头发还是太长了些，而且总是歪七扭八地乱翘。他看起来一团糟，但是亲切，但现在也无能为力了他想。再说，他为什么要为那群混蛋打扮自己？

当他放纵自己猜想Malfoy究竟会穿什么衣服时，他的内心产生了一种奇怪的感受，然后被他压了下去。他感到紧张，这有些荒谬，他不想在Ron和Hermione跟前感到紧张——或者更确切地说，显得紧张。他看了一眼墙上的钟，他快迟到了，于是他冲出房间，差点撞飞了在外等待的Pansy，很明显是在等他。她穿了一条非常短的黑色连衣裙，裙子随着她的动作折射出熠熠的闪光，她看起来意外地漂亮。

“呃，你看起来很不错。”Harry说，因为这是实话，也因为他想变得更好。他想如果他主动迈出一步，Pansy会是一个比他想象得要好的人——看上去她显然是Malfoy的好朋友。

Pansy眨了眨眼，对这番话明显有些吃惊。“你真的要这么穿？”她问，扬起眉毛上下打量起他。

“是的。”Harry，“就这样。”

“行，好吧，现在说什么都晚了。”Pansy道，“你要是想让自己看起来一副穷酸没品的样子，我想那是你的权利。”

Harry很想收回刚才那句夸赞，但她已经上手抓住了他的胳膊，拉他走出公共休息室上楼梯。他们在门厅遇到了Ron和Hermione，Ron瞬间注意到他与Pansy手挽着的手，看了他一眼，暗示他已经准备好施出速速禁锢，把这个冒牌Potter拖进阿兹卡班。

“萨拉查啊，你看上去和Potter一样邋遢，Weasley。”Pansy皱起鼻子，“但你至少努力了，Hermione。”她没有停下等回复，而是把Harry拽离他们，走出门挺进风中。Harry真希望自己穿了外套。

“绅士会施一个保温咒。”Pansy给自己施出咒语，周遭的空气暖和起来。

不过，Harry不需要保温咒来暖和身子，他早已看见了Malfoy。

Malfoy穿了一条可能是Harry见过的最紧的牛仔裤，脚踩黑色皮靴，上衣是一件近乎透明的紧身白色T恤，低V领敞露领大片的肌肤，脖子上围了一条浅色的围巾遮住灵魂印记，但Harry依旧能在Malfoy不舒服地变换姿势试图把手插进口袋时，看到它在间隙中闪烁的模样。他的裤子紧到让他难以承受。

“天呐，Malfoy。”Ron说，“你是想进马戏团吗？”

Malfoy脸一红，眯起眼睛，但没有实施可怕的报复。“你是想给魔法界蒙羞吗，嗯？Ronald？”相反他说：“哦不——这只是你平时的样子，是我的错。”

Ron张开了嘴，但被Hermione用手肘捅了一下：“嗷！那是干什么？”

“别管了，Ron。”Hermione一只手捋过头发，风早已把它吹得不成样子。“记得吗，是你先挑起的。”

Ron叹了口气，礼貌地让了步：“那我们可以出发了吗？”

他们开始动身。到达麻瓜夜总会时，里头华丽的装潢让Harry感到不适。他们在一位穿着考究、手拿写字板的女士的引领下，来到一处偌大舞池旁的私人座区。低矮的棕色皮革沙发，闪着光亮的镀铬桌子，墙壁上全是花纹玻璃和镜子，无限反射着这片空间，让人难以判断这地方到底有多大。

他们点了一轮鸡尾酒，然后又一轮，第四轮时，Pansy把Malfoy和Millicent拖进了舞池里，消失在一群人当中，时不时有闪烁的灯光打到他们身上。

Nott和Blaise在角落里安静地交谈，这就留下了Harry、Ron、Hermione和……Gregory Goyle。

“额，你玩得开心吗？”Harry问Greg，不得不在震天响的舞曲中拔高音量。

“什么？”Greg大喊。

Harry又试了一次：“你、玩、得、开、心、吗？”

Greg耸耸肩。“我想是，”他说，尽管Harry更多的是靠读唇而不是听。

Hermione在椅子里挪动了一下，倾斜酒杯把剩下的酒一饮而尽。“跳舞吗？”她说，没等回答就拉起了Harry的手，他别无选择只得跟上。好吧，他确实有一个选择——他可以坐在那与Greg干瞪眼，而Zabini与Nott在一旁说悄悄话。这是霍布森的选择（意指：别无选择），但他决定，在这些选项里，他宁愿跳舞。

除了霍格沃茨的各种舞会，Harry以前从来没有跳过舞，他在也并不擅长。他一边想一边试图模仿周围人的动作，他可能更不擅长这种自由式的舞蹈，觉得自己像个笨蛋。他看了眼Ron，发现他完全是不着调地从一边扭到另一边，一股暖流和找到同类的感觉淹没了他。他跳舞也许很烂，但他的好友跳舞一样烂。

然而，不幸的是就在Harry环顾四周，人群散开时，他看到了……Malfoy。而 Malfoy，Harry想，跳舞一点也不烂。

Malfoy宛若整个俱乐部里只有他一人似的舞动着，身子如水——流动起伏，似不自知，并在某个节点丢了他的围巾，灵魂印记在灯光下闪烁着，几乎全部暴露在外。Harry想，他们选择麻瓜的场所真他妈没错，而且意识到Zabini为什么表示只有Ron和Hermione可以加入他们的夜游。

Harry移不开眼，尽管他能感受到Hermione不再跳舞，转而盯着他，盯着Malfoy。

Hermione拽了拽他的胳膊，有一瞬间他想指出俱夜总会里很吵，他有点醉了，此刻真的不想跟她来一场心掏心的谈话，多谢，但随后他意识到她不是要把他拉离舞池，而是推向 ** **Malfoy**** 。直到他们走近，她才停下——Harry几乎没有注意到Malfoy身旁的Pansy和Millicent，尽管她们向他投来猜测、了然的目光，这应该让他感到担心。但他想他明天可以再去担心，因为他还在盯着Malfoy，他……

好吧，Malfoy还在跳舞，但稍失了平衡，放慢速度直到停下。他的头发朝后梳去，鬓角被汗水覆上一层深色，肌肤闪着光亮。他也在目视Harry，但不是直接看，目光从胸前、肩膀到侧脸来回逡巡，然后半转过眼，与他四目相对。

Harry满是……梅林知道，恐惧，兴奋，冰与火在他体内嚣蹿，腿脚发软。Malfoy的表情极度紧张，还有些审度，以及……Harry意识到此刻凝视Malfoy的脸比任何事都要尴尬，他必须在自己融化到地上之前移开视线。

Pansy凑到Malfoy耳边轻声说了什么，他耸了耸肩，两人一并消失在人群中，很快又回来，手里拿着几杯透澈的酒水。Malfoy把一杯递给了Millicent，转身给了Harry一杯。“你应该一口喝下。”Malfoy在他耳边轻声说，声音虽低，但在乐响中尚可听见。他的身体靠得太近，他手也落在了Harry的手臂上，令Harry非常不自在。那是某种纯酒精，没有什么味道，但喝下去时会在喉间留下灼烧的感觉，Malfoy又递给他一杯，他感觉整个屋子都在旋转。

Malfoy带着空杯子消失在了视野内，不久便挥着一张卡片走了回来，扬起眉毛递给Pansy。她大笑起来，卡片被传了一圈，最后来到Harry的手中。当灯光亮到足够他看清时，他发现这是来自麻瓜某个模特经纪公司的。Harry咬紧牙关把它还给Malfoy，后者露出得意的微笑。Malfoy真的那么有魅力？好吧，他的身材不错——颀长苗条，但不瘦弱，可他是如此……尖锐，轮廓太过分明，皮肤与头发都太苍白，是的，也许这就是他出众的原因，无话可说。这可是Malfoy，好吧，就因为他成人的样子还算帅气，也不意味着Harry可以接受人们向他指明这点，那只会让他感到烦躁。

Harry还是无法移开视线，尽管他努力让自己看起来像是盯着Malfoy的身后，而不是他本身，他想麻瓜们会如何看待Malfoy的纹身。它还在他的皮肤上游动，闪光灯给它带来了一种神秘感，或许他们太醉了，或许兴奋过了头，不会相信眼前的证据。Harry记得自己在孩童时自发施出的魔法，大人们无法解释，无论有多荒唐，还是选择编织出一个说服自己这不是现实、不是魔法的荒唐故事，那是有用的。他也成功说服了自己，他想，他怎会如此盲目。

Pansy和Millicent再次穿过人群带来了更多的酒水。夜变得朦胧迷离。时间在流逝，但Harry不知道具体流逝了多少，亦不确定自己会在乎。他只是喝着酒，努力不去看Malfoy。实际上，他几乎是唯一一个不看的人。陌生的女人——还有男人——不断与他攀谈，献上酒水，他不知道对这种关注该感到好笑还是愤怒。

已是凌晨一点，Harry发现，Hermione冲着他的耳朵大喊她和Ron要回去了，他要不要和他们一起回去？Harry认为答案是肯定的，他想，但再一次，不，他不想，Hermione奇怪地看了他一眼，喊着好吧，明天再见，但他现在也许能停止喝酒了？

Harry想她可能是对的，不过Zabini出现了，接着是Nott，端着几杯沁着柑橘清香的冷饮。Harry不确定是酒，尽管尝起来很甜，他也渴，便喝得快了些。Malfoy又跳起了舞，这次是和Pansy，他们的身体靠得太近，Harry觉得不舒服，事实上，他需要透透气，然后——

幻影显形总会让他感到恶心，绝对是因为幻影显形。Harry回到了宿舍的盥洗室，脸颊贴在冰冷干净的瓷面上，往厕所里又吐了几口。呕吐过程中，他意识到有人在拍他的背，虽无暖意，但他觉得他的室友们都不是那种会给人舒服拍背的人，所以他不知道那是谁。

“啊，”他说，拍背的人递给他一杯冒气泡的蓝色药剂。

“确实该啊。”Malfoy语气不带一丝同情，“喝下去，警告你，那会让你更难受，但不会持续很久。”

Harry缩了缩脖子，喝了下去。他很快发现，Malfoy说的是实话。他又一次恶心到心坎里去了，然后就只是感到恶心——头一动就痛得直喘气，最终，刹那间他感觉好多了，好多了，但非常蠢。

“醒酒药。”Malfoy说，“不会消除影响，只是加快速度，让你一次性结束。”

Harry伸出手，小心翼翼地去拿魔杖，但没摸到，他慌了神，然后：

“你丢到俱乐部里了。”Malfoy以一种不容置喙的语气评判。“别担心，我拿了回来，在你床上，现在转身。”

Harry转过身，尽管他真心不想。Malfoy仍穿着他那套麻瓜衣服，在这幢普普通通的城堡里，带来的冲击效果却远比光线昏暗的超现实夜总会要强烈。他的表情……不是Harry所期望的，几乎是同情。Malfoy对Harry的脑袋施了一个清洁咒，他嘴里的味道立刻清新起来，皮肤上传来紧绷的刺痛感，好像用肥皂擦洗过一样，就连衣服也变得干干净净。“要是过分了，我道歉。”Malfoy说着耸了耸肩。“我没有对别人施私人咒语的习惯。”

“没事。”Harry说，“嗯……抱歉。”

Malfoy眨眨眼，明显有些惊讶。“你是需要我扶你起来，还是打算在厕所旁趴到天亮？”他问，“我累死了，要是不快点走，Greg会回来把所有的零食都吃光。”

Harry爬了起来：“好的！呃，抱歉。”

Malfoy翻了个白眼：“虽然我很喜欢你对 ** **我**** 道歉，但换个花样，Potter，你用不着为自己是个喝醉的傻瓜道歉。”

“呃，我真的有那么傻？”Harry问，Malfoy正打开了门。“Greg还没回来？老天，我要去把他找回来，他很可能又去恐吓家养小精灵了，给我你的线衫，Potter。”他伸出手，而Harry，依旧感到有些晕乎，脱下他的连帽衫递了过去。

Malfoy穿上它，拉链一直拉至脖子。“有型，”他皱起鼻子，低头看向自己。

Malfoy一出去带上门，Harry就略恼火地说：“他见我喝醉很得意？他自己看起来也没清醒多少。”

睡衣穿到一半的Zabini笑出了声。“真的吗，Potter？”他说，继续穿衣，“Draco几乎不喝酒，我看今晚他什么也没喝。不管你看到了什么，那只是他闪光的个性。”Zabini说得好像这是一种侮辱，不过是令人愉快的那种，但依旧是。

Harry脱下T恤，飞快地穿上一件干净的睡衣，然后是宽松的运动裤。“你确定？”他问，现在他想起来了，他不记得Malfoy有喝过除水以外的东西，即便是在肥鸭餐厅，他似乎也不怎么喝酒，Harry不确定他除了最初的一小啜，是否真的有去碰。“他不喜欢喝酒？”

Nott上了床，没道一句晚安就拉上了床帷。

Zabini蹙眉看了一会儿Nott的床帷，然后转向Harry，他非常犀利地看了他一眼：“我想他喜欢适度喝酒，他不喜欢失去控制的感觉，想想吧，Potter。”

Malfoy悠哉地走了进来，身后紧跟着手里拿着从厨房里新鲜出炉的两大碗薯条的Greg。香气四溢，Harry真感到了饿意。Malfoy犹疑地看了一眼Zabini，后者冲他天真一笑，从一只碗里抓了把薯条。

“让让，Potter。”Malfoy在房间正中踢掉靴子，大步走向Harry的床坐在他身边。“喂，Greg，呈上来，好吗！”

Greg咕哝一声，还是拿了一只碗过来，Malfoy笑着接过递给Harry。Harry拿起一根，很烫，还有些油腻，但没有什么比这更让人满足的了。吃了一些后，他感到有点不自在。“别看我吃。”他说。“让我很不舒服。”

Malfoy脸一红，也吃了一根薯条。他们在舒服的沉默中吃了一会儿，当碗底已经渐露时，不适感又死灰复燃。Harry没有再和Malfoy一起吃薯片，相反他只是坐在床上、Malfoy的身边，而Malfoy正穿着他的衣服。

“嗯。”Malfoy将自己的手指吮得干干净净，这给Harry本就脆弱的理智带来不少冲击。“好吧，我想——该睡觉了 。”

“几百年前就该睡了。”Zabini打了个哈切，躺到自己床上，几乎把被子拉过了头顶。“晚安，大家。”

“嗯，晚安。”Harry尴尬地说，但Malfoy还是没有下床，相反他只是大幅度地舒展身体，拉开Harry连帽衫的拉链脱了下来。

真棒，Harry想，他的尴尬不再是身旁有一个身穿他衣服、坐在他床上的Malfoy，而是直接上升一个档次，变成了一个穿着暴露、灵魂印记露出一半的Malfoy。Harry注意到，他的灵魂印记是一种暖色调的银，仿佛……

Harry努力稳住呼吸。Malfoy离得非常近，而且……一时冲动，Harry抓住了Malfoy的左手腕，翻转，露出黑魔标记的那一侧。那抹黑与绿，如一块褪色的瘀伤在Malfoy白皙的皮肤上，很是刺眼。Malfoy没有阻止他，但也没有多高兴，只是一动不动地坐在Harry身旁，当那块地方被Harry的手指触碰时，他嘶嘶地倒吸了一口气。

“对不起。”Harry有些尴尬，“不疼的吧？”

Malfoy摇了摇头。“不。”他低声说，“但……黑魔王活着的时候，你可以按着这里召唤他，我是会感到不安。真蠢，我想。”他吁了一口气。“真希望我能摆脱它。”

“比这个还想……？”Harry问，一根手指轻轻划过Malfoy锁骨上的银色灵魂印记。他想这个问题是不公平的，但此刻没有什么是公平的。

Malfoy的呼吸在打颤。“我不知道。”他说，声音愈发低沉，“一切都会不同，如果你有……”他不再说下去。“该睡觉了，Potter。”他把手从Harry手里抽出。“等等，”他拿出魔杖，给他们二人又施了一次清洁咒，这次更温和，Harry的身体感到清新干净。Malfoy滑下床，穿过房间，边走边脱下裤子。

Harry把目光移开，心怦怦直跳，眯起眼看到一个全身只着短裤的Malfoy爬上床，肌体修长，皮肤白皙。Malfoy挥了挥手，带着讽刺，Harry紧紧地闭上眼睛，这时Malfoy施出了诺克斯，房间里一片黑暗。

Harry累到再也无法保持清醒——上周的睡眠不足终于显现威力。但当他倒在床上时，脑子里还在反复琢磨着Malfoy的话。他想在灵魂印记上说什么？他说： _一切都会不同，如果你有_ ……然后他停了下来，仿佛说下去会受伤。

一切都会不同，如果你有……什么？

Harry睡着了，脑海里的Malfoy面对他，睁大眼睛，嘴唇颤抖：“一切都会不同，Harry，如果你也有一个写着我名字的灵魂印记。”

***

翌日早上，Harry醒来时觉得有些奇怪，他醒得太早了，其余人都还在睡梦中。黑暗中，Harry看见Malfoy躺在对面，被子半掩，四肢缠进羽绒被里，头发乱糟糟的，他移开了眼，看别人睡时的样子是一件太过亲密的行为。

昨晚的一幕幕又浮现在他的脑海里，他感到有些羞赧，却不知是原因。他想，在Malfoy面前呕吐是尴尬的，不过Malfoy似乎并不怎么在意。事实上，他还与他坐在一起，给他喝了一杯恢复状态的药水，而不是讥讽、嘲笑，或者留他遭罪。

他觉得突然抓住Malfoy的胳膊抚摸他的黑魔标记同样非常尴尬，但最近，他与Malfoy已经有了很多次的尴尬对话，所以再多一次也没什么可烦恼的。

不过，让他禁不住停下来思考、从床上坐起、眉头紧锁的是Zabini告诉他——Malfoy不喝酒，这是为什么。他是对的吗？Malfoy紧绷到不想放松、不让自己有出丑的可能，就像Harry昨晚那样？Harry感觉自己的眉头皱得更厉害。不，他不认为那是答案，尤其是在他看来Malfoy不是一个紧张兮兮的人。他对自己的情感出奇地坦诚。Harry一直觉得他有些孩子气，时不时发脾气，一有机会就嘲弄侮辱人，他想他与Ron早已切身体会了不少。回看以前，他们还没有载获荣誉。但现在一想，与其说是Malfoy脾气不好，不如说是他对自己的情绪把控不足，这些情感如滔滔洪水，从他身上倾泻而出。

Harry想，也许Malfoy并不热衷于流露他的情感，更希望能够更好地控制自己。Harry猜想这几年来Malfoy的命运并不由他掌控——先是父亲掌管了他的人生，后是远在他父亲之上的黑魔王。由于Dumbledore、预言等事，Harry能对无法掌控的人生产生同情。

Harry从床上起来，悄悄拿起衣服走进盥洗室淋浴、刷牙，以一种传统的方式。之后，他感觉好多了——不那么激动，更加清醒，他不知道下一步该做什么。他不想回去睡觉，于是他把睡衣叠整齐放到浴室的长板凳上，走到了公共休息室。一只家养小精灵突然出现，好像被他召唤来一样，带来了一杯牛奶黑咖啡，加了大量的糖，这很有帮助。

他的脑袋还在嗡嗡作响，他是不是对Malfoy的戒酒解读太多了？很可能，他想，但即便如此……他怀疑自己猜的八九不离十，Malfoy肯定对自己命运失去控制厌恶到了极点，现在……Malfoy一定再次觉得他无法掌控自己的命运。身上的印记直指Harry，彰显着： ** **条条大路**** ** **终归这一条**** ** **，所以接受现实吧，你无法拥有他，无论如何他都会毁了你的人生**** 。

Harry把咖啡杯放到地上，双手托着下巴，他几乎希望自己有个灵魂印记，这样别人就能再一次掌控他的命运，即便糟糕透顶，因为……Harry现在已经掌握了自己的命运、自己的生活，他不再受预言的控制，也不再受Dumbledore的摆布，不再需要满足别人的期望——他会安定下来，娶Ginny，生下三个必要的孩子……他到底想要如何处置他的人生？比起所学，他还能做什么？做个好孩子、好战士，听命行事。

他想当一名傲罗，成为首席傲罗，但他怎么能确保那就是他想要的——是他自己做的决定，而不是从他出生起就早已安排好的合乎逻辑的下一步？

环视一圈斯莱特林华丽荒谬的绿色公共休息室，他想也许这是他第一次想知道的，如果他没有反抗分院帽、没有阻止他把自己分到斯莱特林，会是什么样子——有什么不同。事实上，他还没想好就已经起身走了出去，穿过城堡走向校长办公室。

走到门口，他敲了敲门，以防她像他一样起得很早，但无人回应，所以他说了口令，石像鬼退开露出了通往圆形办公室的蜿蜒的石头阶梯。如他所料，分院就在桌后的架子上，他伸手拿起它，分量比正常帽子要重。他在McGonagall教授的桌前坐下，把帽子戴在头上。世界黑沉沉的，模糊一片，言辞犀利、上了年纪的声音一并响起。

“是的，Harry Potter？我能为你做些什么？”

“我想知道……一我是不是应该一直待在斯莱特林？”他问，这不是他想问的问题，但也相差无几。

帽子笑了起来。“你在斯莱特林会有一番成就，”它说，根本不算回答。

“我现在就在！”Harry抗议。

“嗯，好吧。”帽子说。“格兰芬多与斯莱特林，就像我们多年前讨论的那样。”

“可你没有把我分进斯莱特林。”Harry沮丧地说，尽管他知道因为一顶帽子感到沮丧没有用。你很难威胁它，只能切了它，然后怀疑它的魔法比自己的更厉害，可能会被它先切开。“McGonagall做了！”

“Harry，Harry。”帽子道，对于一个帽子来说，它的口气太过傲慢。“你需要与你斯莱特林的方面和解。”

“但——”

“想想，孩子，”帽子继续说：“如果一个巫师因为是斯莱特林才变得邪恶，你认为学校的校长会允许这个学院存在这么多年？总的来说，斯莱特林可能比格兰芬多更自私一些，但不是万事万物都要与最伟大的利益挂钩。Harry，偶尔自私一下，发现什么才是你而不是世界想要的，没有害处。”

Harry想了想：“但——”

“尽管我非常不想这么说。”帽子道：“鉴于我一生的任务就是把孩子们分到不同的学院……斯莱特林？格兰芬多？都只是学院而已，Harry。仅此而已。这个制度的存在只是为了把具有相似价值观的孩子们聚在一起，帮助彼此理解的他们过渡到一个新的、有时可怕的世界，帮助他们结交朋友。它不是人生指南，哪怕如果——如果四位创始人有类似的想法，那个时代也早就过去了。”

Harry摘下帽子，感到有些麻木，把它放回了架子上。长久以来，他一直认为格兰芬多是他身份的重要组成部分，将他与朋友们联系到一起，给予他勇气去扮演必须的角色。从另一个角度来看这些问题有些奇怪——比起格兰芬多把他变成现在的样子，不论他在哪个学院，他也依旧会是他。他想知道这么想是否正确，并得出结论不是，但Ron与Hermione做到了，与学院领带的颜色无关。

他一路走回宿舍，依旧沉浸在自己的思绪里，回来时，其他人已陆续醒来。Malfoy见到Harry时脸红起来，但没有皱眉也没转身，只是说了句“早，Potter”，然后从床上坐起来，拿出一件圆领T恤套在头上，头发乱蓬蓬的。

“吃早餐吗？”Harry问。

Zabini朝他脑袋扔过一个枕头：“太早了，滚蛋。”

“好的，可以。”Malfoy说，Greg抱怨一声，点点头，双腿甩下床，穿着蜡笔画连体睡衣。

“我妈妈送的礼物，”Greg顺着Harry的目光说。“告诉我她希望我是个女孩，”他咧嘴笑了笑。

Harry不确定他是否记得Greg以前有笑过或者讲笑话，只是目瞪口呆地看着Greg。

“别对Greg流口水了，Potter，我快没食欲了。”Malfoy穿上长袍，用梳子梳起了头发。

Greg眯起眼睛。“我一直告诉你你不是我喜欢的类型，Potter，但不知道——你为什么不给自己变出一对大胸呢，我想我可以考虑。”

Zabini朝Greg砸去了一只枕头，直接命中。“长点眼！快滚！”Zabini说，“把你对Potter胸的下流话一起带走，你个渣男。”

Malfoy朝Greg一笑，然后转身也对Harry笑了笑。太过出人意料，叫人难以承受，他不得不把目光移开。Malfoy不再笑了，脸上带着些许困惑，眉头拧在一起，但没有生气。

他们一起下楼吃早餐，Harry一边走一边意识到，Malfoy和Greg一路上都在争吵，尽管这一年里，到目前为止发生了许许多多的可怕事情，但至少有一件事是好的，那就是这件。他渐渐开始把他的一些新室友看作朋友，而不是被迫接受的诅咒。


	15. 迷情剂，亦可称作“极为糟糕的主意”

周一，Harry一觉醒来发现已是十月，他返校也有足足一个月了。真奇怪，他的注意力几乎无法集中到学习上，但成绩似乎也没落后。尽管在回到学校之前，他认为过去几年的功课足以让他应对几乎任何事情，却也没抱多大期望。不过，他似乎有了转机，就连魔药课也不再像以前一样是一个看似不可逾越的挑战。要是能全神贯注，完全按照书中的步骤去做，他的魔药成绩似乎也过得去。他想Snape会为他感到骄傲的，好吧，确切来说不是骄傲，兴许只是没那么尖刻。

自他被灵魂伴侣咒语击中已经过了一个月了。不知何缘由，这让人更加难以置信。整件事所带来的震惊已经烟消云散，现不过是脑海中一直存在的小麻烦。有时，他甚至可以想些别的事情，无关Malfoy。他想，若不是Malfoy也被咒语击中，他现在可能早就忘记了这事。

不，他不可能忘记，但他本可以……压制它，也许吧。毕竟他还不知道印记的缺失意味着什么。他想，尽管不一定会盖棺定论，但这或许意味着他注定要孤独一人，亦或者他根本没有灵魂伴侣……他在选择上没有束缚，女人，或者男人，是因为他想要，而不是他们魔法DNA与他匹配度非常高。也许，他不过是还未遇见自己的灵魂伴侣，咒语无法展现出他心中的未知的事物。出于某种原因，Harry对这一看法避而远之，但……如果空缺意味着选择，纵然畏惧，他仍渴望选择。

所以……是的，他可以与这整件事和解，即便不是，也是为了Malfoy。

Malfoy没有对Harry抱怨，没有冲Hermione唠叨不停，似乎也没有像以前那样，独自一人寻找反咒，他只是……承受着苦痛。当然，他似乎也下决心要让Harry受一点苦，却远不及Zabini决心让Malfoy尝的苦头那般多。不过直至第二天，也就是周二，Harry认为或许他们应该试试Hermione的疯狂想法，因为如若不试，Malfoy完全有可能因为谋杀Blaise Zabini被送进阿兹卡班。

意外的是，最近Zabini对他名声在外的“撸管库”闭口不提，但周二晚，当这群男生在宿舍里闲晃时，Zabini面带着邪恶的微笑，宣称他有一个新的记忆要分享，也许Draco愿意第一个来体验？他会非常喜欢的。Malfoy显然宁愿吃屎也不要第一个去，但他还是做了个鬼脸，把脸埋进Zabini的小型冥想盆中看看Zabini放了些什么恶心的东西。

显然，那东西恐怖至极。只过了大约三十秒，Malfoy就从记忆中猛然惊醒，脸色煞白，接着变红，又变白。他握紧拳头，张嘴想说些什么，然后又闭上嘴，嘴唇牢牢抿着，起身离开，砰地一声把门关上。

Zabini识相地露出了尴尬的神色。“我不是故意惹他的，”他说，“啊偶。”他看向门口，揉着后颈。

“你不去追他吗？”Harry问，“或者我可以——”

“呃，不，我想你不行，”Zabini说，听起来仍有些尴尬，这让Harry感到非常可疑，Zabini从来不会尴尬。“我会去，”Zabini说，然后冲出了房间。

Nott再次躲进了他的床帷后，Harry和Greg就这么面面相觑。“你知道那是什么记忆吗？”Harry问。

Greg耸耸肩，走过去把头伸进冥想盆里，几秒后重新出现。“是你，在睡觉。”说着摇了摇头：“Zabini有时候就是个混蛋。”

Harry眨了眨眼，是他？这似乎不太可能，而且非常愚蠢。不过他需要亲眼瞧瞧，所以他朝冥想盆走去，Greg让到一边。他一头扎进记忆里，不安地打了个寒颤。某个人——大概是Zabini，的确是在看他睡觉。从别人的视角看自己很奇怪，他不太喜欢。他不认为自己有多脆弱，但说实话看到这样的自己有点诡异，而且——他觉得自己的脸在升温，记忆中的自己翻了个身，把被子踢开一半，露出那处撑起睡裤的勃起。在冥想盆里，这一切似乎都非常……亲密，且私密。

Harry把自己从记忆中抽离，不知如何是好。然而，当他不再感到尴尬时，他发现他在生自己的气——对于正在遭罪的Malfoy来说，他并不是一个称职的朋友。

“我们可以给他的睡裤下咒，”Greg建议：“我是说，Blaise的。”

他们在Blaise的睡裤上施了恶咒，这让Harry感到好些了，尤其是当咒语生效时，Malfoy几乎是笑着看Zabini在卧室里蹦来蹦去破口大骂下半身变成了袋鼠。Harry注意到，他还在向Malfoy道歉，这几乎令人称赞。但Harry决定明天他们需要为解决咒语做点什么，他们不能无所事事地又浪费掉一个星期。而且，他越来越搞不懂Malfoy，他觉得，Malfoy变得愈发……不开心，像是听天由命。这一点也不好。

***

Harry不想通过差点杀死自己的方式破除咒语，他觉得他们要是试图闯入魔法部，他们最终只会被关起来。近些天的安保措施特别严格。也就是说，据他所知的Hermione的方法里就剩下这么不太吸引人的一个——迷情剂。

在Harry坚定地告诉Malfoy他计划使用迷情剂时，后者似乎宁愿尝试一种更致命的办法。Harry让Malfoy去熬制这药剂，然后Harry自己会喝下它。他解释，同时也是在说服自己，也许这种虚假的爱会引发某种魔法排斥，让Malfoy的灵魂印记在诡计下消失，这或许会逼迫Harry的灵魂印记自行显露。Harry继续说，Malfoy看着他，仿佛他已经完全失去了恶理智。“这值得一试！”他说，Malfoy仍在盯着他，他有些恼火：“还是说你更想一辈子忍受Zabini的笑话？”

“杀了Blaise会更容易，”Malfoy指出，“而且成功的几率很大。这个主意太蠢了，Potter。”

但Harry才不想被指控谋杀，即使那人罪有应得。是的，好吧，这个主意很蠢，但他不认为Malfoy能提出一个可行的替代方案。于是，他昂首挺胸，努力让自己听起来很自信：“但是，我认为这值得一试，药剂只会持续二十四小时，最多，所以就算没有用也不会发生什么坏事，不是吗？你到底要不要做？”

Malfoy说：“好。”但意思明显是：不。而且以防Harry没有听懂，他刻薄地补充道：“不过，Potter，我会把那句‘我早就告诉过你’留到最后，那样乐趣才多。”

下午他们便开始熬制药剂，Slughorn在一旁负责监督，每当他以为Harry没有注意时，就皱起眉头看着他。Harry想，在Slughorn看来，自己对爱情魔药有一种奇怪的痴迷，但还是令人恼火。然而他无法抗议，也不能犯险冒犯Slughorn，因为熬制药剂着实是一件痛苦的事情。在接下来的七天里，他们需要进行特定的搅拌，所以每天下午二人都得跑去Slughorn的办公室。一周已经过去了，Zabini至少看上去还在为冥想盆恶作剧感到难过，相较以前安静了许多，几乎没有开有关屁股的玩笑。

下一堂魔药课，他们把魔药用火加热，加入火灰蛇蛋，用小火熬煮，然后把坩埚从火上拿走，盖上盖子。三日后才可以加入最后一味原料：血。

周六早上，Harry和Draco走进Slughorn的办公室完成魔药最后的制作。Malfoy板着脸，整个人闷闷不乐的，但Harry只想早点把这事做个了断。Malfoy似乎看出了他的情绪，没有辩驳，只是用针扎了一下手指，让一滴鲜血落进魔药里。他们看着这锅液体蒸腾着，变成珠光色，溢散出一团芳香。闻起来很香，还有……大自然的味道。他甚至不知道这味道时是从何而来，似乎缠在了他的周围。他吸了一口气，在身旁，也在身前，同时出现。

Malfoy一言不发地用魔杖把一些药水倒进小瓶里，盖上塞子防止洒出。他把这瓶液体举到面前，看着它，又透过它，然后打了个战栗，做起鬼脸。“我还是认为这他妈就是个愚蠢的主意，Potter，你真的想完全被我迷住？我怀疑你不会喜欢这种经历。”

当他这么说时，听起来就好像……好吧，无论如何，那听起来就像Harry目前的生活。“只有二十四小时。”他坚定地说：“而且如果我们要是没有熬制好，效果会更弱，然后就会消失，我们都知道那不是真的。”

Malfoy的表情一时间变得更加愤懑，然后愈发难以捉摸：“我想我们不必现在就做。”

“不行，要是今天不做，又要等上一个星期。”Harry指出，如果他对自己诚实，他感到紧张：“让我们干脆点。”他从Malfoy手中拿过药瓶，拧开瓶塞，倒进嘴里然后咽下。

“不是在这，你个疯子。”Malfoy惊恐地说，眼睛睁得老大，“一个更私人的地方。哦，该死，废物。”当建议明显来迟时，他又补充道。

尝起来……绝对可口。然而，与此同时，一阵低语让Harry不禁停下来思忖，尽管这只是一瞬间的停顿，因为低语很快就消散殆尽，取而代之的是一种Harry有生以来经历过的最为奇怪、最难以抗拒的感觉，就像摄神取念，且更糟——某种东西似乎淹没了他的脑袋、他的感官，压制了所有的理智，在说…… ** **你爱Draco Malfoy，除了Draco Malfoy，其他的一切都不重要。Draco Malfoy，Draco Malfoy，Draco Malfoy**** 。

****DRACO**** ** **、**** ** **DRACO**** ** **、**** ** **DRACO**** ** **、**** ** **DRACO**** ** **、**** ** **DRACO**** ** **、**** ** **DRACO**** ** **、**** ** **DRACO**** ** **、**** ** **DRACO**** ** **、**** ** **DRACO**** ** **、**** ** **DRACO**** 。

****DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOO**** 。

***

Harry伸手去拿魔杖，但没摸到。房间里只有他和Narcissa Malfoy，她看上气愤到要给他一个阿瓦达索命咒，他还没有魔杖。他慌了神，试图挣脱开来——她的手正放在她的头上，很明显，她在翻查他的脑海，一切都模糊而扭曲着，他不记得自己做了什么，也不记得自己是怎么来到这里的。

“别动，Potter。”她低声愤怒道：“不然你的脑子会从耳朵里漏出来。”

他把这话视作一种威胁——他是被绑架还是怎么了？——他四处张望着看看能用什么东西打晕她，这样他就可以逃离，当他看到……

他看到了Malfoy，Malfoy就坐在他们身后的一张躺椅上，脸气得发白，就是这，Harry记起来了，不是全部，但足以知晓他让自己当了一回一个难以言喻的白痴。虽然他现在被带到了Malfoy庄园——他从骨子里就知道他身在何处——Narcissa还在翻他的脑子，他还是没有一点主意。他很肯定Malfoy已经迫不及待想把所有的可怕的细节一字不落地告诉他。

“我、呃，想那没有用？”Harry问Malfoy，后者在座位里动了动，露出的面容是如此凶狠，Harry想他很可能会伤到自己。

“我想你可以放开他了，母亲。”Malfoy说，“他似乎恢复了神志，我从他这个愚蠢问题当中就能看出来。”

“我去倒杯水。”Narcissa道，语气像是在说她还会去往水里下个毒。

她离开了房间，Harry和 Malfoy彼此对视了一会儿。Malfoy动来动去，似乎想要说什么，然而……并没有。Harry被他认定是记忆而不是噩梦的东西持续冲击着，他想他可能有些……热情，在迷情剂的影响下。他或许可以说是……过分热情。他记起自己跪倒在地，双臂抱着Malfoy的腿不让他离开，他的脸顿时一红。

更多记忆涌了上来——满是激情，滔滔不绝的告白。他试图亲吻Malfoy——他瑟缩了一下——然后被拒绝。出于狂热的情感，他威胁着要自杀，然后……然后它待在了一间陌生的房间里，他不断地恳求着，思念着，然后这份渴望随着时间的推移一并消失，Malfoy一直陪在他身边，没有Blaise Zabini目瞪口呆的视线，没有Hermione 的责备，没有Nott茫然不关心的目光，甚至没有McGonagall指示Slughorn拿来解药的吼叫。

就好像他在Malfoy庄园里，一个他猜想是Malfoy的陌生房间中，度过了一辈子……“我在这里有多久了？”他问：“感觉好像不止二十四小时。”

就在Harry接受现状时，Malfoy的母亲回来了，给他拿了一杯水。他喝了下去，因为指责一家的主人给他下毒不太礼貌，尤其是在她似乎刚让他摆脱迷情剂的控制时。

“我的书房有一把门钥匙，你们可以用它回学校。”Narcissa说：“去拿来，Draco。”

Malfoy浑浑噩噩地离开了房间，留Harry和他母亲共处一室。

“呃。谢谢。”Harry说，看到她脸上恶毒的愤怒时瞬间没了声。

“如果你让我的儿子不开心，我发誓，无论付出什么代价，我都会让你遭到报应。”她站起身利落地走了出去。

Harry几乎没有听到Malfoy返回的脚步声，Narcissa接着说，声音虽小但仍可辨别：“别再做出这种愚蠢的事情，听到了没有？如果你给Harry Potter下药的事情传了出去，你能想象报纸会说什么吗？这会毁了我们仅剩的那点名誉，而我们几乎一无所有，你这个傻孩子，你父亲会怎么说？”

Malfoy低声回答了什么，尖刻而又刺耳，Harry没听能清。

“只有小心行事我们家才有好处，就像我说的那样，但 ** **你**** 有别的想法，Draco。不，我不会食言，但同样，你必须答应我，在你做出这样鲁莽的事情前要先告诉我。”

一阵私语——Malfoy的声音听起来跟绷在弦上一样，他的母亲则气得要命。不过，Malfoy最终大声说：“好的，好的，我答应你，别抓着不放。”

他气冲冲地回到房间，粗暴地抓住Harry的胳膊。“来吧，”他说，然后启动门钥匙。

  
他们像往常一起，在学校大门外落地，不过Malfoy没有气呼呼地跑掉。相反，他只是站在那，看向Harry，表情非常奇怪——有点受伤，Harry不安地想，还有愤怒，以及一些不易辨别的情绪。

最后，Malfoy说：“我真不知道该说什么，Potter，如果我再也不用体验那样的人生，也太快了。”

Harry仍不能完全确定那是指什么——他怀疑他连一半都没记起来——但同样，他也不明白Malfoy为什么那么生气，在他看来，所有尴尬的行为都在他这边，而且只是他这边。Malfoy所做的就是把他推开，然后……带他去回家找他母亲？这是怎么回事？

Malfoy似乎不用Harry问就知道他在想什么。“我想你不会喜欢被人围观。”他说，双臂交叉，“我不可能把你带回宿舍，你……让人措手不及。”他紧张地补充道：“所以我把你带回家了，我干得不错。”他接着说：“考虑到这个可怕的东西不能像你保证的那样在二十四小时后失去效力。我给你喝下了几加仑的解药，但似乎一点用也没有，最后母亲对你同时使用了摄神取念和夺魂咒才把你解救出来。”

Harry忍不住做了个鬼脸，Malfoy的母亲在她的脑子翻来翻去真是件可怕的事情，他想知道她看到了什么，然后他觉得他最好不要去想。

“我一直不擅长摄神取念，不然我会自己来。”Malfoy说，声音仍绷着：“所以别把这看成我母亲为了获取你秘密的阴谋诡计，她之所以这么做是都因为我让她的。她一点也不喜欢，我希望你能意识到，如果事情败露，她会在魔法部那惹上大麻烦。”

Harry想象了一下翻看他脑海的人不是Narcissa而是Malfoy，他觉得他幸运地逃过了一劫，他想他最好不要告诉Malfoy他的真实想法。他还意识到，如果Malfoy施了这个咒语，他就会违反他的假释条例，Malfoy到底有没有意识到他会冒多大的风险？想到这，他不寒而栗。

“但你是怎么跟其他人说的？我们为什么不在学校？”Harry问，感觉自己有些呆头呆脑。

“我告诉他们，我们浪漫地度假去了。”Malfoy嘲弄道，然后打了寒颤：“抱歉，有些过了。我只是给校长留了张字条，告诉她我们要花些时间在一起解决过去的恩怨。”他耸了耸肩，“我想这很愚蠢，但似乎有些道理，而且我那时候有些心烦意乱，毕竟你在旁边试图蹭我的腿。”

Harry脸霎时染上红晕，没有回答。

***

如果他不后悔喝下迷情剂，尽管Malfoy明显有所保留，他回到学校肯定会后悔，人们几乎排着队抢着要第一个审问他，然后责备他。第一个是校长，当她发现Harry透露出的东西不比Malfoy在字条里的多时，她不依不饶地讽刺了一会儿他是如何“违背承诺”而且“需要证明他有认真对待自己的学业”，最后以骇人的“禁闭”一词作结。他想他已经不是小屁孩了，不适合禁闭，但McGonagall那令人瑟瑟发抖的目光让他决定不要多嘴。

接下来是Hermione和Ron，联合起来对付Harry。Hermione几乎是泪眼婆娑，这让他觉得自己如同一个卑鄙小人，Ron则一反常态阴沉着脸，没有带来任何帮助。他告诉了他们一些事情，却也无济于事，因为Hermione气他在没有她的建议和支持下擅自行动，Ron似乎无法接受Harry故意服用了会让他爱上Malfoy的药剂的事实。“我才没有那么在乎Malfoy。”Harry发现自己抗议道，Ron只是摇摇头。

Hermione低声嘟囔：“确实不在乎Malfoy。”Harry认为最好还是不要理她。

然后，他接受了第三轮的轰炸，Pansy和Blaise来了一场双人合击。令Harry惊讶的是，他们似乎对迷情剂一无所知，所以他也没有跟他们透露。这很难，因为他们不但起了很大的疑心，而且还非常爱管闲事，但他还是设法含混过关。“问Malfoy去！”当他们仍不罢休时，他气愤道：“他要是想告诉你们，他会说的。”

“他说来问你。”Zabini有些恼火：“哦，好吧，我总有一天会让你们其中一个开口的，我总能做到。流言蜚语流淌在我的血液里，Potter。”留下这句不详的话后，他转身离开。

其他的人似乎不想杀他，尽管Greg在大家准备上床睡觉时对他怒目圆睁，直到Malfoy咕哝：“看在梅林的份上，算了，Greg。”才停下，它耸了耸肩转过身。

然而，令Harry最为后悔的事情是，在晚些时候，当他躺在床上用魔杖施出荧光闪烁，尽量放空大脑时，他床边的床帷被拉开，接着Malfoy的脑袋突然冒了进来，没有问他是否可以在半夜侵犯Harry的私人领地，只是爬上床合上身后的帷幔。

“施出那个消音咒。”Malfoy嘶声道，Harry挣扎着坐起来。

Harry照做。“嗯，我能为你做什么？”他像个笨蛋一样问道。

Malfoy哼了一声，从床的另一边挪子到Harry身旁的被子上方坐下，靠到床头板上。“你说这魔药可能会有用。”他半转过身朝向Harry，“我说不。”

“然后？”Harry问，揉着眼睛心想他是否要戴个眼镜。

Malfoy耸耸肩：“看。”

Harry飞来他的眼镜，Malfoy拉下上衣的领口，灵魂印记看起来有些暴躁，与其说是一个美丽的东西，不如说是污迹，这让Harry不安地想起来黑魔标记。“那……它有点用？”他问。

Malfoy做出了一个不满的表情。“继续——摸我，”他说，Harry可以感觉自己的脸瞬间烧了起来。

“是的，就是阴茎，哦，哦。”Malfoy语气平平地说，冷哼一声。“是灵魂印记，你个大傻瓜，”他澄清。

Harry咬着嘴唇，一只手平贴在Malfoy的皮肤上，滑进领口，触感冰凉。有那么一会儿，他们只是不安地坐在那里，直到Malfoy猛地一动，Harry把手移开。灵魂印记……变了一些。虽然不是很多，但不再那么狂乱。Harry现在与其说是咬嘴唇不如说是啃啮，一旁的Malfoy的身体非常紧绷。

“过去点，这样我能给你按摩一下后背。”Harry说，因为他想这会让他放松一些，但几乎是在脱口的瞬间他就后悔了，但……他有种奇怪的感觉，这值得一试。

“为什么？”Malfoy怔了片刻，扬起眉毛问。

“我……就这么做，好吗？”Harry说。

Malfoy如是照做，滑下床，让Harry能够碰到他的后背，微微前倾着身子。

Harry以前从来没有给人按过后背，但这听起来不像是非得要考张资格证才可以的事，所以他直接上手，十秒后手指就酸痛得不行，Malfoy的肌肉绷得非常厉害，但他努力克服这种不适，在脖子和肩膀上用力绕着圈圈，手指在背部上下滑动，直到Malfoy对他放松下来，呼吸变得急促。

“那样……可以吗？”Harry问，感觉手指快揉断了。

Malfoy清了清嗓子。“可以，”他说，声音喑哑，这让Harry又卖力按摩了一段时间。

不过，很快他就不得不放弃了，他……他必须看看他想的事是否真的发生了。于是，他停了下来，捏了捏Malfoy的肩膀，说：“呃——灵魂印记现在是什么样子？”

Malfoy没有转过身给Harry看，他只是低下头，然后说，仿佛完全在意料之中，普普通通，不值得大惊小怪，更不是一场可怕的大规模灾难：

“它彻底变成了金色。”


	16. 悲伤的小插曲

接下来的几周几乎正常度过，好吧，鉴于一切，尽可能正常地度过。何况作为未经允许就逃校的惩罚，Harry这段时间经常要被关禁闭——不过他发现这禁闭和Malfoy的不一样，他每天下午都要去McGonagall的办公室，而Malfoy则是去Slughorn的。

这有用，就一些，他不用整天跟Malfoy在一起。他发现他几乎可以集中精力做作业。McGonagall教授并没有给他指派任何事情，所以他想合理地利用这段时间。Hermione会为他感到骄傲的，她还在为迷情剂的事生气。“不是因为你做了这件事，伙计，”Ron鬼鬼祟祟地四下张望，生怕Hermione发现他和Harry在一起然后发火。“而是你不信任她没有告诉她你会这么做，你失踪的时候她非常担心，我们又不能找任何人帮忙，否则整件事就会被曝光。”Ron把声音放得更低，“我想她也在自责——她找不到解咒，你也知道她是怎样的一个人。我……我想这件事让她想起了她的父母，她还是觉得自己辜负了他们，伙计。”他摇了摇头，表情严肃，然后离开留Harry一个人思考。

所以，除了写作业，他有很多的时间进行反思：对Hermione来说，他这个朋友当得非常糟糕；他有多爱她和Ron，以及……他有多想为自己找到一份像他们一样的感情。这一切全都混在他的脑子里：对心灵相遇的渴望，同Malfoy相关的片段纠缠在一起——当他以为Harry没在看时的眼神，他的灵魂印记在Harry指下绽放的模样，还有……当Harry在他脚旁哭泣，乞求他爱他时，没有顺势做任何事的态度。这是Harry所没有预料到的。

Harry知道一旦涉及自己的情感，他的反应不是最快的。过了许久他才意识到，他与Ginny之间可以有超越朋友的关系。直到与Ginny分手后，他才明白他们为什么只能做朋友。但他也不是一个无可救药的白痴，他知道他喜欢Malfoy。在某种程度上，可能一直都喜欢他，尽管在当时还混杂着厌恶、敌意和……好吧，他们还只是孩子，不是吗？之后他们就长大了，战争爆发——真实的战争，他们的朋友死了，敌人也死了，有时他们是一样的，而且看到Malfoy就觉得他嗯、很性感不是什么好事。

Harry仍不确定他是否真的觉得Malfoy很性感。他只是……Malfoy。但当他看到他时，他的心在翻腾。还有打飞机，他最近做了不少——在盥洗室，Zabini不会突然跳出来给他打分——而且在他呃、其他的某个部位抬头时，浮现在他脑海里的人是Malfoy。

Harry也在想——尽管他尽量不去，因为这让他害怕——Malfoy就像Harry痴迷于他一样痴迷于自己，但……他对Malfoy还是不甚了解，真的。Malfoy的成长轨迹与Harry的大相径庭——从小被教育要在麻瓜和其他巫师当中占据霸权地位，然而现在他家族已名誉扫地，他在世上的地位也已改变，而且……他脖子上还有一个纹身，声明他属于那个拯救了世界的巫师。Harry感到不解，不论Malfoy的真实感受是什么，不在这一点上善加利用为自己谋利不符合他的性格。

随着十月的流逝，Harry觉得Malfoy没有谋取任何东西。只要Harry在附近，他就非常安静，不是闷闷不乐、挖苦人——就是嗯、安静，就好像他的心已经飞到了别处。只是，不论去到何处，他还是会把目光落在Harry身上，在Harry与他对视时假装没看到。

Hermione可能不想再理会Harry，但Harry意识到她会和Malfoy交谈，一天他发现他们坐在图书馆里，脑袋凑得很近。在他们发现之前，Harry就躲进了书架之后，想知道他们在谈什么。

“Hermione有跟你说关于解除咒语的之类事吗？”之后，他在Malfoy独自一人时问道。

Malfoy奇怪地看了他一眼，好像Harry在指控他什么。“没有，我向母亲保证过没有她的允许，我不会尝试任何东西，怎么？”

Harry耸了耸肩，努力装出一副不在乎Hermione跟Malfoy说话的样子，也不知道发生了什么。“没什么，”他说，“只是问问。”

Malfoy在这种激烈的审问下也没有露出任何马脚，更没有招供，所以Harry只得放下这个问题，但他仍禁不住去想。他不明白Malfoy与Hermione的友好相处为什么会让他感到心烦意乱，事情本身就在烦扰着他。是因为他不知道他们谈话的内容？还是什么更愚蠢的——比如，他们把他排除在外？Malfoy不会偷走他的朋友，这想法简直荒谬，而且……Hermione也不会偷走Malfoy，他想，感觉自己蠢爆了。

但是，Malfoy整个人似乎放松了不少，这是事实。多数时候他甚至不再让Harry帮他做麻瓜研究课的作业，是的，那只是他们见面讨论如何找到破解咒语的借口，现在看来那没有任何效果，但即便如此。Harry甚至不知道前几堂课他们上了什么，虽然他知道那涵盖了麻瓜上流社会的内容，因为Pansy兴致冲冲地表示他们下节课要去一个定制裁缝那进行实地考察，而不是以往的咖啡馆。

Harry不禁郁郁寡欢地感觉时间……就这么过去了，没经过他的同意，从指缝间溜走了。每过一天，他就离十月末越来越近，离他父母的忌日越来越近。他告诉自己，现在他应该习惯了，并试图振作起来。但不知为什么，随着年龄的增长，那个日子变得更糟糕——更残酷，悲伤也更浓烈。他想用不了多久他就会比父母去世时的年纪还要大。这想法让他整个人都被悲伤笼罩——为他自己的痛失，也为他们的。一切的背后，是连绵不断的苦涩，也许灵魂印记的缺失意味着他永远也不会拥有他们所拥有的——即使他活的时间比他们长五倍。

***

万圣节前夜的那几日，Hermione决定再次和Harry说话，这让Harry松了一大口气。她显然也不好受，这之后她啜泣了一小会儿——近段时间，Harry在面对尴尬的事情上已身经百战，几乎没有感到别扭，而是给了她一个拥抱，拍拍后背——她露出笑容，说他就是一个大傻瓜，她爱他，但他下次能不能用点脑子，而不是像这样摧毁她平静的心灵？Harry想她有些反应过度，但他很高兴她又开始搭理自己——还有Ron，他忠诚地站在他未婚妻这一边——他想他不会告诉别人的。不过……他突然意识到，虽然有太晚了，Hermione可能认为他绝望到愿意尝试她那个主意，用濒死之法破除咒语，他感到内疚极了。他人间蒸发了整整四天，还没有告诉她他在做什么。

学校正热热闹闹地为万圣节盛宴做着准备，尽管Ron的激动是因为他记得按时给他妈妈送去礼物，他的兄弟姐妹们从不提醒他。Weasley夫人生日的那个星期一，他们坐在一起共聚午餐——Ron依旧在为这事感到惊奇——Harry做出了一个决定，今年他不想参加万圣节盛宴，所以他不去。那不是强制性的，不是吗？他要去戈德里克山谷，在他父母的墓前看日出。

“这不太好，Potter，你不觉得吗？”Zabini在Harry表达了这一想法后说道，吃了一口意大利面。“不如跟我们一起喝酒，你最近一个星期有些低迷，我很担心你。”

Nott讽刺地看了一眼Zabini，然后面向Harry。“别理他，”他不屑地说，“我一有机会就去给我母亲扫墓，我想我父亲很快就会过去陪她。”

这让整件事又多了些尴尬和阴郁的气氛，就连Zabini也在试图安静地咀嚼食物。

“你要我跟你一起去吗，Harry？”Hermione问，倾身紧紧搂着他胳膊：“我很乐意。”

Harry想了想Ron和Hermione跟他一起去的场景，然后……魔法界的所有人都一齐加入他的行列。他们肯定会尊重他，但他对此没什么自信，他们可能觉得，表示尊重的方式就是集体高唱《他拯救了我们所有人》，以及其他所有关于Harry胜利的歌曲，Harry可以想见到他安静的守夜逐渐朝喧闹、不受欢迎的场面进发。

Harry能感受到Malfoy的视线——冷静，揣度——他耸了耸肩，说：“事实上，也许我根本不会去，那会很挤，我想我没有心情去。”

“是啊，还是来参加宴会吧，然后去霍格莫德痛饮一顿。”Zabini点点头：“之后你会感觉好上百倍，我保证。”

Harry点点头，因为他认为Zabini只是想帮忙，尽管在他的这个主意很烂。他不想喝醉，那会很痛苦，然后他只会变得又醉又痛苦，那有什么乐趣呢？Malfoy递给他一片涂了厚厚的黄油的面包，他接过来机械地咀嚼着。他可以在宴会上快速露个面，然后飞回宿舍躲一整夜。是的——这可能是最好的解决办法，他想，努力不让自己对整件事感到消极悲观。

***

周二早上，Harry一觉醒来决心要振奋精神，绝不让婴幼儿时期父母被残忍杀害之类的小事影响他的心情。他以为自己处理得很好了，几乎一点也不想放声大哭，但那天晚上，Malfoy把这一切都毁了。

Harry不想去霍格莫德，不想被Malfoy惹毛，因为Malfoy根本不喝酒，而且总是频繁出现在Harry的脑子里，而且今晚他绝对绝对不想出去。但当Harry坐在床上时——没有闷闷不乐，绝对没有——Malfoy不容置喙地说了一句“穿暖和点，Potter，我们要出去”是什么意思？

“我不想去。”Harry说，一开口声音就细若蚊蝇，他感觉更糟了。

“我知道你不想。”Malfoy道，Harry觉得他说得非常没心没肺，“但那会让你感觉好些，至少，我不知道，但你要是不去，你会后悔的，求你了。”他补充，听起来有些不耐烦，还有紧张，“信我一次。”

说服他的是“求你了”。Harry不情愿地站起身，穿上一件厚厚的套头衫和最暖和的外袍，跟Malfoy一起走出城堡。Malfoy只穿了校袍，Harry走在他身后突然意识到，这让他觉得有些奇怪，但他也没有问Malfoy为什么出门前不换衣服的欲望。

他们正在朝霍格莫德村走去——当然了。但当他们穿过标志着承包大道尽头的大门时，Malfoy停了下来，他们之前一直都是一前一后默默走着，不过此刻Malfoy转过了身，伸出双手，Harry注意到，他的手指冻得通红。

“抱歉，我应该设一个门钥匙。”Malfoy笨拙地说，“有很长的一段路。”

他们到底要去哪？Harry不禁想，但他还是抓住了Malfoy的手，满是寒意，他本能地握紧了他的手，Malfoy给了同样的回应。Harry几乎想享受此刻，但他不能——在这些令人头晕目眩的跃迁中，Harry感觉Malfoy要把他们幻影显形到地球的另一边去。

当他们最终到达目的地时，Malfoy松开了他的双手，Harry知道他们身在何处，甚至早在他屏住呼吸之前——戈德里克山谷的墓地。这里静谧无声，几乎有些诡异。他能望见远处他父母的坟墓，白色的大理石反射着光亮，仿佛被某种内心的火光照耀了一半。这是幻觉，但他的心在痛，一想到他们的一小部分还活着，就在他的面前。

他们的墓被鲜花覆盖——一簇又一簇的花朵，全是新鲜的，他甚至能从他站的地方闻到隐隐的花香。

Harry意识到，当他选择接受时，身处的这片墓地里，他并不是孤身一人，当然不是，但……人群比他预期的要少很多，他们都保持着距离，没有人对他挥手或者大喊大叫，称颂他的勇敢。有人对他点头致意，这是尊重，他感觉自己正逐渐被各种情绪淹没。

Malfoy，安静地站在一旁，转身似要离开，Harry一把抓住他的手臂。“你……是你做的吗，这一切？”他问，示意远处安静的人群。

Malfoy皱起眉头，挪着脚，好像有些不安。“我想有点，”他说，“我和傲罗Robards简要地谈了谈这个季节的墓地里那些让人难以忍受的吵闹，我想他赞同我的观点。”他耸了耸肩，“我猜他采取了控制人流量的措施，好了，Potter，我不该打扰你了。”

“哦。”Harry说，还在努力接受这个事实：“你一定要走吗？”

Malfoy的表情变得非常、非常奇怪：“呃，不，但是……”

但是什么？Harry等着，想知道Malfoy会说什么。

“我不认为我适合留下，你说呢？”Malfoy说着把双手插进长袍口袋里，眉头紧皱，“鉴于发生的一切，我想我没必要一一列出。”

“可我想你留下。”Harry说，发现就跟他说的一样，这是实话。

Malfoy的脸上掠过一丝惊讶，像碎波一样。“那，当、当然。”他结巴地说，似乎不知道该怎么办。

Harry在处理自己的情绪上就已经自顾不暇，更别提细究是什么挑起了Malfoy的矛盾，所以他连尝试都没有，只是挽着Malfoy的胳膊，走向他父母的坟墓。

他们肩并肩静静地坐在墓碑前。Harry不太想说话，幸而Malfoy似乎也不想。这很尴尬，但还可以接受。Harry以为他和Malfoy在一起会很尴尬，但是……无论如何，Malfoy就在这，坐在Harry身侧，只因为他想他留下。

过了好一会儿，Malfoy问：“所以，你父母是怎样的人？”

Harry知道他们是什么样子——他听说过他的母亲是多么善良、果断和忠诚，他的父亲是多么勇敢、鲁莽和钟情。但与此同时他根本不认识他们，这让他感到难受。“我……我没见过他们，我不记得了。”他说，感觉眼后的温度在飙升。

“嗯，”Malfoy说，“我想，他们很可能跟你一样。一种固执、正派和鲁莽到愚蠢地步的可怕结合体，还有……还有……好心肠，我想。”他极不情愿地说：“我了解你，Potter，我知道他们都是很好的人。”

他们的确是很好的人，Harry想，这种意想不到善意给他的自制力划了一道裂缝，他试图打起精神，但就是觉得很难过，他为什么不应该感到悲伤？又不犯法。

“没关系，”Malfoy有些不自然地说，坐在他身旁，用手臂揽上Harry的肩膀。“呼吸，Potter，呼吸。”

Harry想这有些丢人，在Malfoy面前哭得像个小屁孩，但现在他不在乎。

过了好长一段时间，他不再哭泣，他意外地感到好多了，就好像在他不知道何时背负的重担已经被卸下，虽然他的肩上还是负担了点东西——Malfoy。他的胳膊还搂着Harry的肩膀，两个人就这么坐在那，他的拇指在Harry手臂上打转。

Harry吸了吸鼻子，Malfoy松开他，在口袋里摸出一块手帕递给他。“干净的，”Malfoy说，“以防你要问，而且不，我不需要你还回来，谢谢。”

只有混球才会随身携带绣有字母的丝质手帕而不是纸巾，Harry看着Malfoy那块绣着字母的手帕，使劲地擤了擤鼻子。

“好了吗？”Malfoy在Harry完事后问道，不知怎的，Harry觉得他不是在问鼻涕这个事情。

他看了看Malfoy——不像是在讽刺或嘲笑或不悦，就只是……担心。Harry想，他看上去几乎有些害怕，但不知道是什么原因。他只知道他很高兴Malfoy能陪他，这是他从未期望的，但事实就是，Malfoy就在这里，他很高兴。


	17. 史上最快的高潮

周五，Harry坐在格兰芬多的餐桌上吃午饭，同侧有Ron和Hermione，另一侧则是Malfoy和Greg。他们刚开始吃东西，Greg就毫无预兆地说：“我们在今天的课上拿到了麻瓜文化的门票，我们应该带一个新朋友去，分享麻瓜的快乐之类的东西。想和我一起去吗，Hermione？”

Harry差点从长凳上摔下来，这是个挑战。Hermione也不比他淡定多少，但她勇敢地仰起了头：“是的，可以，但那是什么？”

嘴里塞满食物的Ron不满地皱起眉头，显然在考虑自己是否应该嫉妒另一个男人约Hermione晚上出去，他再次看了一眼Greg，脸上的忧虑很快就消散了。Harry能清楚地看出他的想法： ** **不**** 。

Greg咬了一口鸡蛋馅饼。“不知道，”他说，嘴喷着碎屑，一旁的Malfoy打了个抖。

“芭蕾，”Malfoy告诉Hermione，露出得意的笑：“希望你能享受。”

“真不知道你有什么好得意的，”Greg的嘴还在哼哧哼哧地咀嚼着，“你也躲不过。”

“是的——我必须忍受麻瓜们要命的合唱乐。”Malfoy好像被冒犯了一般推开餐盘。

“你要邀请谁？”Greg催问。

Malfoy仍盯着盘子。

“Harry，想和Draco一起去吗？”Greg说，“他想邀请你，但我想他太胆小了。”

“所以！是什么样的芭蕾？”Hermione大声问道，但还是没能盖过Ron在满嘴食物的情况下几乎要心脏病发作的声音，至少，Ron临死前的痛苦让他能分点心。

Malfoy的眼睛向上一瞟，又转向另一边，舔了舔嘴唇。“好吧，我想如果你会和我一起受罪，我不会介意，”他对Harry说，Ron在一旁发出窒息的哽咽声。“所以如果你愿意，欢迎你和我一起。”

“好的，可以，”Harry说，努力不让自己认为他刚刚有可能答应了一件史诗般的事情。

***

Harry决定——至少他决定坚定地告诉自己——在他和Malfoy进行这个伪约会之前，他不用烦恼这是否真的是一次约会，或者说他想不想它是。说实话，他不愿把自己逼得太紧，再紧点，他很可能把自己勒死。

不想这是一场约会能更简单些。周六晚，Harry走进卧室准备收拾自己，他发现Malfoy已经在系鞋带。Malfoy是他的室友，他们只是朋友——好吧，某种程度上。一种经常互盯，其中一个脖子上还有另外一个人名字的纹身的朋友。那种朋友。

Malfoy站起身，有些抵抗和不自然，好像对自己没什么自信。“我觉得有点蠢，”他说，听起来很不爽，“我看起来还好吗？”

Harry咽了口唾沫。“你看起来——” ** **梅林**** ，“不错，”他说。Malfoy身穿着麻瓜的深色三件套西装，合适到它们简直就像是为他量身定做的一样。Harry想，或许就是为他做的，因为他记起一两周前Pansy经常激动地把一个定制裁缝挂在嘴边。他的衬衫是淡紫色，袖口的银链扣闪烁剔亮。他看起来……

Harry无法用言语来形容他到底有多好看。

“不错，嗯？你的热情可真是让我无所适从，”Malfoy拖长着声音，放松了些。“考虑到场合，想着我应该像个高级的麻瓜。”

“我不确定我有这么高档的衣服，”Harry说，突然有些担忧。

“很高兴我能比你出色一次，Potter，”Malfoy的勾起嘴角，却不算是一个微笑。Harry不知道Malfoy是否会一直站在那里看着他为衣服的事情焦头烂额，不过他只是说：“行了，那我去公共休息室等你。”接着阔步走了出去。

Harry在他的衣箱里大翻特翻，决定穿黑色牛仔裤和合身的白衬衫。他试图想起熨烫咒语，紧旋即他记起他的箱子里有一大堆咒语书，于是翻找了一本。他飞快地穿好衣服，对着镜子里的自己皱起眉头。他不知道自己好不好看，但同样地，他不认为有人会看他一眼就破口大笑，这才是最重要的。然而，他还需要一件毛衣，否则他会冻僵的，选长袍会很奇怪，毕竟一旁的Malfoy身上的麻瓜装扮无可挑剔，而且他也没有外套。他在行李箱里翻了又翻，发现了——不是学校的毛衣，卫衣，就是Weasley夫人的亲手织物，没有哪一个符合要求，他犹豫了一下，然后拿起了Weasley毛衣，至少这样一来他不会忘记自己的名字了，他一边想一边把这件带有字母H 的深绿色毛衣套到头上，头发乱蓬蓬的。和上次穿的时候相比，他长高了不少，衣服有点紧了，他匆匆照了一下镜子，觉得自己看起来不错。

在他给自己打退堂鼓之前，Harry走出了宿舍，他能感觉到这份恐慌在心中酝酿，从小腹向上攀升，然后开始生根，于胸腔中翻腾。走进公共休息室时，Malfoy正和其他人垂坐在沙发上，Harry一进来他就挺起了身子，发型凌乱，仿佛他一直在揪它们。

“那个‘H’代表什么，Potter？”Pansy问，眼睛闪着光亮：“英雄（Hero）？”

“万人迷（Heartthrob），很明显，”Millicent说，给Harry投去一个极为奇怪的眼神。

“更可能是自大狂（Humongous ego），”Malfoy干巴巴地说，上下打量的眼神让Harry的心直打哆嗦，“快点，我们要迟到了。”

***

门钥匙把他们带去了Harry不熟悉的伦敦某地，这里放眼望去全是有钱的麻瓜，路边停放的车的车型低矮，车身炫目，显然价格高昂，而且全是混球开的车。Malfoy环顾四周，皱起眉头。“我想是那边，”他领着他们朝一座华丽的大教堂走去。进去后，Malfoy把自己的票给门口笑容满面的人看了看，他给他们二人递了一份节目单，让他们自己去选座位。木制的椅子坐起来很硬，教堂本身是现代的，但装饰得很高级，尽头嵌有巨大的金色风琴。

“你相信上帝吗？”Harry在他们坐下后问，他不禁想霍格沃茨学校以前为什么没有提过这个问题，据他所知。有巫师会相信上帝吗？Dursley一家是英国传统教会的基督徒，这意味着他们倾向从错误中寻求真知，他们从不去做礼拜，偶尔会在圣诞节的时候去，这时Harry便被独自留在家里。Harry并没有从宗教中汲取到多少温暖，有时他会怀疑这当中是否存在温暖。

Malfoy想了想。“宗教更像是麻瓜的东西，Potter，”他把节目单放到膝上，“我是说，那也是魔法史的一部分，如果你在Binns的课上认真听讲，你就会知道。但当你知道魔法的存在时，就没必要相信了，我想这就是宗教在魔法界没落的原因。”

教堂的牧师走到讲坛前开始讲话，谈了谈教堂，然后介绍了管弦乐队和唱诗班。老实说，Harry不知道自己会不会喜欢，他从来没有在真正意义上体验过古典音乐，他很紧张，生怕Malfoy会突然大声说麻瓜音乐就是垃圾之类的。不过Malfoy从来不做让人难堪的事，他只是靠在椅子上默默听着，偶尔看一下节目单，适时跟随麻瓜观众礼貌鼓掌。

幕间休息时，他一言不发地站起身，很快带回了两小杯酒，一杯给了Harry，然后谨慎地小啜了一口自己的酒。“还算可以，”他说，微微勾起嘴角，又喝了一口。

Harry不知道Malfoy同他一起喝酒是什么意思，这音乐有那么糟糕吗？还是说他需要人道毁灭他的随行同伴？或者——尽管有些奇怪——Malfoy终于卸下防备可以和Harry小喝上一口酒了？

音乐很快又响起，Harry却再无法集中注意。他想他不应该空肚子喝酒，但原因不是这个，真的，而是Malfoy——还能有什么？Malfoy把杯中酒一饮而尽，俯身将空杯子放到身旁的地板上，然后张开双腿。只是一个很小的动作，但这意味着Malfoy的腿会贴上Harry的，两人大腿相碰。

Harry试图屏住呼吸，发现这有点困难，所以他打算正常呼吸，发现这几乎是同等的困难。吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。乐队的演奏声有点大，Malfoy随意地伸了个懒腰，手同样随意地放在Harry的腿上。如果他们是在约会，而且想向对方表示他们被爱着，一个人对另一个人做这种亲密动作是完全可以接受的。

Harry的内心产生了某种奇怪的情愫，他不知道这是好是坏，他吸了一口气，又一口，然后，他小心翼翼地放下左手，手心覆盖在Malfoy的手背上。

***

音乐终了，Harry把手拿开鼓起了掌，Malfoy同样在鼓掌，稍稍拉开了彼此间的距离。Harry不知道接下来到底会发生什么，但他忘记了Malfoy在无视这种事情上是当之无愧的王者。他很快就能知道，Malfoy会假装他们没有基本上是手牵着手地坐在一起，然后留Harry一个人感觉心脏快要从胸中蹦出。

“有时会走调，”他们站起来准备离开时，Malfoy说，“不过我想也有好的地方，你觉得呢？”

Harry觉得他根本没在听音乐，全程光顾着想他跟Malfoy手牵手了：“是的，还行。”

“你有一个作为乐评人的光明前途，”Malfoy窃笑，领路走了出去。街上寒冷干燥，道路两旁豪华商店的橱窗里装着各式的珠宝，光影攒动。“想去喝一杯吗？”他问，没等回答，只是继续往前走。Harry追上他时，他已经打开了一间与奢华酒店相连的酒吧的门。Harry跟他走了进去，投身进铺满皮革软垫的雅致黑暗。

Malfoy为他们点了单，酒水端上来时，他几乎埋头就喝，把酒一股脑灌进喉头然后咽下，将几乎空了的杯子放到桌上，用手背擦了擦嘴。

Harry开始感到紧张，他慢慢啜饮着他的酒，在Malfoy点了第二杯时，试图稳住自己的心态，如是重复。“嗯，你还好吗？”Malfoy挣扎着喝下第三杯时，他问道。他的脸早已涨红，尽管房间不是很热，他还是脱下了他的西装外套，解开了马甲最上面的纽扣。

“当然，”Malfoy不容置喙地说，点了第四杯，“喝下去，Potter。”

Harry真的不想空腹喝醉，尤其是有了上次的经历后。他又开始想Malfoy和他一起喝酒究竟是好事还是坏事——他能够在自己的陪同放松自己。但是，Malfoy上去并不放松，他好像疯得彻底。他是在准备什么吗？如果是这样，Harry不确定自己是否想知道。如果一件事需要Malfoy先把自己灌醉，那绝不是好事。

如果Malfoy终于开始有动作，就更不妙了，因为他……他想要和Harry做一次。Harry真的真的真的想答应他，但Malfoy已经醉得一塌糊涂，他凑到Harry耳边说：“那么，想上个床吗，Potter？”然后他的手就下行到Harry的大腿，这次就不那么令人愉悦了，他的力道太大，Harry能感受到他身上透露出的紧张。Malfoy甚至真的想要做……做他说的那事吗？他像是在强迫自己，像是在念别人写给他的剧本。Harry认为那或许是因为神经紧张，他觉得自己的神经也在紧张，亦或者Malfoy只是屈服了，认定灵魂印记永远也不会消失，从而强迫自己接受。

如果是后者，那绝对与Harry没有关系。再说，他刚准备接受他对Malfoy的喜欢，从跳舞，到互相吸引，再到上床，那可是很大的一步。“嗯，我想你有点醉了，”Harry说，试图后退一点，“也许我们应该回霍格沃茨，然后——”

Malfoy又想贴近Harry，他从座位上滑了下来，没有屁股着地的唯一原因是Harry及时抓住了他，Harry从座位上站起身把Malfoy拉了起来。最终，他们抱在了一起，Malfoy的头埋在Harry的肩膀上，Harry努力控制着自己的小心脏不让它跳出来。

“那你不想要我了吗？”Malfoy平静地问，他的语气有些……奇怪。

是的，Harry小兄弟说，但他的心却同情地揪了起来。“嗯，”他说，“我去给你倒杯水，这样我们就可以——”

Malfoy不肯放他走，炙热、粗重的呼吸打在Harry的脖颈。Harry试图把足够的血液输送到大脑，借以想明白接下来该怎么办。他身上没有醒酒药，他觉得他不需要。

“呃，你为什么不把门钥匙给我呢，Malfoy，”Harry建议。

“我想我把它丢在教堂了，”Malfoy对着他的脖子喃喃低语，“有点不舒服。”

Harry能把Malfoy随从显影回苏格兰吗？他自己也有点醉了，他怀疑他如果那么做，他会把他们两人分体。他的脑海突然闪过一个可怕且不太好的想法，但一旦他有了这个念头，他就再也想不出其他的办法了。他们现在就在一家酒店自带的酒吧不是吗？他可以……开个双人房，或者睡沙发什么的。

Harry成功把Malfoy半拖半拽出了酒吧，来到酒店的前台，他选择不加理睬身穿整齐制服男人审视的目光。幸运的是这有电梯，所以他们不用爬楼梯。他们跌跌撞撞地走向房间，Harry试了几次才用对钥匙卡，总之他们还是进来了。

Malfoy脱掉鞋袜，踉跄着走向那张巨大的双人床，把马甲、衬衫和裤子一并脱下，扑通一声倒在羽绒被上，身上只着一条平角内裤。Harry有想过把自己锁在浴室里，转念一想觉得那太过懦弱了。于是他用水龙头把牙刷杯装满水，递给Malfoy。Malfoy把水杯打飞，一把拉过Harry。Harry尴尬地倒在了床上，仍穿着全套的衣服。

Malfoy试图脱下Harry的毛衣，一时间，Harry几乎由他去了。Malfoy的脸……红得要命，表情温柔而奇怪。Harry低头看向他的灵魂印记，温暖且友好，Harry只想埋进Malfoy的怀抱里，然后……让剩下的顺其自然。但……Malfoy喝醉了。据Zabini所说，他不喝酒，也就是说他必须把自己灌醉才能……什么？承认他的感情？Harry想这算不上浪漫，他便抽身离去给Malfoy再倒一杯水。

等他回来时，Malfoy在半睡半醒间，对Harry露出了微笑，不安又无措。Harry坚定自己的决心，用力一拉，总算把Malfoy弄进了被窝里，然后给他盖好被子，关上灯。他摸索着来到房间另一头的沙发上，就着衣服挤了上去。不是很舒服，但他想他能够睡着，如果和Malfoy睡在同一张床上，那就一点希望也没有。

***

Harry猛地惊醒过来——有人冲他脑袋扔东西，他躲了开来，刚好看到一只鞋子从他鼻子前飞过，砸到旁边沙发的扶手上。“什么——？”他困惑地眨着眼睛，他好像是戴着眼镜睡觉的，此时他的鼻子正饱受它的折磨。

“没骨气，哭哭啼啼——”Malfoy蛮不讲理地说，把他的马甲扔向Harry。

Harry接住马甲坐了起来，双腿甩下沙发。“说真的，停下！”他说，“什么情况？”

Malfoy抱怨了一声，坐回床边。他还穿着他的内裤，但用床单把自己裹了起来。“我头疼，”他把头埋进双手里，“看在萨拉查的份上，让我摆脱痛苦吧！”

“等回到学校，我会向Poppy要一瓶头痛药，”Harry表示。

“我要是幻影显形，我想我头会掉的，”Malfoy冲着双手嘟囔，然后抬起头，努力瞪了他一眼，“我还要把你的头给咒没，你个可恶的混蛋，但那样我就会去阿兹卡班，我才不要为任何人把自己送进去，父亲在信中表示他对此并不赞同。”

“我？”Harry紧张地说，回忆起了昨晚的事，它们尴尬而又痛苦地在他眼前闪现，他想知道Malfoy在酒醉当中还记得多少，“我做了什么？”

Malfoy抿起嘴。“更重要的是你没做什么，”他说，脸涨得通红，但没有移开视线。Harry不知道这需要多大的勇气，就个人而言，他觉得他快死了。兴许这就是Malfoy的意图，把他杀了，这样他们就不用谈这件事了。“这就是为什么你没有灵魂印记吗，Potter？”Malfoy接着说，语气犀利，虽然他的脸还涨得通红，“因为你就是个老古板？或者没人配得上你，还是什么？圣人Potter和他那完美无缺、贞洁的小弟弟，或者说只因为是 ** **我**** ，还要——”

Harry受够了。“看在他妈的份上，Malfoy，别闹了！你喝得烂醉，我能做什么？”

这似乎让Malfoy感到了惊讶，他像蛇一样缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。“抱歉，”他的语气不再蛮横。“你……你是说你只是因为我喝醉了才不碰我？”

“嗯，是的，”Harry道。

Malfoy紧紧地闭上了眼睛，用手指捏了捏鼻梁，然后他站起身，任由床单从身上滑落，朝Harry走了几步。“起来，”他不耐烦地说。

Harry站了起来，有些警惕。Malfoy要做什么？

Malfoy自言自语着，声音越来越烦躁：“如果有人告诉我，在我一生的某个时刻，我会觉得该死的Weasley毛衣很性感，我绝对要让他们一枪爆了我的头。”

“嗯——”

“闭嘴，Potter，我的脑袋快掉了，我恨你，我恨你对我做的事情，我现在还有点恨我自己，但是……”Malfoy上前一步，又一步，直到他站在Harry面前——全身赤裸，那银纹身和银白的发丝暴露在外。他看起来如此不真实。“梅林，我想碰你，我他妈的想要你真心要我碰你，而不是像一只受惊的独角兽，对我避之不及。”

“可我、我、我不相信你愿意，”他结结巴巴地说，感觉Malfoy锐利的目光刺透了他的身体。他想他没有办法把谈话进行下去，一团不真实的迷雾仿佛笼罩了一切，他当然进行不下去。

Malfoy眯起眼睛，他离得太近，而且他过分地……准确来说，不算迷人，却引人注目，魅力十足。Harry移不开眼。“为什么不？”他问，“别说什么大话，我的头很疼。”

“因为你不喜欢我！”Harry抗议，听起来有些没底气，“而且……”他咽了口唾沫，不知道该说什么。

“是的，Potter，因为‘喜欢’才是想把那人操得脑子神志不清的关键，”Malfoy撇着嘴，“我胸前鬼画着你名字的，这无论如何也无法说明我可能、对你抱有某种感情，是不是？”

“但……”

“得了吧，”Malfoy说，声音满是挫败，“如果你能看出来，我不想再谈这个话题，我只想……”喝个烂醉让酒精来帮他，Harry想。

但很快他就发现自己根本无法思考。Malfoy又朝他走了最后一步，两人的身体几乎贴在一起，然后他的手从Harry的身侧滑落，停在了他的臀部。他俯身下来，鼻子碰上Harry的头发，贴着他耳朵问了一个问题：“所以？”

Harry的心跳在加速，他的小兄弟还困在他的牛仔裤里，坚硬肿胀。他咽了口唾沫。Malfoy距他是如此之近，只要他移动一点点，就会——

Malfoy动了动，大腿轻轻挤进Harry 的腿间，擦过牛仔裤下勃起的地方。Harry不确定他是否是有意这么做——除却他的虚张声势，Malfoy在颤抖——但无论如何，Malfoy正在触碰他的下体。

“说好，”Malfoy在Harry耳畔悠悠地吐着气。

“好、好，”Harry成功地说了出来，尽管他不知道自己答应了什么，他只知道要是没有人用手环住他的阴茎，他会死。

Malfoy的手移到牛仔裤的顶部，他拉开裤子拉链的声音在这静寂的酒店房间里显得十分响亮。Malfoy脱下裤子，褪至臀部以下，顺带拉下内裤。他没有亲吻Harry，也没说任何话，只是呼吸，滚烫粗重的呼吸打在Harry的脖子上，然后……

Malfoy的手很热，手指修长。Malfoy试探性地移动了一下他的手，Harry忍不住呻吟起来。他的肉棒已经开始渗出前列腺液，Malfoy手指在那里滑动的触感叫他几乎把持不住，但他紧绷着小腹，设法平复自己。

“你跟我一样想要这个，”Malfoy在他耳边深深低吟——带着怒意。他的手指握紧了Harry的柱身，手上下快而有力地撸动。Harry闭上眼睛，这快意太过猛烈，他能感觉到他的膝盖叫嚣着要弯曲，欲望在五脏六腑间激荡，大腿也随着快感的不断攀升而不停颤抖。

“我他妈就知道你跟我一样想要这个，”Malfoy说，大拇指抚弄着柱头，Harry差点跪下，但Malfoy用手臂环住了他的腰，稳住了他。“如果你想，你可以射，”他的手还在撸动，“我想你射，”他补充，声音性感撩人，粗重而又阴暗。

Malfoy的手从Harry腰间移开，落在Harry的两腿之间，轻轻拉扯他的囊袋。Harry不自制地射了出来，手紧紧抓着Malfoy，呼吸急促，柱身在Malfoy动作变慢的手中跳动。

他们就这么站了片刻，Malfoy的手轻轻握着Harry的下身等他缓过高潮后余韵。他的心跳随着呼吸而平稳下来。然后Malfoy哼了一声，松开手在Harry的肚子上擦了擦。“我保证不会告诉Zabini你射得这么快，”他转过身朝床快速走去，捡起地上的衣服。

“嗯……”Harry完全恢复了理智，他穿上内裤和牛仔裤，Malfoy在一旁背对着他穿衣服。

Malfoy转过身扣他的衬衫，面露得意之色，但眼里却含着别的东西。万千面具之下，他看起来不过害怕得要命。

“你不想要我……？”Harry咕哝，脸颊顶着两朵红晕。他从来没有碰过别人的那里，不过他怀疑Malfoy可能也是个新手，但体验感依旧极佳。

Malfoy眼里的害怕愈发明显，但他仍昂着头。“什么？然后上课迟到？”他说，“多谢，但我最好还是离开。”他深深地吸了一口气，然后幻影显形消失了。去学校，很有可能。

但不是去上课，Harry想，重重地坐到沙发上，因为今天是星期天。他起身想跟上Malfoy，转念再次坐下。他该做什么？他发现自己在打颤，而且似乎无法停下。Malfoy对他真是那种喜欢？似乎显而易见。他刚刚的确把手伸进了Harry的裤子里，但……他好像不那么开心，他也没有留下让Harry回敬他。事实上，他给人留下的印象是如果Harry胆敢尝试，不管结果如何，他很可能会把Harry的小兄弟咒掉。

这……只是性？Harry摘下眼镜，用手揉了揉脸。他想Malfoy如果只是想做爱，他很容易找一个更……显然比Harry更容易接近的人。比如，Zabini。尽管他声称自己绝对是直的，但有需要时，他似乎完全可弯可直。

也许，Malfoy依旧相信那个灵魂印记，Harry郁闷地想。如果他这么做了，他就命中注定要爱Harry，而Harry……命中注定不爱他，如果Malfoy真的这么想，那……好吧。难怪他最近总是让人捉摸不透，从虚张声势到恐惧再到失落，然后如此往复。

Harry大声地抱怨着，他妈的他该怎么办？房间顿时显得过分逼仄，墙壁把他层层包围。他没法下楼好好结账离开——他不想和任何人说话——所以他算了算他该付的钱，然后把钱扔在枕头上。他花了不少时间才集中注意进行幻影显形，他告诉自己别傻了，最后总算成功把自己变走。

不过他花了更长的时间说服自己沿大道走回城堡，Malfoy可能就在里面，Harry觉得他的心还没准备好。


	18. 再会，心之所愿

Harry真的、真的想和Malfoy心交心，真的，他绝对想。问题是，这是个谎言。他想不明白自己要什么，他知道他应该和他交心，但太难了。不仅仅是因为他还不了解自己的心，真的，还因为，好吧，这可是Malfoy。Malfoy，一个无视窘境的国王。

这次，Malfoy表现得更是出色。

Harry不认为这是巧合，自离开酒店房间他第一次见到Malfoy，也就是星期天的晚些时候，他周围全是人。下次再见到他时，他周围还是人。再一次，一次又一次。他要是一直被人群包围，Harry就很难走上前质问他——好吧，问什么？他想不想要Harry爱他？为什么他在Harry给他撸之前就离开？Harry好不容易接近这个话题，还是Greg皱起眉头问他的，他问Harry音乐会上玩得开心吗，因为Malfoy又变得奇怪了起来，接着他被Malfoy打断说很不错，他也没有很奇怪。Greg把这当作暗示，自觉地闭起了嘴。

Greg和Hermione似乎在一起度过了愉快的时光，他们彼此都很惊讶，尽管Greg向Harry承认，芭蕾舞剧里全是穿得像女人的男人，还有没有奶子的女人。Harry认为指责那些穿着紧身连衣裤的肌肉男看起来像女人有点过分，毕竟众所周知，巫师们穿的衣服基本上就是裙子，但他没有强调这个问题。

Harry试想他该如何跟Hermione提起这事，获得她的建议，但一想到这他就会脸红，况且他向Malfoy保证他不会告诉任何人他是gay——他的灵魂印记可是写了一个男人的名字——但Harry依旧认为他不应该为他坐实这点并打破承诺。这还没有提及他真心不想Hermione知道Malfoy抚摸过他。她很可能会告诉Ron，Ron会死。字面意义。Harry喜欢Ron，他不想他过早结束自己的生命。

星期一变成了星期二，然后星期三，星期四，Harry还是没能亲手逮住Malfoy。这太可笑了，还很愚蠢，Malfoy居然不敢看他的脸，他也不敢看Malfoy，因为每当他试着去看，他脑子里想的都是Malfoy用手摸他身体的感觉。周五悄悄地溜走，而周六……

周六是今年的第一场魁地奇比赛。斯莱特林对战格兰芬多。突然间，Harry再也受不了了。他是什么，懦夫吗？白痴吗？是的，很可能两者都是，但他还是找到了一点勇气，加上他的愚蠢，他在早餐时分说：“一想到比赛就让我想我的扫帚了，待会儿去飞一回吗，Malfoy？”

Malfoy笨拙地吞下口中的麦片，眼睛泛出泪花。“为什么？”缓过来后他问，舔了舔嘴唇。

“因为我想，”Harry坚定地说，然后再次坚定地补充：“和你一起，”以防Malfoy没理解。

Millicent扬起眉毛，但什么也没说，Zabini看起来要高兴地尿裤子。“我能看吗？”Zabini问，然后咧嘴一笑，举起双手挡在面前，仿佛要抵挡Malfoy投来的不可见的死亡射线。“私会，理解理解，我不会生气。”

“好，”Malfoy说，听起来兴致索然，但他把剩下的麦片一口没吃地推开了，脸上的肌肉抽动了一下。

***

Harry根本不在乎哪方赢了魁地奇比赛。格兰芬多赢的时候，他感到了一丝自豪，紧接着又有些内疚，因为他现在是斯莱特林，他该支持蛇队。然而，出于某种原因，结果似乎不那么重要了。

他已经穿上了飞行装备，Malfoy也一样，所以当比赛结果宣布时，巨大的红色横幅在空中飘扬庆祝着胜利，他转向Malfoy说：“走吗？”

Malfoy耸了耸肩，抿着嘴：“我想可以。”

没有Harry所期望的那般兴致勃勃。但没过多久Harry紧张得差点吐了出来，他便尽量克制住自己的怒气。一离开看台，他就骑着扫帚蹬离地面，旋转着升向高空，尝试感受周遭的气流，重新适应飞空的感觉。这不需要花多长时间，他一直都很喜欢飞行——风拂过他头发的感觉，俯冲急升时拉扯腹部的起起落落。他很擅长这个，一种他在别的领域不再擅长的天性使然。

不过……他逐渐意识到他飞行只是为了乐趣，是的，他应该有足够的勇气坚定自己的信念。他想为了乐趣而飞行，他想成为一名傲罗，最终成为首席傲罗，他想……

他还想要别的。多年来，他第一次想不管不顾那该死的灵魂印记，纯粹地去追求他想要的东西。

Malfoy飞到他身边，风扬起了他的头发，眼睛闪亮动人，紧张的神情也从脸上消失了。“比谁先飞到湖边，”他喊道，然后他们笔直飞向那片湖，以桶滚的方式横渡湖面。这片湖的水域很是宽广，翻着涛浪，风掠过湖面，浪花便奔腾而过。

他们飞在空中，几乎像是一场舞蹈——时而竞争时而迂回，有时靠得太近，Harry怀疑他们会不会撞上然后被大乌贼吃掉，不过没有发生。这是一种纯粹的兴奋，Harry的心怦怦直跳，溢满了欢乐和激动，而非恐惧。这——这感觉自然而又美妙，在Malfoy身侧翱翔。

他想还有急降，大约一小时后，Malfoy和他一起落到了地面，两人都冻了个半死。

“我们来谈谈吗？”Harry在他们跌跌撞撞落地的那一刻开口道，他试图通过跺脚缓解失去知觉的下肢，Malfoy施了一个温暖咒，一阵阵的热流朝他涌去。

“说什么？”Malfoy阴郁地说，眼中光芒不在，“你想我道歉还是什么？”

Malfoy是个白痴吗？“才不是，”Harry说。

“那就不谈，因为说真的我没有活下去的想法，”Malfoy说，“你去哪？”他又道，看着Harry开始走向魁地奇看台。

“更衣室，”Harry道。

更衣室里漆黑一片，获胜队伍无疑已经回到了公共休息室庆祝胜利，斯莱特林队很可能……谁知道斯莱特林是如何面对失败的？反正Harry不知道。“你介意——我是说，输了魁地奇比赛，”他把扫帚放到墙边的架子上，然后一屁股坐到对面的一张长木板凳上。

Malfoy如法炮制，脱下外袍挂了起来，跟着坐下。“没那么在乎，”他说，“说实话，我从来就不在乎斯莱特林的输赢，我只想打败你。”

反过来也一样吗？或许有点。不过，Harry的确很享受获胜时的激动。

“总之，我们到底在做什么？”Malfoy问，眯起眼睛看着Harry，“在空无一人的房间里，坐下来玩一玩？”

“好玩吗？”Harry问，努力稳住声音。

“梅林，我希望你不用对我客气，”Malfoy冷笑着站了起来。Harry一下子站了起来，一把抓住他的胳膊。

Malfoy没有动，至少他在Harry轻轻推了他一下之前没有动，他半推半就地走向紧闭的房门前，背靠门板。Malfoy艰难地咽了口唾沫，Harry看着他的喉结上下攒动。

“嗯，可以？”Harry问。

“是的，”Malfoy狠声道，“梅林，你根本不需要问。”

“我还没有真正问你什么，”Harry紧张道，Malfoy只是看着他。Harry想他是活该，他希望他喝了酒，同时又高兴自己没喝。他双手平放在Malfoy腹部，欣赏着他肌肉紧绷的样子，手缓缓下滑，直至他的裤子边缘。

Malfoy彻底地没声了，Harry希望这是个好的开始。他解开Malfoy腰间的绳结，褪下裤子，同时跪了下去。Malfoy发出一声惊呼，Harry倾身向前，用脸颊蹭了蹭Malfoy内裤鼓鼓囊囊的地方，转而用嘴吻了上去。

Malfoy发出了奇怪而细弱的声音，在这间寂静的房里很是响亮。Harry抬起手，心脏以每分钟一英里的速度狂跳，他脱下他的内裤。Malfoy的肉棒直接弹了出来，正好打在Harry的脸上，粗而长，沁着红润，顶端还渗出一滴液体。Harry感觉自己的脸红得慌，他仰起脖子将上面舔了个干净，味道很怪，带着麝香味，不过Malfoy发出的声响直接激起了他下面的反应。

Malfoy伸出颤抖的手，手指紧紧地抠进Harry的发间，疼得要命。“噢！”

“抱歉，”Malfoy低声说，听起来没有一点歉意，“再做一次，求你。”

Harry如是照办，缓慢而绵长地舔了又舔，直到Malfoy在他上方胡言乱语。他抬起头，发现Malfoy的小腹完全紧绷着，脸也板得死死的。Harry含下Malfoy的阴茎用嘴吮吸，开始时温柔小心，然后用上了力道，Malfoy瞬间睁开了眼睛，低头看着Harry。

这兴许是Harry做过的最亲密的事，最尴尬、最兴奋也最为惊人，他感受着Malfoy的阴茎在自己嘴里变硬，渗出液体，听Malfoy发出的声音，看着他的眼睛。Malfoy的脸越来越红，他与Harry四目相对，看着Harry给自己口。

Harry的脸开始酸痛起来，但他仍在不停地吮吸，脑袋一上一下的。Malfoy开始颤抖，大腿的肌肉不住地抽搐，他松开Harry的头发，疯狂地抓挠着墙面。“H、h、h、Harry！”他说，“我要——”随即他凶狠地射了出来，苦涩的味道卷席了Harry的口腔，他的眼睛直往后翻。

Harry咽了一口，又一口，他擦干净嘴巴，心想： ** **哦，我的天呐**** 。Malfoy看上去耗尽了精力，前额濡湿，鬓角的发色也深了不少。他倚靠在墙上，踉跄地走向长凳，边走边穿起裤子，掖好衣服。他一手捋过头发，闭眼片刻。

再次睁开时，目光如灼。“过来，我不认为我能站起来，”他说。

Harry走了过来，大约五分钟后才走到他身边，手死死抓着Malfoy头顶的衣钩支撑自己，Malfoy则用嘴环住他的阴茎，酥软了他的脊骨。

***

四月被看作残酷的月份，而十一月，Harry认为那很可能是他一生中是他最难熬的一个月。至少在情感上是这样，或许不是情感上，更准确来说是身体上。在他看来，到处都翻腾着情感——当然了，他这边——但他完全不知道Malfoy他妈的是个什么感受，除了欲火中烧。

Harry在魁地奇更衣室里毫无准备的尴尬勾引似乎让Malfoy认定那是蓄谋已久。

Harry的确有所预谋，某种程度上。他只希望自己的脑子可以分清什么是性什么是爱，他……他不认为自己爱上了Malfoy，但当Malfoy让Harry躺在床上，腰下垫着一个枕头，双腿大开——其他人则通通在上课，这没毛病——用一根手指在穴口温柔慵懒地揉着小圈，给他故事时，Harry很难弄清自己的感受。真的，这很难。他正在努力克制自己用手自慰，因为他要是这么做，一切会结束得太快。Malfoy的手指沾满了润滑剂，Harry可以感受自己的小穴时而紧绷，时而放松，又紧绷。在他下次放松的时候，Malfoy用极致的温柔探进一根手指。Harry感觉自己的身体紧紧裹着住这个突如其来的入侵物，有些刺痛，旋即放松了下来，Malfoy的手指又动了起来，滑进去，轻轻挤压着他的内壁。

Malfoy触到了某处敏感而又绝妙的地方，Harry夹紧了手指，却只是加深了快感，引得愈发强烈。Malfoy还在说话，继续抚弄着Harry身体里这处别致的地方——他的手指正埋在Harry体内——Harry把手下滑，握住自己的阴茎，差点因汹涌的快感咬破嘴唇。

Malfoy的脸染上了红晕，他不再说话，手指却没停。他湿润了嘴唇，垂眸看着Harry手上的动作。“你很兴奋，”他低声道，“你真迷人。”

听到Malfoy说出这般……温暖而又亲密的话语，让人猝不及防，催人沉沦。Harry射了出来，沾了自己一身，耳畔回响着Malfoy口中的“迷人”，像是不信自己有幸听闻。

当然了，在他释放之后，Malfoy一挥魔杖把他们两人清理干净，朝不远处望去，说：“我们最好回去上课。”然后想出了一个令人信服的理由解释他们为什么迟到。坐在Malfoy的身边让人很难集中注意力，因为Malfoy的手，其中一根进过Harry的身体，还有他的嘴，吸过Harry的小兄弟，但……

还没吻过他，不是说Harry不开心，但是……Malfoy没有亲吻过他。

他闷闷不乐地想他也没有吻Malfoy，但每当他想要亲吻他时，Malfoy就会像一只受惊的龙一样躲开，打个比方，Harry还不想被烧死。

十一月惨痛的第一周进化到了第二周，Harry再次和Malfoy一起骑扫帚飞行，不止一次。他尽量不去注意Malfoy的灵魂印记，相较过去偶尔的灰色和经常出现的银色，现已几乎是熠熠闪耀的金色。

***

第三周，Harry星期五下课后拦下了Robards。“我在想我能不能请你帮个忙，”他道，努力让自己听起来是在热衷学术而不是神志不正常。

“任何事！”傲罗Robards说着露出笑脸，“当然了，得有个理由，Harry。”

“我在研究我们NEWTs考试中的七种魔药。”Harry说：“我是说，我们——我和我的搭档。其中一个就是迷情剂，我听说魔法部有一间熬制它的屋子，用于研究？我在想——”

“我能不能让你看一眼？”Robards插嘴，皱起眉头收拾东西，“我想没什么不可以，你就是你，我相信我能给你安排，谁是你的魔药课搭档？”

Harry想这就有点棘手了。“呃，Draco Malfoy。”他说。

Robards惊讶地扬起眉毛：“真的？”

“是的，先生，”Harry道，尽量不让自己瑟缩。

“好吧，我不能给你任何保证，但我会看我能做什么，”Robards道，见Harry脸沉了下来，补充：“我会尽我所能，Harry，显然这对你很重要，我可不想让你考试不及格，不是吗？”他由衷地笑了笑：“我会给你猫头鹰寄件。”

Robards在星期一派了猫头鹰过来，Harry颤抖着手翻开信，看到Robards潦草黑粗的字迹：

_没问题，只要在工作时间过来，告诉他们是我让你来的，他们会给你们半个小时左右的时间。_

_R_ _._

***

Malfoy在Harry说他们可以去魔法部那间永久上锁、存放着爱之奥秘的房间时，没有表露多大兴趣。Harry不知道为什么。

“这几乎和你的迷情剂方法一样糟糕，”Malfoy交叉着双臂，瞪了他一眼，“不过我想你至少得到了魔法部的许可，我不用事先征求我母亲的同意。你告诉Granger了吗？”

Harry告诉了Granger。

“这几乎和你的迷情剂方法一样愚蠢，”Hermione说，“或者厄里斯墨镜！”

“或者给Malfoy洗头，”Harry反驳，有点受伤，“那进行得非常顺利。”

“我想你至少得到了许可，”Hermione说，“你到底是怎么做到的？”

“我只是问了Robards。”Harry实话实说，“他帮我解决的。”

“那你一开始为什么不这么做？”Hermione用批判的语气问。

Malfoy也这么说过，Harry想他不会告诉Hermione。“那你进去后有什么打算？”Hermione问。

在Harry看来，这就是计划的问题所在，因为当你不知道你会面对什么时，很难下手制定计划。Harry只听说这间屋子有世间最强大的力量——爱。他甚至不确定这是否指的是中央的那个迷情喷泉，还是与此截然不同的东西。迷情剂不是爱情，但他们如何能将爱提取出来并储存进一间屋子里呢？

“所以是没有计划，”Hermione道。

Malfoy也这么说，这让Harry开始感到烦躁。

“不，”他说，“我们准备随机应变。”

***

第二天，他们决定随机应变，尽管是星期六。

“Robards只说是工作时间，”Malfoy说，看上去对整件事兴致缺缺。

“对魔法部来说几乎一样，”Harry解释，这似乎让Malfoy感到惊讶。

他说：“我父亲的工作时间没有那么长。”

那是因为他的职业操守非常糟糕，Harry想说，却又不想。他觉得把梅林给予他们的每一个小时都花在工作上不是很好，真的，如果你还想继续结交朋友，想看看除了你的桌子和送披萨男孩以外的事物。在过去一年里，他几乎已经尝尽了这种滋味，尽管他非常喜欢这份工作，但他不确定自己是否喜欢这种生活方式。

McGonagall允许他们使用她的飞路壁炉，因为这是魔法部的事务。当他们到达魔法部时，Harry受到了老朋友一样的欢迎，Malfoy也一样——一个谁都不算真正喜欢的老朋友。但大家还算礼貌，Harry几乎走遍了这幢大楼的每一层，他们握手、喝茶，直到茶从耳朵里漏出来。最后，他们终于来到了那间永久锁着的房间，一个面带微笑的缄默人为他们打开了门。“我给你们半个小时的时间，”她说，“要是想离开，敲敲门即可，我们不能让门永远开着，否则会干扰实验。”

“这样一来‘永久上锁的房间’这个词有点不太合适，”当她把门拉开一条缝让他们钻进去时，Malfoy对Harry低声道：“更准确的说法应该是‘通常上锁的房间’。”

钥匙在身后的锁孔里转动上了锁，Harry努力不让自己心生恐慌。他不喜欢被锁在里面，即便是在一间如此大的房间里。

Malfoy吸了吸鼻子，朝四周看了看，脸上明显满是批判。“所以爱在哪里，嗯？Potter？”房间正中，确实有一口淌着迷情剂的喷泉，房间溢满了男人味和花的芳香，基调是木香和新床单，还带着些微苦。有点熟悉，但被周遭气味震撼到的Harry无法知道那到底是什么。

空气出奇的厚重，Harry怀疑他们是否会被魔药的香气给毒死，然后产生幻觉。也许这就是这房间的狡猾之处——你看到爱的幻象了吗？他大声说，Malfoy盯着他，好像他疯了一样。“也许我该脱下裤子，这样你就会看到鸟的幻象，”他开玩笑。

“你没在帮忙！”Harry环顾四周，想看看这里有什么，“我们还剩下半个小时不到，所以抓紧点，不要拿我寻开心。”

“我们可以把半个小时的时间更有效地花在玩我的鸟上，”Malfoy咕哝，大步走开，在喷泉后消失了一秒，然后重新出现在视线里。“我没看出来这边什么不一样，”他说，“不过请提醒我——你来这里究竟想知道什么？你的计划是什么来着？”

Malfoy知道他没有计划，他就是个混蛋，但是……这个点很好。他希望通过研究爱的本身知道什么？也许，他不安地想，他只是出于私心才把Malfoy带到了这里。与他们目前正在打破的诅咒无关，的确没有，他只是想要一些证据——任何东西都行——证明他有能力好好地爱一个人，足够让那人成为他的灵魂伴侣。否则一切还有什么意义？从某种程度上来说，和Malfoy纠缠不清对他的情绪没有任何好处。Harry总会想他是否非常……好吧，可怕。他在除了性什么都不能承诺的情况下诱骗了Malfoy，但是，尽管有灵魂印记，也许Malfoy除了性什么也不想要。

也许Malfoy不知道他想要什么，就跟Harry一样，他同样把自己逼进了死胡同，拼命地找寻着答案。

“我希望你在想一些有用的东西，而不是今晚吃什么，”Malfoy打断他的思绪，“我可以告诉你——咖喱，我希望你能吃点，拜托了。”

“你又不是我妈！”Harry厉声道，他有点讨厌Malfoy总是强迫他吃东西。

Malfoy哼了一声。“我才不希望是，”然后他闷闷不乐地说，“我只是觉得你有点太瘦了，只是这样，我只希望你能多吃点，好吗？”

Harry不知道这是好是坏——Malfoy觉得他是某种难看的骷髅吗？但现在不是时候。“也许你应该看一眼你的灵魂印记，看它，我不知道，有没有变化之类的，”他说。

Malfoy皱起鼻子。“如果那些缄默人在暗中监视，看我们在做什么怎么办？一切都会进行得很顺利，我如果突然露出一个巨大的非法纹身的话，而且那纹身还与这间屋子里的东西密切相关，其中就包括，我得补充一句，有史以来最烈的爱情魔药，以及你，我的爱慕对象。”他的口气并不友好。

“好吧，好吧，那你过来，我就瞄一眼你的脖子，”Harry说，试图控制住自己的脾气。

Malfoy皱起鼻子，仿佛闻到了臭气，但还是按照Harry说的做了。不过，Harry一触碰到他的皮肤，奇怪的事情发生了：火花四溅。

“他妈——？”Malfoy像被烧伤了似的跳开了。

“疼吗？”Harry检查着自己的手指，没有明显的烫伤，他也没有什么感觉，除了一些意外的惊吓。

“不疼，”Malfoy拧起眉头，走近Harry，握住他的手。刹那间，火花又向四周飞舞，不过Malfoy没有松手，他一直抓着Harry的手，紧紧攥着，星星点点的光在他们之间流连穿梭，越来越快，直到Harry不得不把目光移开。“奇怪，”Malfoy小声嘀咕，松开手，但没有后退，相反，他用一根手指抚摸着Harry的脸颊。再一次，光于彼此间飞舞。“你试试，”Malfoy说。

Harry双手捧着Malfoy的脸，如果说有什么不同，那就是光愈发得耀眼夺目。

他们就着这个姿势站了一会儿，当他们静止不动时，光渐行渐暗，倏尔变亮，形成一种醉人、甚至餮足的循环。门上传来砰的一声，他们远离彼此，缄默人探出一个脑袋张望。“时间到了！”她说，“走吧。”

他们坐在她的办公室里，她给他们泡了茶。Harry看到四周成堆的纸张，上面写满了难以辨认的潦草字迹。“抱歉有点乱。”她说，“你们找到了想要的东西了吗？”她喝着茶对他们微笑。

“我不知道，”Harry不知道该如何回答，“那些火花是什么意思？”

她差点把茶喷了出来。“哦！”她说，“你们一定是比我想象中更要好的朋友——”她尴尬地停了下来，“我真是无礼，我很抱歉。只是，很多时候人们对这间爱之屋有些误解，这不是一个装满爱的房间，这只是……”她如痴如醉地说，“它只会点亮你们带进去的爱，”她解释，“至少，我们是这么认为的，在很大程度上，那个房间仍处于开发阶段。”

“一点用也没有，不是吗？伤感又神秘，”离开时，Malfoy说道，Harry没法不赞同。

后来，Harry试图用热水洗去身心的焦虑，却让他愈发想弄明白他们此次的前行有何意义，徒增了更多的烦恼。所以……他和Malfoy之间是存在爱的，可能吧。至少，他们之间有过火花，但他已经知道了不是吗？即便是在挥舞的拳头和幼稚的辱骂里，火花依旧不灭。

Malfoy还是没有吻他。

Harry把脑袋埋进水里，任由热水淋在脸上，然后叹了口气浮出水面。


	19. 瞧！尽管Hermione Jean Granger不是万能的灵丹妙药，但事实证明她是一个非常好的倾听者和聪明的朋友

第二天早晨，Harry刚从斯莱特林的公共休息室出来走进地下室，Hermione就离开靠着的墙壁。“早，”她说，“Harry，我想我们今天可以出去吃早餐。可以吗，Draco？”

Malfoy，紧跟Harry身后，给她扔去一个意义不明的眼神。Harry想起Hermione在不搭理他的那段时间和Malfoy见过面，他想知道他们现在是否还会这么做，如果是，他们会谈些什么。应该不是关于Harry，他绝不希望是自己。

很可能是关于他，不是吗？

“不关我的事，”Malfoy说，跟在他身后的Zabini露出一丝窃笑。

“很高兴能占用Malfoy的时间，”Zabini用胳膊搂住他，“我觉得最近几天根本没见过他。”这听起来有些离谱，却……意外地真实。Zabini的微笑也是真的，即便他是个人渣。“玩得开心，哥们儿。”

“你觉得你会习惯Zabini吗？”Hermione在他们走出去时问，她穿了一身麻瓜的衣服——牛仔裤和T恤，外加一件粉色连帽衫和超大号的粉蓝色羊毛外套。“你要是不想穿长袍，我给你带了件毛衣，我想我们可以去爱丁堡，更私人的地方。”她从包里拿出一件宽松的灰色毛衣。Harry脱下外袍，换上毛衣。

“准确来说，我觉得你永远也不会习惯Zabini。”Harry蒙在毛衣里说，然后成功把头解放出来。“他会慢慢影响你，有点像真菌，有时候我还挺喜欢他的。”他意识到这是实话。好吧，Zabini可能有点欠揍，他的恶作剧和嘲笑总是很过分，但令人意外的是，对他这样一个喜欢八卦的人来说，他在保守秘密上很是擅长。他证明了自己的忠诚，在Harry看来这是一个惊人的成就。

他们幻影显形去了皇家大道（Royal Mile），在那里找到了一家小而舒适的咖啡馆，Harry想点一份吐司，然后记起Malfoy对他身材的侮辱，便选择了培根和鸡蛋。Hermione赞许地对他笑了笑，告诉他她很高兴他的胃口好了不少，他们很担心他。

Harry嘴里塞满了鸡蛋、烤面包和嘎吱脆的培根，这时Hermione微微挺起肩膀，坚定地说：“好了，我知道这不关我的事，但你能不能告诉我，你和Malfoy是怎么一回事？”

Harry咽下嘴里的东西，想了想。他想这么做，就一点，但——“也许你能告诉我，你们都谈了什么，你和他，”他说，意识到他听起来像个五岁的小屁孩，但随便了。

Hermione又往茶里加了些糖：“他，多数情况下，还有一些是关于你。他经常提起你，但他固执地认为他没有。”她啜了一口茶，“就是，他告诉我他是gay。我觉得他不想告诉我，不过他知道你不喜欢对你的朋友有所隐瞒。”她轻蔑地哼了一声，“但我想他把Ron排除在外了，我们现在最好还是不要告诉他。”

Malfoy……什么？

“我在想，”Harry对着他的盘子说，“既然看样子我们没办法打破这个该死的咒语，我是不是应该，你知道的，试着稍微真正地爱上Malfoy。这是一个合理的解决方案。”

Hermione隔着桌子捏了捏他的手：“你不是已经爱上了吗？”

这个简单的问题让Harry大吃一惊，是这样吗？“我不知道，”他说，“就因为我喜欢他，不代表我爱他！有时候我甚至都不确定我他妈的有没有那么喜欢他。”他嘟囔。

Hermione抽出手来，拿起她的茶杯，吹了几口让它凉下来。“你知道万事不必完美，是的，完美，不是吗？”她说，在Harry听来都是一堆废话，不过他也差不多。

“你和Ron就是完美的，”他说。

“他们绝不是，”Hermione开始列举Ron激怒她的各种方式，表示他们根本做不成朋友，更不用说夫妻。“别跟他说这些，”她赶紧说道，咧嘴一笑，“我只是想拿自己举例子，我想最主要的问题是：你对他的尊重足够你原谅他做的任何事情吗？你可以对小事睁一只眼闭一只眼，重要的是大事。”

回到学校后，Harry还在想这事。他如果能衡量一下他对Malfoy的了解，他做说过做过的所有事情，以及他这么说、这么做的原因，能得出什么结论？一方面，Malfoy就是个令人恼火的小混蛋，他控制不了自己的脾气，总是生闷气，而且……有黑魔印。那会伴随他一生，它就在那，不断提醒着他和Harry——什么？他父亲做的那些糟糕的选择，他自己的软弱，没能勇敢地挺身反抗。换做是Harry，他能做到吗？他认为这种设想是不公平的。最后的最后，Malfoy证明了自己软弱到无法谋杀Dumbledore，强大到看着Harry的脸说， ** **不，不是他**** ，即便这个谎言可能会给自己引来杀身之祸。最近几个月，Harry又发现Malfoy……是的，让人恼火，但奇怪的是，以一种意想不到的小方式表露了他的体贴。

但……那些熟悉又琐碎的疑惑再次浮现于Harry的脑海里，与熠熠闪烁的灵魂印记和他自己的空白缺失交织在一起。如果整段关系不过是一个幻想，从黑暗的咒语中诞生，把他们那复杂的敌对关系扭曲成了更亲密的东西，却同等复杂？他认为Malfoy不会喜欢这样一段不平等的关系然后过完这辈子，Harry也不想让余生都在自我怀疑，他是否真是一个残破不全的人。

而且Malfoy还没有吻他。这让人很难忘记。

至少，这个问题很容易就解决了，Harry回到学校后想。他努力鼓起自己的勇气，却发现勇气比预期的要少，但他还是鼓起了一些。他在公共休息室里找到了Malfoy，后者脚搁在沙发上，头枕在Pansy的腿上，他说：“我能跟你说句话吗？”

“说什么？”Malfoy问，已经坐了起来，神色有些紧张。

“就……，”Harry含糊地说，“比较私人的东西。”

“哦嚯，”Pansy狡猾道，哼了一声，“去吧，Malfoy，别让大难不死的男孩等急了，那会没有礼貌。回头见，好吗？”

Harry不知道该把Malfoy带去哪，他不是很想在盥洗室里亲他——如果他真的要亲他的话。他也不想听Malfoy说他不想在盥洗室里亲他。

“我想我们的卧室可能没人，”Malfoy显然还有些不自在，“Blaise和Theo出去了，Greg今早要去帮魁地奇比赛训练。”

Harry走在前面，Malfoy极不情愿地关上了身后的门。他深刻地意识到，这将又是一场尴尬的对话。

“我在想……我是说，我希望……”Harry失去了勇气，“我可以叫你Draco吗？我的意思是，而不是Malfoy。”

不知道为什么，这对话跟铅气球一般沉重。Harry不知道原因，但他怀疑Malfoy在等他说点别的什么，还感到了失望。“干什么？”Malfoy严厉道，“认真的，Potter？你觉得我们偶尔给对方口，意味着我们可以直呼对方的名字，就好像我们是朋友？接下来你就会想要我们像小女孩一样手牵手走出去，给对方编辫子！他妈的。”

“我……那我们不是朋友吗？”Harry问，讨厌这话听起来是如此低眉顺眼，更讨厌Malfoy听起来如此愤恨和失望。他们的谈话似乎在短暂的一瞬间从合理进展到了恐怖的程度。该死，他只想吻Malfoy，而不是和他互相折磨大吵一架。他并不是特别在乎自己能否叫他Draco——他一直都将他看作Malfoy，所以这对他来说没有多大的区别。

Malfoy发出了确切来说不像是绝望的吼叫——更加低沉可怕。“真的？对你来说这是友谊？”

Harry张嘴想抗议——他妈的远远不止，如果Malfoy不能承认这点，他到底有多混蛋？——但——

“别，”Malfoy厉声道。

“不，我就要！”Harry立刻反驳，“所以你真的想跟我说，虽然我们——我们——”

“吸屌，”Malfoy冷冷地说。

“我还是不能叫你Draco，甚至不能吻你？”

Malfoy的眼睛瞪如铜铃，就连Harry也心拔凉地意识到Millicent Bulstrode进来的时机完全不对，她不可能没听到他们刚刚冲对方吼叫的内容。

“我只是来找伏夫人，”Millicent似乎不受影响，“你们看到她在哪了吗？”

“哦，滚蛋，”Malfoy绝望地说，“滚蛋，滚蛋，滚——蛋！”

“好吧，冷静点，”Millicent转身要走，“顺便一提，是的，Potter，听上去Draco的确是个白痴，我完全支持你。Draco，我知道生活对你不是很好，但如果你这次也搞砸了，你可不能怪你的父亲，哼？”她在Draco朝她扔东西之前——Harry想可能是炸弹或者是飞快变出的小刀，冲出了房间。

当Harry终于能够直视Malfoy时，他发现后者的脸已是通红，显得很不安，似乎在犹豫什么——好吧，以他对Malfoy的了解，很可能是藏在床底下或者破门而出。然而，令Harry惊讶的是Malfoy没有这么做，相反他给门施了一个锁咒，然后……没有了动作，好像不知道接下来该做什么。

“你得知道，我不在乎能不能叫你Draco。”Harry说，做了个鬼脸，“我是说——除非你想。”

“好像我他妈的在乎你怎么叫我！”Malfoy说，心里的某根弦似乎崩断。他几步穿过房间，几乎扑到了Harry身上，嘴唇与他的紧紧贴合在一起，仿佛要将他占为己有，Harry也纵容着他。不——不止如此。Harry放松下来，任由Malfoy掌控主权，磨蹭着Harry的胯部，他用双臂紧紧搂着他，一只手纠缠进他的头发里，扯得头皮生疼。

Malfoy的动作终于温柔了下来，在Harry的唇瓣、脸颊和脖子落下一个又一个的吻，最后把脸埋进Harry的头发里，好似被自己的热情弄得害羞起来。“我以为你不想 ，”他说，声音闷闷的，听起来好像尴尬地想扣出眼珠子，“妈的。”

Harry后退开来，死死盯着Malfoy的眼睛。“我想，”他说，然后一遍又一遍地同Malfoy接吻，直到嘴唇肿痛。

***

不知不觉已经是十二月，Harry觉得他在学校才待了五分钟，同时又像是五年。但事实是，他现在已经度过了三个月——十二月。McGonagall正在收集留下来过圣诞节的学生名单，Harry不知道该怎么办。Ron和Hermione要去陋居，他当然也被邀请了，但他不确定自己是否想去，Ginny也在那，那会很尴尬，而且……他爱上了Malfoy，就一点。他的世界发生了翻天覆地的变化。

“你要是想留下，我也留下，”Malfoy说，似乎不以为意，“但我得回家过圣诞，不然母亲会活剥了我的皮，我想我该回去，因为父亲还是……不在。”

他与Malfoy之间还是有那么多难开口的事，他父亲不过是路上的一个小障碍，只要他们稍稍小心，是很容易避开的。

不过，Malfoy不喜欢谨慎小心，他喜欢一边尖叫，一边全速冲刺，就因为他有这个能力。“我知道我仍然爱着我的父亲的，不是吗？我会尽我所能让他离开那个鬼地方，我非常希望他能在明年圣诞节前回家。”

“嗯，好的。”Harry道，他认为这是实话。他不想让Malfoy拒绝家人，真的，他只是想知道Malfoy……好吧，知道他拒绝接受他们的价值观，不是那种有点吓人且偏执、不惜一切代价忠于家族，而是纯种至上和屠杀麻瓜的价值观。

Malfoy耸了耸肩，有些愠怒。“要知道，我可以爱一个混蛋，我越来越擅长这个。”他愣住了，然后假装没说过这话。Harry也假装没听见，他对此也愈发熟练，他毕竟在跟这方面的最好的专家学习。

Weasley夫人给Ron寄来了一封吼叫信，作为Harry不想和他们一起过圣诞节的回应，Ron雀斑之下的脸瞬间毫无血色，跪求着Harry改变主意。最后Harry发现他别无选择只得乖乖接受，这几乎让人如释重负。Malfoy似乎也松了一口气，不过Harry没有生气，他看到了Malfoy读他母亲对于Malfoy几乎打算和Harry一起共度整个假期的回信时的表情，显然，Narcissa Malfoy不是Harry数百万粉丝中的一员。

***

今年的最后一堂麻瓜研究课非常有趣。如果有学生的朋友和家人是麻瓜，他们则需要列出一份圣诞礼物清单。当然了他们不需要真的去买礼物，但Harry发现他的室友们在这个作业上的兴致格外地……感人。毕竟，他是喜欢他们的，嗯，大部分。Nott仍是个未知数，即便到了现在，他和Pansy也不会成为最好的朋友，虽然随着时间的推移，他和她相处的压力越来越小。

Zabini发现了一家名叫安之夏的麻瓜商店，突然间，斯莱特林的公共休息室便到处都是小尺寸的假阳具——从塑料吸管里簇拥着冒出，居然还是巧克力的样子。这当中的极品是Zabini庄重送给Greg的一个阳具头饰，后者明显是在犹豫是该杀了Zabini还是戴上它，但也就一瞬，他还是优雅地戴上了它，看起来像一个无可救药的大白痴。Greg告诉他们，他会让他家的客人们轮流戴它。Harry发现，Nott将会和Zabini一起，在Greg的家里做几天客，看样子Nott对这进展并不满意。

Harry甚至帮Malfoy买了几个礼物，虽然不是以某个不可描述的东西为主题，但Harry对此感激不尽。然而，当Harry问Malfoy想在麻瓜商店给他买什么礼物时，他似乎意外地躲闪了起来。Harry不确定这是因为他不知道——还是因为他知道，并且认为不管他选了什么，Harry都不会真心喜欢。不管怎样，Malfoy显然不想透露半分，所以Harry只好作罢。

Harry现在几乎已经接受了无法解除灵魂伴侣咒语的事实，但他知道Malfoy不会。有时，当他以为Harry没在看时，他的手指会摸上脖子抓伤自己，似要将那块印记从皮肤上生生扯掉。这让Harry感到非常不舒服，还有愧疚，因为这会让他想起自己的问题，心中一直存在的质疑会再度浮出水面——他与Malfoy注定不会长久。

***

学期的最后一天，Malfoy对离开Harry似乎有些不开心。Harry不知道这是因为他会想他，还是因为他要回庄园他母亲那里。他试着往好的方面想，当他们在一个僻静的角落里相互道别时，Malfoy重重地吻了他，Harry几乎喘不过气来，这让他更容易相信Malfoy是因为离开他才感到心烦意乱。

Harry不知道他是否应该给Malfoy送圣诞礼物，但他很庆幸自己这么做了，因为Malfoy的脸有些奇怪地红了起来，递给他一个小礼物。“你要是把它给别人看，我就要追杀你，把你毁掉，”他说，“我的意思是，圣诞快乐！”他勾起嘴角。

Harry拿出他的礼物——那是一对刻着小星星的袖扣，这让他想起了他们在爱之室里迸出的火花。“呃，我给你准备了一份麻瓜礼物，”他说。“和几把没有关系，”他补充，Malfoy笑了笑，有点紧张。“你现在就可以打开它，如果你想？”他说。

Malfoy摇了摇头。“这是圣诞礼物！把我的留到 ** **私**** ** **底**** ** **下**** 看，”他又说了一遍，在Harry的脸上迅速啄了一下，“明年见。”他头也没回地离开了，Harry在他幻影显形回家前都没能看到他的脸，但Harry几乎感到满足。

***

再次回到陋居感觉很奇怪，却也欢快，吵吵闹闹的，还很怪异。各种各样的感觉混杂在一起，互相碰撞。

“这不会尴尬吧？”他一到达，Ginny就说道，没有确认周围是否还有人，“请别感到尴尬。”

“不会，”Harry向她保证，令他惊讶的是，确实如此。

真正尴尬的是圣诞节到来时，他独自来到和Ron公用的卧室——尽管Ron总在他妈妈不注意的时候偷偷去见Hermione——然后打开Malfoy的礼物，这一个小小的记忆瓶，纸条上以Malfoy那优雅的粗体字写道：

_为你的撸管库增添新品。_

该死，Harry想，脸红了起来。难怪Malfoy不让他在公开场合打开，Weasley先生有一个破旧的冥想盆，Harry很高兴能借用过来。于是他把它搬到楼上，把自己锁在房间里，将记忆倒进盆里。进入记忆前，他祈祷里面不是Zabini在吃香蕉之类的东西。

不是Zabini吃香蕉。

是Malfoy，位于他卧室的一面全身镜前，脸涨得通红。Harry隐约记起Malfoy在十二月的某个星期突然回了趟家，他还以为他是去给母亲办事。他绝对没想过是为了 ** **这个。**** 操，见鬼。

Malfoy全身赤裸，跪在地上，双腿大大张开，灵魂印记在他死死盯着镜子的时候几乎发出了光芒，一只手缓缓撸动柱身，另一只则伸进腿间，把玩自己的睾丸，然后逐渐下行，直到……

****噢**** 。

Malfoy在一边给自己指交，缓慢而又小心，一边手淫，为了Harry而手淫，公平说，还为了他自己。他的皮肤随着手指的动作染上粉嫩的颜色，唇齿微张，又闭合，再张开。Harry能听见他的喘息，且越来越粗重。

大约十分钟后，Malfoy开始结巴地胡言乱语，然后生动地释放了几次，精液喷在镜面上。他开口道：“Harry。”胸部上下起伏，嘴唇动了动，但Harry不知道他在说什么，记忆到此就结束了，截断了他后面说的话，就好像Malfoy打算说点什么，却在最后一刻退缩了，剪掉了关键的部分。

无论如何，这依旧是一个极佳的礼物。Harry从记忆中挣脱出来，欲火中烧，恨不得去死。屋子里全是Weasley一家人，墙壁很薄，他还借了一个几分钟后就得还回去的冥想盆。他把记忆小心翼翼地装回瓶子里，塞进衣箱里，仔细地上了锁。他深深地，冷静而又冷漠地想了想他有多讨厌Malfoy——他真的、真的讨厌死他了——终于，他恢复了过来，下楼加入其他人。他们伴着收音机一起高唱热闹欢快的歌曲，他笑着同他们一起歌唱，因为今天是圣诞节，他几乎很开心。


	20. 有趣的圣诞礼物

楼下传来了非常激烈的窃窃私语，把Harry从睡梦中吵醒，他眨了眨眼睛，飞来眼镜，望着房间那头发着光的时钟。时间表示：现在起床太早了。他想他能认出那些声音。

该死，他确实能认出来。他从床上蹦了起来，用睡袍裹紧自己。房间里就他一个人，Ron明显又偷偷和Hermione搞事情去了。于是他打开灯，把门拉开一条缝溜了出去，走下楼梯。

“抱歉这么晚打扰你，”Malfoy道，声音欠揍到不像一个真正用“抱歉”来表达歉意的人，“但我真的必须见到Harry，我是说，Potter，立刻！”

“他在 ** **睡觉**** ，”Weasley夫人说，“我也应该是！我知道你现在和Harry是朋友，我也在努力弄明白，但你不能大半夜不经允许就飞路到别人家里去，而且——”

“发生了什么？”Harry眨着眼走进灯火通明的前屋。

Weasley夫人转过了身，她身穿了件睡衣，头发卷翘着，看起来非常、非常焦虑不安。“Harry，亲爱，Draco来这说有紧急的事情，但我相信那可以等到明天早上的对吗？”她的语气在看向Malfoy时陡然尖锐起来。

“Harry，我……”Malfoy看上去有点像被骑士公交碾过似的。

“我能把Malfoy带到我的房间去吗，Weasley夫人？”Harry礼貌询问，“他似乎需要朋友陪伴。”

Weasley夫人叹了口气：“当然了，Harry，我去睡觉了。”

Malfoy默不作声地跟着Harry上了楼，再次默不作声地坐到了床上，然后——

“怎么回事？”Harry把身后的门锁上，施出闭耳塞听，坐到他身边。

“我可以修复这个咒语，”Malfoy低沉道。

Harry的脑子嗡嗡作响。一时间，他除了自己的心跳声之外什么也听不见。“什么？”他说，他想这是个绝妙的消息，但……Malfoy为什么不开心？他看起来像是在告诉Harry他被施了一个临终魔咒，而不是摆脱这个咒语。

“这是我母亲给我的圣诞礼物，”Malfoy继续道，眼睛注视着墙壁。

“抱歉，什么？”Harry重复道，他觉得这个故事听起来已经没有最初那般精彩了。

Malfoy一脸愁容。“我现在有最初的咒语，和反咒，母亲……”他有点哽咽：“你还记得Woodbead被抹去了记忆吗？”Harry当然记得！“是她做的。在我去找她，让她保证不会告诉任何人之后，她想出了一个确保Woodbead也不会告诉别人的好主意。”他的声音饱含痛苦，“她以为这会有用。有用！我不敢相信她一直都有办法解决这个问题，但她……没有。我想她仍然认为你有可能……”他不再说下去，语调平平，“我打开礼物的第一个想法不是使用反咒，而是……”他笑了笑，却不含任何笑意，他转向Harry：“你知道这个咒语并没有真正击中你吗？母亲非常确定这点，她在对你用摄神取念的时候，不只是把你从迷情剂中解救出来，还趁机翻看了一下记忆，想知道咒语袭来的时候到底发生了什么。你和Woodbead都以为咒语生效了，但你们根本就是个分不清自己屁股和手肘的蠢货。”他愤恨地说，“你跟咒语离得太远，它就是只是擦过了你身边。他妈的这么久以来，我一直在想……！”

Harry的嘴变得干涩。什么？这是真的吗，还是说Malfoy只是为了让他好受点？他觉得自己像个蠢货，很有可能是真的。他妈的这就是生活，这是真的。“那你想对我再施一次咒语吗？”他微弱地问，“看看呃、我的灵魂印记上到底写了什么？”他知道上面会有什么，他的整个身体早已烙刻下了它，但也许Malfoy需要看一看，确定Harry……

Harry艰难地咽了口唾沫，Malfoy是他的灵魂伴侣吗？但这是一个错误的问题，Harry依旧不相信灵魂伴侣。不过，他相信Malfoy……

Malfoy还在死死盯着地板，似乎随时都能在上面看出一个洞来。“不，我不想给你施出违法得咒语，然后被扔进阿兹卡班，多谢，别傻了。”他道，好像被Harry当面侮辱了一样。

“Malfoy，”Harry问，因为突然间这显得格外重要，“你在厄里斯魔镜里看到了什么？”

Malfoy转过身，看上去并没有生气，Harry有点想他发脾气，他看起来只是……难过，仿佛他是玻璃做的，轻轻一碰就会把他永远打碎，破成无数的个残片。“你认为我看了什么？”他的声音非常小，沙哑而痛苦。“当然是，你的灵魂印记——写着我的名字。”他咽了口唾沫，然后问道，仿佛他再也无法忍受一样，“你看到了什么？”

嗡鸣声又钻回了Harry的耳里。“我只看到了你，”他说，“一模一样的你，除了呃、更温柔地抓着我手臂。”他道，“你把我抓得太紧了，哦，我还看到了你的黑魔标记，”他尴尬地补充。

“你……你看到了我的黑魔标记？”Malfoy有点傻地重复道，“你心中的愿望是我……有一个黑魔标记？”

“嗯，不，不算是，”Harry在Malfoy突然锐利焦灼的目光下不安地挪了挪身子，“我是说，只是因为你有它，你知道吗？还有……我想可以接受，因为这就是你，你也摆脱不了它不是吗？”

“我想是，”Malfoy声音微弱，移开了目光。

Harry心想这又是一个和Malfoy愉快而又尴尬的对话，现在他已经见怪不怪了。“嗯，那你把反咒给我，”他说，“让我们继续，好吗？”

Malfoy犹豫不定。

“怎么了？”

“你不想……？”Malfoy面露难色，“在那之前……？”

Malfoy是在问他想不想再看一眼他的灵魂印记什么的吗？Harry感觉自己皱起了眉头。“不是说它不好看。”他说，试图找到合适的词，“但是，嗯……给我的感觉是，这对你来说是一件极其痛苦的事，不是好事，所以为什么要让它在你身上多留一秒呢？”

他显然说对了话，因为Malfoy的表情一亮，就好像天已放晴。

“而且……而且我不需要你的名字写在我的皮肤上，”Harry努力不让自己因为羞赧而自焚，他想这么做可以接受，所以他坚持了下去，“因为你的名字早就写在了这，我的心上，”他粗略地指着他认为的心脏所在地。

Malfoy似乎不知道该说什么，他变得非常安静，几乎没在呼吸。

“我想，这个时候，你应该对我说些好听的话。”Harry道，为打破尴尬的沉默。他想他已经受够了尴尬，如果他们能摆脱它，或许朝着……稍微“不那么尴尬”的地方前进。好像有点困难。或者说朝着“可以接受”，他对下一步的“可以接受”感到颇为满意。

“什么，比如指出你的心脏实际上在你胸的另一边，你个笨手笨脚的白痴？”Malfoy道。

“好听的！我说的是好听的！”

Malfoy现在几乎露出了微笑，但他看上去仍在纠结。“那你继续，施出解咒，”他拿出一张羊皮纸。

Harry施出咒语，整个房间突然充斥着一种失落感，Malfoy顿时瑟缩了一下。“感觉有点像消化不良。”他解开衬衫扣子低头看去，他的皮肤空白一片，Harry没有为那些优雅弯曲的线条和蹦蹦跳跳的动物感到后悔，相反感到一种强烈的释然。Malfoy解脱了，他不再被束缚，不再……

不过，他突然感到了恐慌：“你还是……你知道的，对吧？”

Malfoy抬头看着他，脸上露出坦率和脆弱的异样神色，一直持续到他轻蔑地哼了一声：“你是说，我右边的心脏上有你的名字？”

Harry心里的某个东西在下沉，越陷越深，直到——

“别一副我踹了你屁股的样子。”Malfoy不耐烦道。“你他妈根本没。”他转身在外套的口袋里翻找，“我不知道你会不会喜欢我给你买的麻瓜圣诞礼物，所以我仓皇地准备了别的。我想准备的过程很有趣，但那不是我的风格。我可能被Blaise Zabini邪恶的灵魂附体了。在这，收下它。”他毫不客气地把一个小盒子塞给Harry。没有包装，很普通，Harry打开它时，感到有些不解，他看到了……

一个戒指。纤细而卷曲，形状像是树根铸成的。它很美丽，让人奇怪地联想到了灵魂印记，那片森林，以一种奇特的方式在黑暗中闪着银光……

“这不是订婚戒指，所以别得意，”Malfoy简短道，“就把它看作一种……可能性，一个未来的承诺。”

Harry伸出手，Malfoy一脸紧张地从盒子里拿出戒指，将它套到Harry的手指上。非常合适。

Malfoy也伸出手，同Harry一样。

***

Draco又在Harry的梦中死去。他处在濒死的边界，Harry什么都没有做。只是在他身边，踏着水，他爱的人淹死了。

霎时，梦中的Harry，或者现实中的Harry——他妈的谁知道梦是怎么运作的——想：去他妈的。全都去他妈的。“活下去，你个大混蛋，”他用尽全身的力气呐喊，他周遭的深灰色天空，还有那灰绿色的海水，一时间汹涌不止，“你为什么不活下去？”

他被自己的思绪唤醒，心在狂跳，有那么一瞬间他不知道自己在哪，甚至不知道自己是谁——这还是梦吗？这一定还是梦，因为他还在陋居熟悉的床上，周围是他熟悉的东西的黑影，但Malfoy的脑袋枕在一旁紧挨着他，温热的身体紧贴着自己。

Harry意识到Malfoy也穿着Harry的睡衣，表情奇怪——半睡半醒，半混蛋相，半……

这就不止一半了，Harry想，Malfoy依旧困顿，依旧在凝视着他，但Malfoy的脸不可能同时表达这么多的东西的对吧？他眼里闪着满满的爱意，Harry想，直接暖进了他的心底。爱，和……奇迹，但是的，还有混蛋，没有这个，他就不是Malfoy了。

“你要是再做不是关于我的春梦，我就把你变成一只蚂蚁，然后踩死你，”Malfoy打着哈切嘟哝，“他妈的继续睡去，Harry，但安静点，”

Harry把Malfoy搂进怀里睡着了。梦中，他游在Malfoy的身旁，和他一起奋力朝闪闪发光的睡眠划去，破水而出。跃出了水面，一直向上，再向上，手拉手飞进一片耀眼广阔的蓝天。


End file.
